EVER AFTER
by ScarlettSlipper
Summary: The final chapter of the Saga. What adventures and dangers await the two Joe families now? Written with Alison Hart-Burnett in 2008 Chapters 15 through 18 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own G.I. Joe, never had and probably never will. We do not own any of the Joe characters in this story. But we do own our characters that we have created. Two of ScarlettSlipper's characters are officially copyrighted, and under no circumstances there will be permission for these characters to be used in any FF story.

Title: EVER AFTER

Authors: Scarlett Slipper and Alison Hart-Burnett.

Summary: The last chapter in the Saga, more adventures and dangers await the two Joe families, the Faireborns and the Hausers. And now, you will not believe who is fighting! Will this all end?

Please be advised to have read : MY BIG FAT G.I..JOE WEDDING 1 and 2, HOLIDAY WITH THE FAIREBORNS, BLOODLINES 1 and 2, and A FAIREBORN AND HAUSER VACATION. To be updated for this storyline. This story was written back in 2008, so if you do find an error, my apologizes in advance.

Pairing : Flint/ Jaye

Duke/ Scarlett

Cayden/ Colleen

Jeffrey/ Sky Dancer


	2. Unus

The sound of the keys on the keyboard clicking away were the only sound coming from within the office of the first in command of the G. I. Joe Elite team, known as Duke. A small growl escaped his vocal chords while his quick fingers never stopped moving. Finally, the last word was written and he saved the report in the computer system. He let out a long breath, before slumping backwards in his leather chair. He closed his eyes for a mere moment, trying to get a few minutes of solitude before starting the next task that occupied his desk. The mountain of reports stood besides his right, awaiting his crystal blue eyes to begin their orders on reading. Report after report, day in and day out, this was the G. I. Joe life.

A shout came from behind him and he did not dare turn his chair toward the window. Who knew what those irresponsible Joes that were under his command were causing what mischief. Last month, he had returned from a long week of meetings at Washington to find African Penguins swimming in the swimming pool, and a lawn filled with real flamingo birds! He tarred and feathered the culprits with a week's worth of punishments. But like children, they never gave up their spitfire nature. No, that was a lie for they were not children. Children grew, became adults and lost most of their Peter Pan syndrome.

A splash came from right behind his head and he slowly turned his chair to face the dripping water that had splattered from the now broken balloon that lay on his floor. A growl escaped his throat. He shook his head and turned back toward the reports. The faster he read, the faster he could return to his quarters and to his wife and children, not to mention grandchildren. He cast a glance to the bookshelf on his left, spotting the numerous pictures it held. One picture stood far apart of the others, the one of him and his wife on their wedding day. He could still feel her hungry kiss from that day. A smile crept at his lips, his eyes gazing at his wife's long red locks and bright dark blue eyes that showed that her world was her love for him. His Scarlett, his faithful wife which he thought he had lost several years ago from begin captured and tormented by the evil hands of Dr. Mindbender. He looked down at his scared hands, recalling how each of those permanent souvenirs from Cobra came upon his hands. He closed his eyes and buried those scars away. No more! Cobra had no more control over him, or did they? He still carried the nightmares, some more realistic than others. But they still dominated his world. He had help, Psych Out's and his wife, Scarlett, yet, those shadows from the past still haunted him and he did not know why.

Another soft sound came out of his throat and he glanced toward the other pictures placed on the shelf. One picture of his daughter Colleen, her strawberry blond hair pulled to a ponytail, like her mother, with her husband Cayden, his best friend's son, and their two daughters, Caitlin and Devon, the two reddish-brown haired blue-green eyed identical twins. The twins had just turned fifteen months old, he still could not believe how the time flowed like a wild river, never ending. His smile spread wider. They had started talking, and already knew several words. But he chuckled as they referred to him and Flint as Nana!

His gaze turned to the picture next to his daughter's, that held a picture of his son with his wife, Reena. The picture showed the couple in front of a large tree, the same tree that his son, Jeffrey had proposed to his now wife. But in this particular picture held a secret, for Sky Dancer was three months pregnant with their first. Another grandchild! He still could not believe it. He wondered if the child would look like his son, blond and blue eyed, or take after his mother, brown eyed and haired.

Another picture caught his attention of his adopted daughter Rowan, her bright blue-green eyes and bright red hair vibrantly gazing back at him. She sat on a horse, along with her best friend, Eryn Faireborn, who held on to her friend. Eryn's hazel eyes only showed mischief, yet also a hint of fire, like her mother, Lady Jaye. But her hair was the exactly duplicate of her father's, his second in command, Flint.

He chuckled spotting the last picture on the shelf of several dogs, a cat and a spider, a tarantula to put more precisely. Their family had grown with children, grandchildren and even animals.

A knock came to the door and he turned to it, rolling his eyes. He bet his third in command, Beach Head, would enter and start bellowing at the top of his lungs about certain Joes and their water balloons.

"Enter!" he barked, already displeased on the conversation that was to insure. He was going to need several Advils after this conversation and then a row of punishments that were sure to follow.

The door slowly opened ajar, and his daughter-in-law entered the office, her brown hair loosely down the side. Her hand rested on her large stomach, showing her easy spotting pregnancy. Her dark brown eyes held a soft tenderness to them. Before, he could easily state that he and the woman before him had an invisible wall between them, that wall had crumbled and a friendship had replaced it.

"Excuse me, sir," Sky Dancer greeted him, stepping inside the office and closing the door behind her.

_Oh oh!_ She called him sir, not dad, or father, but sir—which meant trouble.

"What is it, Sky Dancer?" he asked in growing concern.

Sky Dancer looked down at her oversized blue shirt, which read, _Joe Strikers Rule, Cobra Rattlers Drool_. "Flint thought best for me to tell you, so you wouldn't shoot the messenger since as he puts it, I carry your grandson."

"Tell me what?"

The pilot gulped before answering, "Well, it seems that two of our… er… mischief makers placed pink dye in the men's shampoo bottles and itching powder in the women's body bath containers." She waited for the yells that were going to pound on her eardrums, and shut her eyes tight.

Duke let out a deep breath before calmly asking, "Which two?"

"Shipwreck and his sidekick, Anchors," Sky Dancer answered, already knowing what was going to come next.

Duke's head started to throb more and he rubbed his temples. "And where are they now?" he asked in a voice that was calm but filled with a hint of anger.

"Well, at the moment, we think they are in hiding since there's an angry Joe mob running around, trying to find them," Sky Dancer explained to her father-in-law. "Flint is trying to calm Beach Head down, which is not working and Sammy is threatening to grab the Wolverine in order to squish as she puts it, two ex-Joe members."

"Have Flint instruct everyone to return to their rooms and act like they aren't trying to find them anymore. Then, when they come out and I'll tar and feather them!"

Sky Dancer saluted, then gulped. The sailors were going to be in a heaping of trouble that was for sure. "Yes, Duke, on my way." She turned and headed out of the general's office, listening on his grumbling on having two sailors walk around the base until they fell to the ground begging for mercy!

Heading for the Mess Hall, she spotted several Joes looking around the room, but no sign of the warrant officer. Her keen sense told her to venture toward the obstacle course. Stepping out of the main building, the sun's warm rays greeted her features. She glanced up at the bright blue clear sky, and welcomed the last of the summer's end. The heat battered on her skin, warming it and making her feel uncomfortable. Perspiration began to develop on the back of her nape, trailing down her back. She usually loved the heat, coming from a warm climate, but since gaining a few extra pounds along with hormones, the heat had become the enemy, a terrible nuisance.

Voices came from her right. She turned to spot two members of the team heading her way, both with bright pink hair. Falcon and Mutt did not look happy one bit. The frowns on both their faces made her gulp once again.

"When I get my hands on those two, I'll feed them to the dogs!" Mutt grumbled, glancing around to locate the two chickens.

"I'll feed them to Cobra Commander!" Falcon added, his blue eyes turning ice cold. He glanced to his right, finding Sky Dancer looking at both of them. "Hey, Dance, by that expression on your face, it shows Duke knows."

Sky Dancer nodded. "Flint sent me to him. He thought best I was the messenger."

"Smart man, Flint," Mutt commended. "Send the daughter-in-law who is six months pregnant with his grandchild instead of anyone else."

"Yeah, my brother wouldn't go after Sky Dancer," Falcon added. He kept looking around, trying to find the two mischief-makers.

More voices came heard— ones that only uttered nothing but anger and threats. They all turned around to find Beach Head, charging toward one of the tanks. Beach Head's face was bright red, almost matching his pink hair, additionally, he was the only male that was itching! Sky Dancer knew that her drill sergeant had also 'used' the woman's bath body wash, which made her go into shock. A group of Joes followed the angered soldier. She spotted the warrant officer immediately, followed by Spades, Two Tired, Alpine, Bazooka and Snake Eyes.

"Beach, calm down!" Flint pleaded, trying to stop the angered Joe, but yet failing.

"I'm going to crush their little spines!" Beach Head roared, heading for the tanks. "This was the last straw! They are dead!"

Most of the team mumbled in agreement, wanting nothing more than to punish the two culprits.

Sky Dancer started heading their way. She had to stop them! Duke would go haywire if the situation grew. "Flint!" she cried out, walking as quickly as she could.

Flint turned, spotting the pilot, her face ashen from the events. He instantly knew that she had seen her father-in-law, for it was written all over her face. "What did he say?" he inquired.

"Duke wants you to get everyone back to their rooms, stop the hunt for the two sailors, and when they think it's safe, they will emerge out from their hiding spot. And then Duke will take care of them, personally," Sky Dancer explained in one breath.

Flint nodded and turned toward the group. He rose his hand high. "Everyone back to your rooms!" he commanded.

"What? No way!" Spades objected to the order. "Flint, don't make us stop the search." The others agreed with the pilot.

"Now! That's a direct order!" Flint thundered, watching everyone groan and disperse back to the barracks. He turned toward Beach Head. "That means you too, Wayne. Don't make me pull ranks, besides, Duke has a plan."

Beach Head grumbled. "So do I, I see Sailor Shish kabob on the menu tonight!"

"Not tonight, Duke is having that honor," Flint replied.

"I'm going to the training course," Beach Head grumbled, wanting nothing more than to release the steam. Too bad he couldn't release the steam running over two Joes.

Both Flint and Sky Dancer watched the drill sergeant head for the obstacle course.

"Any sign?" Duke asked behind them, causing them both to jump with a start.

"No," Flint answered with a small growl to his voice. "But when I get my hands on them. They are going to suffer." He lifted his beret, pointing to the pink hair from underneath. "They are going to be scrubbing toilets for decades!"

Sky Dancer glanced around, still searching for any indication of the sailor and his protege. She knew that they weren't near the main building for it was closely searched. A frown developed on her features, spotting the Motor Pool, but knew that they weren't be stupid enough to hide there, or were they? No, Shipwreck could be encountered as an imbecile, especially when women were concerned, but he wasn't an idiot. They wouldn't be in the training rooms, or Snake Eyes would have easily flushed them out.

Flushed!

"That's it!" she cried out loudly, not knowing it, now startling her father-in-law in the progress.

Flint blinked, looking at the pilot. "What's it?" he asked.

At that moment, Jaye neared them with an itching Eryn. "Any signs of those good for nothing Joes?"

Sky Dancer shook her head. "Not for the moment, but I know how to flush them out." Her brown eyes sparkled with her idea.

"And _that _is?" Duke asked.

"Daddy, I'm itchy," Eryn said her usual small tone as she continued scratching all around.

"I know," Flint replied to his daughter, shaking his head. "Eryn, try not to scratch."

Sky Dancer smiled at her commanding officer and then pointed toward the kennels where her Doberman Apollo who watched them from his dog run. "That's how," she claimed, starting to head for the canine building.

"You think you can request Apollo to really bite them in their..." Flint glanced at his daughter before finishing, "cushy ends."

"Is that an order?" Sky Dancer teased at the warrant officer, continuing to walk, while the others followed.

From the dog kennel, Apollo stood at attention, watching the group near the runs. He started wagging his tail in delight and barked with excitement as if he knew he was going to work.

"Good boy, Apollo," Sky Dancer praised the dog, opening the latch and allowing the confined animal to walk out of the dog run. "I'm going to need Shipwreck's scent." She looked to the covert operative. "Allie, do you still have Wreck's underwear?"

Flint choked. "U..underwear!" He glanced from one woman to the other. "Do I want to know what this is about?"

"Sure do," Jaye said, pulling the ripped underwear from her pocket causing both men's jaws to drop. "He was running from the barracks in his underwear after I realized what happened with Eryn. I grabbed his waist band as I tried to grab him and ripped them right off."

"Yeah, I saw his butt, Daddy," Eryn said with a giggle.

Flint smacked his forehead. "Next time, could you at least let me deal with him before you run after him?"

Sky Dancer shook her head, turning slightly green. "Uh, Apollo, target."

The Doberman sniffed the underwear, sneezed and then looked to his handler for the command, his ears erect, ready to go sailor hunting.

"Such!" Sky Dancer gave the command, making the dog bolt away, sniffing the ground, searching around at all places until suddenly he stopped, glanced upwards and gave another bark, giving the signal that he had uncovered where the two jokers had hid.

"Follow that dog!" Flint commanded, starting to run after the Doberman, who headed toward the Sky Strikers near the main hangar.

Apollo raced into the hangar, sniffed around, and then raced back out, while the group followed him. He stopped once again, before charging toward the Motor Pool. Another bark filled the air as he ran to a tower of tires and placed his paws on the tower, starting to bark nonstop, his teeth baring, warning the target that they had been uncovered.

"Duke! They're in here!" Flint called out, running into the building, followed by his wife and daughter.

"Fuss!" Sky Dancer commanded, walking breathlessly toward the Motor Pool. Her hand rested on her stomach, knowing that the extra carriage made her slower than normal.

Apollo stopped barking, turned his head toward his handler and dropped his paws from the tires, before heading back to heel position.

Duke went into Motor Pool, scanning the room, his keen military training taking over.

At the back area of the room, Flint gestured toward the tower of tires, he then signaled to his wife to take their daughter away from the building so she wouldn't 'see' any more of Shipwreck than she already had.

Jaye took the signal, nodded and took Eryn away.

Then Duke motioned for Flint to go around one way and he'd go around the other.

Sky Dancer placed Apollo in a down-stay. "I'm sorry Duke, I guess Apollo was wrong," she lied, then started heading out of the Motor Pool, her heels clicking on the pavement. She stopped by the doorway, turned and watched the scene unfold.

Flint and Duke stood silently next to the tires waiting for the sailor to catch the bait. They didn't have to wait long.

"Wreck?" Anchors whispered through inside the tires. "You think it's safe?"

"Eh, I thinks so, Anchy," Shipwreck's voice replied. "That was a close one. That dog is dumb to the bone!"

Anchors snickered, his head rising out of the tower of tires. His brown eyes went wide with surprise seeing the two high in command. He gulped and perspiration starting to form on his forehead.

Flint rose his finger to his lips, signaling to the younger sailor to remain quiet. He gestured for him to emerge out of the hiding spot before the partner in crime had any indication of knowing that they were caught.

Anchors looked toward Duke, his body already starting to tremble from his commanding officer's glare. The man looked livid! He slowly climbed out of the tires.

Seconds later, a white sailor's hat emerged out of the tires. "Man, Duke can't—" but his sentence was cut off by the namesake itself.

"MY OFFICE. NOW!" Duke ordered.

Shipwreck's entire face turned whiter than any white sheet on the base. He gulped, slowly climbing out of the tire tower. He stood at full attention, next to Anchors, who looked like about to pass out.

Apollo glanced at the two misfits, grumbled and placed his head to the floor.

Sky Dancer covered her eyes from the sight of the naked sailor, the image embroidered now in her memory.

Duke shook his head. "You are in deep trouble this time."

Shipwreck tried to give the first in command a forgiving smile. "Come on, Duke. Nobody got hurt."

"No, but some of us got scarred for life," Sky Dancer mumbled, still covering her eyes.

Flint grumbled about underwear, grabbed a white cleaning fabric and handed over to the sailor who covered himself immediately.

Anchors gulped, waiting for the punishment list to flow out of Duke's mouth when a growling sound came from the doorway. He turned and his jaw dropped, spotting Beach Head with murder in his eyes. "Wr-wr-wree—" he stuttered.

"Beach Head, stand fast!" Duke ordered.

Beach Head growled, but took one last step into the building before he stopped. "Just let me take care of them, Duke." He glanced at the two sailors. "I know how to handle these jokers."

Shipwreck gulped and dropped to the general's feet. "Oh, please, please I'll do anything! Don't let Beach Head near us!"

Anchors dropped next to his mentor, still trembling. "Please, sir!" he begged.

Flint rolled his eyes, watching the two sailors groveling.

Duke smirked. "Tell me what you have in mind, Beach."

"Oh, I don't know," Beach Head said casually, with a wicked glare at the sailors. "How about two sailors walking around the base, wearing only two duck swimming tubes around their waists, singing, _Row Row Your Boat, _then they would sing in the Mess whatever the men—"

Sky Dancer cleared her throat, who was still covering her eyes with both her hands.

"And women," Beach Head forced to add, rolling his eyes, "want them to sing after they feed the entire base, then wash the dishes with toothbrushes and lastly clean all the showers and get tomorrow's mud obstacle all ready, but…"

Shipwreck and Anchors gulped.

"Not before they tried it out, first," Beach Head finished explaining his punishment.

"Don't forget on videotaping the whole thing," Flint added to the list.

"Sounds good," Duke said. "And tomorrow you two have to keep little Eryn entertained all day since her tutor can't make it." He grinned wickedly.

"Do we have too?" Shipwreck pleaded but gulped from the general's dark features. "Okay, okay."

Beach Headed nodded. "Okay worms, now move!" He took another step towards them, his features menacing.

"Run, Anchors!" Shipwreck bolted from the floor, racing out of the door.

Anchors gulped and ran after the other sailor.

"Time to play!" Beach Head marched out of the Motor Pool, his eyes twinkling with revenge. This he loved!

"Is it safe to look now?" Sky Dancer requested, afraid of finding herself getting more nightmarish images in her head.

Flint turned to Duke and winked. "No."

"Yeah, you don't want to look," Duke said, grinning.

"Oh great," Sky Dancer grumbled, but heard their little snickers. She shook her head. "In that case. Apollo!" she called out, dropping one hand down to her side, while her eyes remained closed.

Apollo came to his dog handler's side, and took her hand in his mouth, gently started leading her out of the Motor Pool.

Flint chuckled, watching the pair depart, shaking his head. "Well, I can tell you one thing about Joe women," he said to the first in command.

"Oh?" Duke asked his best friend, with an arch eyebrow.

"Yep," Flint nodded toward the direction Sky Dancer went. "They got class!" He started laughing, rolling his head in the back, holding his stomach, and then walked out of the Motor Pool with a chuckling friend walking beside him.


	3. Duo

Colleen Hauser-Faireborn watched her two fifteen-month-old twin daughters play in their playpen with their new stuffed frogs named, Hopper and Jumper from their Aunt Brenna. Thankfully, this parcel didn't hold any evil plastic thing whatsoever, however, she knew that Aunt Nancy was not far behind on gifts for the twins, for both aunts spoiled the children constantly. Not to mention Aunt Fallon's and Aunt Gracie's presents, adding to the ones Uncle Robert and Aunt Brody had sent, it had become unbearable. She knew for sure, that by the end of the year she could easily open up a toy store and sell everything. She shook her head at the idea while glancing down at her laptop as her fingers flew on the keyboard.

"Woof woof!" cried little Caitlin, bouncing the frog in the playpen.

Colleen glanced to her daughter. "No, honey, Froggies don't go woof woof, they go ribbit ribbit."

"Bebet?" Devon asked, tilting her head sideways.

"Yes, ribbit," Colleen corrected.

"Bebet! Bebet!" Devon started yelling at the top of her voice, her smile from ear to ear.

Colleen giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm. They were growing up faster than weeds. It shocked her that it seemed only like yesterday when she and her husband had brought them from the Infirmary to their quarters. Yesterday, was a year and half ago! She sighed, resting the laptop down on the coffee table, and leaned back on the couch. Her hand touched her stomach with an inner wish for another child to grow inside. But that was wishful thinking, wasn't it? She glanced toward the side table, catching a glimpse of one of the pictures of herself and her husband from two years before in Scotland. The couple in the picture looked happy, smiling brightly at each other, their eyes only capturing their love for one another. But lately her inner self did not feel that happiness that she had felt several years ago. Lately, that happier image from the picture had been replaced with one that was constantly busy for both her husband and herself. Cayden spent endless hours at the Infirmary and on missions, while she took care of the girls, and babysat for Rowan and Eryn, and even sometimes took care of Michael Wayne, Sammy's and Spade's little toddler. She missed spending time with Cayden, just them alone, no one else. But working and living on G. I. Joe base, privacy was a rare thing.

"Woof woof!" Caitlin's voice brought her back from her thoughts. The toddler continued to make the frog jump around the playpen.

"Caitlin, didn't I say—" Colleen went to explain when Caitlin let out a giggle, a thin line of drool escaping her mouth. "You rascal! You're teasing Mommy!"

"Bebet!" Caitlin shouted, causing Devon to shake her head and started her own frog concert.

Colleen giggled, standing up, walking over to the playpen and kissed both of her daughters before heading toward the bedroom. Usually, she mostly stayed in her suite, but her mother had run later than expected at a meeting that afternoon, so she had been the one driving her little sister back from school.

Rowan had started private school this year, allowing the now nine-year-old to nurture her education. All of them had doubts for Rowan with her timid spirit going to school beyond the base wall's of security, though for the past year, both Rowan and Eryn had been homeschooled. But when the new school semester began, it was clearly well seen, that Rowan had become bored on the subjects when the tutor had presented to her, so after several weeks, it was decided that Rowan should venture into a more gifted program. Eryn on the other hand, was perfectly content with her tutor and enjoyed immensely her subjects. But sometimes Colleen wondered why Flint and Jaye had not allowed Eryn to receive the same education as Rowan?

She knocked on the door to Rowan's bedroom, already hearing the CD player blaring with Sesame Street songs. Turning the knob, she entered the room, finding Rowan sitting on her bed, a book on her lap, reading, while Eryn stood near the CD player with several papers on the floor as she danced to the tune of Rubber Ducky.

"Is that how you do your homework, Eryn?" Colleen queried, crossing her arms.

Rowan glanced up from her book, her eyes wide and then glanced to her best friend, who apparently was either ignoring Colleen or simply had not heard her from the loud music.

Eryn started to shake her little behind to the music, her backside towards their babysitter and sang as loudly as her tiny body would allow.

Colleen shook her head walked over to the eight-year-old and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yo, Eryn!"

At this, Eryn jumped and screamed in fright, tears automatically started falling.

"Eryn, it's Colly." Colleen knelt down, turning the little girl around for her to see.

"You 'cared me!" Eryn said, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"I'm sorry," Colleen apologized, wiping away the girl's tears. She glanced down at the ground at the paper mess. "Did you even start your homework?"

Rowan jumped off the bed, walked over to the CD player and shut off the music. "No, she didn't," she answered her sister.

"Shut up, Rosey!" Eryn shouted at the girl.

Rowan clamed up her mouth in a tight thin line. Her face turned scarlet, resembling the color of her bright red hair. She turned around in a huff, strolled over to the bed, grabbed her book and stormed out of the room.

Colleen stood agape at Eryn's words. She went to confront her sister-in-law when Rowan burst back into the room and marched towards them.

"Why should I leave? This is _my _room!" Rowan stated in controlled anger. She stared down at the other girl. "At least I do my homework!" She pointed to the _Little House on the Prairie_ book, which she was reading for class. "Unlike some people who like nothing more than to play baby songs instead of doing theirs!"

"Now girls…" Colleen tried to calm both of them before this escalated even further than it had.

Eryn grabbed her papers and stormed out of the room. While Colleen was sitting in shock for a moment, Eryn slipped out of the suite unnoticed and took off.

"Eryn!" Colleen emerged from the suite, glancing left and right. "Eryn!" Her heart pounded, not spotting the little Faireborn anywhere. The hallways were empty, not a soul in sight. She walked back inside and rushed to the phone, dialing her husband's extension. "Pick up, Cay, please," she murmured to herself.

"Dr. Caveman's office. Can I help you?" his assistant answered the phone.

Colleen's eyes narrowed, listening to the sweet voice of Judi Strong, R.N., but she swallowed her own frustration with the woman. "Hello, Judi, is my husband there? This is an emergency," she spoke clearly in the line, rephrasing the word, 'husband'.

"Umm...yes, he is, hold on one moment." There were a series of clicks.

"Colleen..." Cayden's voice came on, with a hint of worry.

"I'm sorry Cayden to bother you, but Eryn took off!" Colleen explained, running her fingers through her hair. "And both of our parents are still at that meeting!" She started pacing in front of the phone.

"All right bring the twins and Rowan here to my office. I'm getting ready for a meeting, so I can't leave but I can watch them here," Cayden told her.

"No, I'll take the girls to Reena's. Don't worry," Colleen replied, trying to control her frustration. "I'll find Eryn."

"Honey, Reena's resting. Bring them here. I can watch them," Cayden insisted.

"You have a meeting," she gently reminded him. "Listen, there is no time to waste. If Reena can't babysit, I'll bring them there, all right?"

He sighed. "All right. Love you."

"Love you too," Colleen returned before she hung up the phone. "Looks like your father is too busy to search for his sister," she said to her daughters.

"Bebet!" Devon screeched from the playpen, demanding attention.

"Come on, Devi, time to find Aunt Eryn." Colleen walked over to the playpen, bent down and picked up the toddler. "Rowan!" she called toward the bedroom.

In seconds, Rowan rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at her nieces. "Are they sick?"

"No, Eryn—" Colleen went to explain when the door to the suite opened and her parents walked in. She exhaled a breathe of relief. "Thank goodness you are both here!"

"Why? What's wrong? Are the twins sick?" Duke asked with worry, looking straight at his granddaughters.

"Is your sneezing getting worse?" Scarlett asked, striding over to her daughter, placing a hand to her forehead.

"No, no!" Colleen answered to both of them. "The girls are fine and my sneezing stopped. It's Eryn."

"What's wrong with Eryn?" Scarlett asked, glancing around for her goddaughter.

Colleen handed over Devon to her mother. "She ran off!"

"What!" Both Duke and Scarlett glanced at each other and then back to Colleen.

"What happened?" Scarlett inquired, holding on to Devon, who kept saying, "Bebet!"

Colleen started heading for the door. "She got angry and left."

"She told me to shut up!" Rowan said in mock horror, nodding her head slowly up and down.

"And why did she tell you to shut up?" Duke asked, knowing that Eryn wouldn't have said it for no reason.

"Because I told Colleen that Eryn didn't do her homework, she put on the CD player and was dancing instead," Rowan answered her father truthfully.

Scarlett walked over to Rowan and placed a hand on her shoulder. "All right, let's discuss this later, right now we need to find Eryn." She looked toward Duke. "Dash and Allie went out to dinner, we should call them and let them know." Then she turned to Colleen. "Did you call Cayden?"

"Yes, he has a meeting, he told me to look for Eryn," Colleen informed her, hiding the fact that he couldn't search for her himself.

Duke smacked his forehead. "I totally forgot about that meeting. He does have to be there since he's the only doctor on base. Come on let's go look for her." He then looked down at his daughter. "Then when we get back you and I are going to have a little talk about tattling all right?"

"Okay," Rowan mumbled, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Dad, do you think she went to the Wolverine?" Colleen asked her father, insinuating the playground that the Joes has built for the girls.

"She could have, or she could have went to the Mess or to the river or to see Lady," Duke answered.

"Nana!" Caitlin reached her little hands toward Duke, her expression easily deciphered, _pick me up_!

"Conrad, you stay here with the kids," Scarlett requested, handing him over Devon. "Colleen, check the Wolverine. I'll check the river and pick up Reena, she can check the kennels."

"Cayden said Reena was resting, Mom," Colleen answered her mother, opening the door to the suite. A child's cry came right to her ear, making her jump from the sound.

Spades walked in holding his son, Michael Wayne. "Colleen! I'm sorry to do this, but he won't stop crying! Sammy is still on duty and my In-laws are with the Faireborns!"

"Spades, I'm sure Duke won't mind babysitting," Scarlett said, eyeing her husband sweetly, knowing that she was leaving him with three toddlers. "Besides, we need you for search and rescue."

"What's wrong?" Spades asked, glancing back and forth.

"Eryn's missing," they all answered at the same instant.

Spades smacked his forehead. "Again!" He walked over to his commanding officer. "He was just fed, Duke, but recently, whatever goes in, doesn't stay in for a long time."

Duke glared at his wife. "Fine."

Scarlett kissed her husband's cheek. "Well, you wanted a nice dull evening alone in the suite." She giggled, walking away from his _'this is not what I mean' _face before he could reply. Grabbing Colleen's hand, they started heading out of the door.

Duke started to bounce little Michael. "Hey, Buddy."

"Duke, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Spades warned, his eyes growing wide, watching his son turn green from the bouncing and the green peas going all over the general's uniform. "Eh, gotta go!" He raced out the door passing the women. "I'll check the river!"

Scarlett nodded, listening to the grumbling coming from the suite, along with the "Ewww!" coming from her nine-year-old. "Colleen—"

"I'm going to search the Wolverine," Colleen said, starting to head down the other way.

"All right, holler is you find her!" Scarlett called out, heading down the other end of the building, walking down the stairs, and leaving the barracks. She started racing toward the kennels, hoping that Eryn would be there with Lady.

"Hey, Red," Mutt greeted her while feeding the seven Dobermans in the dog runs. "Look how the kids grown!" His pride showed it on his features.

"Mutt, have you seen Eryn?" Scarlett inquired, glancing around.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't," he answered, glancing toward Lady's pen, only to find it only with the St. Bernard inside, minus the eight-year-old.

Scarlett felt her heart pound in her chest. "Thanks, Mutt," she said, heading across the kennel area, glancing inside the kennel runs, finding only dogs and no little girls. Next, she headed toward the dog obstacle course. Chancing it, she looked into the tunnel obstacle and a little black tail greeted her. "Hi Gem, seen a little girl named Eryn?"

The Scottish terrier's tail wagged and a "Shhh.." came from inside the tube.

"What was that, Gem?" Scarlett pursued gently, kneeling down next to the entrance to the tunnel.

Spotting the long red hair, Eryn tried to back out the other end.

Scarlett feigned a sigh. "I guess we lost Eryn, Gem," she told the dog, her voice turning into sorrow. "What am I going to do without my Eryn?" She bowed her head, sniffling, while her keen eye, caught sight of the little legs stopping from crawling away.

Listening to her godmother, Eryn just lay there perfectly still.

Gem sniffed Eryn's hair and then sneezed on her face.

"EWWWWW!" Eryn screeched.

Scarlett leaned downwards and peeked into the dog tunnel. "Need a tissue?" she asked, taking out one from her pocket.

Eryn quickly backed out and started to run off as fast as her tiny legs would allow. Even though she had been diagnosed with a rare form of dwarfism, her little legs could run quick, which also acquired her the code name, Speedy.

"Eryn!" Scarlett jumped to her feet, racing at full speed after the little girl. "Stop!"

"Weave me, awone!" Eryn yelled, not even looking back.

Scarlett quickened her pace, heading off the girl. "Eryn, stop." she requested gently, reaching down and grabbing hold of the eight-year-old, letting her thrash her little legs. "Calm down. I'm not mad."

After a minute, she stopped kicking.

"Now," Scarlett said softly. "It wasn't nice for Rowan to tattle, was it? But also, it wasn't nice for you to say shut up to her, was it?"

"But she always tell on me," Eryn said, sniffling.

"Rowan always tells on everyone," Scarlett reminded her. "But don't you worry, Uncle Conrad will talk to her on tattle telling, all right?"

Eryn nodded but said nothing. She never talked to anyone about what she thought.

"Come on, let's go back and both of you owe an apology to the other," Scarlett said, standing up, still holding Eryn in her arms. She kissed the girl's forehead and started to walk toward the barracks as the words, "Row, row, your boat," sang through the air in off key.


	4. Tres

"You think Mom found her by now?" Sky Dancer asked her sister-in-law while searching the control room, with Apollo by her side, the dog continuing to sniff the room.

"I hope so," Colleen replied softly, her dark blue eyes downcast. "I really should call my In-laws."

Sky Dancer placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Wait if Apollo doesn't find her in fifteen, then by all means, call."

"I wouldn't call if I were you," came a voice from behind them and they turned to see Breaker heading their way.

"Why not?" they both inquired at the same time.

Breaker raked his hand through his pure white hair. "Because, Flint is on a rampage."

"Now what happened?" Sky Dancer shook her head, not wanting to know what else went under the warrant officer's skin.

Breaker leaned closer. "Well, you didn't hear it from me, but…" He glanced to his left and his right before continuing, "He found out that some Joe website on the Internet."

"But why would he be on rampage?" Colleen asked, her eyes turning wide.

"Well, it seems like the site had pictures of himself, in all kinds of clothing!" Breaker wiggled his eyebrows. "Not to mention some not clothed."

Sky Dancer's and Colleen's mouths hung open with no sound coming out.

"And there's more!"

"More?" the young women replied agape.

Breaker turned his head once again, making sure that no one else listened. "It seems also that whoever owns this website is calling themselves, Alison Hart-Boobett."

"_What!_" Sky Dancer and Colleen uttered loudly, making several heads turn toward them.

Colleen shook her head. "Is the site new or has it been on the Internet for a long time?"

"It looks quite new! And whatever I do, I can't delete it or trace it!" Breaker explained. "The other odd thing, whoever owns this site also knows a lot about Flint in general."

"How so?" Sky Dancer asked, touching her stomach with her left hand, rubbing it gently.

"Well, they are stories of his childhood in there! One in particular too," Breaker continued to explain.

"Which one?" Colleen asked curiously, glancing towards several Joes who kept eyeing the threesome.

Before Breaker could reply, Alpine and Bazooka walked toward them. "Hey Breaker! You dropped this," Bazooka said, holding a small white round plastic thin layered object in his hand.

"Thanks, 'Zook," Breaker thanked his comrade, taking the small round item.

"What is it?" Bazooka asked, looking at the white item in the communication officer's hand.

"It's a condom," Shipwreck's voice came from next to the group, making them all jump.

Breaker's face turned red. "It's not a condom!" he stated.

"What's a condom?" Bazooka asked, scratching his bald head.

"Bazooka, don't listen to Shipwreck," Sky Dancer said, narrowing her eyes at the sailor, who narrowed his eyes back at her.

"What does it do?" Colleen inquired, looking at the small round white object.

Breaker opened his palm wider, for all of them to get a better glimpse of the object. "This is placed over—," he stopped, scratching his head, to get the right words out, so they all could comprehend the little device.

"See, it's a condom!" Shipwreck pointed to the object.

"IT'S NOT A CONDOM!" Breaker shouted quite loud, making everyone in the room turned their heads toward the group.

"Shipwreck!" Sky Dancer scolded, shaking her head.

"Hey Breaker, you giving out condoms?" one of the Greenshirts inquired while laughter rose in the room.

"Well, too bad he is now, it seems it's too late for Dance to get one," Ben, Lifeline's son joked from his station. He guffawed loud enough for the entire base to hear.

"Get back to work!" Breaker ordered the command center. He shook his head and glared at the sailor.

Sky Dancer took one step towards Ben, but Colleen grabbed her by the elbow. "Leave them, they don't know better," she said to her sister-in-law.

"Oh come on, Colly! Does Dr. Caveman teach you—" Ben's teasing came to a halt from the ninja stars that flew in the air in all directions coming from an unhappy looking ninja in the doorway.

"Let's go." Sky Dancer took Colleen's hand and they both left the room as they heard begging from the men inside. They both chuckled and headed back toward the living quarters, Apollo following them close behind.

"Did they bother you with their teasing?" Colleen asked her friend, her expression becoming worried. "I can have Dad severely punish them."

"No," Sky Dancer replied softly. "I'm used to Wreck's teasing, remember?" She gave a half grin and placed her hand on her head. "It's just this headache. Seems with all the ruckus, it got worse."

"I'll make you some tea, and also make sure you have some of your rice puddings when we get back to my parents suite," Colleen promised, still the concern in her tone.

"Evil."

Colleen grinned. "Call it paypack." They both laughed the situation off as they neared the suite and a crying sound came to their ears. "The girls!"

Both raced for the Hauser suite and threw open the door.

"Dad?" both called out, trying to find the first in command.

Duke was in the bedroom trying to console the three crying toddlers.

"Why they crying?" Colleen asked, rushing into the bedroom. She picked up Devon in her arms. "There, there, Mommy's here."

Sky Dancer walked inside and picked up, Michael Wayne. "Hey, making the girls cry already?" she teased, sitting down on the bed while holding the toddler.

"Mikey pulled Caitlin's hair and when she started crying so did Devon and when I got after Mikey, he started crying. They've been doing this for fifteen minutes," Duke explained in frustration.

"Don't worry, Dad," Colleen said, kissing him on the cheek. "We're here now."

"Any word on Eryn?" Sky Dancer asked, looking around. "And where is Rowan?"

"She's in her room. Now that you two are back, I need to go have a talk with her." Duke stood up and left the room. He knocked on his youngest's door then entered. "Rosey..." He walked in and sat beside her on the bed. "You and I need to have a little talk."

Rowan lay on her bed, holding a pillow in her arms. She didn't look up her father's face, but only kept glancing downwards on the bed's pink duvet. "I really don't feel like talking right now," she said to him, her voice slightly quivering.

"Well I'm sorry Honey, but you and I are going to talk," Duke told her. "You know what you did to Eryn was wrong."

"But Dad, she wasn't doing her homework and she put on the CD player _after _I told her not too!" Rowan protested, wrapping her arms tighter around the pillow.

"But you are not her boss, Honey. You are her equal. You have to quit bossing her around. And you shouldn't go telling on people just to get them in trouble. That makes you a tattle tale," Duke informed her.

"I was trying to do my homework!" Rowan defended. "And I don't boss her around!" She jumped off the bed, her features turning red. "Take her side, I don't care! You always take her side!"

"Rowan, you get up here right now!" Duke said angrily. "You will not talk to me that way!"

Rowan started to tremble, backing away from the leader of the Joes, who had the mask on when one of his men, or women were in deep trouble. Her fingers touched the door's knob, slowly turning it for her escape.

"Rowan Hauser, I said get back up here." His tone was firm but not scary. "Now. We are not done with this conversation."

Rowan dropped her hand down to her side and walked timidly to the bed, sitting on it but on the far side, away from her father. She didn't want to make him angrier than he was. She gazed down at the floor, awaiting his lecture.

"I am not taking Eryn's side. This conversation is not about Eryn. It's about you and what you did wrong. I have told you many times that it is wrong to tattle on someone. It is also wrong to think that just because you are older that you are the one in charge. Eryn looks up to you. You are supposed to be her friend not her leader. You need to remember that. She does not get to do a lot of the things you do because of her size and she feels left out. I think she's feeling her difference to everyone else and thus not excelling in the areas that you are. She has a very short attention span and has a hard time focusing a lot. Music helps her, so her mother says. But she does not need to be told on every time she does something wrong. No one does. Do you like being told on?" Duke asked her gently.

Rowan shrugged. "I don't know." She began swinging her legs, letting them bounce off each time they hit the mattress.

"Rowan, answer me," Duke said. "And with the truth."

She turned to him. "That is the truth!" she cried out in aggravation. "I don't know, okay!" Again, she jumped off the bed, raced to the door opened it and ran outside the bedroom, heading for the living room.

"Rowan!" Colleen called out to her sister, watching her dart across the living room and heading for the front door.

Sky Dancer held on to Michael watching now Duke stride into the living room.

"Nana!" Devon cried out from the playpen, reaching for her grandfather.

"Rowan, you leave this suite and you are grounded for two weeks!" Duke called to her.

Rowan took one last glance toward her father, before opening the door and rushing out of the suite.

"She's in trouble," Colleen nodded at Sky Dancer.

"Big trouble!" Sky Dancer replied, rubbing her stomach.

With a low growl, Duke ran after his daughter and caught her easily and brought her kicking and screaming back to the suite. "You young lady will do nothing but go to school and do your homework for the next two weeks."

"That's what I do anyway!" Rowan said, her face turning white. Her entire body trembled. She tried to wiggle out of her father's grasp but couldn't.

"What's going on here?" Scarlett asked from the doorway, still carrying Eryn in her arms.

Colleen and Sky Dancer looked at the ceiling, whistling softly.

"Our daughter does not want to listen to me tonight so she is grounded for two weeks. She cannot go play on the playground at all. Only do her homework and go to school," Duke informed his wife. "She also owes Eryn an apology and I do believe that Eryn owes her one as well for telling her to shut up. Which by the way young lady, was not very nice." He placed Rowan down in front of Scarlett.

Eryn had her head low, looking down at the floor.

"Rowan, is this true?" Scarlett asked her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at her husband, giving him, the _'what's going on with her lately' _look, before once again glancing down at her daughter's saddened expression. "Well, young lady?"

Rowan nodded, holding her hands together, glancing downwards. She didn't dare look upon her mother or her best friend. At that moment she didn't even want to see her best friend.

"I'm waiting," Scarlett said in a stern voice. "I don't know what happened before but I'm quite disappointed with your behavior. I'm sure you won't lose your temper again. Will you?"

Rowan shook her head.

"Now," Scarlett looked to Eryn and then to Rowan. "both of you owe each other an apology. What do you say to Eryn, Rowan?"

"I'm not going to apologize," Rowan murmured, her anger still flaring for the other girl.

Sky Dancer and Colleen looked at each other, once again their jaws flying down towards the ground.

"Then you will go to your room and go to bed now," Duke told her sternly.

"I sorry," Eryn apologized in a quiet voice.

Rowan turned and fled to her room, not even glancing toward her father.

"Eryn, I know you're sorry," Scarlett said gently, kissing her on the temple.

"Nana!" Devon screeched now for her grandfather.

"Bebet!" Caitlin cried from her mother's arms.

"Mama!" Michael Wayne wailed at the top of his lungs.

Duke sighed. "I just don't know what's up with her lately. Maybe we shouldn't have let her start regular school." He picked up his granddaughter from the playpen.

"No, I think the school is good for her," Scarlett disagreed. "But I agree, there's something bothering her. Has she been moody towards you two?" she asked the two other women in the room.

"No," Sky Dancer answered, rocking Beach Head's grandson in her arms.

"She's been fine with me and the twins," Colleen said to her parents, picking up one of the stuffed frogs and bouncing it for her daughter.

"Well, she's to stay in there until she apologizes," Duke informed everyone.

"You may have a long wait then, Dad," Colleen pointed out, standing up and placing Caitlin in the playpen. She then walked over and took Baby Michael in her arms from the pilot's hands.

Sky Dancer went to say something but a yawn instead escaped.

"How about I fix some dinner?" Scarlett asked, glancing over to her husband, knowing that he wasn't pleased how his daughter reacted toward him. She knew that Rowan constantly lingered closely to Duke, like a shadow, yet today, her actions rebelled that bond. She walked over and kissed his cheek, then glanced to Eryn. "Want to help Nana with dinner?"

"Then she'll stay in there everyday until she does," Duke answered after a minute. "She's been acting this way toward Eryn for several days now. She's just been a little subtler about it." He went over to his recliner and plopped down on it.

Eryn sniffled. "Rosey no like me anymore." She went over to the corner and sat down to play with her Brutus.

"Yes, she does," Colleen told her sister-in-law gently. "She's just angry at the moment. Don't you worry, by tomorrow, we will have our old Rosey back."

Scarlett shook her head and headed for the kitchen to start dinner.

A knock came on the door, and a warrant officer's head popped in. "Hallo, old chaps!" he said in an English accent. "Have you seen a small girl, about this high." He lowered his hand down to Eryn's height level.

"Daddy!" Eryn said rushing to him, arms wide to be picked up.

"There's my Peanut!" Flint smiled at his daughter, bending down to embrace her in a hug.

"You're early," Scarlett informed the warrant officer.

"Don't remind me, Red," Flint shook his head, picking up Eryn and cuddling her close.

"What happened?" both Colleen and Sky Dancer inquired, knowing something must had gone amiss for the couple to return so early from their dinner plans.

"Put Beach Head and Lady Jaye at the same table, discussing G. I. Joe history and there's your answer," Flint answered. "Conrad, we— and I mean _all _Joes— are banned from Le Chateau Bona Petit!"

Duke smacked his forehead. "Why am I not surprised."

"Daddy, Rosey no wike me anymore," Eryn said, with a sniffle.

Flint looked surprised. "Why?" He looked from his daughter to the Hausers. "Did something happen?"

"It's taken care of," Duke said and handed Flint the little girl's homework. "She didn't get very much done."

Flint shook his head in dismay. "Try, didn't get any done!" He looked at his daughter. "Young lady, you and I are going to have a little talk about doing your work when you're supposed too!" He took hold of Eryn's book bag sitting on the couch. "Goodnight." With that, he left the suite, his voice floating in the hallway about doing homework to get smarter.

Sky Dancer leaned against the couch's cushions. "Did you get in trouble like that?" she asked her sister-in-law.

"Me? No way!" Colleen answered, bouncing Caitlin on her knees. "You?"

"Never!" Sky Dancer replied almost instantly with a look of horror on her features.

"Liars," Scarlett mocked, shaking her head and once again heading toward the kitchen to make dinner, while Duke chuckled at his daughter and his daughter-in-law's expense.


	5. quattor

Colleen placed down the receiver for what it seemed the twentieth time. The meeting should have ended a few hours ago, then where the bloody blue blazes was he? Fear crawled in her thoughts, maybe he went for coffee, yes, coffee with Judi. She shivered at the thought. No, he wouldn't do such a thing, would he? No, not her Cayden! He would never fall under that banshee's spell, even if she was far prettier than all the Joe women put together, with those rosy lips, those curves and that… _Put it out of you head!_ She demanded to herself. Nonsense! That is what it was, just nonsense! A sneeze escaped and she mumbled a Gaelic curse.

"Colly? You look white as a ghost!" Sky Dancer's voice came from the nursery's doorway.

Colleen turned to her sister-in-law and let go off the breath she was holding in her lungs, slowly. "He's not answering."

"Maybe he's in an emergency," Sky Dancer guessed. "It's not the first time, you know."

"I know, but—"

"Judi, huh?" Sky Dancer concluded, walking over and touching her friend's shoulder. "Listen, Cayden is a good man, he would never do anything to hurt you."

Colleen crossed her arms in front of her and a sigh escaped. "I know, it's not him I'm more concerned, it's _her._"

"Hey, I can dive bomb her with my Sky Striker if you want," Sky Dancer grinned supportively.

"Sure and then have my brother, not to mention Doc and my husband chew me to bits from you flying?"

Sky Dancer slightly frowned. "Damn, forgot about that little mishap."

"Trust me, Jeffrey won't forget," Colleen stated, patting her friend's stomach. "Anyone agree in there?"

Sky Dancer touched her large belly. "No one kicking yet." Her face turned into troublesome. "Frankly, I'm worried about the baby."

"Don't worry, Reena," Colleen soothed. "I was six months when the twins started kicking themselves in my stomach. I'm sure any day Baby Hauser will do the same."

"Colly, I hope you're right," Sky Dancer replied, still concerned on the little miracle growing inside her stomach. Her thoughts went to the child and then to her husband, who still had not arrived from the Arctic mission. The worry lines increased on her lovely face. She hated not knowing his position and not being right by his side, making sure that nothing happened to him. But, she had to swallow her fear. Jeffrey was fine. He was all right and he will be returning to her. She felt a small prang in her heart.

"Reena?" Colleen took her friends hand in hers. "You all right?"

Sky Dancer nodded, realizing that a tear had escaped from her thoughts. "It's that I—"

"Miss him," Colleen finished for her. Her own thoughts whirled, thinking of her husband and how much she rarely had a chance to spend time with him. "I know how you feel."

Both women exchanged an embrace, when Colleen sneezed again.

"Still sneezing, huh?"

Colleen nodded. "It come and goes. I don't know why. I don't have a fever and Cayden—" Her words stopped, thinking of her husband. Sky Dancer was not the only one missing her husband, she missed hers also.

"You should go to Cayden," Sky Dancer stated, looking directly in her friend's dark blue eyes. "It's written all over your face."

"No, you need rest, you look tired and I have the twins—"

"Nonsense! I'll be here until you return with that missing in action doctor!" Sky Dancer said, her brown eyes shinning.

"Fine, fine," Colleen said, giving up. "But next time, I assure you, I won't listen to the woman who is wearing a Kermit the Frog T-shirt and the words, _One In The Hopper_!" Another sneeze escaped.

Sky Dancer stuck her tongue out. "Will you go!" She pushed her friend toward the door.

"All right!" Colleen giggled, walking to the closet and taking out a beige cardigan. She wore it over her white T-shirt and gray tights.

In minutes, she walked out of the barracks and headed toward the Infirmary.

Stepping inside, she didn't hear any indication of anyone there. Had they all left? A cry—or was that a moan? came from her right and she ventured at that part of the hospital. Finding three rooms empty, she continued on when a louder moan caught her attention from the fourth room.

"Stay still, if you don't want to be heard all over the base!" came a male voice from behind the door.

Cayden! That was her husband's voice! But who was he with? Obviously he was not talking to himself!

Another moan followed and Colleen covered her mouth. What the Blue Blazes! Her cheeks flushed and she burst the door open. "Cayden Daniel Faireborn! What the bloody blue blazes!"

Cayden jumped slightly. "Colleen..."

"What are you doing?" Colleen asked, stepping a bit further into the room. Her features trying to conceal her fear.

"Ummm...nothing. Can you wait outside? I'll be done in a little bit."

Another moan escaped from beside the young doctor. "Argh, my rear aches. Are you going to give it to me again, Doc?"

"Dear Lord!" Colleen exclaimed, her eyes widening at their fullest. "What is going on here!" She place her hands on her hips.

"I'm giving someone stitches," Cayden answered.

"Who?" Colleen asked, now feeling the heat rise within her.

"AHHHH!" came a shout from the other side of Cayden, making both of them jump. "Not so deep, Doc!"

Colleen's face turned pale, watching a head bounce up and down on the bed.

"Shipwreck, shut up or I'm going to put one of Bazooka's dirty socks in your mouth!" Cayden warned.

"Now, that is just...AGHHH!" Shipwreck hollered, bouncing his head faster.

Colleen gulped. "I…I see you're busy, maybe I should wait for you outside?"

"Yeah, I'm just about done stitching up this dumbass' rear end." Cayden told her.

"Hey, I'm not a dumbass! It so seems I got a nice smart one, according to Duke!" Shipwreck chuckled before he cried out again.

Colleen shook her head. "Cay, I'll wait for you in your office." She closed the door, leaned against it for a moment and let out a long exhale. Slowly, she walked toward his office. Stepping inside, she switched on the lights. She glanced around the room, knowing every inch of it from the past, but the present deceived her for everything had been rearranged. "What in the world?" she asked, and sneezed in the room.

She went to his desk and sat down in the chair, her muscles relaxing from the long hours of standing up because of the rambunctious twins. But then her muscles tensed, finding that the picture which normal sat right next to his computer was missing. But not any picture, her picture! Her eyes roamed and she spotted it on the bookcase. A frown developed on her features. Leaning against the chair, her eyes closed for a split second, but almost instantly a gentle hand shook her shoulders.

"Hey, Bunny," Cayden said, smiling down at her.

"Bunnies don't eat hay, horses do," Colleen joked, reaching her hand and touching his lower arm and let out a loud sneeze.

Cayden looked at her worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"No..ahe..ahe... achoo!" Colleen sneezed again. She shook her head. "Just sneezing."

Cayden walked over to the bookshelf, picked up the picture of her and brought it back over to his desk, shaking his head.

"Who moved that?" Colleen asked, knowing her eyes were narrowing from already knowing the answer. "And when did you redecorate the office?"

"I didn't move it. But it keeps ending up over here. All the offices were redecorated," Cayden told her as he placed the picture down on the desk.

Colleen sneezed loudly before saying, "Then glue it to the desk," she suggested, just when another sneeze left her lungs. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Cayden, where the picture is, shouldn't bother me."

"Then what is?" he asked gently, crouching down in front of her.

"Nothing," Colleen answered, not meeting his eyes. She ran her fingers over his keyboard. "Are you done for the night?" she asked, now turning to look at him.

"Yep. Wreck was my last patient," Cayden told her. "Where are the girls?"

"Being babysat by Cobra Commander," Colleen answered seriously. "He gets a Joe code per hour and as much Virgin Beer as he can drink."

"Cute," Cayden said, standing up. "Who has them?" He held out a hand to pull her to her feet.

Colleen took his hand, letting him help her to her feet. "Someone." She grinned at him. A sneeze escaped and she shook her head. "I hope this doesn't get worse!" she grumbled.

"Tomorrow I'm going to get you some anti-histamines," he told her as he gently caressed her cheek.

"What? No diamonds?" Colleen teased, her smile widening. "Cheap skate."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him, behind his neck, teasing his hair with her fingers gently. Their lips parted and a sigh escaped. "I liked this better than some old stones."

He grinned at her. "Want to go home?"

"Yes, the girls are sleeping though," Colleen informed him. She linked his hand with hers. "They learned a new word today. Bebet, well, it's technically ribbit, but to a fifteen month old, it's bebet."

"I really need to take a few days off," Cayden said with a sigh.

"I'm sure Dad will let you," Colleen replied. "Doc is returning from leave tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. Thank goodness!" Cayden told her, giving her a soft squeeze and walked with her out of the office.

Colleen leaned against him, holding his hand tighter. "Maybe then your schedule will be less stressful." She sneezed. "First Aid and Lifeline are still in Washington. Dad was talking to Sky Dancer and some others. I sort of overheard. He did say something about the meetings there, not going how he wanted, so he may send your father and Snake Eyes."

"Yeah, I know. And now I'm stuck with all the meetings here," Cayden groaned.

"Don't worry, just be patient a few more..ACHOO.. weeks," Colleen said, while they walked toward the barracks. "I called you several times to tell you about Eryn, my mom found her."

Cayden let out a sigh of relief. "Who did you talk to? I never got the messages."

Colleen went silent for a moment before she answered his question. "Judi kept picking up your phone." She looked at him for a second before stepping in the barracks. "I know it was busy night."

"I'll have a talk with her in the morning," Cayden told her.

"She probably became busy and forgot to tell you, Cay," Colleen guessed, knowing if he said anything to the assistant, it could cause some aggravation towards Judi and herself. For the moment, and only for that moment, she wanted it to be let go.

"You're probably right. But let me know if it continues." He wrapped a loving protective arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Colleen giggled, placing her right hand in a salute. They walked up to the second level and continued down the hallway toward their quarters. "Eryn and Rowan had a fight today, that's why Eryn took off. I caught her not doing her homework, then when I asked why, it was Rowan who answered, and Eryn told Rowan to shut up!" She glanced at him. "Gee, I wonder where she learned that?"

"I have no idea," Cayden said, with a smirk.

"Well, anyway, right now we have a Hauser/Faireborn feud going on with the girls," Colleen brought him upto date. She stopped in front of their door, pushing it open.

"Ahhh, so our sister's took on our mother's personalities from twenty four years ago," Cayden said, with a nod.

Colleen smacked his arm playfully. "Yes, even though Rowan is not blood related, she has more of my mother than I have! She actually defied my father today!"

Cayden looked at her in shock. "You're kidding."

She shook her head. "I wish I was kidding. It's not like her to react in such a manner." They entered the quiet suite. "Reena?" she called out in a whisper, knowing the twins were still sleeping.

"Right here." Sky Dancer emerged from the kitchen, holding Devon in her arms. "She was fussy after you left, but after giving her some apple sauce, she calmed down."

Devon's dark blue eyes spotted her father and they widened. "Cay!" she cried out, reaching for him.

Cayden took his little girl. "Devon, how's Daddy's little girl."

"Cay!" Devon cried happily, placing her hand on her father's cheek.

Colleen shook her head. "No, darling, it's Daddy."

"Cay!" the little toddler cried again as if correcting her mother.

"Oy!" Sky Dancer smacked her forehead.

Cayden kissed his daughter's forehead. "That's alright baby, Daddy knows who you're talking too."

"Bebet," Devon giggled, bouncing her little self excitedly.

Sky Dancer laughed. "Well, seems she's going to keep you two up all night. Caitlin is still sleeping. I checked on her only a few minutes ago. Me on the other hand, need to find my pillow and sleep on it."

"Night Reena." Colleen hugged her friend. "And thanks for the sitting."

"May I remind the Faireborns, I did not sit on any child!" Sky Dancer joked, her brown eyes shimmering. Her hand went to her locket, playing with it.

Cayden cuddled his daughter who now sucked her thumb and laid her head against her father's muscular chest.

"Sure, Reena," Colleen giggled.

Sky Dancer shook her head. "Night you two," she said, then quickly added, "I mean you three, well, four but she's sleeping." She left the suite, closing the door behind her.

Colleen looked at the door then turned towards her husband. "You must be starving," she assumed, touching his lower arm. "Why don't you... ACHOO...excuse me." She shook her head in dismay. "Why don't you go and change in your jammies and I'll get dinner all ready for you."

"All right," Cayden said and left with his little girl.

Colleen smiled watching her husband go into their bedroom, talking sweetly to his daughter. She wished she had a camcorder on recording during special moments such as this one. She walked into the kitchen and started heating the meal she had cooked for them. The aroma of baked potatoes and seasoned chicken filled the air. She knew she should had invited Sky Dancer for a well deserved treat, but having her husband to herself for a few hours, became more of a greed. She made a mental note to take some of the food to her best friend tomorrow and they could have lunch with the girls.

Setting the table, she listened to the giggles and the impressions of frog vocal sounds coming from inside the bedroom. A feeling of warmth came over her, enjoying this special moment. He rarely made it for dinner, well, in this case, late dinner, but dinner just the same. Hearing the mumbling nearing the kitchen, she glanced up to find Cayden with Devon making faces at each other.

"Are you going to teach our daughter inappropriate things?" she inquired, placing both hands on her hips.

"Who me?" Cayden asked innocently.

Colleen looked around before looking at him straight in the eyes. "No, I'm talking about that man behind you," she teased as she let out another sneeze.

He sat Devon down on the floor and sat down at the table.

"Cay? What's wrong?" Colleen asked gently, bending down and picking up her daughter, who cuddled immediately close.

"Nothing. I was just going to eat," Cayden told her, looking up at her in concern.

Colleen bent over and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, you must be tired." She placed Devon in the high chair and walked over to the stove, bringing two plates. She set one in front of him. "I put extra on yours."

"You didn't have too," Cayden said as he looked down at his dinner.

"Now, who was it the one who said that they could eat as much as Wreck, Zook, Alpine, Two Tired and Jeffrey put together?" Colleen teased. She giggled at his rolling eyes. "Anyway, eat how much you want." She sat down next to him and touched his hand. "We need to talk on something."

He had already taken a big bite. He looked at her questioningly.

"Your grandfather called today. I spoke to him and Aunt Brody," Colleen started to explain. "They want us to visit them soon."

"I can't right now, Bunny," Cayden told her.

"I understand, Cayden," she said with a smile, squeezing his hand. "But you said so yourself, maybe a few days off can make you relax."

"But, I can't right now," Cayden tried to explain to her. "I'm the only doctor here and when Doc gets back, he'll need my help."

"I'm not talking about right this second," Colleen replied softly. "I know you're needed here." She leaned over and kissed his on the cheek. "Maybe in a few weeks or so. I do miss Uncle Robert and Aunt B." Her thoughts went back to the past, recalling the times they spent at Burnett Manor in Scotland. It had been a difficult time for Cayden and their families with Jaye's illness. But spending time with them all, made her feelings towards them become stronger with each passing day.

"I'll see what I can do," Cayden promised.

She nodded, a flick of hope in her chest. They ate the rest of the meal talking about the twins, the girls and what else was going on base. Colleen rose to clean, leaving her husband having a conversation with his daughter about frogs. After she finished the clean up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Want to put Devi to bed?" she asked, knowing he rarely got a chance to do that in general.

"Sure," Cayden said and took his little girl to the nursery, placed her in the crib and sang her a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him.

Colleen let out a series of sneezes watching the pair. She waited until he had tucked in his daughter and kissed the other one on the head before he came out of the nursery. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, Caveman, it's time for me to put you to bed."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around her. "And how, pre-tell, do you plan on doing that?"

"How's this for an answer," she replied softly rising to the balls of her feet, and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Mmmmm...I think I like that," he said then picked her up off her feet and headed for the bedroom.


	6. Quînque

Scarlett reread the third sentence of the report before her for the third time. Or was it her forth? An aggravated sigh escaped her lips and a frown developed on her features. Her fingers ran through the red locks, which were loosely hung around her shoulders. More than anything— including Cobra—, she hated haircuts. This morning, she, along with her daughter-in-law and her two daughters had gone to the spa for a few hours of relaxation. Each had hair makeovers, all but Rowan, whose behavior surprised even herself by throwing a temper tantrum. Her usual calm composer had been transformed into an angry red-faced brat. Why?

The question tugged in her mind. Rowan's behavior had changed dramatically over the course of two months, since the beginning of the fall term. And each time, Scarlett, Duke or anyone tried to reach the child with words, even punishments, it had failed. She recalled how only a mere few days ago, Rowan and Eryn quarreled toward each other, to which they both still remained angry with one another. The fact that both Brutus and Coco had received some 'threats' proved it!

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she turned to find her daughter-in-law by the door, her features ashen, gripping the knob tightly in her hands. Her mind concluded to one word, Baby!

"Reena! Is something wrong?" Scarlett inquired, standing up and rushing to the pilot's side. She touched Sky Dancer's arm gently, trying to lead her inside the room.

"I'm fine," Sky Dancer answered, already knowing where the other woman's thoughts had gone, judging by the white cream that dominated her usual rosy cheeks.

"Then what's wrong?" Scarlett urged, leading the younger Joe into her office and to the chair.

Sky Dancer turned toward the computer on the redhead's desk. "I won't tell you, I'll show you." Taking the keyboard in her hand, she clicked on several keys, and a website came on the screen. "That."

Scarlett inhaled sharply, her hand covered her mouth, already knowing it hung open from the surprise. Staring at her, on the screen was her husband! But, not just any picture, one of him in the shower!

Sky Dancer scrolled down the site itself, which read. "_Joe Leaders Are Blonds!_" More pictures of Duke came on, some of him barking at the soldiers, others of him chasing some Joes, and some of him, having a private moment with his wife! The owner of the site was a Scarlett O'Harlot!

"What in the world?" Scarlett asked the unknown. She shook her head. "Does he know?"

Sky Dancer looked up to her mother-in-law. "No," she answered, "want to tell him?"

Before Scarlett could answer the pilot, Jaye strode into the room with numerous reports, mumbling to herself. She stopped dead in her tracks, spotting the pictures of Duke on the computer. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"He doesn't know yet," both Scarlett and Sky Dancer informed the covert operative at the same instance.

"I'm not telling him," Jaye finally managed to say.

Scarlett's face turned whiter from even the thought of telling her husband.

Sky Dancer sighed. "Fine, I'll tell him." She stood up, touching her stomach and looked down at her shirt that had an image of a Sky Striker diving at a petrified looking Cobra Commander. "He can't yell at me. I'm carrying his grandson."

"Or as Dash says," Scarlett replied to the pilot. "It could be a granddaughter."

Cayden came running into Scarlett's office out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Please don't tell me Shipwreck painted the Sky Strikers with polka dots!" Sky Dancer smacked her forehead. "I'll kill him!"

"Ummm...no. Uncle Con found out about the site, he saw it in my office and flipped!" Cayden said, catching his breath.

"Oh crap!" Jaye exclaimed, placing the files down on Scarlett's desk.

Scarlett smacked her forehead. "Oh, this is just great," she mumbled.

"I…I'm not leaving this office," Sky Dancer claimed, remaining in the chair. "It's safer."

"I'll go after him," Jaye said. "He won't do anything to me because he wouldn't want Dash after him."

As if listening to his name, Flint came rushing into the room, nearly colliding with his son. "Did you hear!" he announced, his face in a deep frown.

"Yes, we heard," Scarlett answered, heading for the door. "And if I'm not back in ten, call the M.P.'s." She walked out of the office, listening to Flint grumble about Joe punishments. Walking out of the building, she passed a few chuckling Joes. After handing out several KP punishments, she headed toward the Infirmary.

Entering the building, she found Doc by the nurses's station. "Doc, where is he?"

"Down in our meeting room," Doc answered.

"Thanks, Doc," Scarlett replied, heading off toward the meeting room. Walking down the stairs, she gulped, knowing the only reason he had gone down here was to let out his anger. Rarely anyone used the room, unless it was for the medical meetings. She glanced at the brown door, leaning forward, her ear pressed against it, but heard silence.

Gently knocking, she turned the knob and walked inside the room. Her blue eyes scanned the lit room, spotting him sitting at the end table with his fingers tapping it. "Conrad?" She took a step inside, closing the door behind her, shutting herself inside with him and his anger.

"Now is not a good time, Shana," Duke said, still drumming his fingers.

Scarlett walked closer to him, watching his features carefully, seeing the vein on his forehead pulse profoundly. Slowly, she stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. "I think anytime is a good time," she stated, kissing him on the cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he continued to drum his fingers.

"Doing what?" she asked. "Wanting to be with my husband?"

"Your husband is in a very foul mood at the moment," he grumbled.

"Then, I will join my husband in his very foul mood," she claimed, holding him tighter. "I saw the pictures, Reena found the site."

He started cursing under his breath.

"It's only pictures, Conrad," Scarlett pointed out, letting go of her hold, walking around and sitting on his lap. She touched his chin, holding it firmly with her finger. "Only pictures."

"Yeah, but what's next?" he asked, his anger slowly going away.

"Things like this never bothered you before, why now?" she countered, looking directly into his crystal eyes.

Duke shrugged. "Maybe I'm getting old."

Scarlett leaned her head against his chest. "Now, what in the world made you think that?" She reached out and placed her hand over his, stopping the fingers as they were about to once again thump on the table. Taking his hand, she pulled it towards her and rested it on her lap while hers continued to cover it.

"Because I'm fifty-five years old, Shana," Duke reminded her.

"So?" Scarlett waved off his age. "What does age have to do with this?" Her eyes searched his. "This is not about the pictures, is it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Duke asked, trying to take back his hand.

She let go of his hand. "Well, it could be like something you can't control, like your nightmares, for instance," Scarlett answered, watching him tense from the word. "Or it could be how your daughter is not talking to you for the time being."

"That's ridiculous," Duke said, turning his head away.

"Is it?" Scarlett pursued. "I know you and Rowan have been close since she came into our lives, Con. Could it be that her anger towards you is making you upset?"

"Why would it upset me?" He tried to wave off the notion.

"Because it hurts you to have Rowan be angry with you," Scarlett pointed out. "Like when either Jeffrey or Colleen got angry because of their punishments and they gave you those two famous twin looks of theirs, you hated that." She touched his cheek. "You still do and now its like living the past again, isn't it? Seeing a child grow through our eyes. Rowan is growing, Conrad. And you hate that. You want that little girl again, the one who kept close, and the one who kept asking you for stories and watch a movie with."

He sighed, closed his eyes and bowed his head. His hair was getting long and the gray was much more predominate than she had realized before. He needed a haircut really bad.

Scarlett wrapped her arm around his neck. "Conrad," she spoke gently, her tone tender. "You're scared." She looked to his face. "You are scared not because of Rowan growing old, but you growing old and not being to do things with her, like you used to do with the twins."

He sighed again. It was obvious that she was hitting the nail on the head.

"Rowan loves you for who you are, not what you do with her," Scarlett continued. "Do you think we made of a mistake of adopting her and making her part of our lives? Can you imagine a day without her?"

"I have never thought it was a mistake," he grumbled.

Scarlett nodded in agreement. "Good, that makes two of us." She rubbed his lower arm, trying to calm his nerves. "But something is bothering you, isn't it?"

He sighed yet again.

"Conrad, tell me," Scarlett urged, her eyes turning into concern.

"I'm losing her, Shana," he said in a soft, sad voice.

"What do you mean, you're losing her?" Scarlett asked, tilting her head, making sure she could see his eyes.

"She's scared of me. She hates me," Duke said.

Scarlett squeezed his hand. "No, Conrad, she doesn't hate you. She would never do that. You replaced someone who loved her very much and you love her like our own children. She would never hate you for that."

"I hope you're right," Duke told her and finally wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm a Joe wife, I'm always right," Scarlett said, beaming a bright smile.

Duke went to kiss her just as her cell started to ring.

"Hold that thought," Scarlett smiled while answering the phone. "Duke and Red's private meeting, how many I— Colleen?" Her eyes widened. "Hold on, I can't hear you from the twins crying." She looked to her husband, and mouthed. "Problems." Then talked back into the phone. "All right, stay there, we're on the way." She hung up the phone in frustration.

Duke sighed in frustration. "What now?"

"Rowan and Eryn are fighting again," Scarlett answered, standing up from his lap. "Colleen can barely handle the girls and the twins are crying." She started heading toward the door. "Con, I'm worried on them, they rarely had fought like this before."

"Maybe they are growing apart," Duke suggested as he walked with his wife.

"You think?" Scarlett turned to him in surprise while they walked up the stairs. Entering the hallway, several Greenshirts and Joes started snickering. She leaned closer to him. "Pay no attention."

"I'm trying."

They headed out of the Infirmary, walking briskly toward the barracks, trying to ignore the stares, the snickers and the pointing. Taking the stairs two by two, they marched quickly to the suite and opened the door, finding a tired looking Colleen rushing to them with one of the twins in her arms, trying to calm the child. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Where are they?" Scarlett asked, already hearing the bickering voices from inside the kitchen.

"The kitchen," Colleen answered, starting to follow her mother, who already had started heading that particular way.

Scarlett halted by the doorway and she knew her mouth had dropped from the image that stood before her of both girls surrounded with bowls, chocolate and covered in white flour. "What on Earth?"

Her voice hit the ears, making both Eryn and Rowan turn toward Scarlett.

Eryn stood there in silence looking at Scarlett and saw Duke walk up behind her aunt.

"What in the Sam Hill..." Duke exclaimed.

Rowan gulped. "It's not my fault! I was trying to bake cupcakes and she kept pestering me."

Scarlett arched her brows. "Eryn was only trying to help." She walked into the kitchen, trying not to slip on the flour covered floor.

"I wanted to help make dem too," Eryn said in her infantile voice, a little tinier than usual.

"Rowan, why couldn't she help?" Duke asked gently.

At this, Rowan didn't look at him, nor did she answer to his question. She crossed her arms and looked to the floor.

"Rowan, your father asked you a question, aren't you going to answer him?" Scarlett looked at her daughter while Eryn walked over to her, trying not to slip herself.

Rowan shook her head, from the corner of her eye watching Eryn hug Scarlett's legs, holding them tight.

"Rowan, wouldn't we supposed to do this together?" Scarlett asked, placing a hand on Eryn's head.

Rowan slowly nodded.

Eryn looked up at her aunt, then down at the flour on the floor.

"Then why didn't you wait?" Scarlett persisted, crossing her arms together.

Colleen rubbed Devon's back, calming the toddler in her arms. "There, there," she soothed, rocking slowly side to side.

Rowan looked at Colleen. "Tattle tail," she snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Rowan, what Colleen did was different then what you did to Eryn. You were hurting Eryn. It is not wrong to tell when someone is getting hurt," Duke explained.

Rowan huffed, not looking toward her father.

Scarlett shook her head in dismay. "Rowan, you have to stop this behavior. You need to apologize to your sister, Eryn and your father."

The nine-year-old shook her head slowly, her eyes only cast to the ground.

"Rowan..." Scarlett warned.

Rowan looked up to her mother. "No!"

Colleen's eyes widened and she turned to her father, who had the same expression on his face, surprised of his daughter's defiance toward her parents.

"Young lady," Scarlett scolded. "First you are going to apologize, then you are going to clean this mess, alone and last you are going to go to your room and think about your actions, is that clear?"

"No!" Rowan shouted, her face turning red, her eyes blazing with fire. "She…" She pointed to Eryn, who was still holding Scarlett's legs as tightly as she could. "made the mess too, it's all her fault!"

"Eryn wanted to help," Scarlett reminded her daughter. "But no one and I mean no one deserves to be yelled at like that. You owe some people apologizes."

"NO!" Rowan shouted louder, causing both Devon and Caitlin to start wailing at the top of their lungs.

"Ro—" Scarlett took a step forward.

Rowan took a step backwards, her face burning and her body trembling. "I won't do it! You're not my mother!" She turned, her red ponytail flying and raced towards the hallway and the sound of the door closing came to their ears.

Colleen blinked and looked toward the hallway and then to her mother, who had a surprised expression to her face. "Mom?" she gently asked, seeing her turn pale.

"I…I'll go talk to her," Scarlett slowly replied, still absorbing what her daughter unleashed. She started heading toward the bedroom when she felt a tug on her elbow and turned to her husband.

"No. I'll go talk to her," he told her.

Scarlett felt numb but slowly nodded. "All right, Con."

Duke kissed her softly then went to his little girl's room. He didn't knock, just opened the door. "Rowan..."

Rowan lay curled up on the bed, a blanket draped over her lower body, cuddling close a worn out stuffed animal puppy. She swiftly closed her eyes, pretending to have fallen asleep. She knew he was angry with her and she waited for the yells. Her body trembled from what he will say, or what punishment will come.

"I know you're not sleeping. Now sit up. You and I are going to talk young lady," Duke told her as he went over and sat down on the bed.

Rowan's eyelids opened and she stared right at him. She clutched tighter to her puppy Coco.

"You know you really hurt your mother," Duke said, there was disappointment in his voice.

"I didn't mean too," Rowan replied in whisper tone. Her hand touched the silver locket that they had given her on her first Christmas with them. Her eyes watered and she shut them tightly.

"What is wrong, Rowan? You've not been yourself for a little while," Duke asked, trying to sound gentle.

"Nothing," Rowan replied in a smaller voice. She slowly turned the other side, not wanting to meet his gaze. She knew she couldn't lie to him. It never worked. No Joe could pass his eyes. Their lies showed through them. She looked at her desk, towards her computer.

"Don't lie to me, Rowan," he told her in gentle sternness.

Rowan cringed and held tighter her stuffed animal.

"Please, Pumpkin." Duke tried.

Rowan slowly turned and looked to his face. "Are you going to make me scrub the hallways with Shipwreck?" she asked, her green-blue eyes searching his crystal blue ones.

"No, but you are going to clean the kitchen," Duke told her.

Rowan sat up, continuing to look at him. "Eryn should too. She's the one who pulled the flour bag from my hands!" Her cheeks turned into a pink coloring. "Tattled, huh?"

"Yes." He stroked her hair. "But you knew that you were supposed to wait for your mother and that Eryn was going to help."

"I wanted to show Mum I could do it myself," Rowan explained. "She's been busy." She inched slightly closer. "So have you."

"I'm never too busy for you," Duke told her.

Rowan tilted her head, not convinced. Her eyes went to her dresser toward the white folded paper and she mumbled one of Shipwreck's curses for leaving it out. "You have been busy," she claimed, slowly inching now her way off the bed.

"Not to busy to notice that you've not been very nice to your best friend," Duke pointed out.

"She hasn't been nice to me either," Rowan pointed out, standing up from the bed.

"How so?"

Rowan shrugged. "She keeps teasing about my books and she keeps acting like a baby." She walked to the desk and carefully picked up the paper, hoping he wouldn't notice. "She wants to do everything I do and I know she can't cause she doesn't go to my school, and she's not allowed to do martial arts."

"And you keep teasing her about her size and are not very nice when you tell her you don't want to do anything. She does not keep acting like a baby. She's just a little younger than you are so you don't always like the same things."

"Fine, then I won't do anything with her," Rowan stated. She crumbled the paper and headed for the door. She turned her hand to the knob. "I have to go to Snake Eyes, but I will apologize to Mum before I leave."

"You are not going to see Snake Eyes today, Rowan," Duke said picking her up and putting her back on the bed.

Rowan slowly nodded. "Grounded, I know," she replied in a small voice.

"Why are you being this way? I have done nothing to deserve this attitude. Do you want me to just not talk to you anymore? Cause that's what it feels like," Duke said to the little girl.

"No!" Rowan cried out, her tears starting to flow. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight grasp. "It's not you," she cried, "it's them." Her whole body started to tremble, afraid to lose him.

"Who is them?" Duke asked patting her back but not letting her off the hook for her behavior.

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She bit her lower lip, letting go of his embrace. Her hands trembled, touching the paper in them and slowly gave it to him. "This is why I'm angry."

Duke looked confused but took the paper in his hand, slowly opening it and discovered it was a permission slip for a trip from her school. He looked towards his adoptive daughter, questions reeling in his head.

Rowan let out a long breath. "I don't want you to sign it, I don't want to go."

"Why not?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Because they won't let me bring Eryn with me. I wanted her to go, but Miss Silverman said she's not allowed." Rowan looked down at her hands. "I think its because Eryn is special and that Miss Silverman doesn't want her there."

Duke's hand slowly rose and touched her teary cheek. "So, Miss Silverman said it was because of Eryn being special?"

"Not in those words," Rowan answered. "I think it is because Eryn is not in my school. Why isn't she allowed to come to my school?"

Duke sighed. He knew this day would be coming. "Eryn can't go to your school because your Aunt Allie is worried that because of how tiny she is, that the kids will be cruel to her and I don't know why else."

"I would protect her." Rowan reached her hand and covered his scared one. "They make fun of me because of my accent and they don't believe me when I say that I ride planes and tanks and I am taught by a real ninja. But I try not to make that bother me."

"Honey, you are very different from Eryn. You can protect yourself from the other children. She can't," he tried to gently explain to her.

"Yes, she can," Rowan persisted. "If she can fight her battles with me, then she can do it anywhere."

"With you it's not the same, Rosey," Duke said softly. "She knows you love her like she was your little sister. The others don't and that will be frightening. She also wouldn't be in your class cause she's younger and not as advanced academically as you are."

Rowan huddled closer to her father. "It's not fair though, that I can do things and she can't." She looked up at his eyes. "Can you talk to Miss Silverman and see if she's allowed to come along? We're going to a horse farm and I know she would love that."

"No, Honey. I cannot do that. She's not going to your school so your teacher cannot take on the responsibility of taking Eryn along," Duke told her.

"Then, is it all right if I don't go with my class, but maybe we and Aunt Allie and Uncle Dash, Colly, Cay and the twins, Reena and Jeff can all go together?" Rowan requested gently.

Duke smiled proudly at his little girl. "That, Honey, is a terrific idea."

Rowan returned the smile. "Thanks, Daddy," she said, her blue-green eyes sparkling.

A gentle knock came from the door and Scarlett's head peeked inside. "Is everything all right?" she asked, spotting them on the bed.

"Yeah, Baby." Duke gave her a loving smile.

Rowan burst from the bed and hurled herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist, burying her face in her stomach and holding tight. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't mean it."

Scarlett bent her head, kissing Rowan's head and wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter. "It's all right, darling. I know you didn't mean it." She tilted the little girl's chin upwards to face her blue eyes. "But I am worried about you, Rowan. We both are."

"If something is bothering me, I'll come to you, I promise. Pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair." Rowan smiled affectiously toward the woman who had become her mother for the past two years.

Scarlett and Duke chuckled at the redhead child while Rowan's white cat, jumped on the bed and hissed at Duke, making him jump away while Snowball stationed himself on the pillow, master of the room, to which both redheads laughed at the general's expense.


	7. Sex it means six

Flint held the reins on his skittish looking gray stallion. He frowned at the animal. "Don't even think about it," he commanded, an expert on horses and their wild spirits. He looked around the large barn, spotting his wife talking to a nice chestnut mare along with his daughter Eryn, who was feeding the Morgan.

The gray neighed and shook its head rapidly, trying to dominate the warrant officer. He looked straight into the dark ebony eyes of the animal, seeing the wild fire burning within. "I'll run you," he spoke tenderly to the stallion, patting its neck with his gloved hand.

"Want to run with me?" came a voice behind him and he turned to see a smiling Colleen walking toward him while leading a white gelding. "I bet you Crystal and I can beat you."

Flint chuckled heartily, his brown eyes skimming around the barn at the Double C ranch. "I don't know, Colly, I could but I would wipe that pretty smile off your face when Greyvase and I win."

Colleen's smile brightened. "Cayden won't mind if I cry on his shoulder, right Cay?" She turned, watching her husband come out from the third stall, holding a black stallion with white spots.

"That would really depend on what you are crying about," Cayden told her.

"Mommy, I want my own horsey," Eryn complained, giving another sugar cube to the horse.

"No. I told you, you either ride with me or your father. You're not big enough to ride one on your own," Jaye calmly explained to her small girl.

"Listen to your mother, Eryn," Flint added, knowing it was for her own safety.

The sound of hooves clopping on the cobblestone floor came from the other side of the barn. Colleen turned to see her little sister, wearing her new riding outfit and handle her mare with expertise horsemanship.

Rowan stopped her mare right in front of the others. "Silvershoe wants to run. I can feel it!" she said enthusiastically, her blue-green eyes shinning. "Dad! Hurry up!" She turned her head, watching her father try to control his mare.

Flint chuckled at his best friend. "Come on, Duke. Tis only an old nag!" he called out loud enough for the entire barn to hear. "Can't you control that woman?"

Duke came out and glared at his friend. "I can control her. It's just been a while since I've rode."

"But, Mommy! Rowan gets her own horsey," Eryn whined in an babyish voice.

"Eryn, that's enough," Flint gently scolded. "You'll ride with me, then you can ride with your mother. I'll even give you the reins, how's that?"

"Cayden! Stop pulling on my ponytail!" Colleen snapped, spinning her head rapidly around to face her husband but found the horse's head instead, munching on a lock of her hair. Her eyes widened from the surprise and then narrowed from her husband's laughter. "Oh sure, laugh." She rolled her eyes at him, but then let out her own giggle. "At least the horse has good taste."

Eryn nodded and walked to the back of the barn when no one was looking and hid in one of the horse's stalls and softly cried.

A few minutes later, Scarlett's voice rang to her ear. "Eryn! Come and see what Aunt Shana has for you!"

"Shana, where in the blazes did you find _that_?" Flint asked bewildered.

"Dash, this is a Falabella," Scarlett answered the warrant officer with victory in her tone.

"Mom, that Falabella is small! And I mean _small_!" Rowan stated, her eyes wide.

Eryn did not make an appearance. Jaye looked at her husband with a sad, worried expression. She hurt for her little girl.

Cayden looked around for his sister and didn't see her.

Duke walked over to his wife, his horse following him.

"Dash, why don't you walk this horse around," Scarlett suggested, handing him the Falabella's reins.

Flint nodded with a wink. "Shana! What did you do? Did you use that McGuffin device to shrink the size of the horse to Eryn's size?"

Colleen smiled, leaning against her horse.

"No, Dash," Scarlett replied, shaking her head. "This is a Falabella, the world's smallest breed of horse. They are quite special. And Star here only lets children Eryn's size to ride her."

"You mean, I can't ride her?" Flint looked aghast, touching his chest in shock, making the younger people chuckle.

Scarlett took the reins from the warrant officer and started leading the miniature horse away from him, toward right where Eryn was hiding. "Dash, you ride this pony and you may squish it!" she decreed. "But, if no one else wants to ride her, then I guess I should take her back..."

Jaye walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

Eryn peeked her small head a little bit from behind the door of the stall she was hiding.

"Gee, I don't know Shana." Flint scratched his chin. "Since we're too big for this febejeba."

"Falabella, Uncle Dash," Rowan corrected politely.

"Thank you, Miss future teacher," Flint chucked. "Well, maybe you should return her back to the stall." He carefully watched from the corner of his eye what his daughter would do.

Scarlett heaved. "And to think this is the only small horse on the ranch and no one here to ride her."

Eryn slowly walked out, eyeing the tiny horse curiously.

"Look honey, a horsey just your size," Jaye said smiling.

Cayden watched with a smile.

"Want to ride Star?" Flint asked his daughter. "She's a Febbadebba!"

"Falabella!" the others corrected, rolling their eyes.

"Can I, Mommy?" Eryn asked, looking at her mother pleadingly.

"Yes Honey, as long as you stay beside me and your father okay?" Jaye told her.

"Okay." Eryn then turned to her father. "Daddy hewp me."

"Sure, Peanut." Flint bent down and helped his daughter on the saddle. "You can ride her, but I'm going to be holding the second rein. All right?" He handed her the halter's reins while he held the longer rein.

"Will you people hurry up!" Sky Dancer's voice echoed in the barn. "Pregnant woman and two twins are getting tired of waiting for the horse parade!"

Colleen burst out laughing at her friend's comment.

Scarlett shook her head. "That woman is so impatient!" She started heading for the barn door. "We're coming!"

"Joe women are always impatient," Flint commented, patting his wife on the shoulder.

Scarlett arched her eyebrow. "Allie, could you…"

"Sure," Jaye said and hit her husband in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Flint cried out in pain. He touched his throbbing head "I see stars." He then looked to his son. "Son, take notes."

Colleen crossed her arms and looked up at her husband. "Hmm..."

"Ummm...hehehe...Let's get on our horses," Cayden said and quickly mounted his horse causing everyone to laugh.

"Want me to take notes on how you ride?" Colleen arched an eye brow, causing more laughter.

Flint chuckled. "Colly, you do that. You can never know what can come in useful" he stated, his eyes twinkling, ignoring his son's rolling eyes. He turned to his wife. "Come on you crazy Scot, let's put you on top."

Scarlett groaned. "Dash..." she warned, shaking her head. "Did you have to say that?"

Jaye started laughing really hard. "Oh yes, he did."

"Dad!" Cayden exclaimed.

"What so funny?" Eryn asked innocently.

Duke went over and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You lucky, lucky man."

"Hey, Con, you got the horseshoe too, remember?" Flint joked, giving off a hearty laugh while walking his wife to her horse. "Just put it on top of your—"

"Dash!" Scarlett scolded, frowning at the warrant officer.

Rowan shook her head, holding onto the reins. "Giddy up!" She kicked the horse's side and charged out of the barn at full gallop.

"Rowan!" Scarlett called after her daughter but knew it was useless for the nine-year-old had already ridden in the corral, trotting her horse while Sky Dancer and the twins watched. She turned to her husband. "Con, don't let her run fast with her horse and absolutely no jumping!"

"Too late for that, Mom," Colleen pointed out, leading her horse close to her mother. She pointed toward the corral. Rowan had maneuvered her steed around the arena in a quicker pace before she headed toward the first jump.

"Rowan!" Scarlett's voice rang loud, causing the barn dog to start barking. Her eyes widened, watching her daughter jump the first jump with ease. She looked at Duke, her dark blue eyes showing their seriousness. "She falls off that horse and you will be having a horseshoe on top of _your_ head!"

Duke mounted his horse. "All right, I'm going, I'm going." He rode out of the barn after his daughter.

Jaye let Flint help her. "No funny business," she told her husband with a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, then, tell your son, no bunny business," Flint chuckled, slapping the horse on its back and letting it race out of the barn.

Colleen turned pink from the blush on her cheeks. "Umm..Cay..we..should..." her words escaped her, wanting nothing more than to ride out of the barn. Her father-in-law was in one humorous mood!

Cayden chuckled, then whispered something in her ear, promises for later, then rode out of the barn.

Colleen's blush deepened and raced after her husband. "Get back here!"

Flint chuckled, mounting his steed. He looked down at his daughter who was still in shock from having her own horse to ride. "Ready, Peanut?"

Scarlett smiled at the pair while she turned and headed out of the barn toward her daughter-in-law and her granddaughters.

Eryn giggled happily as she rode her very own horse. "Yiah! Horsey!"

Jaye watched her daughter with a bright smile while Flint led his horse and guided his daughter's horse around the corral.

Duke rode up to Colleen. "What's the matter?" he grinned.

"Nothing, Dad," Colleen answered, watching her husband riding next to Rowan. She knew the both of them were probably in a deep conversation about horses. She studied her husband, relief floating out of her chest, seeing him get more relaxed with his surroundings. With everything going on, she was glad he got the day off to spend it with his family.

Eryn's little quick miniature raced passed them with a warrant officer at her heels. "Not so fast, Honey!" Flint called out to his daughter.

"Slow poke!" Scarlett and Sky Dancer cried from the side, sitting on the bench. Caitlin and Devon giggled from their strollers.

"Conrad! Can't you control your women?" Flint mocked, following his daughter's trail.

"When you can control yours, I'll start controlling mine," Duke called out.

"Hardy har har!" Flint joked while trying to control his stallion and hold on to the Falabella's rein.

Rowan with Cayden rode up to Duke and Colleen.

"Dad! Want to see me jump?" Rowan asked, her blue-green eyes shinning with delight.

"No. Your mother says no jumping," Duke informed her.

"Fine, Dad," Rowan replied, walking her horse next to him.

Eryn was having the time of her life riding her size pony.

Jaye rode up next to Flint and trotted along side him.

Colleen smiled at her husband before taking off with her horse and started doing some of the jumps, her strawberry-blond pony tail flying behind her.

For the next hour, the group continued to ride, enjoying the relaxing day. Though it had been an autumn's day, the temperature had stayed in the higher temperatures, making the day feel more like late spring.

Sweat started to trickle down Sky Dancer's neck. She touched her swollen stomach, gently rubbing it with her hand, hoping for some sort of movement from within, but it continued to give her the silent treatment.

"Reena, how about we head for inside?" Scarlett recommended, watching the pilot closely. She turned toward the riders, spotting Jaye coming nearing them. "Here comes, Allie."

Caitlin and Devon cheered the riders, their cries heard loud and clear. "Mama! Cay! Nana!"

Jaye dismounted her horse and went over to the twins. "How's Mamo's little girls." She cooed and picked up one of them, Caitlin and showed her the horse and let her pet it.

"Want to pet the horse, Devi?" Scarlett smiled down at the second toddler, whose eyes were bulging from the animal up close. She picked up her granddaughter and walked over to the horse, letting the toddler explore with her little hands.

"Bebet!" Devon cried loudly.

Colleen laughed from near the fence. "No, honey, horsey neigh!" She let out a powerful sneeze.

"Again?" Scarlett, Sky Dancer and Jaye looked at the young mother.

Devon scrunched her nose, looked at Scarlett and sneezed like her mother.

Colleen smacked her forehead. "Oh great, now my own daughter is making fun of me!" she said, shaking her head, letting another sneeze be unleashed.

Caitlin did the same and then giggled happily.

Jaye chuckled. "Guess they take after their parents."

Sky Dancer sneezed and they turned to her before they all laughed.

Rowan rode her horse toward them with Duke close behind. "Come on, Mum!" she called out, waving her hand, beckoning her to come riding.

"Go on. I'll keep Reena company," Jaye told her best friend, taking Devon from her so she was now holding both toddlers.

"Thanks, Allie," Scarlett smiled, kissed the twins and mounted the horse. With a kick, she trotted into the corral.

"Cayden!" Colleen scolded her husband who had an amused face from pulling on her ponytail. "That's it, hubby! You going to get it!" She started racing after her husband who was laughing his head off.

Sky Dancer chuckled. "Those two never grow up," she commended.

"Of course not. They're Joes," Jaye chuckled. "Let's take you inside, you look really hot."

"What was I thinking?" Sky Dancer grinned, standing up. "Joes never grow up, Shipwreck is key evidence to that!" She took the stroller while Jaye carried the twins inside the guest lounge. They sat on one of the couches, looking out the window at the others riding the horses.

After a few minutes Jaye while still looking out the window, the twins standing between them also looking out, she gently asked, "Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Huh?" Sky Dancer looked to the older woman at a loss, realizing she was in another world, her thoughts. She placed a hand on her head as if had been dizzy. "I'm sorry, Allie, but what did you say?"

"What's bothering you?" Jaye asked again, this time looking at the woman.

"Nothing really," Sky Dancer answered, trying to hide the truth, her eyes glued to the younger Faireborn couple who were sharing a kiss while both Rowan and Eryn kept crying out, "Cooties!"

"I'm not blind, Reena. I can see your pain. You can tell me," Jaye gently urged.

Sky Dancer turned to face her, her face solemn. "I guess I must be a baby for missing my husband," she confessed. Her brown eyes showed the feeling strongly.

"Oh honey, you're not a baby for missing him. I always missed Dash when he was away." She touched the pilot's shoulder.

"It's silly though, but I guess I still have fears when he's away from me, that something might happen to him," Sky Dancer admitted. "I know I loosened my hold on him, but, yet, I still am scared." She tried to control her nerves, knowing that they were on a high altitude, shaking uncontrollable because of the pregnancy.

"It's not silly dear. You know Dash worries about me still every time he has to go away or when I'm gone for a little while. It stays with you," Jaye tried to explain.

"I guess." Sky Dancer looked down to her stomach, her eyes informing the other woman that she was not convinced. "Maybe it's all these blasted hormones."

"Homo!" Caitlin and Devon repeated, their eyes dancing while they bounced.

Sky Dancer shook her head. "Well, now I did it! Jeffrey is going to come home to a dead wife once Cayden and Colleen are done with me!"

"Homo!" the twins giggled. "Bebet homo!"

"You taught them that?" Jaye asked chuckling.

"I think I just taught them, yes, by saying hormones," Sky Dancer stated, hiding a giggle.

"Homo! Homo!" the twins chanted, looking at their grandmother and their aunt.

Sky Dancer stroked Caitlin's red curly strands. "Girls, can you please don't say that word?" she requested, hoping it would work, but alas, it didn't as the twins kept repeating it. She sighed but looked at the two children in front of her and her own fear resurfaced. Her nerves must have been getting the better of her. She slightly shivered and she instantly knew that Jaye had caught it. Taking a deep breath, trying to compose the tremble in her voice, she murmured, "Allie, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can," Jaye told her as she hugged the twins that just tried to hug her at the same time.

Sky Dancer moved both her hands now on her stomach. "Allie, I'm almost seven months, and..." She swallowed a choke. "The baby still hasn't moved."

"Have you told this to Doc or Cayden?" Jaye asked.

"Doc is on leave," Sky Dancer reminded her. "And Cayden's been busy. I was waiting for Doc to return, but then the mission got detained." Without knowing it, hot tears started trailing down her cheeks.

Jaye looked at the girl and then hugged her. "Hey, I didn't feel Eryn move until shortly before giving birth."

"You didn't?" Sky Dancer queried, hoping that there was still hope alive within her womb. She wiped the tear away with her fingers.

"Is everything all right?" came a voice to their right and the turned to see Mrs. Driscoll, one of the owners of the ranch. "Honey, you look about to collapse," she stated, watching Sky Dancer carefully. "Let me get you both some lemonade." With that the owner left, rushing to comfort the visitors.

"Everything will be fine," Jaye promised.

Sky Dancer nodded, hiding her eyes, knowing that they would betray her fear. She scanned the room wearily, looking for another distraction when she spotted someone from the base entering the room. She knew she inhaled in surprise by the movement next to her and she knew that Jaye had also noticed the newcomer. "Hello, Judi," she greeted the member.

Judi, Dr. Caveman's assistant and intern stopped dead in her tracks, then turned to the two women sitting on the couch. "Why hello, Sky Dancer and Lady Jaye," she said with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"What are you doing here?" Lady Jaye asked distractedly as the twins started climbing on her.

Judi's smile broadened her green eyes shining and her blond hair glittering from the sun's ray that touched it through the window. "My aunt and uncle own C. C.," she explained.

"You know our Judi?" Mrs. Driscoll came from nowhere, handing the lemonade to her parched guests. "She came all the way from Scotland to become a doctor!" She smiled proudly at the young woman, who was blushing.

"Aunt Eleanor!" Judi exclaimed, her face turning into embarrassment.

"Come now, we all know how smart you are! It will make your mama proud, God rest her soul," Mrs. Driscoll replied, still smiling before turning to Sky Dancer. "And you young lady, if you need anything else, let me or Judi know. I need to get the horses ready for the lessons this afternoon. Have a good day." She turned and left the room.

"I...I better help my aunt," Judi bid them goodbye. "See you at the base."

"Bye," both Sky Dancer and Jaye replied.

The door swung opened and a Colleen rubbing her back entered with Cayden holding on to her. "It's not your fault," she assured him. She shook her head, watching his green eyes filled with concern.

Sky Dancer looked up in alarm. "Colly? What happened?"

Colleen looked at her friend. "He," she answered, turning to look at her husband, "decided to play a trick and it spooked the horse. I fell off its back."

Caitlin and Devon spotted their parents and tried to climb off Jaye.  
"Cay! Homo!" they cried, proud to show their father the newly learned word.

"I did _not _teach them that!" Colleen stated with her eyes wide.

"Cay homo!" the twins cried out again.

"Relax." Jaye told the startled parents. "It's not what you think."

"Oh yeah, then what is it?" Cayden demanded.

"I…I sort of taught them the word," Sky Dancer stammered, her cheeks growing pink.

"What?" Cayden exclaimed.

"She said hormones," Jaye told her son, rolling her eyes.

Colleen turned to her husband. "Dear, do you have problems with your hormones?" she asked, a twinkle of tease sparkled in her eyes.

Sky Dancer covered her face with both her hands, shaking her head slowly.

Cayden puffed out his chest. "I don't have hormones. I am a man. I have testosterone."

"It's getting deep in here. I think I'm going to go outside with the others," Jaye said, with a laugh.

"I…I think I'll join you," Sky Dancer said, wanting now nothing more than to leave the scene. She looked at the twins. "Colly, want us to take them with us?"

Colleen laughed. "No, I think I and Mr. Hormone man can handle it. Thanks, Reena."

"Cay homo!" Devon shouted, waving her arms up and down in excitement.

Cayden picked her up. "No, it's Daddy."

Jaye walked outside with Sky Dancer.

Glancing at the corral, finding it now empty, they knew that the others had taken their horses back to the barn. Heading that way, they could hear the laugher coming from within the stables.

Sky Dancer paused for a moment, right next to a wall of hay bales. She sat herself down on one of them, turning it once again into a seat. "Is it me, or it now hotter out here?" she asked, fanning herself with the use of her hand.

Flint emerged from the barn. "Ahh, here are my two gorgeous women." His smile broadened and his eyes teased them.

Sky Dancer rolled hers. "He's such a flirt!" she stated, making the other woman laugh.

Jaye chuckled and started walking towards her husband passing several huge piles of hay bales.

"Oh oh, I'm going to get it now," Flint said with tease, but then his eyes widened with horror watching several of the hay bails start to tumble downwards and toward his wife! With adrenaline pumping through his veins, his feet flew from beneath him, dropping the halter in his hands to the ground and threw himself toward Jaye. "Look out!"

His body hit hers, letting them both tumble to the ground, rolling on the grass and he protectively covered her head with both his hands, shielding her body with his before feeling a hay bale hit his side. The pain was not great, but yet from the force of the impact, he knew that a bruise would appear tomorrow.

Too many things happened at once. He heard Sky Dancer cry out, "DUKE!" a signal that something had gone wrong. A woman's voice came to his ear of several non-pleasant words, and he knew that was his wife cursing in Gaelic/Greek and several other languages. And then he heard another woman yelling at the top of her voice for someone named Harold to get over there now. He heard running footsteps and knew that Duke and the others had rushed out of the barn from Sky Dancer's alarm.

He did not move but lifted slightly his head, looking down at his wife. "You had to go find the pin in the haystacks, huh?" he tried to joke, his breathing heavy. "You all right?"

"Aside..." she said, breathing heavily as well. "From the nasty bruises I'm going to get on my back and this headache, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Sorry, I had to push you so hard," Flint moreover explained for his actions. "But's either the bruises of a loving husband, or getting buried alive." He nodded toward the hay bales which were now exactly at the spot where she had walked by.

"Are...are you both all right?" Sky Dancer asked, heading closer toward them, her skin almost pure white from the incident.

Flint looked around, spotting his best friend and his wife, holding the girls. He slowly rose to his feet and reached down, helping Jaye to her feet. "Both of us are fine," he answered for both of them.

He spotted a young man running toward them, his black hair slightly covered with thin sticks of hay.

"Harold! How many times have I told you not to stack the bales that high!" Mrs. Driscoll scolded to what appeared her one of her employees.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Driscoll. It was only temporary. I was gonna move them today," Harold said, bashfully.

Duke rushed over to them. "Are you sure you are both all right."

"Mommy!" Eryn squealed trying to get away from Scarlett that was holding her tight.

"We're fine," Flint assured the Joe leader. He turned toward the hay bales, spotting how tall they were stacked one upon another and slowly nodded. "It was only an accident, Con."

Mrs. Driscoll came up to them. "My deepest apologies for my irresponsible employee. I assure you this has never happened before. Please accept my sincere apology and passes for another day at the Double C."

"Thank you, we will." Flint shook the woman's hand, finding it trembling.

After the owner was convinced that they both were fine and that Harold had started cleaning up his mess, after apologizing for his misconduct, the woman turned and headed for the ranch's office.

Scarlett cleared her throat, feeling Rowan's hand tight on hers, while trying to control Eryn from bolting. "Why don't we head back home?" she suggested. A horse from a nearby corral neighed in agreement with the redhead.

Jaye stiffly went over to her child and picked her up. "How about some ice cream on the way home, Munchkin. Our treat."

"YEAH!" Eryn squealed happily.

Duke nodded. "Sounds good."

Rowan took her father's hand in hers. "You are on a diet," she reminded him.

Scarlett laughed at her daughter's antics. She walked over to her daughter-in-law. "You look better," she stated, trying to ease the woman's fright from what she had witness. She took Sky Dancer's hand in hers. "Tonight, you're sleeping in Jeffrey's room."

Sky Dancer went to protest, knowing that she would be fine in her quarters with her Doberman, Apollo but Scarlett cut her off.

"Mother-in-law orders," she insisted, her eyes showing that whatever the pilot said, it would be a lost battle.

Colleen, Cayden and the twins came at the moment and the circumstances were retold to the young married couple. They all piled up in the cars, after Flint had to drag away Eryn from saying goodbye to the little horse. After the delicious ice cream, though Duke had frozen yogurt, they returned to the Hauser suite for the rest of the evening.

"How's the headache?" Scarlett inquired to her friend, placing a cup of tea in front of her.

Colleen sipped her tea, watching the twins sleep in their grandfather's arms on the sofa, while they were watching Barbie in_ the Princess and the Pauper_.

"It's down to a dull ache," Jaye said, then took a sip of the tea.

From the couch, Flint turned to Duke while holding Caitlin in his arms and watching the movie. "You know we're in hell now, right?" he stated to his friend.

"Hell." Caitlin looked at her grandfather, her eyes wide, liking the new word.

Colleen smacked her forehead, shaking her head in dismay. The twins were learning some interesting words today.

"Heeeelllllooooooooo to you too!" Flint tried to cover the mistake.

"Hell." came from Devon in Duke's arms.

"Hello to you two sweetie," Duke said kissing Devon's curly head then turned to Flint. "Why do you think we're there?"

Flint pointed to the television while the two Barbie princesses were singing. "That's why." He gave out an exasperated moan of complaint. "Do we have to watch this?" he whined, glancing down at his daughter and his best friend's daughter.

Rowan turned to the warrant officer. "Yep!"

"Can't we watch a baseball game?" Flint asked, making a pouty face, which caused the others to laugh.

"Baseball bites da big one!" Eryn exclaimed causing Cayden to shrink down a little.

"What!" Flint exclaimed in shock. He turned to his son. "You are about to bite the..." He looked at his daughter then back at his son. "the you know what!"

Colleen giggled from the table before a loud sneeze echoed in the room, to which the twins mimicked their mother.

Eryn looked at her father. "Daddy, are ya gonna bite Cay Cay?"

Duke was trying really hard not to laugh.

"No, Honey," Flint replied calmly, trying to keep his anger in control. "I'm about to give Danny some black pepper in his mouth!"

Scarlett shook her head and she rolled her eyes to Jaye.

"I don't know which is worse. The children or the men," Jaye said, shaking her head.

"Both," Colleen piped in while sipping some of her tea. She let out another sneeze.

"Colly, I don't like that sneeze," Scarlett stated, reaching over and placing a hand on her daughter's forehead.

"I don't like it either Mom, what do you want me to do? Don't talk to it?" Colleen replied. She looked down at her tea cup and another sneeze rushed out of her lungs.

"Wow, we've got one snappy redhead here, Red," Jaye commented.

"I'm sorry," Colleen sniffled, tears rushing down her cheeks. "This is driving me insane!" She let another sneeze, followed by two others in a row.

Sky Dancer reached over and placed a supporting hand on her sister-in-law's arm before her own nerves shot through her and she burst into tears. "Darn hormones!"

Cailtin and Devon looked to their father. "Cay Homo!"

Cayden smacked his forehead.

Jaye grinned. "Paybacks."

"Cayden! Need back up!" Scarlett requested, watching her daughter's tears start running down her cheeks. She rushed to her daughter-in-law's side, while trying to sooth both women.

Rowan looked to her father. "What's wrong? Why they crying?" she said, her voice cracking. She stood up from the floor and rushed toward him, her own tears starting to fall. She carefully sat next to him and Devon, burying her face in his shoulder.

Cayden came into the kitchen. "What's wrong." He went to his wife and pulled her to him.

Eryn looked at everyone before she too started crying and rushed to her father.

"Oh, there, there," Flint soothed his daughter, rubbing her back while still holding his granddaughter in his other arm.

Colleen went to answer her husband but a series of sneeze came out instead and she clung to him, crying harder.

Sky Dancer buried her head in Scarlett's arms, crying hysterically.

Rowan sobbed against her father while he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Devon looked to Rowan and then Duke before she let out a loud wail from her lungs, making the men cringe from the sound.

"Hell." Caitlin said, bouncing on Flint's knee.

"You said that right," Flint agreed, shaking his head while cries surrounded his ears.


	8. Septem

Flint's entire body felt sore from the riding. He hadn't ridden for a long time and now it showed. After returning to the suite, he took a long hot shower, and now rested comfortably on the couch, reading several Intel reports in his hands about Cobra's new threat. The terrorist group had now threatened the world by unleashing a new weapon. This weapon was one of their most smallest that the enemy had created and yet the most deadly. A small pill-like capsule, fallen into a clean water supply could pollute it within minutes and that pollution could spread on the land and into the pipes of homes. A groan escaped his throat, shaking his head. Couldn't Cobra just retire and let the world be in peace? Highly unlikely.

The sound of the stereo blared in his ears. Even though, Eryn's door to her room was closed, the music passed through the door as if it did not exist. Both Duke and he had decided for Eryn and Rowan to have a sleep over together. It had been months since the girls had a sleep over from both of their schedules and maybe this could help on their little argument situation. Though the girls had ridden today, they barely had talked to one another, to which both Scarlett and Jaye shared concerned looks. They were kids, and kids argued, just like adults. Did he had to remind the two Joe women about their own scuffle which lasted not days but years! Ten years to be precisely!

He stifled a yawn before he felt weight on his stomach. He lowered slowly the report from his eyes and stared at his wife. "I thought you are going to shower?" he asked, watching her eyebrow arch toward him. He lifted his head from the pillow, sniffing the air. "Mmm, you smell good. Like a bowl of oranges! Good enough to eat."

"I thought you'd like my new shampoo," Jaye said with a smile.

Flint grinned. "Oh, I like," he replied, lifting his hand and rubbing her lower back. "Maybe we should give one of those bottles to Beach Head for Christmas this year. It's too hard to shop for him. How many of those punching bags have we given him so far? Four? And those only lasted, what? A day or two?"

"He still has that case of Coast soap we gave him five years ago," Jaye informed him with a smirk.

"I really need to talk to Courtney on her husband's hygiene! I mean, I'm surprised she hasn't run him over with the Wolverine!" he stated, then his eyes widened with horror. "Unless she her nose can't longer detect any smell!"

"Who knows, maybe it can't," Jaye said with a shrug. Her eyes turned to her daughter's closed door with worry creasing on her forehead.

"Don't worry, they will be fine," Flint stated as if reading her thoughts, trying to ease her concern. "They're just kids. Remember how Colleen and Cayden used to argue when they were children when they were near each other? Well, look at them now. Can't keep them apart."

"That was different. They weren't both boys or both girls," Jaye reminded him as she curled up against her husband.

"Does that make a difference?" Flint inquired. "Nancy and I constantly fought! Sometimes Mom and Dad would bet who was going to get hurt first! And I was usually the one."

"That's different too. You were siblings," she told him, shaking her head.

Flint let out a breath slowly. "Allie, those two may not be siblings but if you haven't noticed they _act_like siblings!"He kept rubbing her back with one hand while he rested the reports on the coffee table with the other.

A small low growl came from near the couch before a small black Scottish terrier jumped on it, growling fiercely.

"Gem!" Flint grumbled, knowing how the dog despised him. "Allie, can you please get the mutt from hell off!"

At this, Gem growled more aggressively before sinking his teeth into the warrant officer's shin.

Flint cried out in aggravated pain, before trying to push his wife off, to get to the animal. "That's it! I'm going to send this dog packing back to where he came from! Namely Nancy!" he threatened, as he always did toward the animal.

Jaye hurried, jumped up and grabbed the small dog. She scolded it in Gaelic and then placed him in the bathroom, locking the door. She returned to her husband. "How bad is it?"

"I think you need to kiss my booboo," Flint answered teasingly. He rubbed his leg and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She smirked and shook her head at him. She then looked at their daughter's closed bedroom door once again with the stereo blaring behind it. Something was bothering her, and the concern she felt increased.

"What you hear?" Flint's voice came right behind her in a raspy whisper, surprising her. "You think they are planning to join Cobra?"

She jumped slightly, turned and smacked her husband in the arm. "Cute, smart ass," she told him, then her face turned serious. "There's something wrong with Eryn." She turned her head and looked at the door again.

"What's wrong with Eryn?" Flint asked in alarm. "She didn't get hurt riding that Falabella, did she?"

"No. She didn't get hurt," Jaye said worriedly.

"Then what is it?" He took her hand and led her back to the couch, sitting her down. "She's doing fine with her tutoring, Miss Grey is teaching her well."

"I don't know what it is, Dash. But something is bothering her. Something she won't talk about." She continued to look at the door.

"Have you talked to her about it? Try to pry it out of her without her knowing?" Flint asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Yes and it hasn't worked," Jaye told him, looking directly at him. "And I think it's deeper than this problem with Rowan."

"How?" Flint glanced to the bedroom door then back to his wife.

Jaye looked at her husband. "You have so busy lately, I think you haven't seen it. But she's been so sad."

"Well, it's probably because she's now mostly alone," Flint commented. "Rowan is at school most of the day and then she has her lessons with Snakes. Eryn is with her tutor for the morning and then with Colleen while both you and I work, but even with Colleen's company, she is not a child. The twins are too young and Colleen's time is taken with them too."

"It's more than that," Jaye said softly.

"Maybe she misses the farm and also misses seeing her Aunt Nancy, Uncle Brad and Cousin Emily," Flint added. "Maybe we should go for a visit? Truthfully, with everything going on this past year, we really haven't time to go there."

"I don't know. Maybe," Jaye told him as she leaned back against him, her head against his chest.

"Allie, you do shelter her," Flint told her gently. "Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Eryn, but why don't we just send her to the regular school?"

She immediately sat up. "No! That is out of the question!"

"Why not?" Flint countered, also rising. "You can't hide her from the world, Allie! You can't have her on base for the rest of her life! She will get hurt if you do. Do you want that?" He looked to her face. "Do you?"

"How will she get hurt? Huh? She's safe here," she shot him back.

Flint sighed. "Yes, Allie, she's safe here from people who would look at her differently, even interact with her differently. But, she needs to feel that herself. She's not a porcelain doll, you know. She a tough little girl. She needs to experience what is to come in her future."

"No! She's not safe there. She could get hurt!" She turned her back to her husband, her arms seemed to be hugging herself.

"Allie, don't you see, barricading her on the base is hurting her," Flint tried to make her realize. "She need's to experience life, Allie. She can't be locked in a room for the rest of her life, now can she? That would be cruel and you know it."

She turned and glared at him. "Are you saying I'm being cruel to my daughter?"

"Not cruel in a bad way, but sheltering her, not allowing her to be part of other things children do, it's not fair to her," Flint explained, his tone low. "She's not experiencing things like friendship and even teasing, or even being away from us."

"She is experiencing those things. She has Rowan and she's doing a lot of teasing right now and she's away from us all day long," she pointed out.

"But she _only _has Rowan!" Flint pointed out. "Rowan is more like a sister than a friend, Allie. That teasing is different! It may hurt, but they will come to a solution and be fine. And I'm not talking she's away from us like we are only a few buildings away. I'm talking about Eryn off base. And the farm today does not count as we were there."

He took a deep breath and continued before she could reply. "Allie, Eryn needs to choose her friends and her enemies. She has to discover on her own things that life will throw at her. Allie, you of all people know what a sheltered life means. You were raised alone in that manor, with only tutors and did not leave the manor until your coming out and entering college. Do you want that life for Eryn?"

"I want her to be safe! Can't you understand that? Oh I forgot, you're a Faireborn. You're to stubborn to understand anyone's point of view but your own."

Flint ignored the comment but said, "No, Allie, I understand Eryn's point of view. And I know you're scared to let her go and find things on her own, but honey, you need her to do this." He raked a hand through his peppered hair in frustration. "Look, what it is doing to her. She's sad, you said so yourself. Do you want her to get worse? Is that keeping her safe?"

"Maybe she's sad because the last month you have hardly been here! Have you ever thought of that?" She threw back at him.

"I'm sure she's missed me Allie, like I missed her, but that is not the reason," Flint stated, his voice remaining calm. He sat down on the couch, taking the reports in his hands. "I, like you, make sure we have time for our daughter, but don't you think while we are working, she's missing us because she is too attached to us?"

"That's absurd," Jaye exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him.

"Is it?" Flint looked to her. "Allie, she is scared to be by herself. It's isolation that frightens her. I know that. She doesn't want to be alone. She scared to leave us, like we are scared to leave her. But what we are doing is not fair to her, she needs to become unafraid of detachment. We won't be with her for the rest of her life. What will happen to her when both of us are gone?"

"I think it will be cruel sending her to school knowing that those kids will torment her. What if they go on a field trip? She's too small to ride the school buses. She still has to use a car seat and chances are she will for the rest of her life!" she exclaimed and plopped down in the recliner.

"First off, it's cruel not to let her go and let her experience school. I know Allie that the kids are going to tease her but I also know she is going to befriend others. Don't you want her to get new friends? And as for the school buses, that is not a problem. We can volunteer to take her or have an aide with her. I'm sure the school can provide that and I'm also sure she's not the first student with special needs," Flint told her softly. He glanced at the door, listening to the music to the Barney CD.

She glared at him. "There you go with me being cruel to her again. Fine, have it your way. You make all the decisions now because I obviously can't do it without being cruel." She stood up and went to walk past him as she headed toward their bedroom.

"Allie, I was referring to both of us," Flint commented. "I didn't throw it towards you. I'm sorry if you thought it that way. But I have much to blame as you do."

"I'm her mother, Dash!" she countered, before she turned and looked at him, pain and worry filling her eyes.

"Don't I know that?" Flint said gently. "Allie, I know you are scared to let her go. And to tell you the truth, I myself feel scared, hoping she will be all right out in the real world. But I faced it, it needs to be done. Now, the decision is all yours. I won't pressure you to do this, but you need to decide what is good for Eryn and good for all of us."

She plopped down on the couch trying to control her torrential emotions.

"Give her a chance, Allie," Flint said tenderly. "Just give our daughter a chance to show us how well she can tolerate this world of ours. Let her shine, let her spirit fly, but above all, let her see through her eyes and not ours."

"I can't let her go to school, Dash," Jaye said softly. "Everything in me says no. I'll let her start having a few field trips with Miss Grey. All right?"

Flint slowly nodded in defeat. He leaned over and kissed her brow. "Do what you think it is best. But I will request one thing from you. Ask Eryn what she wants first. She's eight and I do believe she is quite capable to at least know of something of an inkling on what she wants."

"Just give me a little time okay," she almost begged him.

"Allie, don't doddle on this one, all right?" Flint looked at her in concern. "The more you wait, the harder it will get." He pulled her in a hug, holding her close. "Don't do something that you will regret later on."

"She's my baby, Dash. I waited so long for her," she said as she too started to hold him.

"I know, Allie," Flint said soothingly. "But she's growing up. Soon, she will be dating boys—" He stopped talking, his eyes wide. "Okay, you're right! Let's lock her up in her room until she is thirty-seven and _then _we can let her see the world!"

"Leave me alone, Eryn!" came Rowan's voice from the bedroom, her anger showing from the tone.

"Oh no. Not again," Jaye said and started getting up off the couch.

Flint stood up as well. "I feel like we are going into battle."

Just then a large crash came from the bedroom and they rushed to the door. Flint burst in, spotting the lamp on the floor in a thousand pieces while the two girls were on the bed. Rowan had glued herself toward the wall, her eyes wide, while Eryn stood on the bed, Brutus in her hands, whose rear was right under Rowan's nose!

"What in the world!" Flint called out, making both girls look toward him.

"Uncle Dash!" Rowan cried. "She's hitting me with that bear!"

"No, I'm not!" Eryn exclaimed. "I just wanned to pway!"

Jaye went over and started to clean the mess up.

"And I told you I didn't want to play with your silly baby game!" Rowan retorted.

"Allie, leave that, I'll clean up," Flint told his wife then looked at the girls. "Why are you two arguing? Eryn?"

"I wanned to pway Candy Land. She no wanna pway wif me anymore," Eryn started crying and went to rush out of the room.

"What's wrong with Candy Land? I love that game," Jaye said, looking down at the board game, which was on the floor.

Flint bent down and stopped his daughter from leaving the room. "Hey, it's okay," he said soothingly.

Rowan continued to remain glued to the wall. "I don't mind playing a game of Candy Land, but ten of them in a row I can't take!"

Flint shook his head. "Eryn, couldn't you play something else?"

"Everything I said, she no want to play. She say dey be baby games and call me a baby!" Eryn said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Rowan, is that true?" Jaye asked in shock.

"They are baby games, Eryn!" Rowan stated with bravery. She looked to Jaye. "I only wanted to read my book." She pointed to the open Nancy Drew book on the bed.

"Rowan, you came to spend the night with Eryn and not to read your book all night," Jaye lightly scolded. "And it is not nice to tell her she's a baby. She's only a year younger than you, young lady."

"She called me a Carrot Top!" Rowan protested, her lower lip trembling.

Flint looked to his daughter then shook his head. Jaye's bloodline was showing all right! Maybe Rowan was somehow related too. He, howeve remained quiet for the moment. He let go of his daughter, pushing her gently forward back into the room, away from the broken lamp on the floor.

"Before or after you called her a baby?" Jaye asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

Eryn just stood there timidly by her father.

"Before! Aunt Allie, she was mean because she didn't want to read the other book," Rowan explained. She pointed to the other Nancy Drew book, which was on the floor, a few feet where once the lamp had been.

"Eryn?" Flint asked gently, looking at his daughter. "Did you throw the book?"

"She know I no wike reading!" Eryn defended.

"That is true, Dash," Jaye defended. "But that is still no reason for you to call her names." She then turned to Rowan. "I want you to put your book away. You are staying the night with Eryn, you didn't come here to read."

"Yes, Aunt Allie," Rowan mumbled, lowering her head, her eyes still on the book.

"Now, why don't you two just sit down and watch a movie?" Flint suggested. "And please, no using Brutus as a weapon, his old and cranky and he can let out some nasty gas!" He fanned his hand in front of his face, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"But Daddy, I no hit her wif Brutus," Eryn exclaimed, hugging her beloved bear.

"I know sweetie," Flint said, "It's only an expression."

Rowan crossed her arms, eyeing the other girl.

"Okay, both of you apologize to one another," Flint requested, looking from one to the other.

"Now," Jaye said, backing up her husband.

Eryn looked to the ground. "I sorwy."

"Sorry," Rowan mumbled, sitting on the bed.

"Good, now watch a movie," Flint said, bending down and starting to clean the pieces. He picked up the broken lamp and carried it to the garbage. "One lamp, $34.99."

Rowan and Eryn looked at him confused, to which he chuckled and led out his wife, closing the door behind them.

"See, that was nothing to it," Flint said to his wife.

"Nothing to it _this _time. Let's hope it's the last time for the night," Jaye told him and looked at the broken lamp and sighed. "I'll get a new one in the morning."

"Heck, buy seven!" Flint joked. "We could use a few spares." He went to kiss her on the lips when the shouting started from the bedroom.

"Baby!"

"Carrwot twop!"

"BABY!"

"CARRWOT TWOP!"

Then a thump sounded, making both of them snap their heads toward the bedroom, followed by a high pitch cry.

Jaye ran into the room and flung the door open. She saw her daughter on the floor curled up in a ball and crying hysterically. "Rowan Hauser, what did you do?"

From the tone of covert operative's voice, Rowan burst out crying, tears streaming down her red cheeks. "It was an accident!" She pointed to Brutus on the floor before she raced out of the bedroom.

"Rowan!" Flint called out, rushing to the bedroom. "Eryn, you all right?"

"Rosey, pushed me down!" Eryn cried, holding on to her arm.

Jaye reached down and picked up her little girl. "Dash, go get Rowan."

Flint turned to where Rowan stood by the doorway, her face pure white. "Rowan, come here," he said, his voice steady and calm not to frighten the girl.

However, Rowan began to severely tremble before she turned and opened the suite's door, rushing out, running at top speed down the hallway, her face covered with tears.

"Rowan!" Flint's voice came to her ears from behind, making her run faster. She darted around a corner and hid behind a plant, watching him pass her position. She clung to the wall, her heart hammering in her chest. _It was an accident! _her mind yelled. She slid down the wall, wrapping her arms to her knees, her tears continuing to flow.

Soon, the warrant officer passed by again, but she stayed silent until he was gone. She slowly stood up and left her hiding spot, racing once again toward her home. She needed someone. Her heart raced, matching her legs. But when she turned the corner, both stopped dead, finding her father standing out in the hallway. His features made her swallow hard. And she wanted to run to him and cry her heart out, but didn't. She took a step backwards, wanting once more to run.

"Hold it right there, young lady," Duke demanded.

Rowan turned, her heart hammering, and her body trembling. She looked to her father, but did not take a step toward him.

"Get back here," he told her sternly. It was obvious that he was not happy.

Rowan slowly moved toward him, her eyes never leaving his crystal blue ones, which showed his disapproval. She stopped right in front of him.

"Get in the suite now. You are in big trouble," Duke said, never leaving his sight off her.

She slowly nodded, walking into the suite and turned while he entered it, closing the door behind him. She knew he wasn't pleased with her actions but she didn't know how much.

"Why did you shove, Eryn?" he asked sternly.

Rowan looked at him, then at the floor, remaining silent.

"Answer me, young lady!" Duke demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"She called me Carrot Top," Rowan mumbled, her voice barely heard. She looked up at his face.

"And you called her Baby," Duke countered.

"You know?" Rowan asked, her eyes wide and her hands trembling.

"Of course I know. Uncle Dash called me on the way to the Infirmary with Eryn," Duke told her, not pleased.

Rowan slowly nodded. She held her hands together. She didn't mean to get so angry, but she did and she scolded herself for it. "Ar—ar-are you angry with me?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes, I am," Duke answered. "I don't know what your problem has been towards everyone lately, but I'm tired of it. Eryn was supposed to be your best friend and you hurt her."

Rowan flinched from his words. She slowly turned and raced into her room, closing the door behind her.

Duke went to follow his daughter when two female voices caught his attention and he turned just to see the door to the suite open and Scarlett and Sky Dancer with Apollo walked inside.

Scarlett caught the sight of her husband's features and became instantly concerned. "Conrad? What's wrong?" she asked, walking over to him and placing a hand on his arm.

"Rowan got mad at Eryn and pushed her down. She's now in the Infirmary," Duke answered. He went to go into his daughter's bedroom.

"_What!_" both women exclaimed and looked to one another.

Scarlett followed her husband. "Wait, let me talk to her. Did she tell you why she did it?"

"Because she said that Eryn called her Carrot Top but Dash said he heard Rowan call her a baby before Eryn said anything," Duke said, raking a hand through his hair.

Scarlett frowned. "I'll get to the bottom of this." She knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she stepped further into the room. "Rowan?" she called out, flipping the switch. Her eyes traveled to the small lump on the bed.

Walking over, she sat down and placed her hand on her daughter's back. "Rowan, tell me what happened?" she requested.

No sound came from underneath the covers.

"Rowan, please, talk to me," Scarlett plead in a concerned tone. She waited for an answer, but again only silence greeted her. Slowly, she lifted the blanket, finding Rowan's tearful face and her blue-green eyes closed. A sigh escaped her throat and she bent down, kissing her daughter's forehead. "We'll talk in the morning."

Rising to her feet, she walked out of the room closing the door behind her and went into her husband's embrace. "She won't talk to me," she informed him, resting her head against his chest.

Duke rubbed his wife's back. "Let me go try again."

"You could try..." Scarlett replied, looking into his crystal blue eyes. "but I assure you, she may not talk to you."

After giving her a soft kiss of reassurance, Duke entered his daughter's room. He glanced at the bed, spotting Snowball curled up next to his daughter, who had buried herself underneath the covers. The white cat, glanced up and hissed at him. Why did all Joe animals despised the Joe men? Probably because they knew that they yelled at their owners!

"Rowan?"

He strode slowly toward the bed, his gaze locked on the lump, watching for a sign. Slowly sitting down next to the white ball of fur, which he knew the animal was staring at him with narrowed eyes, he slowly reached and touched the lump on the bed. "Rowan?" he tried once again.

Silence greeted him, but his keen eye noticed the lump on the bed stiffen. He gave off a sigh, "We'll talk tomorrow." He stood up from the bed and left the room, finding two concerned women outside the door. Duke shook his head, walked to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Guess mission failed," Scarlett mumbled, glancing from one closed door to the other.

Sky Dancer placed an encouraging hand on her mother-in-law's arm. "I'm sure everything will work out tomorrow," she assured.

Scarlett nodded. "You should get some rest too, Reena." She gave a heartfelt gratitude toward the pilot. "Do you need anything to eat, drink? Both? More blankets?"

"We are both fine thank you, Mom," Sky Dancer answered, placing a hand on her stomach. She kissed the counterintelligence agent's cheek. "And I know where the stash is, if someone commands in the middle of the night for food."

"Eat the entire fridge if you have too!" Scarlett said, sending a smile. "Otherwise Jeffrey will think we left you to starve!"

Sky Dancer laughed, gave her a quick hug and with Apollo at her side, opened the door to her husband's old room. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Reena." Scarlett made sure the pilot was conformable for the evening before heading to bed and to a grouchy Joe leader.

It was hours later when a demanding stomach awakened Sky Dancer. "Okay, okay!" she soothed her unborn. She slowly rose from the bed, and immediately Apollo awoke from her movements. "Blieb!"

Apollo lay back his head to the ground with a grumble, clearly not wanting to be apart from his handler.

The Hauser suite was dark and silent as Sky Dancer headed for the kitchen and already found a plate of sandwiches and a mug on the table set up for her with a note, _Eat me!_

A second note was tapped to the teapot on the stove, _Warm me and drink me!_

She had to giggle at the third note found on the refrigerator, _Conrad, eat the leftovers in the yellow container ONLY! _

After having her stomach satisfied, Sky Dancer cleaned the dishes quickly and headed back to the bedroom when a soft sound caught her attention. She walked slowly toward Rowan's room, listening by the door. A small sniffle was heard this time. Taking a chance, she opened the door slightly, peeked inside and spotted the little girl by the window, gazing outside.

"Rowan?" she whispered, her gaze locked toward the child.

Her answer came in a stiffen posture and a hiccup.

Sky Dancer's eyes turned soft, entering the room and walked over to the young Hauser. She placed a comforting arm around the child. "Would you like some milk?" she asked, glancing down at the tear stained face.

However, instead of answering, Rowan turned quickly, wrapped her arms around the pilot and buried her face on her stomach with another released hiccup.

"It's okay, Rosey," Sky Dancer continued to comfort the child, stroking her hair.

"No, it's not!" Rowan cried, quivering. Her body continued to tremble from her uncontrollable emotional state.

Sky Dancer glanced down at red hair, she then gazed outside the window to the dark blanket before returning her gaze downward. "I understand how you feel."

At this, Rowan glanced up at the pilot, her eyes wide with surprise. "How—how you know?"

"I know how it feels to be angry and cannot control it," Sky Dancer released.

Rowan tightened her hold around the pilot's waist. "It was an accident!" she admitted, fresh tears racing down her cheeks. "I didn't mean it!"

Sky Dancer leaned down and kissed the child's head. "We all make mistakes, Rowan. I know you didn't mean to push Eryn like that."

"Everyone is angry!" Rowan continued to tremble. "Mum and Dad are very angry with me, I heard them!"

"I don't think they are angry with you, just worried about you," Sky Dancer said to her tenderly, raising her head to look right into her eyes. "We all are."

However, Rowan could only hiccup a reply.

"Let's get you to bed, and you'll see, everything will be better in the morning!" Sky Dancer promised. Gently, she guided Rowan to her bed and tucked her in, making sure Coco the puppy was right next to his best friend. She then quickly headed for the kitchen and returned with some chocolate milk.

Rowan gratefully took the offered drink and drank it down with one swallow, causing a small giggle from the pilot.

"Better?" Sky Dancer asked, taking the empty glass and placing it on the nightstand.

Rowan simply nodded with a small sniffle.

"Sweet dreams, Rosey," Sky Dancer murmured, turning to leave the room.

A hand grabbed her arm. "Stay with me, please!" Rowan plead, her eyes teary.

Sky Dancer nodded, then slowly sat on the bed, and joined her little friend under the covers. "I won't leave you," she promised.

Rowan cuddled close, then her hand slowly reached and touched the pilot's heart necklace. "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Tell me what?" A sigh came from next to the pilot.

Rowan cuddled closer. "Mum and Dad must be very angry with me."

"How so, Rowan?" Sky Dancer probbed, holding the child in her embrace.

Fresh tears became the result of the question. "Because I miss them and I keep forgetting things about them."

Sky Dancer blinked for a second, realization setting in. Rowan was referring about her birth parents and not Duke and Scarlett. She rubbed the girl's back. "Rowan, they will never be angry with you. They love you, and that can never change. They watch over you, and there are always there, right next to your heart."

Rowan looked down at her own treasured locket which held her both sets of parents.

"I miss mine," Sky Dancer released, her own tear dancing on her eye, thinking of her own parents.

"You do?" came the small voice next to her.

"Every single day," Sky Dancer answered.

"Don't tell my Mum and Dad, I don't want them to know." Rowan placed her head on the pilot's shoulder. "Promise!"

"I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair."

After a silent moment, both had fallen fast asleep, with one white cat sleeping on a pillow above their heads.


	9. Octô

Jaye sat on a chair in the Infirmary's exam room, rocking the crying Eryn back and forth trying to comfort the little girl whose right wrist was turning different shades of purple. They were waiting for Doc to come in. The nurse had paged him because he went to get a cup of coffee. The little girl would not stop crying and Jaye looked to her husband worriedly.

"Don't worry Allie, she'll be fine," Flint assured his wife, while kneeling down next to his daughter, holding her other hand.

The little girl sniffled and cried as the nurse brought in a bag of ice for the hand. "Here, this might help a little."

"Honey, let Daddy hold the ice on your hand," Jaye told her daughter soothingly.

"Here, Peanut," Flint said, gently taking the ice and placing it on the arm. "It's all right, Eryn. I know it hurts a little but old Doc is going to make it better."

The girl looked at her father with pain filled eyes just as Doc walked in.

"What's the matter with my favorite patient tonight?" Doc inquired.

Eryn hid her face and Jaye whispered reassuring words into her ear.

"She fell and her right arm is hurting her," Flint explained, rising up from kneeling position.

"Come on, little one," Doc said softly. "Let me look at it, so I can make it better."

Eryn looked at him with tear stained eyes.

"It's all right, sweetie," Jaye told her gently, holding her tightly.

Timidly, Eryn reluctantly held out her right hand.

"Hmm," Doc said as he examined the injury. "I'll have to get an x-ray." He looked at the girls parents and motioned that he was going to give the small child a shot for the pain.

"Eryn, how about wearing my beret?" Flint smiled at his daughter, taking off his signature hat and placing it on the child's head, knowing it covered her eyes. He winked at Doc, signaling him to do it now or never.

Doc quickly injected the painkiller into Eryn's arm. She screamed for a moment as Jaye pulled her close, then became quiet.

Jaye looked down at Eryn and saw that her eyes had that dazed look. "Dash, do you want to carry her into the X-ray room?"

"Did you have to ask?" Flint smirked, gently taking his daughter in his arms and following Doc out of the door toward the X-ray room. They passed his busy looking son, who barely noticed them until almost bumping on his mentor. He looked to his son's baffled expression. "She's going to be fine."

"Do you need me..." Cayden asked worriedly.

"No, go finish your paperwork," Doc told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"All right, tell me what's wrong with her okay?" Cayden requested and Doc nodded.

They made it into the x-ray room. "You'll have to hold her, with what I gave her she'll be a little disoriented."

"All right," Flint replied, placing gently Eryn on the x-ray table.

The little girl whimpered a little bit as they moved her injured hand but Doc quickly took the picture. "All right, you can take her back to her room. I'll be back in a few moments."

"Thanks, Doc," Flint replied, gently lifting his daughter and carrying her slowly back toward the room. "See, your hand got its own picture! It's lucky!" He smiled down at her sleepy-eyed face. "We can put the picture in the old Faireborn X-ray album." He chuckled at his own memories of how many times Doc had to take pictures of Jaye's arms and legs.

Entering the exam room, he found his wife sitting in the same chair along with Cover Girl sitting at the other, both talking in whispers but then stopped their chatter when they caught sight of him.

"Here we go, one brave little lassie," Flint said, placing his daughter on the bed. "There."

"What did Doc say?" Jaye asked getting up and grabbing a blanket.

"He'll let us know when he comes back here," Flint answered. "He's looking at the X-ray at the moment."

A loud cry echoed in the hallway, followed by, "Wait till I get my hands on them! They will be sorry they ever joined G. I. Joe!" Beach Head's menacing voice came to their ears.

Cover Girl stood up with a groan. "Allie, I'm going to head back to my irritated husband," she said, heading toward the door.

Flint's eyebrows fully rose upward. "What happened to Wayne?" he inquired, looking from one woman to the other.

"Well," Cover Girl answered, "It seems the base pranksters struck again!"

Flint frowned and he let out his own irritated growl from his throat. "What did they do?"

"Wayne went to check his course for tomorrow's special and one of the obstacles was rigged! Somehow, all the screws from the _'Bridge of Doom_' went missing and when Wayne tried the bridge, it collapsed on him!" Cover Girl explained in one breath.

"Courtney!" Beach Head shouted, from somewhere close by. "Get this mad man of a doctor out of here!"

"God help me if he's leg is broken!" Cover Girl mused, shaking her head.

"I'll send you my prayers," Jaye said seriously. "You're going to need them." She covered up her little girl with the hospital blanket.

"Momma, Elmo say hi," Eryn said groggily.

"Thanks, Allie," Cover Girl replied, looking down at Eryn then turned to Flint. "You think by any chance sending me on a six week mission?"

Flint chuckled. "Sorry, but I think we are going to need you here for backup." He looked toward the hallway, seeing his son half fly down the hall. "I guess Cayden will need you more than I would."

"Damn you Dash, and your no driving over Joes with the Wolverine rule!" Cover Girl stated, her eyes indicating that she wanted more than anything to run over a few Joes. "But I'm going to tell you this, our lives are going to be in hell for a few months!"

"COURTNEY! GET THIS —AGHH! I'm going to smash you like a pumpkin!" Beach Head roared from the other room.

"Hell's bell's," Cover Girl muttered, walking out of the room just when Doc entered it.

Flint turned to the doctor. "How bad is it?" he asked, guessing from the man's features.

"Well it seems like our little Munchkin here has two fractures in her wrist," Doc told them then put the x-ray on the lighted screen. "See." He pointed to them. "We are going to have to cast it and it will have to be on for six to eight weeks."

Jaye looked down at her little girl who was looking sleepily at the picture.

"All right, Doc," Flint nodded, stroking his daughter's brown hair.

"All right, Eryn," Doc told the drowsy looking little child as he looked down at her. "What color cast would you like?"

"Red wike Elmo," the little girl requested and started to drift off to sleep.

"Do you have red, Doc?" Jaye asked.

"Of course I do!" Doc told her, heading over at the corner of the room for his supplies.

A chair flew down the hallway, smashing against the wall, near their room.

"What the hell?" Flint looked at the broken object, staring at it in disbelief.

"WAYNE!" Cover Girl's shout came close by. "I'm going to have Dr. Caveman sedate you for six years if you don't stand still for him to put the cast on your leg!"

"It's not broken!" Beach Head snarled, then the words, "Don't touch it!"

Another crash sounded in the room next door, making Doc see red through his eyes and mumbling about sedating a certain drill sergeant.

"That's it!" Cover Girl's voice flared. "Dr. C., put on him a pink cast!"

"Pink! _Pink_?" Beach Head's voice thundered, making Flint flinch from its sharpness. "I'm not wearing a baby's color!"

"You are acting like a baby, so you're going to be a baby!" Cover Girl countered, followed by another crash.

"Courtney!"

"Serves you right!"

Flint shook his head and looked toward Doc who had started placing the cast on Eryn's right arm. He looked at the red color and frowned. "I'll be right back," he whispered to his wife's ear.

She looked at him questioningly but said nothing. Their little girl was now fast asleep and didn't feel any of the movement of her injured wrist.

They heard Cayden order a medicine which Doc had told him was a heavy sedative.

"You sedate me and your going to regret it for all eternity, Caveman!" Beach Head shouted, followed by a hand hitting a head and a, "Courtney!"

Flint again shook his head and walked out of the room, passing the angry looking drill sergeant, his son and one livid looking wife then went directly to the medical desk, finding Judi there. "Hello, Judi, busy night, huh?"

Judi nodded in agreement. "You mean crazy." Several thumps came from Beach Head's room. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I can't remember, but I think Dr. Caveman had ordered some wrap for cast that had Elmo or Cookie Monster, not sure..."

"Let me check," Judi replied, going inside the medical closet and within several minutes came out with a Elmo designed wrap. "Here you go."

"Great! Thanks!" Flint smiled at the young intern. He went to return to the room when Cover Girl nearly collided with him.

"I'll take the Cookie Monster one!" Cover Girl said to Judi, her features showing her non-amusement toward the big baby of a drill sergeant in the other room.

Flint almost choked and raced into the exam room. "Hey, Doc! Look what I found!" He handed Doc the Elmo designed wrap for the cast. "Can we put this over the red?" he asked, indicating to the red fiberglass already on Eryn's little arm.

"Yeah, sure, after it dries and hardens. It will only take about twenty minutes," Doc told him as he finished with the red cast.

They heard Beach Head yelp in pain. "Get that needle out of my ass!"

"As soon as you stop being a pain in my ass!" Cayden countered.

Flint gave off a small growl. "When I get my hands on Shipwreck and Anchors, there will be hell to pay," he decreed. He sat down in one of the chairs, looking out the window.

"Dash, Ship and Anchors aren't on base tonight," Jaye told him, remembering that she sent them on a two-day mission to get some paperwork from the Pentagon for her just so they were out of their hair for a couple days.

"Then who the bloody devil did that joke?" Flint growled, rising up and his hands turned into fists. "I need to talk to Duke about this, whoever's idea is to make a joke that can actually _kill _someone is not my idea of a joke!" He strode toward the door when his son appeared from nowhere and collided with him, sending both Faireborns to the ground.

"Dash, Cayden, are you all right?" Jaye asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Cayden answered.

"Dash, let it go for tonight cause Duke is dealing with Rowan," Jaye told him.

Flint sat up, rubbing his head. "Danny, you are in the wrong line of work," he claimed. "You should had been a football player." He looked to his wife. "You're right, I'll talk to our leader in the morning, don't want his blood pressure up anymore than it is, as I will have a raging redhead chasing me with arrows that will make me into swiss cheese!"

"Dad, I really need to see you in my office," Cayden whispered.

Flint nodded, standing up. He looked at Eryn, sleeping peacefully then to his wife. "Allie, I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her on the cheek. "Stay with the Peanut, all right?"

He walked out to the hallway, followed by his son. Rounding the corner, he looked at the younger version of himself. If it wasn't for the different colors in their eyes, one would assume Dr. Mindbender had created a G. I. Joe clone! He slightly frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"I went to my office while I'm waiting for the sedative to take full effect on Beach. I went to check on an online auction for something for Colleen and I found this..." They walked into his office and he pointed at his computer monitor.

Flint leaned over and his entire face turned from pure white to bright red. "Damn it!" he cried out, making his son jump from the tone of his voice. There, on the computer screen was an image of himself, in a Scottish kilt, dancing a scottish jig while he jumped and his kilt kept bouncing upwards revealing all! His hand turned to a fist and he smashed it hard on the desk, making Colleen's picture fall flat on its back.

"Dad, there's more," Cayden said and clicked on the X and there was a picture of Lady Jaye wearing a very short night shirt.

"That's it!" Flint roared, marching out of the office, his voice booming in the hallways. He demeanor frightened the night nurses who raced into rooms, hiding from his storm cloud. "Get all Joes in the meeting room! I don't care if they come in their nighties or naked!"

Several heads popped out of the rooms, looking at the warrant officer in pure shock.

"All of you too! I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Flint stopped right in front of Alpine, hearing his snicker. He grabbed the mountain trooper in his hospital gown and shoved him against the wall. "_And _bring your bottoms!" he hollered at the man, who turned pale.

"Y—yyes, sir," Alpine gulped, looking right into the furry eyes of the warrant officer.

Flint felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned toward the person who dared touch him. "What?" he snapped. His breathing escalating and his blood rushing through his veins.

"H-he-elp me," Alpine choked, finding his air very thin for the moment.

"Dash, what the hell is the matter?" Jaye asked, looking at her husband as if his head was about to fall off.

Flint growled something inaudible but let go of the frightened looking mountain trooper.

Alpine scrambled out of there faster than anyone had ever seen him before vanish.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Flint said determined, his voice tense and edgy, ready to attack anything or anyone in sight. His muscles flexed ready to use them by all means. He started heading for out of the Infirmary.

Jaye jumped in front of him, blocking his path. "Tell me what's going on or I'll have Doc sedate you and you can sleep with Eryn."

Flint gave off a low growl, trying to control his anger. He raked a hand through his hair before taking a controlled breath, letting it out slowly and then did he answer his wife. "Our joker added something to my so called website!" His jaw became once again tense from recalling the image in his head.

"And that _is _?" Jaye asked, still standing in front of him. Everyone around them gasped, worried for the covert operative. But she knew that Flint would not hurt her, he'd punch a wall first.

"Me in a kilt, doing a jig and you in..." Flint leaned over and whispered in her ear. "In the pink little nighty you wore at Destro's castle."

Jaye sighed. "You know you're giving them exactly what they want. You getting so irate. Just let it go until morning and bring it up in the morning briefing. Eryn needs you tonight."

Flint grumbled, not wanting to let it go, but he looked into his wife's green eyes, which were filled with concern for both him and their daughter, so he let it go, for now. "Fine," he managed to say through gritted teeth. He turned and headed back toward the exam room, passing Doc and Cayden on the way. "Doc, all right to take the Peanut home?"

"Yes," Doc told them. "She should sleep most of the night."

Jaye looked at her husband knowing he still needed more to calm him down. "Dash, why don't you carry Peanut home. She likes to snuggle against you when she's tired."

He nodded, kissing her on the cheek, before slowly and carefully lifted his daughter. He held her close to his chest, watching her peaceful features and kissed her forehead.

Doc smiled and shook his head. "You know it's always an amazing sight to see this big guy being loving and careful and holding a small child."

Jaye smiled brightly. "Yeah, it is. He's one of a kind."

Alpine was still catching his breath. "Thank...God..."

"Don't thank God yet," Flint stated, his eyes narrowing. "As our Miss Scarlett O'Hara says, Tomorrow is another day."

"You mean, Scarlett Hauser," Alpine corrected then gulped from the warrant officer's features, grabbed his chest, groaned and passed out cold.

"MEDIC!" Gung Ho shouted right near Cayden's eardrums.

"Geez, Ho," Cayden growled. "You trying to make me deaf?" He bent down and checked on the mountain climber.

"Come on, farm boy. Let's take our daughter home," Jaye told him as she held the door open for him.

Flint grumbled about fried Cajun breakfast before walking out of the Infirmary. He cradled his daughter in his arms while walking next to his wife. "Allie, are you angry with Rowan?" he gently asked, looking down at her face.

"I'm not angry with her, but I'm not happy with her either. I'm worried about the two of them," Jaye answered, looking up into her husbands dazzling eyes.

"Yeah, I know, they've never fought like this before," he commented as they neared the barracks.

Jaye held open the doors for him and he noticed she was holding a bottle with liquid medicine in it.

"Is that yours or Eryn's?" he inquired. He walked into the barracks and headed up the stairs.

"It's Percocet for Eryn," Jaye explained. "For the pain."

He mumbled something about how he knew about the medicine's function when someone swiftly passed him as he reached the top of the stairs. He had to do a double take, not mistaking his godson. "Jeffrey!" he called out to the young youth who kept hurrying down the hallway.

"No time to talk. I have to find Reena!" Kastor called out over his shoulder.

Jaye looked at her husband with a smile.

"Hold your Joe boots!" Flint tried to keep his voice low but enough for his godson to hear him. "What do you mean find Reena?" He started walking toward the younger version of his best friend.

"She's not in our suite!" Kastor said, his tone in a panic.

Flint stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his wife. "Did you see Sky Dancer anywhere?" he asked, trying to conceal the concern in his own tone.

"Maybe she's at your parents?" Jaye suggested.

Kastor nodded and then looked at Eryn. "What happened?"

"Umm, let's just say the girls had a little argument and ehmm.. Rowan won," Flint answered, now heading toward the Hauser suite.

At this, Kastor just shook his head while Jaye followed them.

They had reached the suite and Kastor knocked, then opened the door with his passkey.

Scarlett almost instantly came to greet them, who rose from the couch, unable to sleep, her features showing her strain. She looked at each of them. "What's going on?" she asked, spotting Jeffrey's panicking features, then her eyes rested on Eryn. "Dash, Allie, please accept my apology for Rowan's behavior. Trust me, she won't be doing this again."

"I hope so. Did she talk to you?" Jaye asked her friend and motioned for Flint to just sit down with Eryn on the couch.

Now, Kastor frantically looked all over the suite for his missing wife, starting with the kitchen.

"Allie, she won't talk to me or Conrad," Scarlett answered Jaye's question. "Jeffrey, if you looking for Reena, she's in your old bedroom," she pointed out, informing her son. "She looked a little more tired than usual and I told her to sleep over here."

Kastor looked at his mother worriedly. "Is she all right?"

Scarlett slightly frowned. "I'm sure it's the pregnancy, Buzz."

With a breath of relief escaping, Kastor went and looked in his old room and found it empty. "Mom! She's not in her!" he exclaimed and frantically rushed out of the bedroom in a panic.

Scarlett raced toward her son. "What do you mean, she's not there?" She looked into the bedroom, switching the lights. "Reena?" she called out, looking on the other side of the bed but found not a pilot in sight! Her heart pounded while she raced to the living room. "She's not there!"

Flint and Jaye looked alarmed. "What!"

"Maybe she went to the Mess to eat," Flint suggested, not to cause a panicked scene.

"I—I don't know! I had some food and tea already set for her!" Scarlett replied, panic rising in her voice. She rushed to her bedroom, bursting the door open. "Conrad! Is Reena with you?"

Duke slowly sat up from the bed, glanced to his left, where his wife usually slept, found it empty and looked at Scarlett as if she was speaking in an unknown language and sprouted six heads!

"Why on Earth would she be in here?" he asked her as if it were the craziest thing in the world.

"Maybe she's with Rowan," Jaye suggested.

Before Scarlett or Jeffrey could react to the covert operative's suggestion, the door to Rowan's bedroom opened and Rowan walked out, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" she mumbled, half asleep.

"Rowan is Reena in there with you?" Kastor asked hurriedly.

"Yes, she's sleeping," Rowan answered him, avoiding her mother's face.

Kastor's heart pulsed wildly in his chest, rushing into his little sister's room and found his wife sleeping peacefully in Rowan's bed. He slowly walked to the bed, carefully not to frighten her and he climbed on the covers, sliding right next to her. His hand traveled to her brown mane, lightly stroking it with his touch.

"Jeffrey," Sky Dancer softly cried, her features turning into concern.

His heart beat faster, knowing that his wife was calling him in her sleep.

"Jeffrey?" Sky Dancer called out again, this time her hand reaching. Her eyes barely opened and then closed again. She touched his waist, pulling him toward her, letting his stomach contact with hers. "It's all right, Rowan," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Imzadi," he said softly and kissed her forehead.

Sky Dancer's eyelids fluttered and then slowly opened, finding his crystal blue eyes staring right into her brown ones. "Agape," she slowly mouthed, the word barely escaping her throat. Her hand rose, still disbelieving that he was right there, in front of her.

Kastor smiled at his wife. "I've missed you." His hand gently rubbed her swollen stomach.

Sky Dancer's eyes softened, realizing that this was not a dream. The first tear escaped, then a second, both slowly flowing down her cheeks and onto the pillow. She leaned forward, burying her face in his nape, clinging on to him with all her might, not wishing to let go.

"Reena, I'm here and no more missions until after Junior is born," Kastor promised her, rubbing her back lovingly.

"I've missed you so," Sky Dancer released, her voice still breaking. She looked down toward to his hand, which remained on her stomach, and shivered from her dark thoughts.

"How about we go home and sleep in our own bed," he suggested with a loving smile plastered on his face.

Sky Dancer slowly nodded, trying to bury her fear, not wanting him to know yet what was going on with her and the baby. Tomorrow she promised herself that she would tell him. She slowly sat up, feeling again the nausea in her stomach.

"Would you like me to carry you?" he offered.

"No, I think I can handle walking, though I may lean against you," she replied to him.

"I live to serve," Kastor said and helped her up out of the bed. "Let's go home."

Sky Dancer leaned against him, linking his arms with hers. "I'm never doing this again," she softly decreed, feeling her stomach roll.

"You mean you don't want to give Junior a little brother or sister?" Kastor said in feigned surprise.

She kissed his cheek. "Oh, I don't know..." she replied, her brown eyes sparkling as they walked out to the living room. "But I hate being pregnant."

"Honey," Jaye said. "Whoever said that pregnancy is wonderful has never, ever been pregnant."

"See," Kastor told her. "You're not the only one."

Scarlett walked to over them and placed her hand on Sky Dancer's shoulder. "Feeling all right, Reena?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Yes Mom, just feeling tired and nauseous."

Rowan who had huddled close to the window, suddenly raced over and wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law. "Don't leave, please," she whimpered, burying her head on Sky Dancer's stomach.

"Sorry, kiddo. But I've missed my wife. So she can't stay tonight," Kastor told his little sister.

"No!" Rowan cried out, clinging on to the air pilot.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow and shot her husband a worried look then bent down, touching her youngest daughter's shoulder. "Rowan, I promise you can see Reena tomorrow."

Sky Dancer looked down to the little redheaded girl. "I promise too, I have the afternoon off. So how about you, me and even Eryn can go and play at the kennels."

Rowan lifted her chin up. "Promise?"

Sky Dancer nodded. "I pinkie swear and spit on Shipwreck's hair," she grinned mischievously.

"Has anyone _really _spit on Shipwreck's hair?" Flint asked, titling his head curiously. He cradled his daughter, who still remained asleep.

Jaye started whistling and looking around avoiding her husband.

Scarlett went to reply but decided against it hoping for the warrant officer did not find the real story behind _that _saying.

However, Rowan still clung to Sky Dancer, glimpsed toward Flint and her best friend in his arms. She shivered and huddled closer.

"Jeff, I think you're sleeping with two women tonight," Sky Dancer claimed, pointing down to the child.

Scarlett looked to her husband and her eyes widened, spotting a fuzzy familiar looking creature on his head. "Umm... Con?"

"Yeah, I know," Duke said, then looked at his little girl. "Rowan is staying in her own room tonight. Now off to bed, young lady."

Rowan sniffled but slowly nodded, looking up at her sister-in-law.

"Remember, tomorrow, I promise," Sky Dancer assured the girl, stroking her hair.

Leaving the embrace, the youngest Hauser went to her room and closed the door.

Scarlett walked over to her husband and reached to his head, letting her pet tarantula Nutmeg climb on her hand. "She's acting peculiar lately," she commented, playing the eight legged animal on her shoulder.

"Nutmeg?" Flint inquired without thinking and found a hand slamming against the back of his head. "Ow, Allie!"

"She's talking about Rowan," Jaye said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Kastor asked worriedly.

Scarlett turned to her son, her features looking grim. "We don't know. For some reason she's hiding something and releasing her anger towards everyone." Her hand reached and linked with her husband's.

Sky Dancer looked down at her stomach, not certain if what Rowan had released to her during their conversation, should be let known.

"I'm sure she'll get over it," Kastor said, rubbing his wife's back.

Duke shook his head. "I hope so."

Scarlett looked toward Eryn and held her gaze at the cast. "I hope so too." She walked over to the little girl and placed her hand on Eryn's head. "How is she?"

"She has two fractures in her wrist," Jaye answered, shaking her head.

"I am sorry, Allie," Scarlett apologized again. "Rowan knew better than to use force —even physical."

Flint cuddled Eryn closer. "It's not your fault, Shana. Both of them were acting not like themselves."

"I'm sure it won't happen again," Jaye said, giving her best friend a smile.

"Well, I've got to go in early for a conference call so I'm heading to bed. Night all." Duke said and started heading to the master bedroom.

"Night, buddy," Flint said, rising up from the couch.

Scarlett looked toward her husband, watching him leave. "He's not taking it well," she stated. "Rowan's behavior is troubling him."

Sky Dancer placed her head against her husband's shoulder, yawning softly. Her eyes slightly starting to close.

"I'll talk to him, Shana," Flint promised, then looked to his wife. "Allie, let's put this munchkin to bed." Signaling her to retreat.

"Yeah, let's go," Jaye said, then said her good-byes.

"Come on, Reena. Let's get you to bed," Kastor said, looking at his wife's sleepy features.

Sky Dancer mumbled something none of them could translate but slowly nodded to her husband's suggestion. She wiggled her fingers by her side and in moments, Apollo the Doberman rushed right next to the couple.

"I swear, that dog knows everything!" Flint said amazed, heading for the door.

Scarlett shook her head. "Goodnight." she bid them all, watching her two best friends leave out of the suite first and then made sure she informed Jeffrey on making Sky Dancer comfortable, which of course the young man promised with a silly smirk on his face. She watched them leave before she closed the door to the suite.

She headed towars the bedroom but stopped first outside her daughter's room. Opening the door, she stepped inside, finding Rowan already in bed, completely covered with the blanket. Rowan's cat rested on one of the pillow and glanced up at the counterintelligence agent, giving a purr. Walking by the bed, she gently uncovered Rowan's head, finding her daughter in deep slumber. She kissed her forehead and whispered a goodnight before leaving the room.

Entering her own bedroom, she caught sight of her husband sleeping on the bed. She slid under the covers, sitting up and glanced down at his handsome features. Bending slowly, she kissed his forehead and whispered a goodnight.

Her hand rose to her shoulder, making the obedient spider crawl on her palm, she laid the tarantula on her husband's forehead.

"Goodnight, Nutmeg," she whispered, watching the spider nuzzle against Duke. A soft chuckle escaped her throat while she rested her head on the pillow and tried to fall asleep while trouble thoughts dominated her mind.


	10. Novem

Sky Dancer raced down the corridors in the Joe's main building. Her brown ponytail swaying back and forth. She could only imagine what she looked like as the Joes she passed gave her concerned looks. But, if she could stop the irruption from bursting, those concern looks will grow into relieved ones instead of frightened ones. She rounded the corner, rushing toward the second floor offices. Her hands placed on her stomach, she didn't bother to pull back the few locks of hair that dangled in front of her face. She continued on, her breathing heavy, and her eyes wide, filled with determination. Nobody knew, not yet. She hoped.

"Reena!" Colleen's voice came from behind. "Stop!"

Sky Dancer glanced over her shoulder, finding her sister-in-law emerging from around the corner, racing toward her. "We don't have much time!"

Colleen neared her best friend, grabbing her arm with her hand. "I know," she said grimly. "Let's hurry."

"All hell is going to be let loose," Sky Dancer concluded, her features turning paler.

"All hell is going to be let loose, if you don't stop running like that," Colleen gently scolded her friend. "If Jeff saw you running right now, he'll hit the roof!"

Sky Dancer inwardly flinched. She needed to talk to her husband. Last evening, she had fallen asleep in his arms even before they had entered their quarters. She needed to tell him about her fears on the baby growing within her womb. She still had yet to feel any movement, and it frightened her, dearly.

"Reena," Colleen cast her friend a concerned look. "Relax, I'm not going to tattle. Just don't pass out on me." She squeezed the pilot's arm.

Sky Dancer merely nodded while they passed Snake Eyes, shaking his head and they came to the offices. "Let's try her office first," she recommended.

"All right, I hope she's there," Colleen replied. "Do you think she knows yet?"

"I don't think so, Dad hasn't started yelling and there are no flying javelins in the air," Sky Dancer stated, coming to the brown door that had the nameplate of _Faireborn_.

"Good point," Colleen agreed, knocking on the door.

"Enter!" came from inside and both friends huddled closer for protection. They looked at each other, gulped and then looked to the door.

Sky Dancer reached for the knob, her features turning even paler and she pushed the door open. "Here goes nothing," she murmured, walking inside Lady Jaye's office.

Colleen followed her friend inside, feeling numb herself. Her own expression turning into worry. Who knew what was going to happen. Her hand began to tremble and she clutched tighter to the pilot's arm.

Both looked toward the desk, where Jaye sat reading several Intel files at once. From her features, they knew that she had yet to find out.

"Um, Jaye?" Sky Dancer tried to be the professional of the two. Why did she always had to be the one who brought the news? Probably because of the child inside her stomach, that's why!

"Yeah, Reena?" Jaye asked, stillglancing down to her reports.

Sky Dancer and Colleen shared another look towards each other then glanced back to the covert operative agent.

"Tell her," Colleen whispered, nudging her friend slightly with her hand. Her own dark blue eyes had grown wide and illusive.

Sky Dancer swallowed hard. "There's something you need to see." She held her breath and she felt Colleen's hold on her arm tighten.

Jaye looked up at the two younger women and noticed the worried expressions on their faces. "What is it?"

At this, Sky Dancer glanced at the computer, which had not turned on. "Allie, promise me whatever I show you, you won't go ballistic?" She looked toward Colleen, who had grown paler. '_Oh boy, one of us is going to faint for sure!'_

"Show me," Jaye said, without promising anything.

"Yes, ma'am," Sky Dancer replied, starting to walk around the desk, only to stop abruptly as she felt a tug and glancing downwards, realized that her arm was still being held. "Colly..."

Colleen blushed. "Sorry," she apologized, letting go, releasing her hold.

Sky Dancer went directly to the computer and turned on the monitor. Her heart raced in her chest as the screen came on, showing her a picture of the Faireborn family. She waited a few minutes before punching several keys on the keyboard. Her eyes glanced toward her left, finding Jaye's expression curious, yet alert.

A green screen came on, which made her heart and probably Colleen's skip a beat. There, in huge letters were, _Crazy Scot Lady Joe. _Pictures of Lady Jaye were plastered all over the website of her chasing Joes who held a certain bear. The owner of the site was a Flint Fairehorny!

Sky Dancer heard a sound, but knew it was Colleen's sharp inhale. Underneath one picture of Lady Jaye chasing Ace who held Brutus had a caption of, _'If you want a good run, just grab the fuzzy looking dun!'_

Lady Jaye just shook her head. "I see they are still at it." She went to stand.

"Um, Allie," Sky Dancer murmured. "There's more."

Colleen almost stopped breathing. '_Here it comes!'_ she thought. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

"Then show me," Jaye said, looking at the clock. She had an appointment with Doc about her test results.

Sky Dancer sent a grim look toward Colleen then turned to the other woman. "I can't show you this," she said carefully.

"It—it's about Brutus," Colleen gently informed. She gripped the chair right next to her, her knuckles turning white.

"What about Brutus?" Jaye asked evenly as she grabbed her passkey.

Sky Dancer took a deep breath before she released the information, "He's missing."

"We thought we left him in the Mess, but he's not there," Colleen added gently. "My Mom went to check the barracks."

"I'll look on my way to the Infirmary," Jaye said, letting her destination slip by mistake. She hadn't told anyone and didn't want anyone to know, not even her husband.

"You're not going to become ballistic and yell out, Where the hell is my damn bear?" Colleen asked in shock. Her dark blue eyes wide, matching her shirt.

"Why the Infirmary?" Sky Dancer inquired, her features turning into a slight frown.

"Nothing," Jaye said. "Forget I said it. I've got to go." She hurried up and left the two best friends behind in her office.

Sky Dancer and Colleen peeked outside the office, glancing at the covert operative walking calmly down the hallway.

"You think she's a Synthoid?" Colleen asked, deadly serious.

"Maybe. She took the news too well, it's not like her," Sky Dancer pointed out.

"I agree," Colleen said, grabbing her friend's arm again, but this time leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Sky Dancer asked, bewildered, allowing to be led down the hallway.

Colleen didn't answer her, but continued to stride quickly down the hallway until they came to a familiar looking door. She looked back to her friend, hearing her father's angry voice from within the office. "I think Wreck and Anchors are in trouble again," she mused.

"I am so not going in there," Sky Dancer claimed, feeling a wave of nausea surround her.

"No choice, Dance," Colleen replied seriously. "Something is afoot and my Dad may help." She knocked on the door while the barking continued on from inside the general's office.

"I'm telling you Flint, we really need to do something about those two trouble makers," Duke continued to rant from inside the room.

Colleen gave another glanced toward the pilot before knocking once again on the door, this time harder.

"Maybe we should retreat," Sky Dancer suggested, taking a step backwards.

"Since when are you the chicken type?" Colleen replied, focusing on the door.

"Since I became pregnant," came the answer.

"Hold on a minute Flint...Enter!" Duke barked from behind the door.

Colleen and Sky Dancer took a deep breath and walked into the general's office. They sent him small innocent looking smiles and waved at the same time.

"Flint, I will call you back. My daughter and daughter-in-law are up to something...Yeah I know." With that, he hung up. "All right what did you do?"

Sky Dancer and Colleen both gapped at him in surprise. "We didn't do anything!" they both claimed in unison, as if rehearsed.

Sky Dancer took a step forward. "Permission to speak freely, Duke," she requested in a professional manner.

"Please do," Duke said and leaned back against his chair.

"A new website was uncovered today by both of us while searching for baby furniture. It's duplicate to Flint's and yours, sir. This one is of Lady Jaye and Brutus," Sky Dancer explained. "We informed Lady Jaye of the website, she took in stride, which we were both surprised from her reaction, hence her history. Also, Brutus is missing, we can't seem to find him. Lady Jaye also knows this information and she informed us that she will look for Brutus on the way to the Infirmary."

Colleen blinked at her friend's all in one explanation.

Duke's brow furrowed. "That's not like her. You said she's heading for the Infirmary right now?"

"Yes, Duke, and she was calm," Sky Dancer answered her father-in-law. "Very calm."

"All right, you two go look for Brutus. I'll contact Flint," Duke told them, obviously worried.

Sky Dancer and Colleen both nodded.

"Mom is searching for him as we speak, Dad," Colleen informed him.

"Where are the twins?" Duke asked, glancing from one woman to the other.

"Jeffrey is babysitting," Sky Dancer answered that question. "He's also babysitting Rowan and Eryn."

Colleen swallowed a giggle. "You know, he's going to make us pay for that."

Sky Dancer's eyes widened. "Got a mission for me?" she requested urgently.

Duke shook his head. "Now off with you. I've got a call to make." As soon as they left, he made an urgent call to his best bud.

"Sailor DEAD R US, this is Captain Flint The Hook, how me ye help!" Flint's voice came over the line.

"Dash, it's Con," Duke said letting him know this was between friends and not business. "Is something the matter with Allie?"

"Not that I know of, Conrad," Flint answered over the line, "Has something happened?"

"Well, she was told that Brutus was missing and remained totally calm and then said she would look for him on her way to the Infirmary," Duke told his friend worriedly.

"Are you sure that was my wife you're referring about?" Flint asked, though his voice had turned a notch to concern. "Calm is not in her dictionary."

"Yes, your wife," Duke told him. "Maybe you should go check on her."

"I was thinking the same thing, pal," Flint replied over the line. "I'll let you know what I find out." A silence came from the other end. "And Conrad—thanks."

"Anytime," Duke said, hanging up the phone. He looked down back to his paperwork, but couldn't concentrate. Someone had access to private pictures and history of the three Joes from those websites. But who? He stood up from his chair, walked over to the cabinet and took out his Windex, starting to clean his windows.

"Where's my damn bear!" came a loud squeal from his right.

He turned his head in that direction and caught sight of his wife and Eryn trying to find the bear. Obviously, Eryn had eluded his son and had gone off to search for her missing bear. Thank goodnress his wife had found her before more MIA missions were required!

"The acorn doesn't fall down from the tree," he mumbled.

As if hearing him from his comment, Scarlett glanced up and caught his attention. She waved and walked over, stopping right under his window. Looking him, she gave him a half smirk. "You heard?"

"Oh yeah," he grumbled. "Bear M.I.A. 1000hrs."

"I hope we find him," Scarlett said, glancing at Eryn who was about to go after a few Greenshirts. "Sorry, Con, I got to keep a Faireborn from hurting anyone." Before he could reply, she rushed over to Eryn and took her hand. "Eryn, look, they don't have your bear."

"WANNA BRUTUS!" Eryn wailed at the top of her lungs.

"We'll find him, promise." Scarlett started leading her toward the Mess Hall when she glimpsed Flint rushing at top speed toward them. "Oh great, he's going to kill someone by the looks of it," she mumbled to herself.

"What that, Aunt Shana?" Eryn looked up, then saw her father. "Daddy!"

Flint rushed over, scooped his daughter in his arms. "Hey, Peanut," he said, kissing her forehead. "Listen, we'll find Brutus. I'm going to find Mommy and we will search. All right?"

Eryn nodded and wrapped her little arms around his neck, holding him tight while two big crocodile tears dropped on her cheeks. "Oway."

Handing Eryn back to Scarlett, the warrant officer headed for the Infirmary. Racing inside the building, he listened for any Gaelic curses but heard none. Looking through rooms, he didn't find any trace of Doc or Jaye. Heading down to the offices, he peeked inside his son's office, finding the young doctor at his desk, his head resting on his hands, and his eyes closed.

"Cayden," Flint murmured, shaking his head, looking at his tired son. He walked around the desk and tapped his son on his shoulder. "Danny?"

Cayden mumbled something inaudible but wrapped his arms around his father's waist and held him close. "Colly..."

"Uh, Cayden." Flint looked down at the embrace. He gently shook his son's shoulders. "Cay, wake up!"

"Mmmm...what?" Cayden muttered and then looked up at his father and jumped back as if he were bitten.

"You all right?" Flint looked down at his son, the lines on his forehead increasing with concern. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been busy." Cayden shook his head to clear it then looked up at his father worriedly. "Why are you here? You all right?"

"I'm fine, but we do have a situation," Flint informed his son. "Brutus is missing and your mother is taking it in stride. But what is concerning me is that she was heading over here. Have you seen her?"

"No, Dad. I just got out of surgery about ten minutes ago," Cayden told him. "She would have saw Doc though and he probably went to get some coffee after her visit."

Flint nodded. "Let me go find Doc." He turned to leave and then glanced back to his son. "Cayden, why don't you go home and to Colly and the kids?"

"Yeah, you're right," Cayden said, stretching. "Go find Mom." He stood up and took off his lab coat.

"I'll see you later," Flint said, before he left the office and headed towards Doc's office. He knocked on the door and waited.

"The door's open," Doc's disembodied voice could be heard from behind the door.

Flint walked inside the office, finding an exhausted looking medical team member. "Let me guess, Shipwreck, right?" he asked, while staring at the large mug of coffee in Doc's grasp. "I hope you put Brandy in that if you have off shift for the night."

"Unfortunately I'm on call tonight," Doc said, with a sigh. "What can I do for you?"

"Word on the base is you had a calm looking Lady Jaye walk in here," Flint said, getting to the point.

"She was," Doc said, then looked up at him. "You'll have to talk to her. I'm sorry."

Flint felt his chest tighten. "Thanks, Doc." he said, heading out of the door. He walked out in the hallway and passed his son's office spotting the intern inside. "I guess no one sleeps in here," he mumbled to himself as he walked out of the Infirmary.

"Get back here, Sailor!" Beach Head's voice echoed in the air.

Flint turned and gapped, watching Beach Head move his wheelchair like lightning away from the Mess Hall while pursuing Shipwreck, who was laughing his head off! Seemed the trouble makers had arrived early from their mission.

"Beachie _loves _cookies!" Shipwreck hollered loud enough for the entire base to hear.

"Wreck!" Beach Head and Flint barked at the same time as the sailor raced into the Infirmary.

Beach Head wheeled passed the warrant officer at top speed with his injured leg with a Cookie Monster cast!

"I need a vacation," Flint mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He headed toward the barracks. Entering the building, he went straight to his quarters, hoping to find his wife there. "Allie?" he called out to the empty looking suite.

No answer came but a small snarl. Gem jumped off the couch and attacked the warrant officer's leg. His teeth shaking the loose material.

"Gem! Off!" Flint shouted at the Scottish terrier, but he knew it was fruitless, for the dog rarely listened to him. "ALLIE!"

Grumbling, he started leaving the suite, with the dog clinging on with a strong hold.

"That's it! Kennel!"

Gem began growling louder, shaking his head rigorously and bit deeper in Flint's lower leg.

"Damn dog!" Flint dragged the animal down the hallway, then down the stairs and all the way toward the Kennel building. He passed both Colleen and Sky Dancer who looked in shock toward him and the little demon on his pants. "I'm sending you back to the farm!"

Suddenly, Gem let go of his pants and raced for the river.

Flint shook his fist in the air. "Just you—" he started to say, but stopped, spotting the little monster stop right next to a tree. Squinting his eyes, he noticed his wife leaning against the tree. "Allie!" he called out, starting to head her way. He marched toward her, watching her bend over and pat the dog on the head.

Jaye picked up the little dog and spoke to it in Gaelic softly. She didn't hear her husband.

"Yo Jaye!" Flint neared the tree, jogging.

For some reason, Jaye looked at him then seemed to be trying to get away from him.

"Allie!" He raced to her, touched her shoulder, swinging her around to meet his gaze.

She tried to look away, not wanting him to see her turmoil.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Flint asked, touching her chin with his finger and turned her head once again to face him.

"It's nothing. I have to get back to work," Jaye said and tried to get away.

"Is it about Brutus?" he asked, still holding her arm. He searched her eyes. "Allie, we'll find him, even if I have to use every punishment in the book to those who are responsible."

"Why would this be about Brutus?" she asked hotly and yanked her arm away and started to run toward the river.

Flint stood stunned for a moment, before his legs burst from underneath him and he raced after his wife. "Allie, stop!" His heart raced with his legs, merging together and in moments he was right by her side, taking her arm.

Almost as instantly as her anger had occurred a moment before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, it's all right," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I...I...can't," she said and tried to pull away.

"What you can't tell me?" Flint looked at her in concern, but allowed the embrace to be released. "You know you can tell me anything."

She walked over and sat down on the fallen tree trunk and looked out at the rushing water of the river.

"Has this anything to do with the visit to Doc?" he probbed softly, slowly walking right next to her, sitting down. He looked closely at her features, searching for any answers.

It was obvious that she was trying not to cry. She didn't look at him just continued to watch the river. She nodded slightly.

He placed a hand around her shoulder, making her lean against him. "Allie, just tell me," he softly requested. He rubbed her shoulder with his fingers, making her relax.

"It...it's back," she whispered so softly.

Flint's color completely drained from his face. "The cancer?" he instantly guessed. His heart skipped a beat, knowing that they had just defeated the illness. How could it had returned? It wasn't fair!

She nodded and buried her face into his chest and started to sob heavily.

He wrapped both his arms around her, holding her tight, not letting his world go. "Listen to me, Allie, we beat this thing, and we will beat it again, understand me?" He kissed the top of head before he leaned his on top of hers. "Just cry, it's all right to cry."

She cried for what seemed like forever before she started to hiccup.

He placed his finger underneath her chin and tilted her head upwards for her teary green eyes to meet his brown ones. "We will conquer this together, that is a promise," he murmured, before lowering his head down and kissing her deeply.

A low growl came from Gem, before he started barking non-stop toward the couple.

She seemed to gather strength from him but she knew inside his heart was breaking too. She broke off the kiss. "We...we can't tell Eryn."

"No, not yet, but we have to tell Cayden and the others." He gazed deep into her eyes. "But not the girls. Eryn and Rowan should not know this yet."

Jaye immediately got angry and stood up. She picked up a rock and threw it into the river as hard as she could with an angry pain filled cry.

Flint rose to his feet, watching her release her anger. It had to be this way, letting her release, before the pain would dominate her body once again.

She screamed and hollered, threw and kicked stuff before collapsing to her knees at the river's edge with her head bowed.

Flint stood for a mere moment, watching her, his own chest tight with sadness before he walked over to where she knelt and gently gathered her in his arms. He helped her on her feet and started walking toward the barracks. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "You look like a disaster right now, but I love you even more."

"I love you," she whispered, feeling safe in his loving embrace.

"Get back here you low down seaweed!" Beach Head's voice roared nearby, and they turned to see Shipwreck race toward the river at top speed chased by the drill sergeant in his wheelchair.

"Guess no one really loves Shipwreck," Flint commented, chuckling. He turned and glanced at Gem, who had not moved from the river's edge. "Damn dog, get over here!"

Gem barked and raced toward them, his tail wagging, but once he neared them, he sunk his teeth back onto the warrant officer's trousers.

"Remind me to send my loving sister a nice Cobra bomb in the mail," Flint mumbled, shaking his head while dragging his leg with the fifteen pound dog.

"That's his way of saying hi," Jaye said, deadpanned.

He shook his head and kissed her brow. "And that is mine," he grinned.

"Allie!" Sky Dancer's voice came from to their left. "Dash!"

Turning around, Flint spotted the air pilot and his daughter-in-law emerge from a thicket, both covered with leaves and broken branches. His jaw dropped in pure shock.

"What the..." Jaye looked at them in shock.

Colleen, holding on to Sky Dancer, walked toward the Faireborns. "We still haven't found Brutus," she informed them.

"What the blazes happened to the both of you?" Flint blurted out, staring from one woman to the other.

Sky Dancer looked down at her dirty shirt which read, _Everything I know, I learned from G.I. Joe, _before looking back at him. "We fell for the old 'Brutus is buried in the old mine field' trick." She cringed at the warrant officer's glare at the both of them.

"_What!_" Flint nearly shouted. "What idiot told you that? I'm going to have him KP Duty for centuries to come!"

Colleen gulped. "Umm, sorry, clasified information." She started leading her friend toward the barracks, the older couple in tow.

"Young lady, I'll give you classified information! I want a name! Now!" Flint growled, following them both while holding on to his wife.

Sky Dancer's entire face paled, the world whirling about her. She leaned closer to her sister-in-law, trying to balance herself. "Alpine."

Flint grumbled about punishments till eternity as they walked up the stairs and toward the Hauser suite. He didn't bother to knock, for the door was slightly already ajar.

Colleen and Sky Dancer hurried inside quietly.

"What in the world happened?" Scarlett asked, coming out of the kitchen, holding two glasses of orange juice.

From sitting in her father's favorite chair, Rowan looked up from her book and gapped.

Flint led Jaye to the couch. "Minefields," he half-growled.

Jaye sat there quietly, lost in thought.

Eryn ran up to her mother. "Mommy, Mommy...someone tooked my Brutus. I gonna wack dem in da head wif my Elmo cast!"

"You are not going to hit anyone, young lady," Flint scolded, picking her up. "Don't worry, we'll find the bear."

"Where's Jeff and the twins?" Colleen asked, looking around. "We left him here. Don't tell me he got lost too!"

"Jeffrey is inside my bedroom with the twins, napping," Scarlett chuckled while giving both Rowan and Eryn their drinks. She glanced toward Jaye for a split second. "Allie, you look like you need to use a good drink."

Flint waved his arm, signaling that were children present. He turned to Eryn. "Peanut, why don't you take Rowan and your drinks and go to her room."

Rowan frowned but stood up.

Scarlett looked from one to other. "No arguing or you'll both have KP for five years. Got it?"

Eryn took her juice and ran into Rowan's room, wanting to play the Elmo video game in there.

Rowan didn't answer her mother, she walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

Scarlett glanced from the warrant officer to the covert operative agent. "All right, what is going on?" Her strong counterintelligence senses had now become fully alert.

Colleen and Sky Dancer glanced at one another.

"I can't Dash. I'm sorry I just can't." Jaye stood up and started to head for the door, obviously trying to hide her emotions.

"Allie, it's up to you to tell them," Flint suggested, watching her stop by the door.

"Tell us what?" Scarlett looked directly at her best friend.

Jaye lowered her head and sighed in defeat. "It's...back." She went to leave only to be stopped by her best friend.

"The cancer?" Scarlett inhaled, wrapping her arms around the covert operative and holding her close. She felt the color drain from her face. "How can it be back?" she asked the unknown.

Colleen's eyes watered and in two strides wrapped her arms around her father-in-law and buried her face on his uniform.

Flint kissed his goddaughter on the head, wrapping his own arms around her. "We can't tell the kids," he informed them.

Sky Dancer stood numb, nodding her head slowly. Though she was not officially part of the Faireborn family, she had a strong bond with them. A tear tried to escape and she wiped it off before anyone would notice.

"How did you find out?" Scarlett asked, still trying to swallow the news.

"I go in every three months for tests to make sure it doesn't come back," Jaye said with a soft sob. "Doc told me today."

"Oh, Allie." Scarlett felt the tears at the edge of her eyelids. "I'm truly sorry."

Colleen softly started weeping in Flint's arms, holding him tighter as he rocked her side to side gently.

Sky Dancer's heart felt heavy. Her eyes cast around the room, feeling it reel. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly pivoted away, and headed toward Duke's and Scarlett's bedroom. Pushing the door open, another image made that lump rise back into her throat. She stared at the picturesque scene of her husband, sitting in a armchair while holding in his arms Caitlin, who both appeared to be in dreamland.

Taking a step further into the room, she closed the door behind her without making any noise. Seeing him holding his niece was an image that would forever be held in her memories. His fear of children in his arms had torment him long enough. She reached the side of the chair, her heart still racing, and sat on the chair's arm. Her fingers stroked his blond hair. "You don't know how much I love you at this moment," she murmured, pressing her lips against the side of his head.

Kastor looked up, having awoke at her touch. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Hey there yourself, handsome." Sky Dancer smiled down at him before she rested her head against his. "But you are such a bad liar." She gestured down to her dirty clothing and leaves in her head. She plucked a twig out from her ponytail. "Colleen is worse."

"Why? What happened?" Kastor asked worriedly, getting ready to get up and put the sleeping Caitlin in the crib.

"Let's just say we took a walk through the old mine field," she gave him an half smile. Her hand reached for her locket and held it and her gaze traveled to the crib before it reached his crystal blue eyes.

Kastor got up and carefully laid the sleeping toddler down in the crib before turning and looking at his wife. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Sky Dancer opened her mouth to reply but instead of words, a sob became his answer. The tears that had paused on the tips of her eyelids, now rushed forward and slid down her cheeks.

Instantly, he went to her and pulled her tightly into his embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tighter. "Oh Jeff," she softly murmured. She rested her head against his chest.

"Oh, Honey." He held her close. "Please tell me what's wrong."

She glanced up at his handsome features. "Allie just told us that her cancer returned." Another tear spilled down her cheek, feeling his entire body shudder from the news.

"Oh no..." he said breathlessly and tightened his hold around his pregnant wife.

"Your mom and Colly also know. Dash and Allie just told them," she informed him. She breathed in his scent, still in his arms, shivering, knowing how it was to lose someone close. "We can't tell the kids."

"No, they can't know this. Not yet," Kastor said, then kissed his wife's forehead.

"Poor Eryn..." Sky Dancer murmured. She glanced at the crib where the twins were both fast asleep. Her heart skipped a beat. She glanced up at his face.

"There's more, isn't there?" he asked worriedly.

Sky Dancer lowered her head, away from his gaze. "Jeff, I didn't want you to be worried, but... but I still haven't felt our baby move."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" His hand instinctively went to her rounded belly.

"Colly and Ally know," Sky Dancer stated. "I was going to go to Doc, but with him being off base at the time, I couldn't and Cayden being so busy, I didn't want to bother him." She looked down to his hand. "I do have an appointment with Doc tomorrow." She glanced back to his face. "And I did want to tell you, but I fell asleep last night before I could."

"I'll go with you tomorrow," he said, then bent over and kissed her lightly. "What did Aunt Allie say?"

"To see Cayden or Doc," she answered him. "Jeff, I hope—"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Sky Dancer rose from the chair's arm and held on to Kastor, listening in on the argument coming from the room next to theirs. "Looks like another episode of Hauser Vs. Faireborn," she mused, heading straight toward the door.

Walking out into the hallway, she didn't bother to knock on Rowan's door but pushed it open, dragging her husband along. "Why are you two arguing?" she confronted the two girls who were fighting over what seemed a DVD.

Rowan looked at her brother and sister-in-law. "She wants to see this baby movie! I don't!" Her face had turned red once again.

"Charwets Web not a baby movie!" Eryn defended. "I not a baby!" Tears started to show in the tiny girl's eyes.

"Rowan, why do you keep saying she's a baby?" Kastor asked, wanting to know what was wrong between the two of them. He was worried.

Rowan stared at him and clamed up. Her blue-green eyes dropping to the floor.

Sky Dancer knelt down in front of them. "Listen, both of you are not babies. Understand? But calling each other baby or even any other name, hurts feelings." She rested her hand on Eryn's shoulder, trying to sooth the little girl. "Can't you both watch a movie together that both of you will enjoy?"

Both Rowan and Eryn shrugged.

"All right," Sky Dancer said, glancing at her husband before turning back to the two girls. "Since you both don't want to watch a movie. Can you do me a favor?"

Eryn just tried to walk out of the room. Kastor picked her up and hugged her.

"Can you two come with me at the kennels since Jeffrey is on babysitting duty?" Sky Dancer requested. "I miss Apollo and Athena and I know you two want to visit..."

"Wady!" Eryn squealed. "I miss Wady!"

"Wolfie too!" Rowan nodded excitedly. She glanced at her brother, a rage of jealousy raced through her blood from watching him hold Eryn, but she let it go. "I'll give Wolfie a kiss from you, Jeff."

Sky Dancer laughed. "Good, now, before we go... uhhh… who can help me stand up?" She glanced about her, trying to grab the side of Rowan's desk chair and hoist herself up.

Kastor placed Eryn down and gently helped his wife stand up.

"Thanks, honey, I knew I had to marry you for some reason," Sky Dancer teased, kissing him on the cheek and giggled at his rolling eyes. Taking Eryn's hand and then Rowan's, she smiled down at them. "Okay, ladies, let go."

They headed out of Rowan's bedroom and went to the living room, finding Colleen sitting on the couch, alone.

"Where is everyone?" Sky Dancer asked, feeling her husband stop behind her.

Colleen looked up. "They went to the Mess for some coffee," she explained, her eyes casting on the girls. "Where are you three going?"

"Kennel, the girls and I are going to visit some friends," Sky Dancer replied.

Colleen nodded, standing up. "Jeff, do you mind watching the twins for a few more minutes? I want to go and rescue my husband from the Infirmary prison."

He looked a little scared at first then quickly hid it. "Yeah sure, sis."

"Thanks." Colleen sent her twin a smile filled with gratitude. She raced out of the suite before the twins started to cry at the same time.

Sky Dancer laughed. "I think she knew that was coming!" She smiled at her husband, her eyes still showing her worry. "You going to be all right?"

"Yeah, go on. Have fun." He sent her a smile.

She nodded, leading the girls out of the suite, then turned and looked at him one last time. "If you need back up, page me." She returned his smile before being tugged from the excited girls. "Okay, okay!"

The three headed straight for the kennels, Eryn and Rowan holding each one of Sky Dancer's hands, yet, both would not talk to one another. Entering the building, a symphony of barks came to their ears.

Apollo and Athena greeted their handler with their stubby tails wagging nonstop.

"Wolfie!" Rowan cried, letting go of Sky Dancer's hand and raced to the kennel at the far corner of the room. She knelt down, reaching through the wired fence and patted the wolf dog behind the ear. "Good boy! Did you eat Shipwreck yet?"

Wolfie barked loudly, wagging his tail. He rose on all fours, begging to come out of the kennel.

"Wady, Wady, Wady!" Eryn screeched and rushed to the kennel, jumping up several times managed to get the door open and rushed in only to be tackled by the dog and licked all over her face, which caused her to giggle.

"Easy there, Eryn," Sky Dancer slowly walked over to the kennel. Her hand touched the kennel's wired fence. She glanced downwards feeling slightly nauseated.

The Saint Bernard barked, continuing to like the little girl's face.

"Wady neber hurt me," Eryn said, hugging the dog tightly.

"I know," Sky Dancer smiled down at the pair. She turned and caught Rowan still petting Wolfie. "Why don't you two take the dogs out of the runs and we can play with them?"

Rowan's face brightened. "All right!" She flipped the latch, letting the wolf dog out of the kennel.

Apollo and Athena both started barking, begging to come out too.

Mutt walked in with two more Doberman's on his right side. "Hey there!" he greeted the group. He turned toward the pilot. "Artemis and Aphrodite are doing quite well for six-months-old. They did a full search today."

"That's wonderful!" Sky Dancer praised at the two dogs. "They take after their parents."

Both Apollo and Athena barked in agreement, wanting to come out from their kennel and greet their pups.

Mutt chuckled, glancing over Sky Dancer's shoulder. "Hey there, Eryn! Are you taking Lady with you tonight?"

"Yep. Daddy told me I could dis morning!" Eryn said and ran out of the run with Lady chasing her.

"Great!" Mutt smiled, watching the pair interact with one another.

Wolfie barked and started trailing after Rowan.

Sky Dancer smiled. "Looks like we got a few future handlers, Mutt."

"I think so," Mutt agreed. "Don't be long now." He looked at her closely. "Everything all right?"

She nodded. "Yes... I think... just tired."

"Go home and straight to bed," Mutt frowned.

"I will, Mutt, after these two had their full," Sky Dancer pointed to the girls, who were running around with the dogs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'm taking these two for one last round on the course."

"Bright and early."

Mutt nodded, bid her goodnight, waved to the girls and heeled the dogs out of the building.

Sky Dancer leaned against the dog run, her back pressing against the wired fence, pinching her. The position was uncomfortable, but with no chairs or areas to sit in the kennel building, it was the only option. Her eyelids slowly started to dose and the feeling of dizziness swept throughout her body. Maybe she had overdone it today. With the dog training, paperwork, hunting for Brutus, it all added up.

She glanced down at her stomach, placing a hand on it. "It's not your fault," she murmured softly. Her heart thumped in her ears, like a drum, beating steady. "Please move," she pleaded to the special child inside her womb.

"Reena, look!" Rowan called out, grabbing her attention.

Sky Dancer glanced up, finding Rowan having Wolfie in a down-stay. Her smile widened and then suddenly the room spun.

Rowan took a step toward the pilot. She turned to her friend. "Eryn, Reenie—" but her words were cut off, spotting her sister-in-law's head slowly lean forward before the rest of her followed and sunk down to the ground.

Apollo and Athena barked loudly, now gone on fully alert, warning all the dogs in the kennel.

"REENA!" Rowan raced at the unconscious G. I. Joe member. Eryn right beside her. Her heart raced in her chest, dropping to her knees and placed a trembling hand on the white cheek of the woman's. She glanced up at Eryn, he own face scared. "I think she's dead."


	11. Decem

Eryn started to shake Sky Dancer as hard as her little arms could. "Reenie! Reenie! Wake up! Pweese, wake up!" She started to cry worrying about the pilot who had become like an older sister to her. "Please don't die!"

"Eryn, go get help. I'll stay with Reenie," Rowan told the girl, taking charge of the situation as best as she could. She knew someone had to stay with her and how Eryn was distraught at the moment, it couldn't be her. "Go!"

"Okay!" Eryn said quickly, standing up and ran as fast as her short little legs could take her. She ran, not paying attention to where she was going, yelling, "OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!"

She raced through the field, heading straight for the building, her little heart beating quickly in her chest. She looked around, finding none of the other Joes in sight. Where was her father? The answer came quickly recalling what had Colleen said. The Mess Hall.

A jeep with two Greenshirts inside it raced by, almost knocking her to the ground. She stopped for a mere moment, then headed straight for the building.

"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!," she screamed, her pony tails flapping up and down. The door to the Mess Hall burst opened as two Joes emerged from finishing their dinner.

"Hey, Eryn," Gung Ho greeted the little girl, walking slowly with his cane.

"Where's Brut—" Alpine went to say, but was cut off by the little girl passing them by as if they did not exist.

"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!," she continued to yell, her eyes wide and her mouth opened.

The room filled with Joes barely acknowledged her plea. She stopped in the middle, looking around and by the corner of the room, she spotted her father, talking with her mother and Scarlett.

She tried to run fast but to her it seemed like she was going in slow motion. "OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" she yelled as she rushed to her father.

Flint's jaw hung. "Eryn Anne Faireborn, what kind of language is that?" His expression turned into one of disapproval.

Scarlett placed down her coffee cup and blinked.

Jaye looked at her daughter in shock.

However, Eryn did not respond to his question, just grabbed his arm and kept pulling it all the while continuing to say, "OH CRAP!"

"Eryn!" Flint looked down at his daughter. He took a closer look at her small delicate face. His military intelligence took over instantly. Something was wrong, he could tell, but what? He had to calm her down, it was the only way. "Wait, stop, what's wrong?"

She wouldn't calm down, just kept pulling on his hand.

"Dash, go with her!" Jaye said urgently.

Flint nodded. He rose from his chair, letting his daughter lead the way. "Okay, Eryn, let's go." He turned to his wife. "It's probably Brutus, so don't worry."

Scarlett nodded in agreement. "If Shipwreck has him, make sure he gets the punishment of his lifetime." She glanced at her best friend and then back toward Flint. "Dash, I'll take Allie back to the suite, we'll meet you there."

"Oka—" Flint went to say but the tug deprived him on finishing his word.

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" Eryn kept crying out, pulling her father with her while trying to remember how to get to the kennels from the there in her frantic state.

"Eryn, honey, calm down," Flint said soothingly, letting her pull them across the Mess and out of the main building. "Where are we going?"

"Going Brutus hunting?" Bazooka called out. "Can I come?"

But Eryn pulled her father harder, zigzagging across the G. I. Joe base.

"Where are we going?" Flint repeated, still holding on.

"Reenie!" she finally said.

"What about Reena?" Flint asked. He tried to halt but Eryn continued to pull. Finally, he scooped her up from the ground. "Peanut, calm down. Reenie is probably with Jeff back at the suite." He then frowned. "Wait a minute, how did you get outside?"

"REENIE! WADY! DEAD!" Eryn cried out frantically and tried to get escape his grasp.

Flint blinked. "Lady is dead?" he asked, feeling sorry for his daughter.

Damn dog died!

"NO REENIE!" she wailed and managed to get down and started to pull him again.

Flint blinked again, not hearing right. "What are you talking about?" He once again bent and picked her up. "Eryn, what are—" He let out a groan, feeling the sharp pain in between his legs. He held his breath and swallowed it down, keeping from letting out a loud cursing word. "Where?" he rasped in a whisper.

"Wif Wady!" she hollered, tears starting to role down her cheeks.

"Kennel!" Flint concluded, holding on to his daughter and started racing at top speed toward the Kennel building. He burst through the door and his own features turned pale, spotting Sky Dancer on the floor, her features white as a sheet and Rowan holding her hand. "Dash it!"

He placed Eryn down to the ground. He rushed to the younger Joe member, bending down and felt for a pulse. His heart skipped a beat, but found it strong. Glancing toward Rowan, he gave her a supportive smile while he spoke into his communication link. "There's a Joe down in K9-1 building, heading for Infirmary. I need response. Over."

"Medics are on the way," a voice came from the device.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" Eryn said over and over again as she paced.

Rowan stood up from the kennel floor and walked over to her best friend. She wrapped her arm around Eryn's shoulder and pulled her closer, holding her in a protective embrace.

Apollo and Athena barked and whined, scratched and clawed on the floor in their run, wanting to go to their handler.

Wolfie and Lady, both on alert stayed closer to the two girls, guarding them.

Flint patted Sky Dancer's cheek. "Reena, can you hear me?" he spoke softly. But his features turned grimmer as she did not respond. _What the hell happened? _he asked the unknown. He glanced toward the door, waiting for the medical team and his patience broke. "Damn it!"

Gently lifting the pilot in his arms, he looked to the girls. "Follow me."

Eryn followed with her best friend and her beloved pet next to her. "Daddy, don' wet her die, pweese," she begged.

"I won't darling, I promise," Flint assured gently, walking out of the building. He spotted Mutt a few feet away, coming toward them.

"I heard!" Mutt glanced down at the young woman. "She was fine whe—"

"No time," Flint interrupted. "Take the girls. I have to run." He started racing at full speed without waiting for a reply from Mutt. He knew the canine handler would follow him with the girls. He'd keep them safe. His lungs burst with oxygen that flowed in his veins and his speed quickened.

The Infirmary building, dark and looking unoccupied came to his view. "Doc!" he cried out, running toward the building. "Cayden!" He raced up the five stairs in three strides and burst into the hallway. "DOC! DANNY!"

At the sound of his father's panic tone, Cayden came rushing out of his office, his clothes all askew. "Dad, what happened?!"

Flint didn't have time to respond to his son's appearance. "I don't know, she's unconcious." He started walking toward the exams rooms. "Which way?"

"Exam One," Cayden told him and followed behind.

The warrant officer nodded grimly, walked into the room and placed Sky Dancer gently on the bed. He brushed her hair aside, looking down at her white features. "She doesn't look good. Eryn thought she was dead." He glanced up at his son. "Her pulse is strong."

"Let me take her vitals," Cayden said and went to work with that.

Flint padded his son's shoulder. "I need to get Jeffrey." He walked out of the room and nearly collided with Mutt, who was holding both girls in his arms.

"How-how is she?" Mutt asked, glancing toward the room.

"Cayden is with her at the moment," Flint answered, taking Eryn in his arms. "It's all right, Peanut." He stroked his daughter's hair.

Rowan cuddled against Mutt, her entire body shaking.

"I no wan her to die!" Eryn wailed.

"She's not going to die, darling," Flint soothed his daughter, kissing her on the head and holding her tighter.

At that moment, First Aid raced passed them and into the room.

"What's going on?" Colleen inquired, coming out of her husband's office.

Rowan glanced at her sister. "Colly!" she cried, her tears dropping now down her cheeks.

Flint blinked, twice spotting his daughter-in-law's sweater inside out and backwards, not to mention her wild state of hair! "It's Reena."

The color drained from the young woman's cheeks. "What's wrong with Reena?"

"SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Eryn wailed.

"What!?" Colleen choked out, covering her mouth with both hands from shock.

Flint patted his daughter's back. "Colleen, get Jeffrey, please." He glanced back toward the exam room, but knew from the constant movement of the medical team, they were still busy with the examination.

Colleen slowly nodded. She took two steps toward near the door, spotting her husband examining her sister-in-law. A lump rose to her throat from seeing Sky Dancer's face. Her memory recalled that most of the day, the pilot walked slowly or seemed more tired than normal. She kicked herself for not making her head for the Infirmary. Sky Dancer had told her that she was fine.

She closed her eyes, blocked the tears and turned, running out of the Infirmary at top speed. Her heart pulsed madly in her chest, she raced to the barracks, up the stairs and toward her parent's quarters. She burst through the door in such a mad state that made both Scarlett and Jaye startle from the couch.

"Colleen—" Scarlett jumped from the couch, seeing her daughter's face ashen.

"Mom, it's Reena, she collapsed, they're at the Infirmary," Colleen explained, heading for the bedroom. She turned toward them. "I-I have to tell Jeff."

Scarlett barely made a sound, but felt her best friend's hand link with hers and guide her out of the suite.

Colleen entered the bedroom, finding her twin brother sitting in the chair, reading a book about frogs to Devon. Her heart could not smile at the special scene. They all knew how Kastor's phobia of children had dominated his mind since a child died in his arms from a past mission. She blinked and he glanced up at her face.

He knew something was wrong, not from her face that showed her concern and fear, not from her body posture that trembled, but from their strong twin connection, it was as if he had been where she had been. He could see the fear within her eyes.

"Jeff…" Colleen walked over to her brother and touched his shoulder.

"What is it?" Kastor asked, standing up with the little girl in his arms.

Colleen inhaled and gently touched his arm before saying, "It's Reena. They took her to the Infirmary." Her heart skipped a beat watching his features turn pale. "Jeff, she collapsed."

"Oh no!" He handed her the little girl and took off running out of the suite. He passed his mother and godmother.

Scarlett and Jaye shared a look and raced after the young Hauser, who nearly collided with Beach Head and his wife.

"What's going on?" Cover Girl asked, glancing toward Kastor and back at the two women.

"Reena," Scarlett replied, not bothering to stop, but rushed after her son. Both she and Jaye entered the building, finding Flint with Eryn and Rowan sitting on one of the couches. Her quick eye caught her son by the window, looking out, his face mixed with emotions.

"They won't let them see her for now," Flint said grimly. He's own impatience wearing thin. He held on to his eight-year-old.

Rowan rushed to her brother's side and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head leaned against him and her green-blue eyes turning once again teary.

Eryn was still sobbing. "Mommy, Reenie gonna die!" She was inconsolable.

"No, she isn't baby," Jaye told her daughter as she walked over to them.

Kastor put an arm around his little sister and continued to look out the window.

"Eryn, Cayden is taking care of Reenie, he'll take care of her, you'll see," Flint soothed his little girl.

Scarlett walked over to her son, her own blue eyes looking out the window. "She's going to be fine." She tried to comfort him.

"I hope so," Kastor said softly. "She's been worried about the baby. I hope this isn't from that."

"I hope so too," Scarlett replied. She looked toward the left, spotting Duke running madly toward the building and frowned. "Looks like someone told your father."

Duke slammed through the doors and toward everyone where they were waiting.

"Uncle Connie! Reenie's gonna die!" Eryn cried out again hysterically.

"Eryn, honey, she's going to be fine." Flint continued to rub his daughter's back. He glanced up at his best friend. "Colleen?"

"She's called me at my office," Duke told him and immediately went over to his son. "Don't worry, she'll be just fine."

"I pray you're right, Dad," Kastor said worriedly.

Scarlett sent a concern look toward her husband. She placed a hand on her son's arm, comforting him.

The door to the exam room opened and First Aid walked out. He towered over the group, his muscles tensed and his face stone hard. The man looked like he had just left the pro wrestling circuit. He walked over toward Kastor and knew that every single eye bore upon him. "Kastor."

Rowan left her brother's embrace and walked over to her father, looking up at him.

Duke took his little girl's hand and watched his son turn to First Aid.

"How is she?" Kastor asked urgently.

Flint felt his chest tighten and he wrapped an arm around his wife, waiting for the news.

First Aid slightly frowned. "At the moment, we don't know. Her blood pressure is low." He pulled out several tubes from his lab coat. "I took several blood samples for now, as you know how she is when she sees a needle."

"See Daddy, she gonna die!" Eryn wailed.

"Eryn, she will not." Flint comforted his daughter. "Think positive thoughts, not bad ones."

Scarlett looked toward Jeffrey to First Aid. "Can he see her?"

First Aid slowly nodded. "Dr. Caveman is in there. So you can go in," He glanced around, his dark eyes roaming the group and added, "alone."

"Can't my mom go in?" Kastor asked.

"You'll have to ask, Dr. C. I'm not in charge in this case," First Aid replied. He padded Kastor's shoulder and walked away.

"Is he always this moody?" Flint asked, watching the doctor walk through a door marked, _'Laboratory'_

Scarlett took her son's hand. "I'll come in if you want me, if Cayden says it's all right." Her eyes turned to concern, seeing his face filled with worry and fear.

Taking a deep breath, Kastor nodded and went to the door. "Cayden..."

From the side of the bed, Cayden looked up at his best friend. "Jeff..." He went over to him.

"How is she?"

"She's still unconscious."

Kastor nodded. "Can my mom come in too." But judging from Cayden's expression, it was clearly an disapproval. "Please?"

"All right."

Kastor looked to his mother and beckoned her in.

Scarlett nodded, passed her husband, squeezed his hand, then caressed Rowan's cheek before she followed her son into the room. She acknowledged her son-in-law in a professional manner, but sent him a smidgen of a smile, thanking him in her own way. She walked toward the bed where her daughter-in-law lay. Her heart skipped a beat and her lungs almost shut from finding how pale the young woman's skin had become. She took Sky Dancer's hand in hers. "Reena?"

The sound of the heart monitor came to her ears and Scarlett turned to it, then to her son, who had stationed himself by the doorway, barely entering the room. "Jeff?" she called to her son, concern in her tone. He was scared, she could feel it, see it in his eyes, though the mask on his face indicated another.

He did not enter or seem to hear what his mother had said.

Scarlett slowly walked over to her son, looking right at his pain stricken face and wrapped her arms around him. "She'll be fine," she assured him.

Outside in the hall, Kastor heard his godparents speaking then suddenly he heard Eryn again.

"She gonna die! I no wan her to die!" came Eryn's anguish filled voice.

"That's it!" came the warrant officer's voice. "Allie, I'm taking Eryn back to the suite." Sounds indicated that Flint had stood up.

Scarlett kissed her son's cheek. "Give me a second. I'll be back, I promise." She squeezed his hand and went out to the hallway.

Rowan looked up from the floor to her mother, her lips trembling.

"Conrad, why don't you and Dash take the girls to keep Colleen company?" Scarlett suggested, knowing the kids were on thin edge as it seemed.

"No, Daddy! I stay here wif Reenie!" Eryn screamed through her tears.

Duke nodded and took his daughter's hand.

"Pumpkin, Reena is sleeping," Flint said, but made the situation worse for Eryn screamed extremely loudly that several heads popped out from doorways. He felt his cheek turn red and his wife's glare pointing at his direction.

Rowan glanced once more to her mother, her eyes showing her fear. She huddled closer to Duke.

"Eryn, I promise to come get you when Reenie wakes," Jaye said soothingly as she stood and rubbed her little girl's back.

"Pwomise?" Eryn asked tearfully.

"Yes. I promise," Jaye told her and kissed her glistening cheek.

Flint let out a long relieved breath. "Come on, how about we make Reenie some of her favorite dessert?"

Both girls slowly nodded and both Flint and Duke took the girls away from the Infirmary.

Scarlett heaved a sigh, watching them go. She send a grateful smile to Jaye then once again entered the room, finding her son still where she had left him, his face ashen and staring at the bed. "Jeffrey?" Her voice triggered his nerves, making him slightly jump. She took a step toward him and held his arm. "I know you're scared but have faith in Reena. She's going to be just fine."

"How do you know? They don't even know what's wrong with her!" Kastor exclaimed.

"First Aid is trying to find out right now from the blood work," Scarlett told him, "And we will face it together as a family." She shot a glance toward Jaye, between finding out about the returned ailment and now her daughter-in-law mysterious one, her own nerves started to go on edge.

Kastor sighed. "You're right."

Scarlett squeezed his hand. "Go to her, talk to her. Let her know you are right here." She glanced toward the bed, watching Sky Dancer sleeping soundly. The woman's pale complexion still showing.

Slowly, Kastor walked over to his love and sat down in a chair beside the bed. He gently took her hand in his and with the other hand stroked her pale cheek. "Hey, Imzadi. I'm right here."

But Sky Dancer's eyes remained closed, her features showing only peaceful characteristics, but her head, on its on accord moved sideways toward his touch.

Kastor smiled and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "Hey, baby." He kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to see those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Jeff…" she whispered his name, her features changing, struggling to awake, then once again relaxed from his touch, his fingers against her skin.

All of a sudden, First Aid burst into the room in a menacing stride, grabbed Cayden by the collar and whisked him out of the door with not a single word.

Scarlett and Jaye looked at each other, their brows raised high. Clearly, something had caused the medic to retrieve the newer staff member.

Kastor felt a wave of panic set in.

"Jeff, I-I'm sure that whatever caused First Aid to get Cayden has nothing to do with Reena," Scarlett assumed. She only hoped she was right. She walked over toward the bed, and delicately stroked the pilot's hair.

He merely nodded and returned his attention back to his unconscious wife.

Scarlett felt her heart weigh heavier for what her son was enduring at that particular moment. She turned to her best friend, studying her own complexion. Jaye had barely spoken since Flint had left with Eryn. Walking over to her, she touched her arm gently. "Allie, are you all right? You don't have to stay."

"Yes, I do," Jaye said softly. "That girl is like a daughter to me."

Scarlett smiled, knowing that Jaye and Sky Dancer had not hit it off on the right foot but from Sky Dancer's and Flint's close relationship, the pilot had taken heart into the Faireborn family. She nodded toward Jaye. "All right."

Lifeline knocked on the door to the exam room. "How is she doing?" he asked Kastor, walking in.

"Do we know anything yet?" Kastor asked hopefully.

Lifeline walked over to Sky Dancer, starting to check her pulse. "No, but First Aid is on it." He glanced toward the women. "Did she eat anything today?"

Scarlett shook her head. "I don't know to tell you the truth. I know she and Colleen were trying to help find Brutus."

"Don't tell me he's missing!" Lifeline panicked.

"All right, we won't tell you," Scarlett replied, watching the color drain from his face as he stared at the covert operative.

"He's not my bear anymore," Jaye said softly, her face pale and she looked almost lost.

"Yes, he is, Allie," Scarlett insisted. "Brutus will always be your bear. Eryn even knows that. She loves him so much because he's yours. It's like you are with her, don't you see that?"

Jaye slowly nodded, smiled at her best friend and hugged her. "Thanks, Shana."

First Aid walked inside at that same moment, his features in a grim scowl. "Lifeline, someone messed with the blood tubes in the lab."

"What!" Lifeline cried out. He's eyes turning menacing. "That's it! Those two jokers are going to get the longest, thickest needle up their rears that I and Doc own!"

"I can also take out their spleens and donate them to science," First Aid added with a grim expression.

"You need to donate those spleens to AREA 54," came from Jaye.

First Aid nodded in agreement. He then turned to Lifeline. "Sky Dancer's blood contained high glucose levels and higher white cell count." He handed the elder medic the results.

Lifeline frowned. He glanced down at the piece of paper, studying it. "I'll get the medicine ready."

"What is wrong with my wife?" Jeffrey asked, glancing from Lifeline to First Aid. He held Sky Dancer's hand tighter in his grasp, not daring to let go.

"According to the results, Sky Dancer has diabetes and is anemic." Lifeline walked toward the doorway.

"But Sky Dancer's file never indicated any information on her being diabetic," Scarlett stated to Lifeline, glancing toward her daughter-in-law then back to him.

"It sometimes happens during pregnancies. The type of diabetes is called Gestational Diabetes. My own cousin became highly diabetic during her pregnancy." Lifeline shrugged. He looked at Jeffrey. "Kastor, if she awakes, keep her rested until I return."

Kastor nodded, looking down at his wife, and stroked her brown locks. "Yes, I'll do that," he managed to say, the tremble in his voice heard. He bent and kissed her forehead, his face filled with worry.

Sky Dancer let out a murmured moan, but yet, still remained in slumber.

Within ten minutes, Lifeline returned, along with Cayden, dosed the pregnant Joe with the right amount of medication and nodded in agreement. Now, all they could do was wait. Both Scarlett and Jaye paced around the room, until they both grown tired and sat in the two seats within the room. After some arguing and persistence, Scarlett managed to make Jaye return to her family, after promising that she would contact her immediately when Sky Dancer awakens.

The hours passed, the darkness swept over like a blanket and the Hausers in the room waited. Jeffrey never left his wife's side, holding on to her hand and Scarlett glanced several times toward her son, worried about him. Had this made his fearful for his wife's welfare? She hoped not. Finally, sleep attacked the young Hauser and he fell asleep, his head resting near his wife's stomach, with one hand on her swollen stomach, the other clinging on to her hand.

Sleep did not come for the redhead, she waited, watching, anticipating and hoping nothing happened to the little bundle inside her daughter-in-law's womb. Doc had come during the night, checked and informed Scarlett that once Sky Dancer had awakened, they'd bring in the sonogram for more testing.

It was near dawn when the sound of a sniffle caught the counterintelligence agent's ears and her eyes glanced up to find Sky Dancer's head moving back and forth.

"Reena?" Scarlett touched the young woman's forehead, her fingers trailing down the brown locks, gently, motherly.

"Mom?" Sky Dancer softly murmured, her head continuing to move, fighting to awaken.

"I'm right here," Scarlett soothed, bending down to kiss the forehead. "I'm right here, darling."

Sky Dancer's eyelashes moved, then slowly rose, showing her brown eyes. Her head moved slowly toward Scarlett's side. "Jeff?" her voice whispered.

"He's right beside you," Scarlett pointed out.

Sky Dancer turned her head, finding him sleeping right next to her, his hand on her stomach, the other holding her own, tight.

"I'll be back, I'll let Lifeline and Doc know you are awake." Scarlett stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Jeff," Sky Dancer murmured. She slowly pulled her hand away from his tight hold and slowly reached to his head, her fingers running through his thick blond hair. She glanced around, still not understand what had occurred. She remembered being with Eryn and Rowan but nothing more. She continued to stroke his hair, gently calling his name. "Jeffrey."

"Reena?" Kastor asked as he lifted his head. His sleepy eyes widened when he saw her eyes meeting his. "Oh, Imzadi." He quickly kissed her soft lips.

Sky Dancer parted hers, letting him deepen the kiss, before they slowly broke it, yet, they both did not. "I'm sorry I worried you." She glanced down at her IV, then at him. Her eyelids still drowsy.

"You're blood sugar was too high as well as your blood pressure low," Kastor told her.

Sky Dancer blinked. "I have been feeling tired, but I thought it was normal pregnancy symptoms." She closed her eyes, scolding herself, then opened them, looking into his blue ones. "Is the baby all right?"

"They're going to do a sonogram just to make sure," Kastor said as he gently stroked her hair.

"Jeff, I don't want to lose this baby," she determined, letting the fear develop in her eyes. A wave of nausea raced through her body, making her feel sick once again. "I'm not."

"Honey, no one said you're going to lose the baby, so calm down," Kastor told her.

Sky Dancer slowly nodded. "I'm still worried though, scared to tell you the truth." She reached her hand covering his, which still remained on her stomach.

"I'm here. We'll get through this together," he promised her.

"Together," she repeated, the brown eyes turning brighter. Her eyes suddenly widened to their fullest. "The girls!"

"They're home with Colly," he reassured her.

"They must be scared," Sky Dancer claimed. "Jeff, I passed out right in front of them." Her breath became quicker, almost panic like.

"I'll let them know after the sonogram," he promised.

Sky Dancer merely nodded in silence before a yawn rushed out from her throat. Her head turned, hearing the rolling wheels and then she saw her mother-in-law entering the room, along with Doc, and Dr. Caveman pushing the machine.

"I heard my patient is awake," Doc walked over to the bed, starting to take her pulse. "How you feel?"

"Tired and sleepy," Sky Dancer answered.

Scarlett stationed herself by the side of the room, not to be in the way of the machine and the doctors.

Cayden set up the sonogram machine quickly.

Kastor looked to Doc for answers.

"Don't you two worry," Doc assured the couple. He finished examining Sky Dancer, then starting on the sonogram. His keen eyes glued to the screen, "Ah, there you are hiding!" He spoke to the baby on the scene. He turned to Kastor. "Want to know what the baby's sex is?"

Sky Dancer giggled and they turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Sorry, it tickles," she said in a whisper.

Kastor looked lovingly at his wife. "Do you want to know?"

"I already know, Dash said it's a boy," Sky Dancer stated, her eyes starting to turn brighter by each passing minute.

Doc looked up at the ceiling. "Why do I even bother?" He shook his head and continued to examine the screen. "All right, everything, and I mean everything looks normal at the moment, but," He turned to his patient, "because of your low blood pressure and sugar levels, I'm placing you on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

Scarlett inhaled, glancing from Doc, to her son to her son-in-law.

"Under no circumstances," Doc continued, "are you to be up and walking. Reena, I will be blunt, you may lose this child unless you keep your movements short."

Sky Dancer slightly paled and glanced over to Kastor, who shared the same thought. "Doc, if that is my order, then I will follow through. I'm not going to jeopardize this child."

"I'll make sure she stays put Doc," Kastor promised.

"Good, if any complication arise, you let me know," Doc ordered, staring right into the pilot's eyes. "Immediately."

Sky Dancer nodded, her hand resting on her stomach. "Yes, Doc."

"I'm going to send some food in," Doc informed them. "Kastor, make sure she eats. Then I will prescribe her the medicine for her diabetes." He nodded to the couple.

"Doc! Doc!" First Aid rushed into the room, his face in panic. "Those sailors did it again! They placed some type of gas in the Mess Hall and most of the Joes have red eyes!"

"Damn it!" Doc cursed, rushing out of the door.

Scarlett shook her head. "Duke is going to murder those two one day." She walked to the window, glanced outside, spotting several Joes chasing the sailors pass the Motor Pool. "Unless the team gets to them before he does."

Judi the intern entered, placing a try of food near Sky Dancer. She glanced at Cayden, sent him a wink, and left the room, in a little prancing stride.

Sky Dancer looked from the doorway to Cayden. "What the—" But the rest of her words were covered from Kastor's hand over her mouth.

Cayden just shook his head.

Scarlett glanced from the window to her son, her expression turning complex. "Jeff, what are you doing?" she asked, indicating to his hand over his wife's mouth.

"Ummm...making sure she's breathing," Kastor covered his lie. "Don't say a word," he whispered to his wife so only she could hear then let go of her mouth.

"And you're making sure she's breathing by covering her mouth?" Scarlett shook her head. She glanced from Sky Dancer to Kastor then to Cayden, all which were staring at her. "All right, Jeff. Make sure she eats. I promised Allie I will call when Reena woke." She went to the bed, kissed Sky Dancer on the forehead and then left the room, but not before she gave them another one of her looks.

Sky Dancer watched her mother-in-law leave, then she looked at her husband, who had started cutting the inedible looking food on the tray. She watched Cayden grumble about something that she couldn't understand, and instantly knew that it was in Gaelic. He left the room, pushing the sonogram machine, mumbling to himself. She turned back to Kastor, ready to ask about what was going on, but before she could say a word, he shoved a piece of broccoli in her mouth, keeping her quiet.


	12. ūndecim

The door slammed shut with a powerful force, making the Joe leader snap his head straight up and counter the irritated expression upon his wife. He blinked, noticing a few more gray hairs on her red locks, which had been pulled together in her signature ponytail. Any Greenshirt spotting her features, which had become crimson, would had run the opposite direction!

Scarlett strode to his desk, placed both hands on it, leaned forward, right near his face, her dark blue eyes upon his crystal blue ones and in an even, but controlled tone said, "Want to know the reason _why _I cancelled my morning sessions, while you were at that meeting in Washington?"

"What was the reason?" Duke asked, putting the papers to the side that he had been working on.

"I was called to the Principal's office at our daughter's school," Scarlett explained, taking a seat in front of his desk, then stood up and paced. "It seems..." She stopped and stared at him for a split second before continuing, "that Rowan was in a fight this morning. She punched another student in the nose!"

"WHAT?!" Duke exclaimed, standing up with his fists on his desk.

She lifted her hand toward him. "Oh, it gets better! She used the Shipwreck power punch!"

"Why?!" Duke asked in shock.

Scarlett's lips pressed together in a tight thin line. "Well, it seems like our little Hauser is not talking." She let out a sigh. "Con, she won't talk to her principal, she won't talk to me either."

"Well, she'll talk or she won't go trick or treating tonight," Duke said angrily.

"Conrad, I don't think she cares if she doesn't go or not," Scarlett replied softly. "Her principal also suspended her for three days."

"That's it. Where is she?" Duke asked as he grabbed his light jacket.

"Our daughter is quite clever. She's with Reena," Scarlett informed him. "She raced out of the car when I parked it and ran to Jeffrey." She walked with him to the door. "She thinks if she's with Reena, you won't yell while she's there."

"Well I'll just go take her out of there," Duke said, then kissed his wife. "I love you. I'll see you later. Lock my door on your way out." With that, he left and made the trek to the Infirmary and to his daughter-in-laws room. "Hey guys," he greeted, walking in. He kissed Sky Dancer's head then looked to his daughter. "I need to steal Rowan for a little bit. Come on, Rowan."

Rowan huddled closer to her brother. Not moving. Her blue-green eyes stared at her father's face.

Sky Dancer glanced from her father-in-law to her sister-in-law. "Sure Dad, you can steal her for a bit, but I would like her back." She grinned.

"We'll see," he smiled at his daughter-in-law. "Rowan, now."

Rowan slowly and timidly walked over to her father and glanced down to the ground, her expression heartrending.

Sky Dancer raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" She looked again from the nine-year-old to the Joe leader.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Reena," Duke said. "Let's go." He directed Rowan out of the room then out of the Infirmary. "Let's go for a walk."

Rowan slowly nodded. She walked beside him, her eyes glued to the ground, not even holding his hand like she used too. They walked out in the autumn air and headed toward the kennel area.

"What happened at school today?" he asked gently.

Rowan shrugged, still looking down on the ground, she bent down and picked up a leaf, slowly twirling it with her fingers.

"Your mother said there was an incident today," Duke continued as he led her toward the kennels.

Rowan slowly nodded, looking down at her green sweater with a pumpkin on it.

"Why did you do it?" he asked again, gently.

She glanced up to his face for a second or two, before she shrugged once again, her heart thumping madly in her chest. She didn't know how to tell him, nor wanted too. He'd be mad and she knew it.

Coming to the playground set up for the girls, they stopped by the play Wolverrine. Duke lifted his daughter on the tank, sitting her down, then he jumped on and sat beside her. Both watching the river that flowed only a short distance away.

"You know if you don't tell me, your punishment will be more severe," Duke told his in a soft and gentle voice.

Rowan looked at him, her eyes pleading. "I don't mind." She glanced down at the dead scarlet and yellow leaves around the tank and looked back at him.

Duke sighed. "Why will you not talk to me? Have I done something?"

"No," Rowan answered, she continued to gaze at him, watching his face closely. "I did something wrong. I should be punished, really, really punished. How about ten years of KP and seven with Beach Head, and then scrapping all the bird poop from the tanks with Shipwreck and Anchors, and being mum's assistant and then washing the dogs in the kennel with Reenie and reading a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot of reports with you!"

"No, I just want you to tell me why you hit that student in the nose today. That's all I want," Duke said.

"Well, Howard deserved it!" Rowan stated, she placed both hands next to her, ready to jump off the tank.

Duke stopped her. "Why did he deserve it?"

Rowan sighed, glancing down at his scared hand which had been placed on top of hers. "Because he is a dumbass muttonhead." Her words mimicked Duke's own when he barked at the team.

"Rowan, don't use those words," he gently scolded. "Now why is he that?"

She looked away, watching the river water run downstream. "Because he made everyone laugh." Her eyes gave off a faraway look to them.

"Laugh about what?" He gently pried.

"My assignment for the family tree," she solemnly answered, her blue green eyes turning teary. She slowly reached and pulled off her locket necklace, then opened the locket itself. "He…he said I was weird because I have two sets of parents and one of them are in heaven... and he pointed to the picture I have of me and Eryn and he called her something mean."

Duke pulled her to him. "Oh honey, you are not weird, you are special and lucky because you have two sets of parents that love you very much."

Rowan wrapped her arms around his waist. "He said I couldn't love all of you and that you and mum were feeling sorry for me and that is why you adopted me. And... he said that I will forget my parents like he did... and.." A soft sob escaped her throat, holding him tighter. "And it's not true because I remember them and I miss them."

Duke hugged her tightly to him. "My father died when I was five years old honey and I still remember him."

She glanced up at him, her mouth agape. "But—but Grandda Falcone is your father, right?"

Duke smiled at her. "No honey. He's my step-father."

"What was your father's name?" she curiously asked. "Do you miss him too?"

"My father's name was Michael Conrad Hauser and yes, I miss him a lot," he told her, caressing her cheek.

"I miss my parents a lot too," she revealed. "I didn't want you or mum to be angry with me because I was selfish. And Howard said, if I told you that, you'll send me away." She rested her head against his chest, softly crying.

"Don't you listen to what that dumbass muttonhead said," Duke said holding her to him and stroking her hair. "It's all right to miss them. They were your parents."

"Thanks, Daddy," Rowan sniffled against him, she glanced up toward his face. "But he didn't get me angry because of that." She bit her lower lip, not wanting to tell him the whole truth on why she hit the boy in her class.

"Then what got you angry?" he asked, looking down into her beautiful eyes.

Rowan snuggled closer. "That mean boy made fun of Eryn! He called her a shrimp, so I socked him like Shipwreck taught me! Up his nose!" Her features turned like an angry looking Joe leader. "Served him right!"

Duke sighed. "Honey, I'm proud of you for sticking up for Eryn, but hitting isn't the way to settle things."

"I know, but I'm sorry Dad, I got so angry at the time, I couldn't stop myself," Rowan apologized. "Are you angry?"

"No. I understand why you did it. But you still need to be punished. So how about no reading Nancy Drew books for a week."

Rowan shrugged. "I'm actually done with them. Can we buy more soon? Please?" She sent him the puppy dog look and puckered up her lower lip.

"I'll buy you some tomorrow but you can't read them until next week," Duke told her.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Rowan held him with all her might. "Grandmother also sent from England some Enid Bryton mystery books. May I read only one because of my punishment? She said they are like Nancy Drew but the characters are all English." She looked down at her locket, looking at her parents' picture. "She-she said that my mother used to love them."

Duke looked down at his daughter and knew he could not deny her that. "Of course. But only one."

Rowan nodded. She slowly stood up on the tank, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I really do love you." She gave him one of her brightest smiles. "And mum too."

Duke smiled too, his heart soaring. "We love you too. You're our little ray of sunshine."

"Really? You're not going to send me away if I do something bad?" Rowan asked, still holding on to him.

"The furthest I will send you is to your room," he promised.

"With no dessert!" Rowan giggled, kissing him again on the cheek. "Dad, will it be all right, if you, me, and mum go somewhere together?"

"Of course. Where would you like to go?" Duke asked her, smiling lovingly at her.

"T-to visit my grandmother and see my parents in England," Rowan softly admitted.

Duke looked at her for a minute. His heart going out to the little girl, knowing what she was going through. He finally nodded. "I think that is a fantastic idea."

Rowan smiled. "Thank you." She took his hand in hers. "Can we go back to Reenie? She's going to be all right, right?" Her expression turned worrisome.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. But don't you want to change into your costume?" Duke asked her.

"I guess, but aren't I too old for Trick or Treat? I'm nine now Dad," she stated, straightening up, showing that she wanted to be more grown up.

"No. I didn't stop until I was thirteen," Duke informed her.

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Dad, that was centuries ago!"

"I'm not that old," Duke said.

"That's what Wreck says!" Rowan stated, sending him a wide grin. She walked around him, wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.

"Don't listen to what he says," Duke chuckled and stood up, giving his little girl a piggy back ride.

Rowan giggled, holding him tighter. "Daddy, you're not old," she whispered to his ear. "I told Wreck that too." She let out another giggle while Duke started prancing about the playground and then headed back toward the buildings. They laughed together while passing Joes shook their heads.

As they ventured toward the Infirmary, they entered it, and the Joe leader skipped all the way to his daughter-in-law's room. He stopped short when he spotted his wife rising from a chair, her features serious and deadly.

"I take it there was a talk?" Scarlett inquired, wrapping her arms in front and tapped her fingers.

Colleen looked up from the twins stroller, both the toddlers wearing their Halloween outfits as little white bunnies.

"Nana!" Caitlin cried out when she spotted her grandfather.

"Hello, Caity," Duke said before answering his wife. "Yes. It's all taken care of."

"Daddy punishment me, Mum!" Rowan said in a wide grin. "No reading for one week!"

"What!" Scarlett glared at her husband. "Conrad, you call that a punishment?" She began tapping her foot on the floor.

Colleen let out a series of loud sneezes which her daughters mimicked with enthusiasm.

"Yes. Her and I had a talk about it and she told me what happened so I decided that was enough of a punishment," Duke told her, letting his little girl down on the floor.

"Conrad, she did something wrong! Punishing her by letting her not read is not a suitable punishment!" Scarlett argued, her face turning more heated.

Rowan's eyes widened, then raced to her brother, taking his hand.

Sky Dancer met Colleen's gaze and they both nodded in agreement. It looked like the women's side could win.

Duke looked at his wife. "Don't ever correct me in front of my child again. Come on, Rowan. Let's go." He held out his hand for her to take.

Scarlett said nothing, her face turned pale and merely nodded. She left the room in silence, not even glancing at anyone.

Silence resulted from her departure, Sky Dancer looking at her husband, who looked at his sister, who looked at the twins.

Rowan slowly went to Duke, took his hand in his and looked up at his face.

"Come on," he said, clearly upset at the two other females in the room as well. "Let's go get ready for tonight."

Kastor just shook his head.

Colleen and Sky Dancer crossed their arms, both ready to spit fire but held their tongues.

"Okay," Rowan said, glancing at her sister and sister-in-law. "I'll come back in my costume."

"Can't wait to see it," Sky Dancer smiled at the nine-year-old. "Don't forget to bring a bucket for the candy."

Duke took his daughter and left.

"You two should have just stayed out of it," Kastor said, shaking his head.

Colleen sneezed. "Now wait a minute! We didn't say anything!"

"That's right!" Sky Dancer added, her face showing concern.

"Bebet!" Devon cried out, wiggling in her stroller.

"No, but shaking your heads at what his punishment was, was not staying out of it. You two don't know what happened at school," Kastor explained.

"Jeff, you are right, we don't know what happened at school," Sky Dancer replied gently. "But I wasn't shaking my head for that reason. It was on them both. I don't like them arguing."

Colleen sneezed again, louder, then went to add only to sneeze two more times.

"Well speaking from a man's point of view, I didn't take it that way so I know he didn't," Kastor explained.

"Men!" Both Colleen and Sky Dancer rolled their eyes.

"What about us?" Flint entered the room dressed in a yellow feathered costume.

"Dad, what are you?" Colleen asked bewildered, spotting the long beak on top of his forehead and the two large round eyeballs.

"Chicken?" Sky Dancer asked, blinking, then turned to her husband. "Now, I'm hungry!"

"No, Big Bird," Flint answered in a low tone. He shook his head.

"Bee!" Caitlin and Devon screeched in delight.

Just then Cayden entered the room, reading the medical report when he crashed into a yellow wall, looked at it closely, then blinked in surprise.

"Big Bird, your mother's idea, any questions or comments?" Flint smirked at his son.

"I'm going to have nightmares for months," Cayden said, looking at his father in shock.

Eryn came running in dressed as Zoe with Lady right next to her, obediently staying by her side. "Daddy, Mommy won' come in. She still out in de car."

Colleen started a row of sneezes non stopping. "Why?" she finally asked, yet continuing to let out the sneezing.

Flint let out a humph. "Oh, we'll see about that!" He strode out of room, walked down the hallway, out of the Infirmary and directly to the Joe jeep. "Well, well, Mrs. Faireborn, care to tell me, why on Duke's green—well, sort of green base you won't come out of the jeep? Hmm?"

"You know why," she looked at him, not liking her costume one little bit.

"Honey, green _is_ your color," Flint smiled at his wife, leaning closer. "Hey, it's not my fault that the smallest costume for your size was Oscar The Grouch." He lightly chuckled, extending his hand for her. "What's wrong, is that can of yours too big and stuck?"

She glared daggers at him.

"I so love that grouchy face," Flint teased, taking her hands. "Okay, ready?" He gently pulled, un-sticking her from the jeep. "I think next year we go for Barbie, what do you think?"

"If there is a next year," she said, under her breath.

"Yes, there will be," Flint stated calmly, kissing her on the cheek and leading her inside the Infirmary. "I promise, no stinking needles! Only candy kind!" He led her toward Sky Dancer's room.

When they both entered, Colleen jumped straight up from her chair and Sky Dancer nearly fell off her bed.

"Dad and Mom had a fight!" they both cried out to Jaye.

"Really!" Flint looked interested, excitement read on his features. "It's been a good year since they last quarreled. About time they did!" He didn't feel the sharp jab from his wife on his head.

Kastor was trying really hard not to laugh at Jaye's costume, he bit his lip, hard.

"What about?" Jaye asked worriedly.

Eryn was playing with Lady in the corner.

"Rowan!" Colleen and Sky Dancer announced, then turned to Kastor who began banging his head against the wall.

Flint walked over to his daughter, trying to escape his wife's clutches. "Hey, there's my little hero." He picked up his daughter, kissed her cheek and walked over to Sky Dancer's bed. He placed Eryn gently right next to the pilot, letting her touch her large stomach.

Sky Dancer giggled. "Eryn, that tickles!"

"When da baby come, do it come out yer bewwy button?" Eryn asked as she rubbed her belly in huge circles.

"In a few months, Eryn," Sky Dancer answered softly.

Colleen let out another sneeze making her children giggle and repeat it. "That's it! I'm going to jump off the cannon!"

Cayden finally looked up at his mother after making sure everything was all right with Sky Dancer and started laughing so hard, he fell over onto the floor, laughing hysterically.

Jaye glared at her husband.

"Well, emm, anyway," Flint tried to redirect the conversation. "We should be going... and try to pick up the Hausers for the Halloween party." He glanced down at Sky Dancer. "I wish you two could had come."

Sky Dancer smiled, glanced at Cayden, who was now wiggling his legs in the air from the laughter and then to Flint. "It's all right, I'm fine with it, but I did tell Jeffrey if he goes, he goes as a dead Joe man." She winked at her husband.

Colleen bent over her husband. "How about two dead Joe men." She nudged her husband, before she sneezed on his face. "Sorry! Missile launched accidentally!"

Flint started laughing whole heartily, picking up his daughter from the bed.

"Daddy, did I come from mommy's bewwy button too?" Eryn asked, she was squirmy in his arms because she was excited.

"Ask your mom." Flint escaped that answer. He grinned at his scowling wife.

At that moment, Judi walked in with a tray of odd looking food and placed it next to Sky Dancer. "Here's your lunch." She smiled, then looked toward the couple on the floor, raised her eyebrows, and left the room, quickly.

"Well, at least this time she didn't wink at you, Cayden," Sky Dancer kept looking at the doorway, her features in a deep thought.

"Winked at him?" Colleen inquired, looking from her husband to her best friend and back at her husband. She placed her hands on her hips, watching him closely. "Cayden Daniel, why didn't you tell me?"

Flint walked over to his wife. "I think it's time to retreat."

"Because I didn't want you to think anything was going on," Cayden answered as he started to get up.

Colleen stood up, her features trying to hold control. "I know there's nothing going on! But at least you could had let me in!"

Sky Dancer slowly sunk deeper in her bed, giving her husband a forgive me glance. Her cheeks turned to a rose color.

"I'm sorry," Cayden apologized to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I just didn't want you to worry needlessly." He shot Sky Dancer an angry look.

"That's all right," Colleen replied in a distant tone. A loud sneeze escaped. "It's not like she kissed you or anything."

A greek curse came from the bed and they turned to see Sky Dancer go under the blanket mumbling to herself.

"Reena, what to you know," Colleen demanded, now glanced left and right.

"She knows nothing," Kastor answered for her.

"Let her answer!" Colleen glared at her brother, her dark blue eyes showing red within.

Sky Dancer slowly uncovered her head, her features turning pale. "I…" She glanced at Cayden, her voice turning dry and swallowed hard. "I—" Her words were not finished from the loud voice covering them.

"I said she knows nothing, now let it drop!" Kastor growled at his sister.

Colleen flushed. "She knows something and I want to know what the blazes it is!"

"Colleen..." Cayden warned softly.

"Damn it, Colleen! She's in here for a reason! She doesn't need this crap!" Kastor yelled at his twin, his face turning red.

Flint coward next to his wife. "Got the popcorn?" he whispered in her ear, watching the two couples.

"Don't yell at me like that! Reena is here because you didn't take notice!" Colleen snapped, her own face grown heated.

Sky Dancer reached and touched her husband's hand.

"You were the one that was supposed to be keeping an eye on her while I was gone! How come you didn't notice?!" Kastor yelled hotly in his sister's face.

"Jeff, back off now!" Cayden warned, coming up behind his wife.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Jaye whispered to Flint.

"Jeffrey!" Sky Dancer tried to hold him back. Her face turned paler. "Colleen let it go! It wasn't his fault he wasn't there! Unlike your husband who doesn't watch out for his own wife and in the arms of another woman!" Her heart jumped, realizing her mistake, but knew the damage was done.

"Another woman!" Colleen jerked her head back toward her husband. "Did you kiss her?" Her face turned saddened, but the question remained passive, not threatening.

The twins glanced back and forth, silent, their lips starting to tremble.

"What?!" Cayden looked at her in shock. "Hell no! She tripped and I caught her that's all." He looked at Sky Dancer, knowing now that she had witnessed that mishap. He let out a growl. "I can't believe you would say something like that." He looked at his wife. "And I can't believe you would think that it was true." He turned and stormed out of the room.

"I can't believe the two of you," Kastor said shaking his head. "No wonder you are best friends. You both think alike." With that he left.

"Dash..." Jaye said softly.

"Reena! Why didn't you tell me earlier! You knew I thought something was going on! You could had told me when you found out!" Colleen whole body shook, she grabbed the stroller and left the room in a huff.

Sky Dancer went to retort, but her entire body grew heavy and her eyes closed, her head turning to the side.

Flint, handed over his daughter to his wife and rushed at the bed, touching the young woman's forehead. "Allie, get Doc! She passed out. Make sure my son and godson, don't get in here or I'll run them both over with the Wolverine!" He sent her a pleading look.

Jaye put Eryn on the chair and rushed out of the room to find Doc.

"Eryn, I'm going to tell you this, most of your relatives are stubborn nincompoops!" Flint growled, shaking his head in dismay.

"Cay Cay, not a nincledoof," Eryn defended.

A minute later Doc came rushing in and began to examine the young woman.

"Doc, let me know—will you?" Flint asked the medical team member.

Doc merely nodded, taking Sky Dancer's pulse while mumbling to himself about giving needles to those who were in the room.

Flint grabbed Eryn and headed out of the doorway. "Now, I wonder where those four get it?" he asked his wife, who was leaning against the wall.

"Well I think your son is in his office," Jaye said shaking her head.

"Allie, are you all right?" he asked in concern. "I said, get it not where they were." He glanced around. "Come on, I know how much you hate hospitals. Let's go grab the other Sesame Street gang and go to the party. I'm sure that Cayden, Colleen, Jeff and Reena will work this thing out, all right?"

Jaye nodded. She hadn't been herself since she got the bad news the day before.

Flint guided her out of the Infirmary. He stopped outside, spotting Kastor with his wolf dog a few yards away. He kissed her temple. "Hang on a minute." He lowered Eryn to the ground, next to Lady. "Daddy will be back, all right." He strode over to his godson who was playing fetch with the dog. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Uncle Dash," Kastor said softly as he continued to play with his loyal companion.

"I'm not going to lecture, you know," Flint told him, sending him a half smile. "Do you want to talk about anything? I know things got heated in there."

"She knows that Reena doesn't need the stress but she just wouldn't let up," Kastor said angrily. "And I told Reena to just keep her mouth shut and not cause any trouble but she just had to do it."

Flint placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Listen," he said gently. "I'm not blaming anyone, and I think both Colleen and Reena were wrong but I also am tending to think they are stressed out, and in Reena's case, it's her runaway emotions. Trust me by experience. Your Aunt Allie chased your mother around the base trying to run her over with the Wolverine when she was pregnant with Cayden, so I know. You didn't see Reena's face when you were yelling at Colleen, she knew she said something wrong and the guilt was etched on it. She's probably worried about you, the baby, Colleen, Cayden, your parents, Rowan and Eryn, even Aunt Allie all at once." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Can you see it from her point of view? Even stress can make someone do things they didn't want too."

Kastor looked at him as if his head was falling off. "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard." He was not angry or even being sarcastic. He was only stating what he felt. His voice sounded a little sad.

"Jeffrey, I know you are upset with what is going on with Reena and I know this is tearing you inside because you don't want anything happening to her or the baby because you love them. But, when you take a step back, then you will completely understand what I said to you."

He merely nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Dash."

"Good, now go to your wife, Reena got a little upset again." Flint kept a steady eye on his godson. "She's unconscious again, but Doc is on it. Jeff, don't make her upset more than she is, please."

Worry instantly developed on his handsome features. "That's why I left, Uncle Dash. I didn't want her upset. Please believe me."

"I understand, now go and see her, she needs you right now," Flint stated, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm going." He walked off then turned and looked at Flint. "Can you bring me back some chocolate?"

"Buzz, I'm going to bring both you and Reena the most largest chocolate bar that Roadblock bought!" he promised to his godson. He turned, walked over to his family and picked up his daughter. "Now, let's check on those Hausers."

They walked toward the barracks trying to ignore the mocking calls coming from the other Joes, all of which were dressed in various costumes, including one team member who had decided to dress as Beach Head!

Heading up to the Hauser suite, Flint lowered Eryn to the ground. "Go ahead and knock for treats first," he whispered in her ear.

Eryn knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Jaye stood next to her husband, still being unusually quiet.

Rowan slowly opened the door for them. She glanced from Flint to Jaye, then from Eryn to Lady, before glancing down at her own costume.

"Hey Rowan, love that Scooby Doo—" Flint went to say then shook his head. "Wait a minute! Weren't you supposed to be a monster from Sesame Street?"

Rowan nodded. "Dad ordered the wrong costumes." She backed away from the door letting them in.

Eryn rushed in. "Twick or Tweat. Smewl my feet. Gibme sometin good to eat!" she sang out.

Jaye shook her head.

"But I don't have any candy," Duke teased the girl, sitting in his favorite chair.

Eryn climbed up on his lap and searched him all over for the candy she knew he was hiding.

"Hey good buddy, why aren't you dressed?" Flint asked, glancing at the Joe uniform. "If I'm going and Allie is going in costumes so are you and Shana!"

Rowan went closer to Jaye, taking her hand and motioning her to lean down.

"I don't know, buddy," Duke said as Eryn triumphantly found a piece of candy.

Jaye leaned down, closer to her best friend's daugher.

Rowan carefully whispered, "Mum's in my room, she won't talk to Dad and Dad won't talk to her, can you lock them in?"

"I'll go talk to your mom," Jaye promised and walked toward the little girl's room.

"Allie, where you going? Are you taking out Con's trash too?" Flint smirked then gulped from her glare.

After telling him off in Gaelic, Jaye went straight into the room. "Shana..."

A movement caught her attention from the bed, spotting Scarlett curled on one side, her red hair flowing around her, matching her red colored eyes. A cat jumped on the bed and curled against the redhead, meowing but Scarlett barely paid attention to the feline. A tissue rested on her open palm, interesting the cat, who started to play with it.

Snowball caught sight of Jaye in her costume, hissed and raced behind Scarlett, who barely moved.

Jaye shut the door and continued in. She sat down on the bed as best as she could beside her best friend. She stroked the redhead's hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just one of those days," Scarlett answered, her eyes glued to the door.

"Just one of those days that has your eyes redder than your hair?" Jaye asked gently.

"Apparently so, call me Scarlett Eyes," Scarlett tried to joke, but her heart was not in it.

"Come on. You need to get dressed for the party," Jaye told her, stroking her head.

"Allie, I really don't think the party is a good idea," Scarlett replied, looking downwards. "Why don't you take Rowan and Conrad. I don't think Rowan should miss the party."

"Oh no, you don't. I'm not going on my own. Get dressed," Jaye told her.

Scarlett shook her head slowly. "You are not going alone, you have Dash, the kids and Blondie."

"Wrong, Dash has Blondie." Jaye said. "I'm not the happiest with him right now."

"Let me guess, something to do with what you are wearing?" Scarlett arched an eyebrow.

"Part of it," Jaye answered.

"What's the other part?" Scarlett requested, wiping her eyes from the new tears.

She shrugged. "Now come on."

"I'm not going, Allie," Scarlett insisted. She turned over on her back, looking up at the ceiling, looking at Rowan's star decorations.

"You're going to disappoint Rowan and Eryn," Jaye claimed.

Scarlett turned toward her. "Don't you think I know that?" Her voice trembled. "But I can't go out like this and it's not fair to the girls."

"Yes, you can. You will go out there and put on a happy face and act as if you are having a good time," Jaye said adamantly.

"Allie, you are the actress, I'm not," Scarlett replied.

"You've worked undercover, it's the same thing," Jaye told her friend. "Let's go. If I have to do it, so do you."

"I...can't," Scarlett choked out. "I just can't."

"You can and you will," Jaye continued adamantly. "I don't want to go either, but I am."

"Why don't you want to go?" Scarlett asked, letting Snowball purr against her.

"I don't feel like partying," Jaye said softly. "Come on. Don't make me go without you."

Scarlett slowly sat up, her eyes looking closely at her best friend. "Oh Allie," she said, wrapping her arms around the garbage can. "I'm sorry, I should had known." She knew Jaye must had been in a whirl of emotions from finding out that the cancer had returned.

"Don't worry about it. Just please come." She all but begged.

"Allie, I'm sorry, but I can't face him right now," Scarlett gently told her, letting go of the embrace. "I don't think things are going to be the same between us now. You didn't see him how he looked at me, and how he said that request. I've never seen him like that, and pray never will again." She lowered her eyes to the ground, trying to control her tears.

"What request?" she asked. "Don't let him ruin this for you or for Rowan."

Scarlett sighed. "We had an argument about Rowan. She punched a boy today at her school. Con thought it was best for punishment to be no reading for a week. I disagreed and he just lashed out." She turned to the door as if knowing he was close. "I'm not blaming him alone, I'm also blaming myself, so I just left it at that before the argument became worse."

"Ummm...did you do this in front of Rowan?" Jaye asked gently.

The redhead's cheeks turned rosy. "In front of Rowan, Reena, Jeffrey, Colleen and the twins."

"That's why he got upset. Dash does that to me too but I normally take him aside and say something," Jaye told her. "He should have done that."

"He didn't," Scarlett said solemnly.

The door to the room slowly opened and Rowan's head peeked inside. Her blue green eyes filled with worry. "Mum?" She slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her, shutting the muffled tones of Duke's and Flint's from the living room. She glanced at Jaye, hoping for a signal.

Jaye signaled for the girl to enter. "I don't think Duke's even mad anymore."

Scarlett glanced at her daughter, watching her stay by the doorway, almost afraid to enter fully into the room. "I'm not angry with him, Allie, I'm mostly upset," she murmured.

"Daddy's upset too," Rowan said in a low tone, barely heard. "I'm sorry."

"Come here, Rowan," Scarlett spoke gently to her daughter.

Rowan sprung to the bed, jumped on it and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I am sorry." She clung on to Scarlett with all her might, not letting go.

"This is not your fault, honey," Scarlett soothed, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Don't ever think that."

"Yes, it is!" the nine-year-old claimed. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't had let that muttonhead Howard make me upset. He said mean things about you and Dad and my parents in heaven and he called Eryn a shrimp! I had to sock him! I got so angry, I couldn't stop myself."

Scarlett leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "But that makes no reason to hit him, Rowan."

Rowan slowly nodded. "I deserved to be punished. Make me wash the tanks with Shipwreck for years."

A giggle came from Scarlett. "No, not that long of a punishment. I think though we will stick with the one your father selected. No reading for a week."

"Okay," Rowan murmured, huddling closer to the redhead. She glanced up at Jaye. "You can punish me too, for knocking Eryn down. I didn't mean it, honest."

"No. I know you didn't mean to do it. I was upset when it first happened but I'm not anymore," Jaye told her, then looked at the redhead. "Come on and get dressed." She walked to the door and opened it a little. "Dash, get Conrad to get dressed." She then closed the door again.

"You heard the lady," Flint's voice came heard from behind the door. "Strip, Hauser!"

Scarlett groaned, closed her eyes and shook her head in dismay.

"Mum?" Rowan looked up at her mother, taking her hand with hers and touched her cheek with the other. "Please come to the party."

Scarlett gently stroked her daughter's back. "Rowan, can you please go get the box on my bed and bring it here."

Rowan's eyes brightened with happiness and she squealed with joy. She threw her arms around her mother. "Right away!" She glanced at Jaye with a large grin, jumped off the bed, the cat in tow, swung the door open and raced out.

"Good. I need you there, help cheer me up," Jaye said with a forced smile.

Scarlett looked away. "I'm sorry, Allie, but that mission will be a failed one. I will go for Rowan's sake, but I won't promise to act carefree." She stood up from the bed, walked over to the dresser and checked her appearance. She looked better than she really felt.

"Oh my god! I'm scarred for life!" came Flint's voice from the living room, followed by a thump. "Oh my eyes, my beautiful brown eyes."

"I think that husband of yours really stripped in front of him," Jaye said, shaking her head.

Scarlett shook her head. "Sounds like him." Her voice turned low.

Rowan raced into the room. Her face red and her eyes wide. "Mum! Dad is wearing his boxers and dancing on Uncle Dash!"

"Good grief!" Scarlett uttered, racing out of the room and heading to the living room. She halted at the sight of her husband either trying to tickle or strangle her best friend's husband. She blinked. "Con!"

Duke looked up at his wife. "Oh, hi, hon. I'm just trying to beat up beret boy."

"Why?" Jaye asked with little emotion.

"Because he said I'm too old to be wearing roadrunner boxers," Duke said trying to get up.

"Uncle!" Flint pleaded while laughing. "Hey, Con, watch how you move will ya! I can see your little birdie!"

Scarlett covered her face, shaking her head. "Can someone please remind me why I signed up in this outfit again?"

Rowan walked into the room, still holding the box. "Daddy, are you going to the party like that?"

"Umm...no, honey," Duke said as he carefully got up.

Rowan walked up to her mother, handing her the box. "Here, Mum."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Scarlett said, taking the box and headed toward her bedroom, avoiding her husband's eyes and closed the door behind her.

"Help! Big Bird fell and he can't get up!" Flint flapped his wings and wiggled his legs in the air.

"I'wl hewp you, Daddy!" Eryn exclaimed and rushed over and tried to pull her father up as Lady Jaye went into the bedroom with Scarlett.

Flint slowly rose from the floor. "My hero!" he said, battering his eyes.

Rowan walked upto her father. "Daddy, you going to change, right?" He eyes widened. "Uh...top of your head..."

"Yeah, I'm going to change. I'm going to be Hank I guess," he said as he took the spider off his head.

Eryn smiled proudly.

"Daddy! That's Fred! Not Hank!" Rowan started laughing.

Flint sneaked behind Rowan and grabbed her tail. "I luv you, Rosey!" he mimicked Scoody Doo's voice, making them all laugh. He then turned to his daughter. "I luv you, Peanut." He started ticking Eryn.

Eryn giggled in her babyish voice causing Lady to start to bark.

"Hurry, Daddy, otherwise Shipwreck and Anchors will get all the candy!" Rowan started pushing her father toward the bedroom.

"All right, All right, Rosey!" Duke shook his head, striding toward the door and walked into the room, finding his wife half dressed. He glanced at Jaye, who sent him one of her famous glares. "Out Allie, unless you want to stick around and see the birdie!"

At this, Jaye started lashing at him with her Gaelic tongue. "Sto Dialo!" She cursed at him in Greek, heading out of the door and slamming it with a full force.

Duke groaned from the sound, second time today he had to hear a door slam like that. He started to dress into his costume in silence, watching from the corner of his eye, his wife, who had almost finished putting on her Daphne costume.

Five minutes later, both Hausers emerged from the bedroom, still in silent mode.

"Ready?" Rowan came running to them, taking both their hands in hers.

"Ready." Both Scarlett and Duke smiled at their daughter.

"Great!" Flint smiled, placing down Eryn and striding over to his wife. He picked her up with ease.

"Hey!" Jaye cried out in surprise, glancing about in confusion, while her husband carried her toward the door.

"Where's you taking her?" Scarlett asked bewildered, taking Eryn's hand with her free one.

"Where else?" Flint called behind his shoulder. "I'm taking her to the curb! I have to take out the trash you know."

Jaye started lashing out her tongue once more, only now using her arms at full force too.

"I love Halloween!" Flint cried out with amusement in his voice and sent a maniacal laugh down the hallway while he carried the trashcan all the way to the party and the rest of the cartoon gang following in tow.


	13. Duodecim

A month passed after an angry looking garbage can had been seen chasing after a big yellow feathered bird. Several things had occurred at the base, Duke had vowed to tar and feather two sailors who happened to unleash a swarm of bees in the Mess, after General Hawk's short visit on the base.

Flint and Jaye had gone for a long weekend at their cabin retreat, returning back with poison ivy all over their bodies. After a few days in the Infirmary, the couple was rash free.

Scarlett continued instructing her morning sessions, along with taking care of the twins, making sure Rowan and Eryn did not start another civil war and also taking care of her seven month pregnant daughter-in-law.

It was decided that each of them took turns keeping Sky Dancer company for the pilot had been grounded to her bedroom until the new bundle of joy landed on the Joe base. Jeffrey constantly made sure his wife was comfortable, but also he had become concerned for her and their baby's welfare.

Cayden mostly had been needed on missions and at the Infirmary. Lifeline and First Aid had both taken sick leave because of two certain sailors substituting pebbles instead of peanuts in the brownies and both medical team members, known for their love of chocolate, had devoured more pebbles than they could chew. Duke chewed the sailors, who now kept washing Sky Strikers until the pebbles became diamonds.

The little twins were the gems of the base, everyone constantly fussing over the two baby Faireborns and when Bazooka accidentally taught them to cry out, Cobra! All hell broke loose, namely Lady Jaye chasing the baseball lover around the base via Wolverine.

Brutus was still missing in action and Eryn had become devastated. She had also secretly told her father, because Brutus was not with them, that was the reason her mother had become sick. Flint and Duke had promised to any Joe who found the missing bear a month leave vacation. For the moment, none of the Joes had found the bear.

Rowan spent most of her days at school and the after school at the horseback riding program that she loved. Additionally, she practiced with her mother and Snake Eyes for the coming up martial arts tournament. She rarely had time to spend with her best friend, but that also meant less time for arguing too.

In Sky Dancer's suite, Rowan has stationed herself on the couch, with Apollo, Athena and one of the younger Dobermans, Zeus. Her Nancy Drew book on her lap, her eyes glued to the intriguing pages of the book, _Death by Design_, where Nancy Drew had become poisoned from a ruby pin on a jacket, and now had only days to live unless she found the antidote. Concentrating on the pages, she didn't hear the door to the suite open and her father, brother and brother-in-law entering.

"Hey, Rowan," Jeffrey greeted his sister, glancing around the empty looking suite. Was his sister alone with his wife?

"Shhh!" Rowan put her finger to her lips, closing the book and setting it on the coffee table. She stood up from the couch and all dogs followed her lead.

"Row—"

"Shh!" Rowan motioned for all of them to be quiet and all eyebrows shot straight up. She then signaled for them to follow her. They did. The nine-year-old led them to the bedroom, turned to make sure they were silent and beckoned them inside.

Duke, Cayden and Jeff peeked into the room and their eyes turned soft, finding on the bed, curled up together, Sky Dancer, Colleen and Scarlett in between them. They sent each other meaningful glances and slowly entered the bedroom.

Kastor walked over to his sleeping wife, who at the moment wore her favorite nightgown that Jaye had purchased for her, as the others were now considered tight for the pregnancy. A wicked gleam cast upon his eyes, he lowered himself to her level and kissed her forehead, but Sky Dancer didn't stir.

Colleen sneezed loudly on the other end of the bed, her eyes remaining closed and a mumble escaped her mouth.

Cayden smiled, spotting his twin daughters sleeping in the playpen, their little arms wrapped around the two stuffed frogs.

Kastor once again, bent down and kissed Sky Dancer, this time on the lips, but again the sleeping beauty did not awake. A wicked grin spread on his face, her reached downwards, his hand slithering under the bed, tickling the ball of her foot with his palm.

"He's dead," Rowan whispered from the doorway, shaking her head, looking at the dogs that were right beside her.

Sky Dancer let out a giggle and her eyes shot open with a, "Jeffrey!"

Kastor grinned brightly. "Yep, that's my name."

Duke shook his head as Cayden groaned.

"I may change it to Whimbat!" Sky Dancer slowly lifted her head from the pillow. She glanced around, a little disoriented. "What time is it?"

From the other side of the bed another sneeze came from Colleen.

"That late, huh?" Sky Dancer answered, still groggily. Her eyes widened, feeling that familiar feeling. "Jeff! I need help getting out of bed!" She reached her hand out, grabbing his lower arm.

Kastor quickly and easily got her out of the bed.

Cayden bent down and kissed his wife's cheek.

Colleen scrunched her nose, opened her mouth, then quickly closed it but instantly opened it again and sneezed on Cayden's face.

Sky Dancer let out a short laugh before her eyes widened even further. "Bathroom!" She started pushing her husband before the gate of the dam would burst.

"Eww," Cayden said, then poked his wife's side.

Duke laughed as he sat down on the bed and kissed his wife softly.

Scarlett let out a content sound, snuggled closer toward her husband, letting her head lean against his leg that rested on the bed.

A hand reached, grabbed Cayden with a tight grip, and swung him down to the floor with a strong force and another sneeze escaped from a still sleeping Colleen.

Rowan giggled, covered her mouth and nearly fell over, losing her balance. She grinned toward her father, who was shaking his head.

Cayden sighed. "She's having that dream again."

"She dreams she fights with you?" Rowan asked stunned.

Colleen slowly stirred, her eyelids fluttering open, before another sneeze rushed out of her lungs. She blinked, spotting her husband down on the floor. "Cay, what are you doing down there?"

"Three guesses," Cayden told her dryly.

"Oh, darling! I'm sorry," Colleen apologized, sitting up and then crawled downward to the floor, next to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Do you need a doctor? A band-aid?"

"Can you kiss my boo boo," he teased.

"Sure, where is the boo boo?" Colleen teased back, ignoring the groans coming from the bed from her father. She snuggled closer to her husband.

"On my butt," he smirked at her.

"Well, in that case," Colleen smiled cunningly to him. She motioned for him to go on his knees and turn around. Her smile widened when he did this, his own smile turned wicked. She turned and whistled. "Apollo! Athena! Zeus! Come!"

The Dobermans raced into the room and came rushing toward them, stopping right next to the young doctor.

"Kiss him!" Colleen commanded to the dogs, watching her husband's face turn to surprise and shock.

From the doorway, Rowan burst into fits of giggles and raced to the bed, sitting next to her father and sleeping mother. "This I have to see!" Her eyes bright and her expression filled with anticipation.

Cayden hurried up and jumped up before the dogs could do anything.

Duke kissed his wife again.

Colleen and Rowan let out giggles, watching Cayden run out the bedroom, the dogs in pursue. Colleen jumped up, racing out of the room, not wanting to miss a thing. She grabbed her sister's hand, towing her along.

"Hmm..." Scarlett slowly stirred, her eyelids fluttering, then revealed a smidgen of blue, which caught the sunset's dark red ray, creating an mystical color.

"Hey beautiful," Duke said lovingly.

"Who are you and what did you do to my husband," Scarlett muttered, her eyes opening and a small smile spread on her lips. She glanced around the bed and snapped bolt upright. "Where's Reena! What happened?"

"Reena had to use the bathroom," Duke chuckled.

By the bedroom, Kastor knocked on the bathroom door. "You all right in there, babe."

"Are you calling me a pig?" Sky Dancer's muffled voice came from inside the bathroom.

Scarlett cranked her neck, seeing her son's face turn pale. She held her laughter inside and turned to her husband. "Hormones," she whispered, recalling a few memories when she had been pregnant. A yawn escaped. "Did Dash and Allie return yet?"

"Yes," Duke answered.

"Good, I think Colleen, Rowan and Reena are starving," Scarlett pointed out. She slowly moved closer, to climb out of the bed. "They all wanted McDonalds and since Eryn is taking off the cast on her arm today, it's a good way to celebrate, don't you think?"

"McDonald's again?!" both Duke and Kastor exclaimed.

"Yes, again," Scarlett answered, closing her eyes. For the entire week there had been a craving for the fast food delicacy. Even Roadblock or Chef X, who had conjured every five star dish they knew, could not compete with McDonald's. Flint had even stated that Cobra had bought the fast food chain and was now trying to brain control the Joe women.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sky Dancer stepped right in front of her husband's face. "And what is wrong with McD's?"

"Nothing. It's just that's all you and Colly have wanted," Kastor told her.

"May I remind you Hauser that I'm carrying your child? And that your child is asking for McD's?" Sky Dancer claimed. She poked him in the chest. "At the moment, I have no control of the situation."

Scarlett nudged Duke, sending him a smile and nodding to the couple.

Laughter came from the living room and a, "Hey! My pants! Don't lick—ewwww!"

"I need to get my camera!" Colleen's voice floated from the other room.

"All right, all right!" Kastor said giving in.

"Good," Sky Dancer smirked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She leaned against him for support. "You think Caveman will allow me to sit in the living room tonight?"

"We can ask," Kastor told her.

Duke wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Reena, we can fix up the sofa for you," Scarlett recommended. "And then Jeff can carry you back in bed."

Sky Dancer nodded. "Sounds good. Let me just ask the person who is in charge." She took a few steps and walked into the living room, spotting Cayden on the floor with her Dobermans licking the man to death. Her eyes widened. "Fuss!"

At the command all dogs stopped and went to their handler, ready to work.

"Sorry, you three, but no work, yet," Sky Dancer said gently to the animals. She turned to Cayden. "How did that happen?"

Colleen giggled from the chair, a camera in hand. She glanced at the ceiling, avoiding her husband's glare. He looked exactly like his mother when he did that expression.

"My wife decided that it would be funny to get the dogs to kiss me!" Cayden growled.

Rowan looked up from her Nancy Drew book. "So, did they kiss good?" she casually asked, which made both Colleen and Sky Dancer laugh out loud.

Cayden stuck his tongue out at her.

Rowan stuck her tongue out at him, then turned back to her book. She snuggled against the chair.

"Well, did they?" Colleen inquired, walking up to her husband. "Certain Joes will want to know tomorrow morning." She sent him a wicked grin.

"If they get that tape then I'll give him the one we made last week." He smirked evilly at his wife.

"Oh, you mean the one which I taped over with the twins playing in playground?" Colleen sent him a triumphant grin.

Sky Dancer leaned against Jeffrey, her hand holding her stomach.

Scarlett came out of the bedroom, holding Caitlin in her arms. "Reena, sit or lie down or God help me!" she scolded toward her daughter-in-law.

"Maybe I should roll over and beg?" Sky Dancer whispered to her husband.

Kastor chuckled and guided her over to the couch.

Colleen walked over to her mother. "Come here, sugar bean!" She took Caitlin from Scarlett, nuzzling her daughter close. "Where's Dad?"

"He's changing Devon," Scarlett answered, walking over toward the bedroom. "Conrad, you need backup in there?"

"No..." He made a retching sound. "I...I've..." Another retching sound came heard. "...got it."

"Okay!" Scarlett called out with a smile. She walked over to her youngest daughter, sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Cay, it's okay for me to stay on the couch for a little while?" Sky Dancer asked, slowly sitting down after Kastor had placed a large pillow for her back.

"As long as you rest," Cayden answered her.

"Darn and here I thought I could do fifty jumping jacks," Sky Dancer joked, then looked up at Jeffrey. "Agape, can you do me a huge favor and bring me a blanket, it's a little cold."

"Of course," Kastor said and went into the spare bedroom.

"You got him whipped!" Colleen grinned, leaning over and high-fiving Sky Dancer.

"But of course!" Sky Dancer smirked devilishly. Her brown eyes shined with mischief.

"Oh great, I just got transported twenty odd something years ago!" Scarlett stated, recalling when she had just stated that very fact to Lady Jaye.

Caitlin glanced at her father. "Cay! Nano!"

"Nano?" Sky Dancer's eyebrows shot straight up. "When did she learn that?"

"A few days ago," Colleen answered, bouncing her daughter on her knee. "Why?"

"Nano in Greek means dwarf," Sky Dancer explained, her eyes focused on the toddler.

"It does?" Colleen asked perplexed. "I think she means McDonalds."

"NANO!" came from Devon, who was being carried into the room via Duke express.

"Someone is hungry," Scarlett murmured. "Con, are you sure Dash and Allie are back?"

"Their SUV is here," Duke stated as he carried the squirming Devon.

"Maybe they took a Joe jeep?" Colleen suggested, getting up from the sofa and walked over to her husband, kneeled down and handed him the calm toddler.

"Cay," Caitlin mumbled, wrapping her small arms half around her father's neck.

"Yeah, Daddy's here," Cayden said. His eyes sparkling at his little girl and kissed her on the forehead.

Caitlin cuddled close, her head leaning against her father's shoulder and her eyes in a dreamlike state.

"Hell," came from Devon, squirming in Duke arms. She pouted and waved her arms up and down.

"Those two are the total opposite," Sky Dancer commended, watching both the twins. She glanced toward the second bedroom in the suite, but did not get a glimpse of her husband returning with the blanket. Slowly and carefully, she stood up from the couch, sent a warning look toward the doctor that she will not over do it and ventured into the bedroom.

At the doorway, leading to the extra room, which was half done as a nursery, she spotted her husband looking down at the empty crib. Entering the room, she closed the door behind her softly, then walked to besides him. Her eyes caught his, which were gazing downwards inside the crib and to the two stuffed animals.

"Hey," she said gently, taking his arm, pivoting him to meet her gaze and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her stomach onto his, letting him feel everything will be fine. She could sense his fear and his worry. "You should see Cayden holding Caitlin." Her tone came soft, soothing. "I can't wait to see you holding our little baby like that."

"Me either," Kastor told her.

She rose her hand, running through his thick blond hair, a smile curving on her lips. She felt his hand reach and touch hers gently, making it press against his cheek with his own and saw the surprise in his features, his crystal blue eyes widening, feeling her hand up and down.

"I had to take off my wedding band," she told him gently. "My fingers became swollen last night, it hurt from the pressure, so Colleen and I finally wedged it off my finger. We tried everything too." Her hand reached to her pajama top neckline, pulling it downward, showing him her heart locket and beside it on the same chain, the wedding band.

"I understand."

"Jeff..."

"What?" He looked into her eyes, concern filled within.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," she murmured, bending his head downward and pressing her lips on his own, showing her love for all three of them.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Their lips parting, she smiled at him, then rested her head against his chest.

"Come on, Imzadi. Let's get you back to the couch," Kastor said lovingly.

"Yes, otherwise your mother will chase me with her crossbow," Sky Dancer smiled. She let out a soft content sigh, relaxing in his hold. Her stomach rumbled and she glanced down. "I think Baby Hauser is hungry."

"Well then we better feed her," Kastor grinned.

"It could be a boy," Sky Dancer mused, trailing a finger up and down his muscular stomach. "I just hope..." Her words escaped her, having that fear return into the depths of her stomach. She glanced down at her stomach, letting her hand rest upon it, slowly rubbing it. She turned to him, smiling, not showing her fear, but he knew, he always knew for the fear had also shown in his eyes.

"What ever our baby is, it'll be all right," he vowed.

Sky Dancer nodded, took his hand in hers and squeezed. "I know so too." She leaned against him. They walked out of the bedroom, hand in hand, finding all eyes on them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, we were just waiting for you two," Colleen smirked, then sneezed.

Caitlin and Devon mimicked their mother.

"She's starving," Kastor said.

Scarlett frowned. "Let me start making something to eat." She rose from the couch when a knock came at the door. "Talk about fast food."

"Mum, you mean slow food," Rowan stated from the chair, continuing to read her book.

"Funny, Rowan," Scarlett muttered, walking to the door and opening it. "About time you three!"

The Faireborns all walked into the suite. Flint carried three large looking bags of McDonald's. "I'm sorry we're late, but the Jeep ran down, then Eryn insisted on saying hello to everyone we passed by, showing her healed arm and we had to tuck in Lady and Gem."

"Wookie, wookie, wookie!" Eryn squealed as she ran in showing her arm to Scarlett.

Jaye walked in and sat down.

"That's wonderful, darling," Scarlett said, kneeling down to Eryn's height, taking her arm gently in hers.

Sky Dancer slowly sat back down on the couch, Jeffrey sitting on the arm of the couch and tenderly massaging her shoulders.

Colleen stood up from the floor and sat down next to her mother-in-law. "You don't look like you want to eat McDonalds again."

"I'm just not hungry, honey," Jaye said, patting her leg.

"How about some of my famous chicken casserole?" Colleen suggested, knowing how much her mother-in-law enjoyed that dish. "I brought some for Reena before but she wants to eat McDonalds."

Jaye gave her a smile. "No, thank you."

Duke looked to Flint worriedly.

Cayden looked toward his mother as he bounced his daughter on his leg.

"Allie, you need to eat something," Flint stated, placing the bags on the table, which Scarlett started taking out the fast food containers. "Do you want me to get something from the Mess?"

"How about—" Colleen started when a series of sneezes came out instead.

"All I want is something to drink."

"Sure, Allie." Sky Dancer went to stand up but a warning hand remained on her shoulder, glancing up at her frowning husband. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll get her some V8," Scarlett said, heading for the kitchen.

Colleen sneezed again and shook her head.

"Colly, you still have that sneeze?" Flint asked bewildered. He frowned, studying his daughter in law. "Cayden, have you given her anything for that?"

"Of course, Dad. Nothing is helping!" Cayden told him in frustration.

"You name it...ACHOO... he gave it," Colleen added, she reached and patted her husband's shoulder. Her nose scrunched up and another row of sneezes came out.

Caitlin looked at her father, scrunched up her nose and sneezed in his face.

"Maybe she's allergic to you," Jaye teased her son half heartedly.

"Allergic to Cayden! Now that will be funny!" Sky Dancer stated, pulling the blanket closer and relaxing from her husband's talented hands on her shoulders.

"Now wait a minute..." Colleen protested, standing up and walking over to Cayden. "I'm not ACHOO...ACHOO.. allergic to him!" She walked over toward the bathroom for more tissues and stopped in front of the doorway, her eyes wide, staring at her husband.

"What? What did I do?" Cayden asked her.

"I-I feel a little better from over here," Colleen slowly admitted, placing her hand to her chest.

"Oh my God! She's allergic to my son!" Flint gapped, amazed. He glanced back and forth.

Kastor started to laugh along with his father.

"Cowwy dat cause he got cooties!" Eryn exclaimed.

"Who has cooties?" Scarlett asked, walking out of the kitchen, carrying a glass of red liquid. "Here's your V8, Allie." She handed the juice to Jaye.

"Apparently, my husband, who thinks this is funny!" Colleen said, she shook her head. "But for real, what if I am?"

Sky Dancer arched an eyebrow. "Do you think you are?"

"You'll have to wear a protective suit around me," Cayden laughed.

"Honey, maybe you're not," Scarlett said gently to her daughter. "Go next to your husband and you will see you are not allergic to him."

"All right, Mom," Colleen mumbled, walked closer to Cayden, who was holding Caitlin. When she neared them, her face turned all scrunched up and she unleashed a loud sneeze.

"Or maybe not..." Scarlett muttered, frowning.

"Maybe she's allergic to his sweat," Jaye suggested, waving her hand in front of her nose.

Flint rolled his eyes. "My wife the great comedian!" He walked over with a McDonald's burger. "Want to fill your lovely tongue with this burger." He waved it in front of her face, watching her eyes glued to the burger.

"No," she said, making a gagging face.

"Come on, Allie, you need to eat something," Flint frowned. He glanced at Scarlett, who shared the expression. "Someone and I'm not telling who..." He looked down at his wife once again. "mentioned you skipped something called lunch."

Colleen let out a loud sneeze and stumped agitated toward the bathroom in a huff, mumbling under her breath.

"All right fine. But I don't want McDonald's," Jaye told him, giving in.

"There is that casserole," Sky Dancer mentioned. "It's pretty good, Colleen's cooking is improving!"

Several sneezes came from the bathroom, responding to that comment.

"All right fine," Jaye finally agreed.

Scarlett walked into kitchen, went straight to the fridge, pulled out the dish and started warming it up in the oven. She then began to take out plates, glasses and plenty of napkins.

"Mum?" Rowan's voice came to her ears, making her turn and find her daughter, walking into the kitchenette.

"What is it?" Scarlett asked gently.

"Is something wrong with Dad?" the nine-year-old inquired.

Scarlett looked puzzled. "No, I-I don't think so, darling." But the back of her mind warned her, knowing that both she and Duke had a invisible wall now between them since their argument. "Why do you ask?"

Rowan walked up to her and placed a hand through hers. "I asked Dad about a meaning of a word in my book and he barely replied."

"Don't worry, he must had not heard you," Scarlett claimed softly. "Want to help?"

"Sure!" Rowan's eyes lit with delight.

"Good, how about you bring out your father's Big Mac and fries and Devon's chicken nuggets."

"Okay!"

Scarlett smiled down at the little girl who had entered their lives only a few years ago. She handed Rowan Duke's dinner and the twin's chicken nuggets and watched Rowan carry the dishes carefully out of the kitchenette. Two more hungry visitors entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Eryn, want to help carry out food?" Scarlett asked, smiling at the eight-year-old.

Flint chuckled. "I don't know Shana, Eryn is probably going to eat all of the food by the time she carries it out to the others." He patted his daughter's head. "Right, Peanut?"

Eryn nodded. "I be wreawy hungry, Nana," she said seriously.

Scarlett smiled, reached in the McDonald's bag and took out large fries. "Here you go. I'll bring out your chicken nuggets along with Rowan's, okay?"

"Okay," Eryn said and ran out.

"Thanks, Shana," Flint said, glancing to the doorway and then back at the redhead.

"No problem, how's she doing?" Scarlett asked, turning around and checking on the casserole in the oven.

Flint took a breath and then let it release. "Well, she's not doing her homework for some reason and she is unusually quiet, which is concerning both Allie and me," he explained. "Maybe she misses Rowan. I don't know. Maybe she's still angry with her."

"Maybe we should take the girls riding?" Scarlett suggested, closing the oven again, holding the dish in her hands.

"That would be good, she likes the horses," Flint stated, taking out a plate.

Scarlett placed the casserole on the counter. "How is Allie doing?" she asked in a soft tone.

He raked a hand through his hair before answering, "It's not like the first time, this time it's different. She keeping things bottled inside again," he admitted.

"Dash, I'll talk to her, all right?" Scarlett placed a hand to his arm.

"Thanks, Shana," Flint replied with a grateful smile.

"What are In-laws for?" Scarlett smirked, giving him a quick hug.

Flint chuckled, took a knife and cut a large piece of casserole. "This looks good!"

"Thanks!" came from right behind them. Colleen entered the kitchen without letting a sneeze escape.

"Feeling better?" Scarlett asked her daughter.

"Only if I'm away from my husband," Colleen murmured sadly, walking into her mother's arms. "What if I'm really allergic to him?"

"Nonsense," Flint stated. "Allie was only kidding." He kissed his daughter-in-law's cheek, before carrying the plate out of the kitchenette and to his awaiting wife. "Here you go!"

Jaye slowly took the plate. "Do I really have to eat?"

"Yes, unless you want me to call Aunt Brody and tell him to come over here so he can make you eat," Flint joked, watching her features.

Sky Dancer shook her head. She glanced up at her husband and gestured a finger in her mouth, indicating to him that she was hungry.

Jaye grumpily began to eat.

"All right, I'm going," Kastor chuckled as he headed into the kitchen.

"Don't forget lots of ketchup!" Sky Dancer called out, listening to him moan. She grinned.

Flint chuckled. "I swear Reena, sometimes I think you are related to Allie!" He sent his wife a wink. "Remember someone who loved eating ketchup when they were pregnant with Cayden?"

"Cay!" Devon squirmed in her grandfather's hold while Duke fed her another french fry.

"Daddy is right here," Duke told the tiny girl.

Caitlin cuddled closer around her father's neck, her eyes halfway drifting asleep. She yawned and nuzzled close. "Cay," she mumbled in a sleepy tone.

Cayden kissed Caitlin's forehead, then held her with one hand, before he took his second daughter from his father-in-law and gently started to rocked her to sleep with his other.

"Cayden, can you handle both—" Sky Dancer stopped her words, her eyes widened and she touched her stomach.

"Reena?" Flint immediately went to her side. He looked at her surprised shocked face. A worry rushed through his body. "Cayden, something is wrong. JEFFREY!"

"It's the baby," Sky Dancer gently touched Flint's arm.

"JEFFREY!" Flint hollered one more time, glancing around in a panic.

Cayden quickly handed the little girls to Duke and rushed for Sky Dancer.

Jeffery rushed out of the kitchen. "What?!"

Scarlett and Colleen emerged out of the kitchen, their faces both in a panic state.

"Hurry, Reena says it's the baby!" Flint said to his godson.

Kastor's whole entire body tensed and he felt a lump the size of a football in his stomach. His lungs seized and he slowly walked to his wife, whose eyes still resembled two large chocolate balls. "Imz—"

Sky Dancer grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel! Feel! Feel!" she shouted with excitement. Another kick came from her stomach to where Kastor's hand rested.

Kastor's face lit up.

Sky Dancer smiled at him, pressing his hand against her stomach, letting him feel another kick. "He moved," she whispered, her eyes turning soft, teary and letting out the relief that had built the past few months.

Kastor kissed her lovingly.

Flint choked up and sat down next to his wife, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, watching the couple.

"Okay, my turn!" said an excited Colleen, walking over and touching her best friend's stomach, feeling the kicks inside. "I think we got another martial arts expert in there, Mom!"

"I-I hope so," Scarlett murmured, several tears dancing at the edges of her eyes, letting the relief flow out of her system. She glanced to her husband, spotting him with both toddlers in his hands. Reaching over, she took Devon from his arms.

Duke then wrapped his arm around his wife.

Jaye smiled, the first genuine smile in a while.

"Nano!" Devon squealed, bouncing in Scarlett's arms, and pointing to the french fries.

Scarlett kissed the side of her head. "All right, dear, I'll give you some Nano." She reached for the fries, taking one and gave it slowly to her granddaughter. "Slowly Devon, you are so much like your father when eating."

Colleen burst laughing, straightening up and wrapping an arm around her husband's waist. "Mom, you don't...ACHOO... know the half of it!" She let out another sneeze.

Caitlin scrunched her nose and sneezed on Duke's face.

The entire room laughed.

"I just love kids!" Flint stated, adding to the comedic moment.


	14. Trēdecim

"This just takes the cake!" Scarlett grunted, walking into Lady Jaye's office and slamming the door shut with a strong force.

Jaye jumped from the suddenness of it all.

"Whoever this is, I'm going to send a crossbow right up his or her alley!" Scarlett continued to rant, pacing in the office.

"Shana, what's wrong?" Jaye asked standing up from her desk and slowly walking over to her. She walked as if it were some effort to do so.

"I'll show you what's wrong!" Scarlett's voice hit ablaze. She walked over to the desk, sat down in a huff, clicking on a few keys on the keyboard and moved out of the way so that Jaye could see the problem.

On the screen, which read, _Red's Bikini Line Emporium_, were pictures of Scarlett in various types of bikini swim suits. Additionally, several pictures of her and Duke in a magical moment. The site owner was named Dick Hauser!

"Whoever this low snake in the grass is, has something coming to him!" Scarlett muttered, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"You know, you are letting them win by acting like this," Jaye said as she sat down.

Scarlett turned to her best friend, her eyes wide. "You know! You're right!" She then hit another button, which switched to Jaye's site and had a picture of Jaye crying for her missing bear. "You do not want to know what Flint's and Duke's sites have!"

Jaye shrugged.

"You know I'm debating who's the perpetrator!" Scarlett declared. "And when I fully know, I will make sure they will go to the Slaughter House for the rest of their little lives!"

"Shana, the Slaughter House is not open anymore," Jaye reminded her friend as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"What!" Scarlett slapped her forehead. "How could I forget such a thing?" She looked closely at the other woman and gently asked, "Is your stomach hurting again?"

Jaye immediately stopped. "I'm fine."

Scarlett frowned. "Don't lie to me, Allie. I know you better." She glanced out the window for a moment then looked back to her friend.

"All right. It hurts a little. Okay," Jaye said, then tried to act busy.

"Allie," Scarlett spoke gently, stand up and walking to her friend, placing a hand over hers, where a pile of files lay on a second desk. "Have you gone to Doc yet?"

"No. There's nothing he can do anyway," Jaye said and tried to pull her hand away.

Scarlett sighed. "I'm sorry." Her stomach twisted. She had never known of Jaye's cancer until they met a few years ago at the reunion. She had never seen her friend going through the first stages of the cancer and she found herself not prepared. She sent her a slight smile and tried to change the subject. "Any word on Brutus?"

Brutus had now been missing for five whole weeks. The entire base was searched numerous times and no one had found the bear. They all hoped that whoever had the famous bear would return him soon to his little owner, who had not been sleeping well since her stuffed friend went missing in action.

Jaye ran her hand down her face. "No and Eryn's still not sleeping."

"We'll find him Allie, even if we have to turn this whole base upside down!" Scarlett decreed. Her own cheeks feeling flushed. Where could that bear be? She prayed that he hadn't wound up somewhere off base, but how? And why? "Want to go eat some lunch? I heard Roadblock made his special pasta and eggplant dish today."

"No. I've got so much work to do and I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway," Jaye said and grabbed a folder.

Scarlett nodded. "All right, Allie." She walked over to the door and turned. "But promise me you'll eat something later." Receiving no answer, she frowned and left the office heading straight toward the warrant officer's office, knocking on the door, again she received no answer. She pushed the door open and found the office empty. "Probably at Conrad's," she mused.

Walking down the corridor, she noticed that most of the Joes had escaped their offices and had probably ventured for Roadblock's special. Halting in front of her husband's office, she knocked, listening to the muffled tones from inside.

"Enter!" Duke called out.

She entered the office and almost immediately their hushed tones seized, both glanced up at her with masked expressions. Her blood started to boil.

"I guess you two have heard about Red's Bikini Emporium," she muttered under her breath.

Flint went to reply but only burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Red! But's it's—" He couldn't finish from his guffaws.

Scarlett walked over to her husband's desk. "And you?"

"Hey, what can I say. I have one hot wife," Duke said grinning.

"Oh, you!" She slapped him on the shoulder. Her eyes burned down on his own and she stuck her tongue out at him which made the warrant officer go into more fits of laughter. "I'm not in the mood!"

That comment sent both men in a ripple of loud laughter and Scarlett shook her head. "Who the devil is this prankster?"

"In all honesty, I think it's your best friend," Duke said once he composed himself. "This is so something she would have done."

"Trust me, it's not Allie," Flint defended his wife. "She has done some things in the past, but nothing like this!"

"I agree with Beret Boy, Conrad," Scarlett agreed. "She wouldn't embarrass anyone. Not including herself." She walked to the window with a frown on her features.

Duke looked at her then back at Flint then back at his wife. "Shana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Scarlett murmured, her expression still deep in thought.

Flint stood up and walked over to his best friend's wife, touching her shoulder gently. "With you Joe women, nothing always is usually something!"

Scarlett turned to him. "Want a Wolverine on your tail?"

"Sorry, you can't! Warrant officer's orders." Flint smiled, but then looked at her carefully. "This is not about just the website is it?"

"No," she admitted. "It's Allie, her stomach is bothering her and she's not hungry. Was this how she was Dash, when you first learned about the cancer years ago?" She turned to face him, her dark blue eyes filled with concern, her stomach tight, thinking everything they had fought for could disappear.

Flint sadly nodded. "I'll go make sure she eats something. Maybe some of Colleen's chicken pot pie." He kissed her cheek and started heading out of the door. "Don't worry, old Dash has everything covered."

He closed the door behind him and headed toward his wife's office. Maybe he had done a mistake and let her once again be on the team. Maybe he could ask her if it would be better to go in inactive duty once again. He cringed at the thought but at least the pressure would not be there. He poked his head in her office and knocked gently on the door. "Rumor has it that you are not eating and have a stomach ache."

"I'm just busy," Jaye said as she read through a file.

"All right, then you are going to take a break and eat some lunch, want to go to Joes?" he asked, shutting the door behind him. "Or we could go to the suite and I can cook up something."

"No. I'm just going to work," Jaye said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Flint walked over and sat on her desk, right on the files. "How about we go and see those two grandkids of ours?" He slowly reached and moved a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear.

She didn't look at him. "I...I...can't."

"Why not?" he gently probed, still playing with her lock of hair. "Hmm?"

"Nothing. Just forget it." She tried to get up.

Flint touched her shoulder. "Now, wait a minute. What is truly going on, Allie?"

She looked away from him, her body shaking a little. "I don't want them to get attached to me."

"Allie, the girls will always know you and love you," Flint said gently. "No matter what happens, understand me?"

She said nothing and stared blankly ahead.

"Want to tell me what's in that pretty little head of yours?" Flint probed gently, touching her chin with his finger and turning her head towards him.

"I...we...need to talk. We have too...make...arrangements," Jaye said with great effort, closing her eyes tightly to insure that the unshed tears didn't fall.

"All right, let's talk." Flint looked at her curiously. "What arrangements are you talking about?"

"Final...arrangements." It was obvious that this was extremely difficult for her.

"Oh." Flint looked at her closely, completely understood what she was referring about. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. "Those arrangements, well, let me tell you about them." He kissed the side of her temple. "I am in the line of thinking more twenty to thirty years before we do any of those arrangements."

"Dash, it's worse..." She finally whispered in a choked up voice.

"Is the pain worse?" he asked.

"It's worse than it was the last time, you know after we first found out."

"Is it sharp or more like a burning sensation?" He glanced down to her stomach.

"Mostly burning," Jaye told him softly. "But I'm getting a lot of cramping and nausea." She rubbed her stomach. "I'm throwing up a lot too."

"So why didn't you tell me you were getting sick, Allie?" he asked in a gentle, yet hurtful tone. "You know I'm here for the in sickness and in health."

"I didn't want to worry you," she said softly, then looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Hey, it's all right, but no more secrets, okay?"

She hugged him. "I...I want to be buried back home."

Flint felt his heart stop from her despaired words. He held his breath, daring not to release it and felt his cheeks grow cold from the blood that drained from them. "Allie, please, don't talk like that. We beat this thing once, we will do it again!"

"We have to talk about it. Just in case," she said softly, she trembled.

"Allie, will you please stop—" His face turned torn and a sadness crept into his brown eyes. He heavily sighed and drew her closer, holding her, not daring to let go. He hung his head in defeat. "Fine, tell me."

"I want a green casket," she said softly, not letting go of him. "I want to be in my uniform."

"With the javelin," he murmured in her ear, his hand slowly touching her hair, playing with it, letting him have his full.

"Yes," she answered. "Amazing Grace on bagpipes."

"Aunt Brody will do the honors," he added. He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. "Do—" His voice escaped him for a second, "do you want Brutus with you?"

"No. I want him to stay with...with...Eryn."

Flint slowly nodded. "She'll love that. It will feel as..." He lost his voice for a moment and shook his head. "Allie, I know we can beat this. I just know it!"

"I want to..."

"If the treatment worked once, then it will again," he whispered. "But Allie, I will promise you, Cayden, Eryn, Colly, those twin terrors, Jeff, Reena and their baby...I'll make sure I will be there for them for the both of us."

She hugged him tighter.

"Come on, why don't we go see the grandkids, and eat lunch with Colleen." Flint glanced down at her. "I need you to eat, Allie."

"All right," she answered, giving in.

Flint kissed her temple on more time, pressing his lips against her skin, hard. "Good, besides, I know that Colleen made some of that famous Chicken Pot pie of hers."

At the mention of food, her stomach let out a long sound that echoed in the room.

He laughed, guided her at the door, led her out of the office, down the corridor, and walked with toward the barracks. He kept glancing to his left and right, his faces showing his irritation. "No sign of Brutus," he grumbled. "Whoever has him and I find out, that Joe is going to know the meaning of the words, Hell on Earth!"

Walking inside the barracks, the warm air embracing them after the touch of the cold breeze, the spotted Jeffrey Hauser mumbling to himself with a box of food and hurriedly rushing toward his suite.

Flint gave a chuckle. "I hope I wasn't like that," he commended, watching the young Joe dart around others in the hallway.

"According to Shana, you were," Jaye said trying to chuckle.

"Funny," he muttered with a smile.

They passed the corridor, turned and walked all the way to the end of the long hallway to Dr. Faireborn's suite. Flint knocked on the door, but no answer came. "Hmm..." He pushed the door and it opened easily and peeked around the doorframe where he spotted his daughter-in-law stationed by her desk with her laptop, her fingers racing on the keyboard at top speed. Her features showed her deep concentration. "Hey, Colly!"

Colleen frowned and continued typing, her dark blue eyes clouding for a second and then turned back to their warm demeanor.

Flint chuckled, led his wife inside the suite, closed the door behind them and placed his finger to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Striding slowly behind the younger version of Scarlett, he took a deep breath and uttered, "Hey!"

A shrill cry resulted from his voice as Colleen instantly turned, grabbed his wrist and flung him to the ground in a heartbeat.

"Ow," he moaned before his eyes closed. "That's gonna hurt."

Colleen's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She looked to her mother-in-law. "I thought he was an intruder!"

Jaye was laughing so hard she had to sit down on her son's favorite chair.

"Sure laugh, honey," Flint mumbled, his cheeks turning hot from his embarrassment.

"Should I call Cayden?" Colleen inquired, bending down to check on the warrant officer who was rubbing his back.

"No, no." Flint waved her off. "Don't worry on calling my son." He glanced from one woman to the other. "You know, Allie, we should send Colleen to Cobra. She can probably beat them all up!"

"Or she could join them and we'd all be in trouble because someone actually knows how to fight," Jaye teased, hiding her pain.

"Sure, Allie! Give her ideas! Duke will love that!" Flint chuckled, rising to his feet and let out another moan. "Oh man, I'm getting old." He turned to them. "That does not leave this room, got it!"

Colleen shook her head. "I heard nothing."

Jaye made a break for the door.

"I don't think so, lady!" Flint rushed toward the escape, racing in front and blocking her escape. He grabbed her by the waist, picking her up. "Lookie! I caught a Joe!"

She put up a fake fight.

"Colleen! Grab the rope, so we can tie her up!" Flint chuckled evilly.

Colleen returned his evil grin. "Sorry, I can't do that for I'm with her." She raced over and pulled down his beret over his eyes.

"Hey! I can't see! Oh no!" Flint walked around in a circle, holding on to his wife.

Jaye laughed, the first genuine laugh in a long time.

"Oh woe is me!" Flint continued his acting, swaying back and forth.

Colleen started laughing, holding her stomach and falling onto the couch.

Jaye playfully bit his neck.

"Oh my God! She's hungry and she's eating me!" Flint cried out, his expression transforming into pure horror.

"Would you like this better?" Jaye asked then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hmffffmmfmffff!" he muffled out, cradling her closer.

"Hello, other person in the room!" Colleen stood up from the couch, shaking her head.

Jaye chuckled.

Flint broke the kiss. "I'm a victim!" he stated innocently, placing down his wife to feet.

"Yeah, right," both women countered, rolling their eyes.

He stuck his tongue out at them, then looked around. "I thought Eryn was here."

"She's at Reena's. She wanted to keep her company," Colleen answered.

Flint grinned. "I'll go pick up the little imp." He headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few and Allie, you have orders." With that, he left the suite before Jaye could throw a javelin where the sun didn't shine.

Colleen arched a brow, shook her head. "Faireborns," she muttered, looking at the door. She turned to Jaye. "Would you like something to eat and drink? I was about to do that myself."

"Dash is making me eat," Jaye pointed out.

"Good." Colleen smiled, linking a arm with her mother-in-law and headed for the kitchen. "The girls are taking their nap, so we can relax for a few more minutes."

Jaye smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Aunt Brody and Uncle Robert just called," Colleen said, walking into the kitchen. She released Jaye's arm and headed for the refrigerator. "They want me, Cayden and the girls to come for a visit."

"I think you should," Jaye told her.

Colleen's face fell. "I don't think we can," she admitted, taking out two containers and placing them on the counter. "Cayden's been busy, so busy that he has barely slept here during the nights for the past two weeks."

"What?!" Jaye exclaimed. "I will go talk to him."

"No! Please don't," Colleen plead, fear entering her eyes. "He may get angrier with me."

Jaye looked at her daughter-in-law. "Angrier?"

"Because I told you," Colleen explained. "We've both been a little cold to one another since our fight." Her cheeks turned pink. "Because of him and Judi. I know nothing is going on between them, but I just wished he would had told me."

"Did I ever tell you about your Uncle Dash and a woman named Linda?" Jaye asked her.

"No." Colleen shook her head.

"Well your Uncle Dash met her at a bar one night after we had our first real fight. He took her home because he didn't think she should be driving and that was the end of it from his point of view. Well..."

"Uncle Dash wouldn't have done anything, would he?" Colleen asked, her eyes wide and mystical. Her heart pounded in her chest, awaiting the rest of the story.

"Well she sure tried to say he did. He didn't tell me about her because nothing happened and didn't think he needed to worry me about her. But she kept calling him and told him she was pregnant with his baby and everything..."

Colleen almost lost her hold on the dishes she had in her hands and placed them down on the table. "What happened?"

"Well, she called him continuously. I guess he dropped his information card and she found it. Then one day I answered the phone and she told me all of this."

"You didn't believe her, did you?" Colleen asked, putting the food in the oven to heat. Her stomach rumbled and she took out a bag of McDonalds, placed the food on another dish, heating it in the microwave.

"Well at first I did because he didn't tell me about her," Jaye admitted. "I mean he even went as far as getting a DNA test on her baby to prove it to me. But then I realized that I trusted him and if he didn't think he needed to tell me about her then there was nothing to it."

Colleen slowly nodded. "He must had been hurt that you didn't trust him at first." Her stomach tightened and twisted. She took out the food from the oven and the microwave, placed them on the two dishes and brought the food to the table. "I have plenty of chicken pot pie. Cayden can't seem to get enough of it and of course, McDonalds."

Jaye took the chicken pot pie. "He was hurt but he understood."

Colleen took a bit from her McChicken, munched and swallowed. "I understand too, but I just don't feel comfortable of him working so close to her."

Jaye reached over and patted her arm. "Honey, there is nothing you can do about it and no matter where he works, there are going to be women wanting him because he's a good looking man."

"Maybe I should put a bag over his head so no one would notice," Colleen muttered.

The door to the suite opened and Flint carrying Eryn on piggy back walked in, followed by Lady and Gem, who were both very close behind his pants.

"Hey! Saved some for us?" he grinned, walking into the kitchen. He looked from one woman to the other. "Let me guess. You two were talking about me and Cayden."

Colleen raised an eyebrow. "How-how did you know!" She blinked.

"Oh, I was just telling her how I ran into Linda yesterday," Jaye smirked at her husband as Eryn tried to get some fries.

"Who's Linda?" Flint looked confused with an arch brow.

Colleen pushed the plate of fries over to the little girl. "Here you go Eryn, and I have some chicken nuggets too!" She helped Eryn into a chair while Flint sat in the fourth one and snagged a chicken nugget from the plate.

"Oh, you remember Linda. The one that had that thing for you about twenty-seven years ago," Jaye smirked at him.

Flint choked on his chicken nugget and his face turned purple.

Colleen smiled and handed him her water.

"Damn..." Flint cursed, drinking the water with one swallow.

"So, what did you do at Reena's?" Colleen asked Eryn as she poured some ketchup for the fries.

Jaye patted her husband on the back and whispered that she got him with a smirk on her face.

"Reenie wread me a storwie," Eryn said then shoved more fries in her mouth.

"I swear with the way she eats she should be six foot tall instead of three," Jaye shook her head.

"Takes one to know one," Flint teased with a goofy grin on his face. "But I'm not talking about height."

Colleen shook her head at the pair and turned her attention back to her little sister-in-law. "Which story?"

"One bout dis man who woad a dragon," Eryn said with her eyes wide.

"Wow! That sounds like an amazing story!" Colleen replied. For the next whole three minutes, she listened attentively to Eryn's word by word describing the entire tale which Sky Dancer had read to her, not only in English but also in Greek.

A baby's cry filled the air and Colleen sighed, standing up and heading for the nursery, Eryn in tow. She walked over to the crib, finding Caitlin wide awake. "Hey, you are supposed to be sleeping for a one more hour," she cooed, picking up the toddler in her arms. She kissed her daughter on her cheek, wiping the tears away with her lips. "Shh, it's all right."

Cuddling her daughter in her arms, she glanced around the room, finding Eryn searching for something. "Eryn, what are you looking for?" she asked, spying the little girl going behind a mountain of stuffed animals.

"My Brutus," Eryn said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, Eryn, but Brutus is not in here, I've checked five times already," Colleen informed her gently. "But I wish I knew where he was."

Eryn threw her tiny body to the floor and started to sob hysterically.

"Aww, Eryn, don't cry." Colleen knelt down and with one hand rubbed Eryn's back. "We'll find Brutus, I promise."

"I wan him. Mommy need him," she cried.

"I know you do," Colleen murmured softly. Her eyes teared for the distressed child. She continued to rub Eryn's back.

"Bouto?" Caitlin asked for the bear, her dark blue eyes looking from her mother to her aunt.

Jaye walked into the room. "What happened?"

"Brutus," Colleen muttered, glancing up. "She was searching for him."

"Bouto!" Caitlin repeated, now looking at her grandmother.

Jaye caressed the little girl's cheek.

"Eryn, how about I make you a nice hot chocolate?" Colleen suggested. "I'll put in extra marshmallows, the big kind too."

Eryn sat up and looked at her sister-in-law and nodded.

"Here, let me take the baby," Jaye offered.

Colleen handed over Caitlin. "Look, Caity! It's Nana!"

Caitlin scrunched up her nose and sneezed on Jaye's face before she giggled.

Jaye shook her head at the child then took her out to the living room area.

"Ahh, I see one of our little cuties is awake," Flint said as he came out of the kitchen, a fry in his hand.

"Nana," Caitlin cried out, watching her grandfather walk over.

"No, Grandpa," Flint corrected, bending over and kissing her cheek.

"Nana!" Caitlin insisted wiggling in Jaye's arms.

Colleen came out of the nursery with Eryn hand in hand and headed for the kitchen.

Flint glanced at them and turned to his wife. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"She still can't find Brutus," Jaye said sadly as the baby tried to get to Flint.

"I need to find that bear," Flint decreed. "Whoever has him will have to answer to me and when I'm get done with him, there would be nothing left but dust!"

"She thinks that's why I'm sick, Dash," Jaye told him softly.

Flint nodded. "Just like last time," he murmured, glancing over to the kitchen and spotting his daughter sitting in a chair, eating some of the fries and looking toward Colleen.

"Mama!" came a cry from the nursery.

"Colleen, I'll get her." Flint strode into the nursery and straight to the crib, picking up the sleepy looking Devon. "Hey, what's the fuss? Realized your twin was MIA?"

"Nana!" Devon wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Nana's here," Flint soothed, rocking the toddler and walking out to the living room. "Hey Grandma, look who is awake!"

Jaye was rocking the other twin. "Hey, baby," she said smiling at the other toddler.

Devon cooed then scrunched her nose and sneezed on Jaye's face. She let out a delighted shriek.

"Colleen! What are you teaching these kids!" Flint playfully scolded his daughter in law, sitting next to his wife.

The twins looked at each other and said, "Oh cwap!"

"That was your daughter's doing!" came from the kitchen.

"Can you say Mamo?" Jaye asked the two little ones now on her lap.

"Bebet!" cried the twins, looking all around. "Bebet!"

Flint chucked and tickled one of the girls on her stomach. "Ribbit!"

Devon turned to him, her eyes wide.

"I think you're making her jealous, Grandpa," Jaye said with a chuckle.

"Well, she does have that Hart-Burnett in there somewhere," Flint chuckled, looking toward the kitchen. "Everything all right with our Colleen? She looks a distressed tonight."

"You remember the trouble we had with Linda?" Jaye asked as she cuddled the toddlers.

Flint groaned. "Do you have to remind me? But yes, I remember, what about it?"

Caitlin reached her arms toward her grandfather. "Nana..."

"It's kind of the same thing with Cayden and Judi," Jaye told him.

"What! Judi told Cayden that she's pregnant with his baby!" Flint almost shouted from the shock.

Colleen peeked out from the kitchen. "W-wh-at!" she stammered, her features turning pure white.

"No!" Jaye exclaimed. "Judi is making passes and crap at him and he didn't tell Colleen."

"Well, of course he wouldn't tell her!" Flint calmly stated, looking at his daughter-in-aw. "No offense, Colly, but he wouldn't want you getting hurt in all this until he knew what was going on and from his point of view nothing was happening, so nothing was going on. All right, Bunny."

A tear traveled down Colleen's cheek. "I guess." Her tone not convinced. "He hasn't called me Bunny for a few months now too."

Flint stood up, walked over to the young woman and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it's all right," he said, kissing her forehead.

Jaye made a mental note to talk to her son ASAP.

Flint looked at his wife, then back to the sad looking face on his daughter-in-law. "You know, how about you taking his dinner tonight over there, surprise him."

"Do you think he will have time to see me?" Colleen queried.

"Try," Jaye said. "We'll watch the girls."

"Go on, Lady Bug," Flint assured, giving her a squeeze. "And if he makes you cry, I'll chase him with the Wolverine myself!"

Colleen let out a grateful giggle. "All right," she said to her In-laws. She kissed Flint on the cheek, broke the embrace and walked into the kitchen. She smiled at Eryn, who was looking down at her hot chocolate, rubbed her head affectionately and placed some of the chicken pot pie in plastic container before she gathered her coat and left the suite.

She walked all the way to the Infirmary, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, listening to its beating drum in her ears. Walking inside, she greeted First Aid and headed straight to her husband's office. A voice caught her attention and her heart jumped, seeing Judi emerge from Cayden's office. She felt her cheeks lose all their natural heat and then burn anew with flare.

"Hello," Judi greeted her, her own smile plastered on her features and her blue eyes showing their cunning mystic.

"Evening, Judi," Colleen returned the greeting and watched the assistant round the corner and disappear from eyesight. Taking a deep breath, she walked into his office, spotting in front of his computer, typing while several journals lay opened across his desk. She let out a sigh and knocked on his door.

"Judi, I told you I'm really busy, so please leave me alone," Cayden said as if he had said it many times before, not looking up from his research.

A tight knot formed in Colleen's stomach and she walked inside. She placed the food on top of one of the thick journals. "I see you're busy," she murmured, watching his features, filled with concentration.

"What..." Cayden said then looked up and seemed to jump a little in shock. "Colly..."

She let out a loud sneeze that rocked her entire system and placed her hand behind his chair to steady her balance. "That's my name," she joked, sending him a soft smile.

He turned his chair and pulled her down in his lap.

"Are we playing doctor?" Colleen mocked, starting to rake his brown waves of his hair with her fingers, softly, gently, barely touching his scalp. She leaned her head against his shoulder, looking up at his green eyes.

"Why? Are you running a temp?" Cayden asked playfully then kissed her forehead.

"Maybe," Colleen answered, the vision of his assistant leaving his office still hovering over her thoughts. She let out another sneeze and let out an irritated grumble.

Cayden sighed. "Did you take your allergy medicine today?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, I didn't sneeze all day today, so I'd thought I didn't need it."

With one hand he pulled open his top desk drawer and pulled out some Benedryl while still holding her with his other arm.

"You just love to drug me," she mocked with a warm smile on her face.

"It's to tame you," he teased back.

Colleen softly chuckled. "Oh, really? Can't control wild women I see." She started poking him in the ribs playfully.

Cayden jumped slightly and chuckled. "I like my wild woman."

"So I see," Colleen nearly snapped, still picturing the image of Judi in her head. She moved her head away, not gazing in his green eyes and stared at the opened doorway.

"Hey," Cayden said in worry. "What's the matter?"

She turned to him with a false smile, hoping he would believe it was her true. "Nothing," she said, "Are you going to stay again for the night?"

"Ummm...no," Cayden said and smiled at her. "What I am doing can wait until tomorrow."

"Cayden, if it's important, you know that I understand," she replied. "I know it is something to do with your mother's illness again."

Cayden sighed and looked down. "Yeah. It's about my mom." He looked at her. "But right now I want to be with you."

Colleen snuggled closer. "Well, you are with me right now." Her eyes locked on his before their lips found each other and a content sigh escaped from both at the same instance. She lowered her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a mere moment but when she opened them, she found herself away from his strong arms and to the couch's hold. She blinked, realizing that she had fallen asleep and a yawn escaped. "Cayden?"

"Yeah..."

His voice came close and she spotted him by the computer, his fingers endlessly typing away. She titled her head sideways and another sneeze escaped. "What time is it?"

No answer came this time and she noticed his concentrated determination.

She frowned. "I wrote the final chapter in the book."

"That's nice."

"And Cobra Commander and I had a fling."

"Sounds good."

"And then we had triplets!" She shook her head, knowing how much he was into his research. She stood up from the couch and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cayden, I won't bother you, I know how much this means to you. But listen, Uncle Robert wanted us to come over before Christmas and I know how you don't want to disappoint him, so would you agree for me and the twins to go alone?"

"Sounds good."

Colleen nodded, kissed him and the cheek and left his office, closing the door behind her, before she stole one last glance at her husband


	15. Quattuordecim

Scarlett and Cover Girl had dragged Lady Jaye out Christmas shopping, slightly against her will. They had been gone most of the day even though Jaye had been not feeling well. She forced herself to continue. They had packed up the Jeep with loads and loads of Christmas presents and were on their way back with Jaye at the wheel. They were singing Christmas carols and Jaye felt her spirits start to rise. They were singing "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas" when a car cut them off and Jaye slammed on the brakes and found the pedal hitting the floor and no brakes working! She swerved to miss the car and lost control sending the Jeep down the embankment and into a large road sign.

"Is everyone all right?" Scarlett asked, her hand rising to her head, feeling the lump created by it connecting to the dashboard. She turned to Cover Girl in the backseat and then to Jaye.

Cover Girl just looked frightened but Jaye was rubbing her chest where it had connected with the steering wheel.

"Courtney, can you check the damage?" Scarlett took charge, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Duke's number, her fingers still trembling from the event. She glanced once more to the driver side, waiting for her husband to answer.

Cover Girl climbed out as Jaye unbuttoned her shirt some and dark bruises were already forming.

"Hey, my Christmas Angel," Duke's voice came over the phone, Flint could be heard groaning in the background.

"Conrad, can you send Toll Booth on Route 29, by Quaker Avenue and De Monte Street?" Scarlett calmly requested, glancing out of the window, catching the first glimpse of snow starting to fall to the ground.

"Why? What's wrong?" Duke asked worriedly.

Scarlett sent Jaye a guilty look before answering her husband, "Uh, can you just send him over?" She turned, spotting Cover Girl opening the engine top when she swayed, took a step backwards and collapsed to the ground in a heap. "Shit!"

"I'm coming!" Duke said urgently, instantly knowing something was wrong as his wife rarely cursed. "Come on, Dash. Something's wrong with the girls!"

"What's wrong?" Flint's voice came from the background.

Scarlett groaned. "Tell Dash, not to worry, we were just in a little accident." She closed her eyes, knowing what he was going to say next. She took a breath and waited.

"ACCIDENT?!" Duke exclaimed, he could be heard standing up from his chair while the sound of it meeting the floor rushed to her ears.

"She crashed again!?" Flint shouted, his voice closer to the phone.

Scarlett cringed. "Just come, please," she murmured softly. "And bring Cayden or First Aid, we need medical support."

"Oh my God! Dash, they're hurt! Get First Aid!" Duke yelled. "We're on our way!" The line went dead.

"Umm, they are on their way," Scarlett informed Jaye, throwing the phone to the ground and dashed out of the jeep, kneeling down by Cover Girl's side. "Court? Can you hear me?"

A police car drove up right behind them, with it's headlights flashing.

Jaye started to get out of the Jeep, wanting to check on her friend.

"Ma'am, stay in the car until the paramedics arrive," the police officer said as he headed toward them.

"Allie, do as he says," Scarlett requested, watching the officer then took her attention back to Cover Girl who had started to stir awake. "Court?"

"Shana..." Cover Girl said with a groan.

Lady Jaye sat back down as the officer went to check on Cover Girl.

"How... you feeling?" Scarlett asked, concern etched on her features.

"Just a little dizzy," Cover Girl said as she started to get up.

"Let's get you back to the Jeep, ma'am," the officer said.

Scarlett assisted the officer help Cover Girl up and together they placed her in the passenger's seat. "Stay here, Courtney." She glanced once more at Jaye then walked toward the front of the crashed vehicle and a frown developed on her face. Not only had Jaye crashed into a sign, but also a pole. The damage was clear.

The officer came over, starting to examine the damage, taking notes. "Do you know what happened?"

"Not really," Scarlett answered, truthfully. She placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the swelling. "It happened so fast." A warning rushed to her thoughts. Cobra! It had to be! But how and why? They were not driving a Joe jeep, but one that was used around the base and for other occasions. Cobra would have never known that they would be driving this particular jeep on that day, would they? She walked over back to the jeep, leaving the officer to do his job and slid in the back seat with a yawn.

_Don't fall asleep! _She warned herself, knowing that she may have a concussion, but her eyelids failed her, growing heavy, lowering and the next thing she knew a hand touched her cheek, softly, gently, trying to urge her awake. She opened her eyes to find two frightened ones. "Con..."

"Baby, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Just then, Jaye saw Flint. "D...Dash..."

Scarlett turned her head, spotting Flint next to the jeep, talking with the officer. "Con, Dash is about to make a scene."

"We are taking them to Joe Headquarters for medical support!" Flint spoke in a loud tone at the officer.

"The paramedics are in route now, sir!" the officer yelled.

Duke walked over toward them.

"Those women are G. I. Joes!" Flint stated in a higher octave, feeling his face grow heated. "They have full medical support at G. I. Joe base!"

"Flint," Duke walked over to his second in command, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"But, Duke!" Flint protested, giving his long time friend a weary look. He glanced over to the jeep at the women and then back at the officer.

Sirens sounded from a distance and a second car parked behind the officer's with a panicking Beach Head emerging from the driver's side. "Courtney!"

"I'm here, Wayne," Cover Girl cried out from the passenger side..

"Dash," Jaye said as she tried to get out of the Jeep.

Beach Head rushed to the jeep, banged the door open and wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close. "You... you all right?" His voice trembled and his features had turned pale, but stroked Cover Girl's hair.

Flint went to say something to the officer but turned and strode over to his wife. "I'm not letting him take you three to someplace where they don't know what the hell they are doing!"

"Dash, Doc and Lifeline are here," Jaye said stumbling over to him.

Flint wrapped his arm around her shoulder, glancing at the car which had brought the medics along with Beach Head, he nodded. "They will take care of this mess."

Both Doc and Lifeline rushed over to the jeep and started examining the three Joe women. Afterwards, after some persuasion, Doc managed to win the battle and the Joe women would be taken to Joe base. Beach Head carried his wife, who insisted her legs still worked, back to the medical vehicle while Flint and Duke drove their wives back in the Joe jeep which they had driven at the scene.

Jaye laid her head on her husband's shoulder as he drove.

Duke continued to rub his wife's arm as he sat with her in the back seat.

Flint drove in silence throughout the drive in deep thoughts. Both Scarlett and Duke exchanged knowing glances, something was indeed upsetting the warrant officer, who had a grim expression on his features.

Driving straight to the Infirmary at Headquarters, they found Beach Head and the others had already arrived. Doc ushered them all inside and started probing them by taking their pulse and then hurled them over for EKG's, MRI's and CAT scans. Finding nothing serious, he insisted that the Joe women stay over night for observations and had all three in a room.

Beach Head stayed by Cover Girl's side, holding her hand. Apparently, while doing the examinations, Doc had discovered a mild heart murmur in Cover Girl that made the Ranger grow increasingly worried for his wife. And for the first time since the drill sergeant had walked through the base's gate, did they see a tear dancing on his eye, yet, he refused to let it release.

Flint continued to pace around the room, still deep in thought and both Duke and Scarlett looked at Jaye with raised eyebrows. But when Flint's cell rang and he left the room quietly without giving anyone a reason, the eyebrows arched higher. In two minutes, Flint entered the room. "Duke, got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Duke said then after giving his wife a worried glance left the room, shutting the door behind him. "All right, what's going on?"

Flint turned away, his features showing his tension. "That was Two Tired. They just got finishing examining the jeep's damages. He stated and also claimed, he checked, twice to be sure, that it wasn't an accident."

"Are you saying that Allie ran off the road on purpose? I mean she's depressed an all but I don't think she would try to take her two best friends with her," Duke said incredulous.

"Allie won't do anything to hurt herself or anyone else," Flint claimed, making his hands into fists, trying to control his anger. "It wasn't her fault at all. The brakes were cut!"

Duke looked at him in total shock. "Wh...what?"

"Tired said that the wire had a clean cut, made by a knife," Flint said, taking off his beret and flinging it to the wall with a powerful throw. He looked at his commanding officer, his jaw set.

Duke ran his hand over his face. "Any ideas?"

"Cobra?" Flint immediately suggested. "Who else, Duke?" He started passing in the hallway. "Could this be linked to the D.C. meetings? You know well how those snakes work. They will do anything to get what they want."

"Flint, that is an unmarked Jeep, we don't use it for missions, only as an errand vehicle. How would they know to sabotage that Jeep?" Duke asked, trying to figure it all out.

Flint frowned, scratching his chin and continued to pace. "Then, I am assuming that there could be a Cobra spy in our mist." His words sounded like dead weight. How could another Cobra spy infiltrate G. I. Joe when they were screening everything and everyone! Since Rob The Tech's uncovered treason for betraying the team, almost hurting Eryn and Rowan and sending both Sky Dancer and Lady Jaye to the hospital, it had been both up to him and Duke to keep the base safe from unwanted intruders. "The question is how? And why? They're probably attempting to steal Ben's formula. But that is under secure guard and not to mention no longer on base."

"Could this be related to something your wife's been investigating?" Duke asked as they both paced.

"I hardly doubt it, Duke," Flint answered, picking up his beret and placing back on his head. "All of her investigations are basic Cobra dealings. Nothing classified."

"Not all of them." Duke admitted, he knew his best friend was going to go ballistic. He had kept something from him and had used his best friend's wife in the process. "She's been looking into some unauthorized use of our communications systems." He braced himself for the attack.

"Are you talking about those websites about us?" Flint inquired.

"No. Though it could be connected," Duke said.

"Then what?"

"We've had several unauthorized uses of the long distance lines, the Internet and other communication programs."

"Then why was I not informed of this?" Flint stopped pacing and stared at the wall.

"Because I wanted as few as possible to know about it so it was between only me and her," Duke informed him.

A soft growl escaped the warrant officer's throat. "I see." He turned away from his best friend. "I understand, Conrad." He recalled how he and Sky Dancer had hidden their investigation about the threats during last year from all Joes, including from those they loved.

"Look, none of that matters now. What matters is that we find out who tried to kill our wives," Duke informed him.

Flint nodded. "Everything is ready for D. C. on my end. Leaving at 0400hours." He started heading for the room. "We better go in, or those Joes in there will think something is up."

"You're right," Duke said. "Come on, old buddy."

"You know, I really am starting to feel old," Flint admitted, glancing downward.

"Hey, you're younger than me," Duke said clapping him on his back.

"No I'm not, I'm much older, more smarter, charming, handsome and own a beret." Flint chuckled, poking his friend in the ribs. "Oh, did you hear on the latest news?"

"What's that?" Duke asked, smiling at his friend.

"Sesame Street had a Christmas special on, with Bert and Ernie wearing dresses," he grinned, batting his eyelids quickly. "It was a mistake, they were supposed to be Elves! But it never aired, so I'm so lucky Eryn did not see that!"

"Oh." Duke laughed. "I'll see if I can find that episode for Eryn for Christmas."

"Do and I guarantee you a trip to Gung Ho's swamp, one way pass. You can keep Cousin Peter over there company."

"All right. I won't find it for her. But I'll tell her a little story about it." He chuckled as they walked towards the door.

Flint grumbled then his eyes widened, "Do and I will kidnap your new grandson when he is born and you'll never see him again till you start having an affair with the Baroness." He walked into the room and stopped short, spotting the women staring at him in pure shock.

"Con's having an affair with the Baroness?" Jaye asked in shock.

"What?! No!" Duke exclaimed.

"Gee, Con, I never knew you went for the dark heads, thought red was more your color!" Beach Head snickered, holding Cover Girl's hand.

Scarlett shook her head slowly and touched her head. "Well, now I know everything. All those late night meetings, those trips to Washington..." She sent her husband a smile. "So, does Destro know?"

"Oh, yes. He watches," Duke said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually, he videotapes it and he then sells it over the Internet," Flint added with a sly smile.

"How much?" Beach Head asked seriously, making the room fall into laughter.

"Men," Scarlett grumbled, feeling sleepy once again and she stifled a yawn.

Cover Girl smacked Beach Head on the side of the head. "Dumb ass."

"Now, now, Baby. You can't sleep yet," Duke told his wife as he walked over toward her.

Jaye was rubbing her chest where her chest had connected with the steering wheel.

"Allie, you heard Doc," Flint said to his wife while he walked over to the window.

Scarlett looked from Flint to Jaye then to Duke. She sat up from the pillow, swung her feet around and started to rise from the hospital bed. "I'm not going to sleep yet, I need to check on Reena."

"No, you are going to stay in bed. I've already called Jeff and Reena is just fine," Duke told her as he guided her back to bed.

"Dash..." Jaye said as she too started to rise from the bed.

"I'm going!" Scarlett snapped, her temper rising just as the same moment Flint said, "What?"

"You are all giving me a headache!" Beach Head claimed, shaking his head.

"You are going to lay down just like Doc ordered. You won't do Reena any good if you pass out on the way there," Duke told his wife, not giving in.

Jaye slowly stood up and walked toward Flint, worried about him.

"Don't get dizzy on me," Flint joked wearily, placing a hand over Jaye's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Scarlett growled. "Conrad, I'm not going to pass out!" Her blue eyes showed her determination. "I've been going there everyday! Just like you, Allie, and Dash! I'm not going to stop because of one little accident! I'm a Joe and you of all people know that I've been through worse situations before and healed quite nicely!"

"Oh, Conrad, just hit her over the head with something and knock her out," Beach Head pointed out. He then flinched from the punch on his arm. "Court!"

"Wayne..." Cover Girl warned.

"Shana, honey, she already knows you are here and knows you cannot come today. Now lay your pretty little ass back down," Duke told her.

"You okay," Jaye whispered to her husband as she leaned against him slightly, feeling his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, look at Scarlett," Beach Head snickered. "I wish she was like this during mornings!" He slapped his hand against the bed and threw backwards his head.

Scartett went to retort at the drill sergeant when she turned to her husband in a panic. "Conrad! Where's Rowan?"

Flint smacked his forehead. "Don't tell me you lost your daughter!"

"And where's Eryn?!" Jaye demanded.

"Uhh..eh..." Flint stammered, looking at the general. "Conrad had the girls early this afternoon…when I came to his office, they were not with him."

"That's it!" Scarlett started marching her way toward the door, her features set and serious.

"Shana, get back in bed. Geez, they are with Snake Eyes. What kind of father do you think I am?" Duke asked her sounding deeply hurt.

She stopped by the doorway, placing her hand to her head, shaking it slowly. "How could I forget?" Glancing at him. "Conrad, you are a wonderful father, everyone knows that."

"I swear, if they kiss and make up, I'm going to barf!" Beach Head grumbled.

Cover Girl smacked him on the back of the head.

Duke walked over to the door and kissed his wife.

Jaye rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me!" Beach Head jumped from the chair, and raced out of the room, covering his mouth.

Flint chuckled. "Well, we finally found his Achilles' heel!"

First Aid walked into the room at the exact moment holding a needle and syringe. "Ummm... glad you are here."

Duke saw the needle. "Oh no," he whispered to his wife.

Jaye kept looking out the window.

Flint nodded toward First Aid, then he started swaying back and forth. "I'm not feeling to well," he muttered, stumbling forward, grabbing hold of his wife securely as if trying to keep his balance and fumbled to the bed in two strides, before she could even react, set her down and instantly sat on her lap. "Hold me."

Scarlett shook her head and whispered to her husband. "I may join Beach Head in the bathroom."

Just then, Beach Head entered, spotted the warrant officer on the covert operative's lap and his cheeks puffed to their fullest as a load full of Roadblock's lunch came hurling out.

"Wh...what are you doing, Dash?" Jaye asked then when she saw First Aid she tried to get loose. "I told you no more blood."

"Sorry, Lady Jaye, but we need it, the other blood results came up inconclusive," First Aid explained. "I don't like this anymore than you do."

"Inconclusive?" rang throughout in the room.

First Aid nodded. "I'm just following Doc's orders." He stepped closer to the couple. "Hold her tight, Flint."

Flint nodded, looking at his wife. "Are we going to need back up, or are you going to be a good little crazy nutty bad tempered Scottish girl?"

She knocked him off her lap and stood up quickly.

"Does that answer your question?" Duke asked with a smirk.

"Allie, just please let him take the blood," Flint plead, standing slowly up, concern written on his face.

"But..." Jaye said then saw his face. "Damn it. All right." She pushed him down on the chair and sat on his lap, burying her face into his neck, allowing the young medic to take her blood.

"I can't believe it," Duke whispered to his wife.

Scarlett leaned against her husband. "Miracles do happen."

Cover Girl humphed while staring down at her sick husband. "You can say that again."

"That's my good girl," Flint soothed, stroking her back. "Now, lie down as you get dizzy after these things."

Jaye relaxed back in his arms and let the blood be taken.

First Aid was very quick and it was done before they knew it.

"See," Flint whispered, placing her gently down on the bed and covering her up with the blanket.

"Scarlett, you are supposed to be lying down!" First Aid scolded at the counterintelligence agent.

"Oh, all right," Scarlett grumbled, sitting back down on the bed, but refused to look at anyone.

"Dash," Jaye said tiredly. "Why don't you go check on Reena for us?"

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay?" Flint asked, rubbing her arms gently with the back of his fingers.

A pillow to the head answered that question, which caused a ripple of laughter in the room.

Flint chuckled. "All right, I'll go right now and check that she is eating, I know how you and Red don't want Reena to miss any of her meals!"

This time it was Scarlett's pillow that hit his head.

"Dash, I would follow orders," Duke claimed, sitting down on the bed, next to his wife.

Flint went to reply when Cover Girl's arm rose in the air, moving toward her pillow. "All right!" He ran across the room, jumped over Beach Head's mess, which had begun to stink the place and headed out of the Infirmary. Walking out of the building, he glanced at the gray sky and smiled, knowing that snowflakes would be drifting down in moments, and true to his thoughts, a snowflake fluttered down from the sky and landed on his nose.

He started to head toward the barracks when he halted and changed course for the Mess. Whistling an old Christmas tune, he ventured into the holiday decorated cafeteria and found Roadblock making some eggnog. "Hey, Block."

"Dash, me man, you just came to taste my holiday roast ham!" The heavy gunner grinned with his Santa chef and his apron that stated, _'Joes can cook, the rest can't'_

Flint chuckled. "Well, I know a certain female pregnant Joe who would love to taste that right now."

Roadblock's smile widened. "Ahh, I know who you say and I got a special dish ready for her on the go!" He turned, opened the oven and pulled out a casserole type of dish. He placed it on the counter, looking at his creation with pride. "I made it exactly like the recipe said, but if she doesn't like, I'll blame you instead!"

"Thanks, Block," Flint said, watching the cook take out a plastic container and cutting a large piece from the dish, placing it gently inside. Taking the container from Roadblock, he turned, left the Mess and once again headed toward the barracks. Entering the third building, he walked up the stairs but instead of going to Kastor's and Sky Dancer's suite, he rounded the corner and entered his own. He chuckled to himself as he opened a closet and pulled out a square wrapped gift from the top shelf.

Leaving his quarters, he walked down the hallway, passed several doors with holiday music blazing from within and halted at the one with the small wreath, which was identical to his own, which hung on his door. He knocked and waited.

"Coming!" came a muffled voice from inside and within seconds the door swung open, revealing a large round stomach and a bright smile.

"Reena! Get back to bed!" Flint stood agape in the hallway, still not believing that Sky Dancer was up and about in her delicate condition. He noted she wore a red flannel nightgown that came to her ankles and a picture of a Doberman wearing a Santa hat in the middle. The dog also had a red nose, resembling much of Rudolph the reindeer's.

"Hello to you too," Sky Dancer greeted, shaking her head. "I only went to the bathroom." Her face changed to worried. "How are they?"

"All of them will be fine. They just sustained some minor injuries." Flint entered the decorated living room. "Bed." He took hold of her elbow, closed the door and led her back toward the bedroom, spotting a sleeping Kastor on the bed. "Well, now I know why you were walking about!"

"Do you want me to explode?" Sky Dancer remarked, slowly sitting on the bed, her hand never leaving her swollen stomach.

"You should had woken Jeff," Flint scolded, watching the sleeping young man.

Sky Dancer looked at her sleeping husband with a twinkle in her eye and stroked his hair. "I couldn't anyway..."

Flint eye's widened at their fullest then narrowed. "Sky Dancer, what did you do to him?"

Apollo, Athena and Zeus rose their heads from their corner, barking a soft woof at the warrant officer. They knew that tone of voice, knew it well and didn't like it.

"I slipped two sleeping pills in his hot chocolate," Sky Dancer answered with a cunning smile.

Flint slowly sat down on the bed, placing the container and gift next to him, then covered the pilot with the heavy blanket. "You know, you just signed your death certificate by doing that. He's going to kill you when he wakes up."

Sky Dancer's smile vanished from her features. "Dash," she started gently. "He's making me go insane! He's constantly taking care of me and working with the Strikers. He's tired, I know. He won't tell me, but I can tell. I did it for his own good."

"I know you did," Flint said, taking her hand and gave it a squeeze. "But that was devilish sneaky."

"Hey, I learned from the best." Sky Dancer shrugged with a giggle.

His hand rose, taking hold of a loose lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear. "I swear, if Jaye and Scarlett had together any kids, you'd be the outcome."

She scoffed at him and crossed her arms in front of her.

He let out a loud guffaw, which didn't stir the sleeping Joe. He looked at his godson. "Are you sure, he won't wake?"

She nodded. "Yes, watch." Turning, she lowered her head toward her husband's ear. "Jeff, I'm leaving you to join Cobra because the child in my stomach is not yours, but Zartan's son's!"

Kastor only answered by a loud snore, making them both burst into laughter.

"He is going to shoot you out of the cannon and you better not come crawling to me with your tears," Flint stated, picking up the plastic container. "Did you eat?"

"Want a sleeping pill?"

"You know, I can send you to Cobra and you can give them sleeping pills, then the Joes can attack and finally win the battle!"

"Jeff will kill you if you send off his pregnant wife over to Cobra."

"Evil."

"Learned from the best." Her eyes sparkled.

Kastor grumbled something inaudible and wrapped his arm around his wife's, holding it against him.

"See! He knows what we are talking about," Flint claimed, opening the plastic lid and letting the aroma escape from its prison.

Sky Dancer looked toward the container. "Is that...?" Her eyes widened, mystified.

Flint chuckled at her surprised looking features. "Yes, I requested Roadblock to make it for you." He took a fork out of the container. "Want to taste?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I haven't had Pastichio for a long time." Looking down at her husband, who still held captive her arm, she sighed. She then looked back to the warrant officer, who had another of his dashing grins glued on his face.

"Here." Flint forked a good size bite of the pasta mixed with creme and ground beef dish and feed it to her.

Sky Dancer munched, swallowed and then her eyes turned wider than any of them had ever seen, with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey, I didn't ask Roadblock to make this just for you to cry on me." Flint placed down the fork and wiped her tear away from her cheek.

"It-it tastes like..." Her words came swallowed too and a choke came out instead. She lowered her head, looking downwards and touched her silver locket.

"It's her recipe," he released his secret.

She looked up at him, her eyes showing their surprise. "But how?" she asked dumbfounded, holding the locket tighter.

"When Jeffrey had that mission in Italy, I just made a small change in his itinerary, sending him for a small pit stop to Athens, Greece."

Sky Dancer looked once again to her sleeping husband. "He went to my old house and found my mother's recipe box," she concluded, stroking his blond hair with her free hand. But held a bit of bafflement. How? She pushed the question aside.

"We wanted to surprise you," Flint explained, his voice showing his excitement. "Now what did I say about those tears?" He wiped another one from her face.

Another soft sob came from her side.

He placed down the container of food on the side table and edged closer, wrapping his arms around her, holding her against him. "Hey, I wanted to make you happy, not the other way around."

"I am...happy.." Her soft sobs filled his heart.

"I know you still miss them, I know that so very much," he gently told her, stroking her long brown hair. "But you don't talk about it, do you?"

She shook her head, continued to let it rest against his chest. "Jeff knows how much I miss both my parents." She looked up at him. "Just like you do your own." A shiver escaped from the buried memories of the past. "I keep seeing them in my dreams and now that I will have a child, it hurts more knowing they will never see any of my children."

Flint kissed the side of her temple. "I know. What Cobra did to both of us is unforgivable, but what I learned from my heart, I will share you the secret. Don't ever stop thinking of them. Think of them everyday. It is what keeps them alive and they will be there right beside you."

Sky Dancer held him tighter. "Thank you, Dash."

"Hey, what are older, wiser, handsome Joe men for?" He chuckled, letting go of the embrace. He reached and touched her silver locket, twirling it around with his fingers. "They are close to you, I see."

She slowly nodded, watching him open her locket, revealing her two treasured pictures inside. Jeffrey Hauser on one side and her parents on the other. "They're my strength."

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Flint smiled at the pilot.

Sky Dancer laughed. "I better not." Her gaze went to the wrapped present.

"You are so a Scarlett and Jaye offspring."

"I'm going to say that you said that."

"Do and you won't get to see what is inside the box."

"Evil."

"Takes one to know one." He reached over and took the box in his hand then placed it gently on her stomach. "Call this one of my early presents. I want you to have it now."

Sky Dancer looked at the box with curiosity in her brown eyes. "What is it?"

"I thought you Joe women were telepaths and already knew the answers," he joked, helping her unwrapped the present.

She leaned closer, her features with anticipation, unraveling the bright bow and lifting the lid from the box. Her heart skipped a beat while her hand reached inside and pulled out a small beret. "Oh, Dash!" Her eyes teary once again, holding the baby sized beret in her hands and looked up at him, finding his brown eyes caring and filled with fatherly love.

"I'm glad you like it. Baby Hauser needs his own beret, you know. He can't join the Joes someday without one... following maybe a certain Joe's footsteps." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She rested the beret on her stomach, her eyes turning into worry once again. "I hope so," she murmured, still with fear in the tone.

"I know so, you are doing everything Doc and Cayden say and everything now is going quite well, right?"

She nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Yes, the sonograms are normal, though he doesn't move around much. He's a quiet baby." Her eyes grew soft. "I just want to hold him already in my arms." She looked to Kastor. "Jeffrey wants too. I can feel it in my heart that everything will be all right."

"Cayden told me that the baby might come soon."

Tears rushed to her eyes, trailing down, this time uncontrolled. "Hormones," she managed to choke out, feeling once again his strong arms. Her sobbing filled the room, letting her angelic voice heard throughout the decorated suite.

"Reena, please," Flint soothed gently. "Don't cry." He held the young woman in his arms, cradling her. "Allie is going to shoot me with her javelin if she hears that I made you cry."

Her sobs continued, then slowly began to vanish, but her face remained buried against his chest.

"You all right?" he asked, his tone filled with concern. He slowly let go of the embrace, leaning her against the pillow and covering her up with the blanket. His heart jumped at finding her features had turned pale and he knew it was her blood pressure. Jaye will kill him now for sure!

"I'm fine," Sky Dancer answered, glancing down at her still sleeping husband. "I'm glad he is sleeping."

"Let me call Cayden," Flint offered. "Just in case."

"But Dash—"

"No but Dash! I'm calling your doctor and that is the end of that." He didn't wait for her retort, but took out his cell phone and called his son's number, ignoring the Greek curse that flew to his ear. On the third ring, he listened to a sleepy voice answer. "Cayden?"

"Hey, Dad," Cayden answered tiredly.

"Listen, go back to sleep, I'll call Doc or First Aid." Flint glanced at Sky Dancer who was scowling at him at that moment. From the sounds from the background, he knew now that his son was at full alert.

"What's wrong?!" Cayden asked urgently.

"I think your Mom will commit murder when she finds out..." Flint cleared his throat. "Can you get to Reena's?"

Sky Dancer rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, really," she insisted.

Flint held the phone away from his ear. "No, you look pale as Casper!" He then spoke in the line. "Don't tell your Mother!"

"What happened?" Cayden asked.

"I made her upset," Flint muttered, feeling his cheeks flush.

"All right, I'm coming." Cayden said and slammed the phone down.

Flint swallowed. "He's coming." A pillow met his chest and he looked surprised at the pilot. "Reena!" He shook his head. "Why am I getting hit by pillows today?"

Sky Dancer smirked. "Because you deserved it!" She smiled, glanced at her sleeping husband. "Now, I'm really glad I drugged him."

"I hope I'm not here when he wakes up."

"I hope you are, this way I can have some cover!"

"Jaye Lesson 101?"

Sky Dancer smiled with a nod, holding the baby sized beret. "Any word on Brutus?"

Flint sighed. "Nothing. Eryn is very upset and won't sleep." He patted her leg. "But don't you worry, we'll find him and when I find out who did it, hell is going to be that Joe's one way ticket!"

"I wish I could help," she murmured softly, looking down toward the three dogs who stared at them.

"You help just fine from where you are. By keeping Eryn company and reading her your stories, is helping." Flint smiled, standing up from the bed. "I'll open for Cayden." He walked over by the doorway, stole a last glance at the young woman and walked to the living room, and opened the door to the hallway, waiting. He didn't have to wait long for his son came racing down the hallway.

"She still in bed?!" Cayden asked as he rushed toward his father.

"Yes, do you want her not in bed?" Flint asked, looking complexed. "I found her out of bed, but placed her back in it!"

"Just making sure," Cayden said then walked into the apartment.

"I know," Flint smiled proudly at his son, leading him to the bedroom, finding Sky Dancer with her eyes closed. "REENA!" He rushed by her side.

Sky Dancer snapped her eyes open and made a funny face at his worried features.

"You Joe women!" Flint scolded, shaking his head.

Cayden started his examining.

"Everything all right?" Both Sky Dancer and Flint asked at the same time, making the young doctor chuckle.

From the side of the bed, Kastor let out a loud snore that made all three Dobermans stand up at full alert.

"Platz!" Sky Dancer commanded at the animals and they immediately obeyed the command.

"Everything is all right. I'm thinking it won't be too much longer until Junior makes his appearance," Cayden said.

"Thanks Cayden, just don't tell Spades, you know all about the betting pool," Sky Dancer smiled at him.

"I know someone who has about a few hundred in the betting pool," Flint said softly. "But I'm not telling any of you who that Joe is!"

Kastor slid closer to his wife, grabbing once again her arm. His eyelids slowly started to move.

Flint chuckled. "Cayden, just stick around for a little more, we might need your services again."

"Actually, I think I'm going to head home, Dad. I want to take my wife out to dinner," Cayden said as he put his things back in his black bag.

Sky Dancer blinked, her gaze shifting from Cayden to Flint then returning to Cayden.

Flint strode over to his son and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Cayden, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Flint glanced at Sky Dancer for a mere second before answering his son, "Because Colleen is not home." He looked directly into his son's eyes, his own reflecting their concern.

"What did she do, go Christmas shopping?" Cayden asked, standing up to head out.

"No Cayden, she didn't go shopping. She's in Scotland." Flint gave another worried glance to Sky Dancer then at his son. "She left last evening."

Cayden's face showed his distraught. "Sh...she left me..."

"Cayden, she had to—" Flint tried to explain but his words were cut off for his son had raced to the door, burst it open and flew out of the suite. "Cayden!" he yelled, racing after his son, watching his lab coat fly behind, but it was too late, Cayden was not listening. He vanished behind the corner and disappeared from his sight.


	16. Quīndecim

Throughout the entire trip to Scotland, Cayden's stomach was in a whirl of emotions, his heart felt heavy and his thoughts held fear. Fear of losing the most precious thing that held his life together, his wife and his children. He turned to the window, gazing outside, glancing down at the endless green color of the valleys and hills of his mother's homeland. Scotland held many strong bonds for the family, for him it was a time where his world was falling apart and brought back together as a whole. His heart belonged to her heart.

Guilt dominated his soul, knowing it was he who had made her heart heavy, filled with sorrow and he cursed under his breath. How could he be so foolish? How?

Cayden leaned back, feeling the pressure of the plane descend on the airstrip and slowly halt to a complete stop. His hand unbuckled the seatbelt which tugged him back down, refusing to let him go, and he jumped forward, racing to the airplane's door, bursting outside just as it opened. He raced down the steal steps in an instant and his feet touched the ground that held his bloodlines. Memories surfaced from his last visit, memories of his family and hers, together. One memory surpassed all, the one of him and Colleen together, sitting on the beach, his hand in his pocket, then showing her the ring and her eyes turning wide with surprise. The surprise in her eyes had become embroidered in his head, along with her leaving, escaping his hand in marriage. And at this exact moment, his heart felt the same way it did on that day. Watching her leave from his life, his world.

_No! Not again! _He blinked, his eyes hiding the fear, his fear of losing her forever. A dark car pulled close to the plane and one of his grandfather's drivers climbed out, opening the door for him. He nodded a greeting, staying silent in his thoughts, sitting on the leather seat, feeling the motion of the car whisking him away from the plane and toward the long drive to Burnett Manor.

His thoughts drifted, recalling another memory of her when she had come to him, showing her heart, her love for him! He had felt the ring on her finger, the same one which he had given her, the same one which his mother had given him and the same one which his father had placed on his mother's hand all those years ago. Fate had a story to tell and the ring connected all their fates together.

The drive felt endless, his heart rate racing along with the greenery that blearily passed the window. _Would she take him back?_ he wondered. Would she forgive him? The guilt increased in his chest, filling it, making it unbearable for his heart to breathe. Deep in his thoughts, he felt himself jerk forward and felt motion cease. He blinked, realizing that the car had stopped.

The door opened, allowing him to burst out of the vehicle and race toward the centuries old brick manor. Taking the steps two by two, his heart pounding, he entered the house, glancing left and right in a panic, hoping to spot her or his girls. A small giggle came from his right, making him turn and walk over toward the farther side of the manor, into the conservatory.

Another giggle came from behind two tall plants, covering the giggle's owner. Striding around the plants, he came to a halt, spotting the scene before him. His daughters, both with wide smiles on their bright happy faces, their blue eyes sparkling and their dimples dancing let out cries of joy. But, not for him. He watched a fully grayed hair Aunt Brody, tickle the twins on their stomachs, while making comical noises.

Cayden felt another guilt enter his heart for he had not seen Aunt Brody since his wedding, a few years passed. Aunt Brody had started traveling the world since his partner, Uncle Chad had died shortly after. But, Aunt Brody lived life to its fullest. Always remembering him and Eryn and now also remembering Colleen and the girls.

He took a step forward, glancing around, hoping to spot that long strawberry hair and dark blue eyes which belonged to the person who owned his heart, but didn't.

The sound made one of the twins turn toward it. Caitlin spotted her father at the same second his eyes locked on hers, let out a loud shriek of joy and a, "CAY!" filled the air, echoing around the tall ceiling of the conservatory's.

Aunt Brody turned his head, his white beard short and neatly trimmed and stood up, holding Devon in his arms, who also cried out for her father. Dressed in a velvet red dress and black mary janes, the older man spotted his nephew. " 'Bout time ye showed up!" he scolded, his voice echoing, sounding like ten Aunt Brody's yelling at the same time. "Ah'm gonna ring yer neck! That's what yer Aunt Brody is gonna do! What did ye do to the lass? She won't touch Aunt Brody's cooking! Nay, all she eats is that McDonald's horse dung!"

Caitlin stood up, her green silk dress in a pile of wrinkles and started walking toward her father. "Cay! Cay!"

Watching his daughter, Cayden looked at her in shock. "Caitlin, you're walking." He rushed to the little toddler and scooped her up, kissing her on the forehead.

Caitlin wrapped her little arms around her father. "Cay Cay," she murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

Aunt Brody walked over to them. "Of course, she canna walk!" He shook his head. "This one 'ere is a pistol, that she is! She made yer grandfather almost have a stroke! He'd thought he lost her in the nursery!"

"Devon likes to hide," Cayden said, holding onto his daughter as if his life depended on it.

"She hid in a pile of toys, yer grandfather started yellin' and all. Colly found her by using a green frog. Ye shoulda seen yer grandfather! I think after the shock wore off, he couldna stop laughing," Aunt Brody laughed, touching his round belly.

Devon giggled, reaching for the older man's Angel earrings. "Gigi!"

"Where is Gigi?" Cayden asked Devon, referring to her stuffed frog from her Great Aunt Brenna.

Devon grabbed hold of the dangling earring. "Gigi!" she giggled, just as Aunt Brody let out a cry of pain.

"Ow!" Aunt Brody cried out, though a smile was on his features.

Caitlin ignored the commotion, laying her head against her father's shoulder, enjoying his attention to her. "Cay Cay..."

Cayden reached over and untangled Aunt Brody's earring from Devon's small hand.

"Thank ye, lad," Aunt Brody said, tickling the toddler on the stomach. "Take that, lassie!"

Devon let out a happy gurgle, then hiccuped. She turned to Aunt Brody, scrunched her nose and let out a sneeze on his face.

"Yuck." Aunt Brody wiped off his face while Cayden laughed at his expense. "Ah hate that trick of theirs!" He shook his head, then looked to Cayden. "Our Colly said you wouldn't come, lad, but Ah was happy when Ah got yer mother's call, tellin' that ye were on the way."

"I didn't know she had come here," he said, trying to hide his fear that she had left him.

Aunt Brody gapped. "Ye mean she didna tell ye that she and the wee ones were comin' here?" He shook his head once again and patted his great-nephew on the shoulder. "Ye been busy, lad, Ah know. When Ah talk to Colly on the phone, ye always working. But, we understand, lad."

Hearing her mother's name, Caitlin mumbled, "Mama." Her dark blue eyes starting to search.

Cayden cuddled the toddler. "I'm afraid I pushed her away with my work, Aunt Brody."

Aunt Brody held on to Devon, who started once again trying to grab his earrings. "Do ye really think so, lad? I won't lie to ye, our Colly didna look happy, thought something was amiss." He watched the younger man's features. "Why donna ye go and talk to her?"

"I don't know if she even wants to see me," Cayden said, his eyes showed his dread.

"Since when has a Hart-Burnett given up?" Aunt Brody claimed. "It didna stop ye mother, ye know."

Cayden looked at the older man. "Huh?"

"Ah mean, get yer Scottish butt up there and talk to her!" Aunt Brody smack his great nephew on the arm, hard.

"Ow," Cayden cried out, rubbing his arm with his free hand. "Where is she?"

"Well ye know," Aunt Brody frowned, thinking, placing his hand on his chin, rubbing his beard. "After she dumped the wee ones here, she said somethin' on going to Ireland or was it England... I fergot."

"WHAT?!"

Aunt Brody chuckled at Cayden's pale features, watching the blood rush out of the younger man's face. "Lad, Ah's was only teasing, Ah was. Colly is here."

"Mama," Caitlin asked, still looking around. She touched Cayden's cheek with her little fingers.

"Daddy is going to go look for mama, Caity," Cayden told his little girl.

"Cay Cay," Caitlin said in a tiny sad-like tone.

"CAY!" Devon screeched, swinging her arms up and down, bouncing on Aunt Brody's belly.

Aunt Brody burst into laughter. "Well, at least Ah know which wee one took from our side of the family!"

"Yep. Devon is really a Daddy's girl," Cayden said. "Do you know where my wife is?"

"Aye, lad. Ah know she was a wee bit tired and Ah sent her off to bed. She must be in yer old room." Aunt Brody took a step forward. "I'll take the babe. It's time for their luncheon."

"Thanks, Aunt Brody," Cayden said and handed the older man the other twin and then kissed him on his cheek.

"Anytime, lad. Now ye better go," Aunt Brody ordered, holding both twins.

Cayden nodded, turned and raced out of the conservatory, back to the foyer, up the grand circular staircase and straight into his room, his heart beating quickly within his chest. He glanced around the room, finding it empty. Where could she be? Panic rose in his chest and he raced out of his room, straight across to the chamber which had been her own a few years ago, but it too was empty. Searching the nursery, even his mother's chambers, he could not find his wife.

"Where are you, Colleen?" he asked the unknown, continuing to search the manor. He ran toward the west wing, glancing in all rooms, but found them all cold and empty, with no wife in sight. Nearing a dead end, he made a turn into a smaller hallway, which led him to a stone stairwell. Climbing up the stairs, he found himself in a cobweb filled corridor filled with dust, spiders and vermin racing about. A door to his right caught his immediate attention, for it was slightly ajar.

His heart in his throat, he walked inside into a large bedchamber, which he knew all about but rarely visited. His grandmother's. A painting of his grandmother, Lady Sorcha Hart-Burnett hung on the south wall, her eyes looking straight at him. He gulped, his own eyes glancing around, spotting the dust covered furniture, then the four posted bed, to a glass window and lastly to the white stone fireplace, with no fire in the hearth. A couch had been stationed in front of the fireplace and his heart skipped a beat, spotting a lump on the couch, covered with a thick looking coverlet. _Colleen!_

He spotted the familiar strawberry colored hair and he raced to her side, sliding down the coverlet, revealing her peaceful features, finding those beautiful dark blue eyes closed. He bent down, his lips brushing her own and felt her cold skin. He stood up, realizing how cold the room felt with the winter's cold bite. Placing a hand on his wife's forehead, he caressed her head slowly. He then turned, knelt in front of the hearth, threw in several wood pieces, starting a warm fire. He blew on the flames, making them dance with his breath, powering them, before he stood up once again and sat down on the couch, next to his wife's sleeping form. He gazed at her face, longing to hear her voice, hear her mouth speak his name and feel her touch.

Cayden gently stroked her strawberry locks and softly whispered words of love and devotion to her.

A moan escaped and she slowly stirred, her eyelids fighting to open. When they did, Colleen blinked, spotting him so very close. She glanced down at the coverlet confused then back to him, finding his eyes filled with fear. "Cayden?"

"I...I'm here," he said softly.

Colleen slowly reached with her hand, touching his shirt, trying to believe that he was right there with her. Feeling his strong muscles under her fingers, a small cry escaped and she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh Cayden! You are here!"

Cayden quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Colly," he said as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I thought I lost you."

"Cayden, what are you talking about? You never lost me," Colleen murmured, holding him tighter. "You and I share the same heart."

"When I found out you left, I thought..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the conclusion.

Colleen touched his cheek. "You thought what?" she probed gently, feeling the coverlet fall from her shoulder. She shivered from the cold, but held her gaze on his face.

"That you left me."

"I would never leave you, Cayden," she said gently, touching his cheek with the palm of her hand. A sneeze escaped and she muttered a curse under her breath. Her eyes turned downcast, gazing at his wedding band. She swallowed the lump that started to form in her throat. "I thought you left me."

"_What_?! No! Never!" Cayden told her and gathered her into his arms.

She looked up at his face, searching his eyes. "Cay, you barely have been sleeping in our bed." The words stung as they left her tongue.

He looked down. "I know. And I'm really sorry but I wanted you to be able to sleep and when I was there, you couldn't."

A sneeze answered him. She leaned her head against his chest. "I don't care if I sneeze all my life, Cayden. As long as I'm with you, this...this is something I can deal with. I only wish the medicine would help, but it doesn't."

He squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

She glanced at the roaring fire, still shivering from the cold. "I guess you found me here, and started a fire and covered me with the blanket."

"I started the fire but you were already covered with the blanket," Cayden told her, stroking her long, soft hair.

Colleen blinked in surprise. "I was?" She glanced down at the coverlet again, then looked at his green eyes. "Cayden, when I started walking around the manor, and I came up here—to think... I sat down on this sofa, but there was no blanket here."

Cayden smiled. "Maybe it was my Grandmother."

"Cayden! Stop with the jokes!" Colleen shivered, pulling away and huddling the blanket closer around her. He knew how frightened she became from horror movies, even anything scary made her jump out of her skin.

"Honey, don't worry," Cayden apologized with a smile. "Grandmother Sorcha is like Casper. She's a friendly ghost."

Colleen turned to gaze at the portrait of the woman and another shudder waked her body. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath and turned to him. "It still unnerves me though."

Cayden slid beside her and pulled her to him. "Don't worry. I'm here."

"It's good that you are here," she told him, trying to relax in his embrace. "I'm glad you changed your mind on coming."

"Huh?" He looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Colleen left his embrace, watching his blank face. "Cayden, I had asked if it was all right for me to come here with the girls since you were busy and you gave me that permission."

"What?" He looked at her puzzled. "I don't remember you asking me."

Her eyes lowered, not meeting his gaze. "Cay, it was the other night when I came to your office when I saw..." Her voice trailed off, unable to say what she had seen, feeling the fear inside her. A sneeze escaped, then another and a third.

"Colly, there is absolutely nothing you have to worry about when it comes to Judi," he promised her.

"Cayden, I trust you, always know that, but its not you—it's her," her tone turned hard. She sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just when I saw her come out, with that grin on her face." She glanced at him, her eyes turning sad.

"That's it. I'm going to get a new assistant," Cayden vowed.

"No!" Colleen cried out, watching him jump from her tone of voice. "If you do that, then what will happen if another assistant acts that way, over and over again? Tell me? We just have to work with it. I'll make sure she knows whom she is dealing with. If I can handle Sammy, I can handle Miss Prissy." She smiled. "Reena calls her that and has claimed she will dive bomb her with her Striker when she is flying again."

Cayden pulled her closer. "Just always remember that there will never be anybody for me but you."

She melted in his arms, feeling them around her, missing his touch. A sneeze escaped. "I've missed you, Caveman," she admitted, cuddling against him, her eyes drawn to the fire, but not the burning one in the hearth but the one in his eyes.

"I've been neglecting you Bunny, and for that I am truly sorry," he told her honestly.

She felt the heat from her tears charge down her cheeks, listening to his pet name for her. She had missed that too and it warmed her heart, hearing it come from his lips. "You ...you haven't called me Bunny for a while."

"I'll have to remember to do that."

She looked at him. "Cayden, if your work is taking more of you from me, I want you to know that I understand. But, I still miss you and the girls do too. When you come home, they rarely see you as they are asleep." She reached out of the blanket and touched his hand, covering it with hers and let out a loud sneeze.

"You and the girls are more important to me than my work," he told her.

"I know you are doing more research on your mother's cancer, Cay," she said, squeezing his hand. "But, sometimes I feel that you have become obsessed with your work. I must be selfish then, wanting to for you to be with us more than being at the Infirmary."

He squeezed her hand back. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's different this time. She's sicker than she was before. She was able to hide it most of the time last time and this time she can't." The worry for his mother was heavy in his voice and words.

"I know." Colleen looked at him. "But, I also know you and if there is something that can help again for her treatment, then I know you will be the one to find it. I'm glad though she is still eating, though she mostly attacks my cooking."

"And you are not eating right from what I hear," Cayden gently scolded her.

"How so?" Colleen slightly shrugged, scrunching her nose. "Reena and I just got a little addicted to something."

"A little?"

"All right, a lot! Happy?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe with a Happy Meal?" At the mention of the fast food, her stomach lurched, growling and both started laughing.

"Well, let's go get you some real food," Cayden said then kissed her longingly.

Colleen wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her, returning his kiss, her lips dueling with his own, showing her love for him.

His arms circled around her, drawing her to him.

When the kiss finally ended, they stared gazing at each other for a long moment until each of them murmured, "Wow."

"Ca..ca..y I'm go...in..." Colleen tried to tell him but it was too late for her sneeze escaped. She felt her cheeks burn, watching his face. "Sorry."

"Damn, I wish you didn't have to do that," he groaned.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Well, I am sorry, but I can't help it!" Anger fused through her for her allergy, anger and confusion. Why had her sneezing started before and right after when the twins were born? She stood from the couch, letting the coverlet fall on the sofa and strode to the fireplace watching the fire burn bright, watching the flames burn too.

"Bunny, don't be mad. I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming you. I just wish I knew why you were allergic to me." He went over behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'm not mad at you, Cayden." She placed her hands over his, holding them tightly, all four, pressing her stomach. A sneeze escaped then she said, "It's this sneezing that's making go insane. Maybe, hopefully, it will just go away like it started."

"I really hope so," Cayden told her and then kissed the top of her head.

Colleen turned to face him. "How about we go and have something to eat?" Her stomach growled an approval, making them both laugh once again. Putting out the fire and placing back the coverlet on the bed, they walked out of the room, hand in hand. Colleen felt a cold touch on her other hand and she shivered from the cold, glancing at her husband, he only beamed down at her.

Together, they headed down the corridor, down the stone stairwell, then down the hallway, rounded the corner, down the grand staircase to the medieval decorated foyer with its large vases, stone carvings, suit or armor and the Burnett crest etched on the wall hangings, they ventured into the dinning room, finding Aunt Brody with Robert Burnett.

"Ahh, here are they!" Aunt Brody smiled broadly, standing from the chair, waiting for them. "Ye both must be hungry! Come, Cook has outdone herself again!"

Colleen glanced at the table filled with dishes like pheasant, black pudding, roast potatoes, vegetables, baked ham and pudding. A sneeze escaped. "Are there any Big Macs left?" she inquired, finding none at the table.

Aunt Brody frowned. "Big Macs! Big Macs!" He bent down and took off his shoe, with the high heel placed upwards. "Lass! I'll show ye a Big Mac! BAH!"

Colleen yelped, turned pale and started running away from the angry looking aunt. "Cayden!"

"That Big Mac is Serpentor's dung! That it is!" Aunt Brody started chasing his grand niece-in-law around the table.

Cayden looked at his grandfather and they both burst with laughter.

"Get back here, lass!" Aunt Brody swung his shoe, almost hitting Colleen on the back. "The lad may let ye eat Cobra's crap! But not yer Aunt Brody!"

"Auntie Brody!" Colleen pleaded, passing Robert, then racing toward her husband, grabbing his waist and hid behind him, using him as a shield.

Aunt Brody, still with the high heel in the air, swung it near the couple. "Donna ye auntie me!" He swung the shoe, missing his target but hitting his grand-nephew on the upper arm. "Sorry, lad."

"OW!" Cayden cried out and rubbed his arm. "Colleen, sit down and eat something that's not full of fat, calories and carbs."

Colleen peeked behind her husband's back. "But...but..." Her head whirled and she leaned against him.

"Colly, ye all right, lass?" Aunt Brody's face turned from angry to concern. "See, lass, eat those snake burgers and ye get sick."

"I—I'm all right, just got a little dizzy from running around the table, I guess."

"Here, sit down," Cayden said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks," Colleen replied, placing a hand on his arm, assuring him she was fine.

"Ye gonna eat double helping of Aunt Brody's veggie delight!" Aunt Brody walked over, clicking his fingers and one of the servants immediately brought some fresh water for Colleen.

Cayden sat down next to her. "I want you to eat, all right?"

"Can I have some Chicken Nuggets? At least?" Colleen requested, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Aunt Brody growled, sat down and started smacking himself with a piece of celery.

"No," Cayden told her. "Eat what Aunt Brody fixed you before he commits suicide by celery."

The green vegetable flew in the air and hit Cayden by his ear, making Colleen and Robert burst out laughing.

"Ye were saying?" Aunt Brody said, placing his palm to his chin, shaking his head.

Colleen looked at her husband. "Fine..." She gave in with a sigh, took her spoon and began eating slowly her tomato soup.

"Good girl," Cayden teased, patting her head.

"I'm not a dog," Colleen grumbled, but winked at both Aunt Brody and Robert, who snickered and started howling at the same time.

Throughout the five course meal, they spent time talking about the base, their families and even how the twins learned several new words, which made Cayden spit his wine all over the table after finding out about them. After dessert, their bellies full, but Aunt Brody refused to give any of his cream pie to Colleen since she was still playing with her tomato soup, for she kept sneezing throughout the meal.

"Colly, eat," Aunt Brody said gently.

"But—" Colleen let out a loud sneeze, then another and another, holding her stomach.

Aunt Brody arched an eyebrow. "Ye sick, lass?" He looked at Cayden. "She wasn't sneezing when she arrived here. It must be the Scottish weather, it made the lass ill!"

"She sneezes all the time around me," Cayden admitted sadly.

"Colly is allergic to you?" Robert asked, his eyebrows shooting upward.

Colleen blushed. "I'm afraid so." She let out another sneeze.

Aunt Brody shook his head then his eyes widened. "Wait! Maybe this may help!" Before anyone could say anything, the older man jumped out of his seat and raced out of the room, leaving them all with puzzled expressions. Minutes later, he ran back inside the dinning room. "Cay, Ah was gonna give it to ye for Christmas, but Ah got ye more of that Paris shampoo Ah kept sending ye! But this one, ye can also use as a body cleanser too!"

"Really?" Colleen inquired, standing up as Aunt Brody stopped in front of her.

"Ye will like the smell, lass! Ye may go wild!" Aunt Brody beamed and winked at Cayden. He handed the bottle to Colleen. " 'Ere, take a good whiff!"

Colleen unscrewed the bottle top and sniffed the perfumed shampoo. "Oh! It smells, just like—" She stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes went wide and a loud sneeze escaped, followed by others, uncontrolled, non-stopping!

"She's allergic to the shampoo you've been sending me!" Cayden exclaimed happily.

"She's _what_!?" both Robert and Aunt Brody exclaimed at the same instance.

Colleen let go of the bottle, making it fall to the ground, still sneezing loud and quickly. "Are you sure?" she managed to ask.

"Well, that would explain why you only recently started to sneeze all the time around me," Cayden said, his eyes bright.

Colleen could only nod, her eyes tearing from the sneezing. Her lungs locked and she grabbed Cayden's arms to keep her balance.

"Hurry!" Robert ordered the servants, who rushed to clean the shampoo off the floor.

Cayden took his wife as far away from the shampoo that the room would allow.

After several minutes, she started to breathe regularly. "Thanks," she said, watching the servants clean the mess. She looked at him, sending him a huge grin. "Now, all we have to do is clean you."

"I don't know if I like that grin of yours," he teased.

She softly giggled. "Really? And here I thought that is what made you fall in love with me." Her hands remained on his arms, holding him. "And I will be wearing this grin while I push your head under the water, making sure I take care of all the…" She sneezed. "shampoo."

"Oh, so now you want to drown me!" he said dramatically.

She rose slightly on the balls of her feet, meeting his eyes dead on. "Oh, yes, very much drown you, drown you with kisses." Leaning forward, she touched his lips with hers.

Aunt Brody rolled his eyes. "Ah think Ah may need the little laddie's room!"

"Well, Brody," Robert said chuckling. "Dey not be as bad as that daughter of mine and her husband."

"Robby, dey are!" Aunt Brody shook his head and covered his eyes.

Colleen finally broke the kiss, giggling. "Nay, Mr. Lassie!" She grinned toward the men.

Robert just shook his head with a big grin on his elderly face.

Cayden smiled at his wife and pulled her tightly to him.

"Bah humbug!" Aunt Brody grumbled. Sitting down and drinking a whole glass of wine, making the others chuckle.

Colleen kissed her husband one more time, then sneezed. "I'm going to check on the girls, then you have to take a bath." She smirked at his smirk and walked out of the room.

Aunt Brody shook his head. "Well, at least she didna eat that rubbish!" He looked at his great nephew. "Lad, is everything all right with the lass?"

Cayden sat down and looked down at his plate. "Honestly, I didn't know anything was wrong. I've been working very long hours trying to find something to help Mom." His voice was really sad and full of humiliation for his neglect to his family.

"Lad," Aunt Brody spoke gently, his brown eyes smiling with pride. "Donna take it too hard on yerself. Ye are doing everything fer ye family. Ye love both Colly and those little fairies! And ye love ye mother." He stood up and walked over to the young Faireborn, placing his hand on Cayden's shoulder. "And ye are like ye father too. Loving that work."

"I guess," Cayden said with a shrug.

"Ye love working because ye love yer family, wanting to provide everything for them, but lad, sometimes having everything is not what makes a family happy, it's love that makes them happy." Aunt Brody smiled.

"But my family won't be complete without my mom," Cayden pointed out.

"Lad, Ah'm not talking about stopping yer work completely, but just being with them in other ways." Aunt Brody glanced at Robert then back to Cayden. "Ye haven't been talking much to Colly, have ye?"

Cayden sighed, still not looking up from his plate and only nodded.

"Ye need to talk to her, lad, make her feel part of what yer going through. Say yer feelings, share them with her, so she be part of yer life. Yer pushing her away if ye not be careful." Aunt Brody kissed his cheek and hug him tightly.

Cayden hugged him back. "I didn't realize how bad it was until I thought she left me."

"The lass loves ye lad, tis in her eyes, how they shine on ye. Just share yer hurt and all will be well." Aunt Brody handed him a glass of wine. "Now, tell us, how is ye mother?"

"Not good, Aunt Brody. It's worse than the last time. She seems sicker." He took a sip of the wine.

Robert nodded solemnly, drinking his wine slowly, remaining quiet. "She's a tough, lass, She'll be fine, like before."

Aunt Brody agreed. "Aye." He again looked to Cayden. "Has my little dumpling found her bear yet?"

"Not yet and from what mom said it's tearing her apart," Cayden said worriedly.

"That poor little lass," Aunt Brody said, shaking his head.

From somewhere in the manor, a high pitched scream shot through the air, making them all glance from one to the other.

Cayden was on his feet and out the door before anyone could react.

He raced up the stairs, his heart pounding fast. Colleen! That was his wife's scream! He knew it anywhere. Panic rose to his heart but he pushed it away. Running straight down the hallway to the east wing, he rushed into the nursery, and his heart rushed to his throat, finding Colleen next to the crib, on the floor, not moving, her eyes closed and her features pale.

Cayden dropped to his knees next to her and patted her cheeks. "Colleen, wake up!" he ordered.

Her eyelids fluttered and they shot open, her head jerking upward and she nearly jumped to her feet. "Gh…g…h…" she stuttered, her eyes wide as saucers, her body trembling. She glanced around in a panic, her breathing accelerating.

Cayden took her by the arms and gently shook her. "Look at me!" he demanded.

She looked at him, her body filled with fear. "Ghh…Ghh...!" She sneezed, trying to escape his grip, frightened.

"Colleen, it's all right." Cadyen tried to calm her.

Colleen felt dizzy, resting her head against his broad chest. "Ghost..." she whispered, so soft, so small.

"Ghost?" Cayden asked and felt her forehead.

She turned her head, leaving his embrace and slowly stood up, striding to the crib, looking down at her daughters, both sleeping. "I turned around to get Hopper and Jumper for the girls and when I looked again to the crib, there was a lady in front it with long brown hair, wearing a green dress and she was holding Caitlin's hand, then she turned and pointed her finger at me before she just...just disappeared!"

"You just met my Grandmother," Cayden tried to reassure her.

"I—I _what!_" Colleen stuttered, placing her hand on her forehead and collapsed to the floor, fainting.

Cayden went to her and picked her up off the floor and laid her on the couch. He began to examine her.

Once again, her eyelids started moving slowly, opening, finding him checking her pulse. "Cayden?" she glanced about, trying to decipher where she was.

"I'm here," he told her, then looked at her.

"I'm a bloody chicken," she muttered, shaking her head. She glanced toward the crib, looking perplexed.

"Bunny, I want you to do me a favor," Cayden told her.

"If you are going to do a seance and I have to speak to ghost, then forget it! Anything else, I'll gladly do." She sent him a weary smile.

"Come to our bathroom and pee in a cup," he told her, helping her sit up.

"Excuse me?" Colleen asked flabbergasted. "You want me to ..." Her eyes widened. "Cay, is something wrong with me?" When he didn't answer, only slightly frowned at her question, she knew he was thinking.

He guided her to the bathroom, handed her a small paper cup, kissed her cheek and closed the door behind him, waiting. He peeked into the nursery, looking directly at the crib, watching his twins sleeping peacefully. Devon snored loudly and he chuckled.

"Here is my apple juice," Colleen's voice came from behind him, her hand straight out, giving him the paper cup.

Cayden took the cup, grabbed his black bag and went back into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Colleen shook her head, wrapped her arms around herself and walked back into the nursery waiting for him. She looked into the crib, reaching in and stroking Caitlin's and Devon's hair, feeling a smile spread on her face. She bent down and kissed both the toddlers on their foreheads, watching how peacefully they both slept together. An eerie feeling crossed over her thoughts and she turned around, almost afraid that the specter had returned, but found the nursery empty.

A sigh escaped, recalling how her parents and Cayden's parents had told stories about the ghost of Burnett manor. True, the ghost was supposed to be Lady Sorcha, Cayden's grandmother, Lady Jaye's mother. Though all tales stated that the ghost only appeared to those in the family and to those who were in peril danger or gravely ill, still it unnerved her to see the ghost in front of her. But, Lady Sorcha had the right to see her great-grandchildren, even if it was from the other realm. Maybe she reacted too fast, her cowardliness overtaking her body, reacting from what the horror movies had taught her—to be scared of all ghosts.

"I'm sorry," she spoke to the air, looking around the nursery. "I didn't know. I was just scared." She took several steps, walking around the room, hoping the ghost would reappear, but it didn't. Colleen closed her eyes, hung her head, letting a long breath out. A hand touched her shoulder and her entire body reacted, stiffening. Her breath caught in her lungs, held like a prisoner, she grabbed the hand, feeling it carefully, before she asked in a low tone, "Cayden, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Cayden asked. "I've got something for you." He turned her around and handed her a square object with a plus sign in the middle.

Colleen took the little plastic device and her heart skipped a beat. She glanced at the pink plus sign, then at her husband, then back and forth. She felt her mouth drop, but nothing came out, only air.

Cayden wrapped his arms around her from behind as she continued to stare at the little object. "I love you, Mommy."

"Well," she said, giving him a crooked smile. "This explains the McDonald's addiction. Though I thought I was going to be in Gummy-bearholic Anonymous again." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, feeling the tears started to dance near the edge of her eyes. "Another baby."

"Maybe it'll be a boy this time," Cayden said proudly.

"Maybe it'll be twin boys!" Colleen grinned, kissing him on the lips before he could respond. "Are you all right with this? Us having another one?"

"Well, I guess so. I really don't have a choice but I'm happy," he told her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Are you happy?" she asked, daring not to see his eyes, knowing the truth hid inside. She felt his kisses trailing slowly around her nape. She closed her eyes for a mere moment and then said, "Cay, I've been wanting another baby for a short while now."

"Well, now you're having one," Cayden told her delightfully.

"No, Cayden, I'm not." She looked into his green eyes. "We are."

"I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad!" he exclaimed with a proud grin on his face.

Colleen's smile widened. "Let's call them!"

Just as Cayden was reaching for his cell phone it rang. "Dr. Caveman," he answered it.

"Hello Dr. C, this is Judi," came the voice from the other end, a little sultry.

"What is it? Am I needed back at the base?"

"No."

Cayden frowned. "Then what?" He didn't like the woman calling him for no reason other than business!

"I'm reorganizing the files and found some that are not supposed to be in here."

His eyes widened, knowing which files she was referring about. Duke's files during his Cobra POW visit! Colleen sent him a skeptical look, but he ignored it. He closed his eyes, trying to control the rage within his body, then spoke in controlled tone, "Judi, you have no access to those files—or any others in my office! Just leave them be and I'll take care of my filing system. Thank you!"

"Fine, fine, all I did is try to make this office easier access for you... you know I will do anything for you."

He took a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly. "The way I had it was easy for me, so kindly leave it my way. It's my system."

"Touché, touché. Anyway, having a good time with _your _wife. I know Scotland is really nice this time of year."

"My _wife _and I are doing splendidly!" He once again ignored Colleen's curious glance. "Now, if there is nothing else, I need to go." He hung up the cell before the other woman replied.

Colleen touched his arm. "What was that about?"

He glanced at her. "Nothing," he said with gritted teeth. He started dialing the cell again, this time at his mother's suite. He waited for an answer but the phone kept ringing. "She's not home."

"Try my parents." Colleen leaned her head against his arm, her eyes looking downward to the phone.

"All right." Cayden kissed her brow then called Duke's suite, letting the phone ring. On the third ring, it was answered.

"Hauser Horse Ranch. Ride the stallion Duke for five dollars, twenty minutes per ride and weight must be under four hundred pounds. How can I help you?" Scarlett's voice chimed from the other end.

Cayden burst out laughing and looked to his wife. "Your mother and her sense of humor." He shook his head. "Aunt Shana, is my mother there?"

"She's here, why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing is wrong." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around Colleen, pulling her against him. "Colleen and I have something to say." He nodded at her and then both of them cried out, "We're having a baby!"

Silence came from the other end, dead silence, then bumping sound came with a, "SHANA!"

Cayden cleared his throat. "Looks like your mother did one of her fainting spells," he said to his wife.

Colleen giggled. "Well, this time, Dad will blame you."

"Funny."

She kissed his cheek. "Hauser humor."

Scruffling sounds came from the other end, then Duke's voice came on, "All right, what the bloody blue blazes is going on!"

"Well, you will be a grandfather again, that is what the bloody blue blazes is going on," Cayden answered.

"Colleen's going to have a baby?"

A thump echoed at the other side and then a, "ALLIE!"

Cayden looked at his wife again. "Mom just passed out." He grew concerned, but knew this fainting spell was from the good news. "Uncle Conrad, are they all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll threaten them both with needles, but they'll be fine," Duke replied. "Another baby, I can't believe it."

Cayden handed his wife the cell phone. "Here," he mouthed.

Colleen smiled, then spoke, "Hi Dad, ready for another grandkid?"

"Is Shipwreck a pain in my afterburner?"

"Yes."

"Then that is my answer. I love you Colleen, and I cannot wait to give you proper congratulations when you return. I'll have the gummy bear stash all ready for you."

"Love you too, Daddy, now go help my two mothers over there."

Duke grumbled something, then said his good-byes and hanged up.

A knock on the door made both Colleen and Cayden turn toward it. Aunt Brody and Robert stood at the door, both looking quite distressed.

"Is anything wrong?" Aunt Brody asked, his face pale. "Colly, ye all right?"

"Grandda, Aunt B, we have some happy news!" Cayden smiled at his grandfather and aunt. "Colleen and I are going to have a baby!"

"A baby! That's wonderful!" Robert smiled, walking over with his cane and hugging them both.

"A baby!" Aunt Brody squealed with joy, bouncing all over the place. He stopped and stared at Colleen, his mouth wide. "That's it! Ah'm buying ye a McDonald's! No wonder ye were craving for that dung stuff!"

Colleen burst out laughing when Cayden's phone rang again. She watched him answer it, then his grin vanished and all the color from his face drained. "Cay?" She grew concerned, watching him grab hold of the bedpost, steadying himself and his eyes growing to their fullest. The cell phone fell to the ground, and the man she loved looked as if he was going to pass out. "Cayden? What is it?" She touched his hand, looking into his green eyes.

He turned to her, his voice dry, faintly, "There was a Cobra attack at the Pentagon, three Joes are missing, presumed dead. Spades, Doc and ..." He choked out the last name, " my father."


	17. Sēdecim

The entire base was rattled over the devastating news of losing three of their good soldiers, two veterans in the field. Duke had ordered to examine every nook and cranny, leaving no stone unturned till the missing Joes found their way to them, alive or dead, but sadly that was not the case for the three men had totally vanished—presumed dead. Even the Joe spy working undercover in Cobra's High command held no information on Flint, Spades and Doc if they were located anywhere on Cobra Island or Cobra La. After searching for three days straight in the rubble, in all sorts of weather conditions, the team's heart grew heavy and sadly the top command had to face a decision.

During a dark gray afternoon, three days to Christmas, the team gave a final salute to their lost comrades who battled Cobra till the end. A ceremony of a hero's honor was celebrated for the fallen soldiers and during the ceremony a squadron of Sky Strikers flew across base, a sign of mourn. Sad faces turned to the sky, with soft cries coming from the Faireborn women, Lady Jaye holding her little crying girl in her arms, her tears of despair and pain rushing down her own cheeks and Colleen holding onto her husband, who tried to control his tears, but his mask was slowly breaking.

Kastor held on to his mother, his wife not present for the ceremony. None of the Joes dared to say anything about Flint in front of Sky Dancer, afraid of the woman would become upset and endangering the life of the unborn child. From his other side, Kastor had wrapped his arm around Rowan who stayed quiet, eyes wide and listening to every word their father spoke.

Sammy's soft cries echoed as Beach Head held to his daughter and Cover Girl held little Michael Wayne who looked confused and wondered why his mother was crying. The gloom continued on the base even after the ceremony, Jaye shut herself away from everyone, taking Eryn with her. Even Lady and Gem vanished, staying close to their owners.

Scarlett and Duke kept both Jaye and Eryn company throughout the night and when Cayden entered the suite, making them head to bed, stating that he will stay with his mother and sister, they had no choice but to obey the son of their best friend. Entering the suite and after checking on Rowan, the couple went to bed, falling fast asleep, tears meeting the pillows and hands held tight, not ever wanting to part.

It was several hours later when the whimpering cry awoke the general, making him shift his head, finding his daughter in between him and his wife, snuggling close to both of them, her body shaking and tears falling rapidly down her face.

"Rowan..." Duke said gently to the little girl. "What's the matter?"

Rowan looked at the sound of his voice, found his eyes close, caring and concerned and she let out another sob, leaning her head against his chest, with tears that made her unable to answer him.

Duke wrapped his strong arms around her. "It's all right, Pumpkin."

"No, it's not." Her small voice came muffled. She held on to her stuffed dog Coco.

"Come on, sweetie. Talk to Daddy," Duke persuaded the little girl, just as he used to do with his oldest daughter.

"Everything..." Rowan choked out, holding on to his pajama top. "Everything is my fault."

From the other side, Scarlett let out a soft snore and turned, rolling around.

"What's your fault?" Duke asked her gently as he stroked her hair.

Rowan started sobbing harder, holding him tighter. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry. It's my fault!" She shut her eyes tight, feeling the tears enter her mouth and when she tried to answer, another sob became released.

"Rowan?" Scarlett sat up, listening to the crying, waking her from her dreams. She placed a hand on her daughter's back, starting to rub it gently and looked to her husband. "Conrad, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Just keeps saying it's her fault," Duke said worriedly as he looked from his daughter to his wife and back to his daughter.

"Rosey?" Scarlett leaned closer to her daughter, stroking her red hair. "Tell us, what's wrong. What's bothering and making you this upset?"

Rowan did not turn to look at her mother. "My fault!" she cried. "It's my fault Aunt Allie is sick and mine that Uncle Dash is...is dead!" Her sobbing came louder, her entire body shaking, trembling nonstop.

Duke pulled her to him and looked at his wife. "Honey, it's not your fault. What makes you think that?"

"It's mine, Daddy!" Rowan cried, looking up at his face. "I'm sorry... don't send me away!"

"Sweetie, I would never ever send you away," Duke told her and kissed her forehead.

"Never?" Rowan cried, trembling from her upset state. More tears rushed down her cheeks and she buried her face in Duke's pajama shirt.

Scarlett rubbed her daughter's back, soothingly. "Rowan, you are part of our family, we will never send anyone in our family away." The weeping sounds grew stronger and Scarlett looked to Duke, concerned, knowing that if the little girl did not stop crying, she may get sick. What on earth happened for Rowan to think it was all her fault? They had to find out!

"Baby, why do you think it's all your fault?" Duke gently probed.

"You'll never forgive me!" Rowan sobbed, holding her dog tightly in her arms.

Scarlett sent another concerned look to her husband, she reached, switched on the lamp and then slid closer to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her trembling body. She wiped away the tears that trailed down the little girl's cheeks that soaked Duke's top. She had never seen Rowan this upset before and it hurt her to see her child in this distress. Her own tears dangled in the corner of eyes, she sighed and mouthed to her husband. "Let me." It wasn't an order, nor a suggestion, just a simple request.

Nutmeg, from all the commotion had found her way on Duke's head, like always, pacing madly about, trying to figure out the situation.

Duke simply nodded.

"Rowan," Scarlett said tenderly. "Listen to me, to both of us, no matter what you think you did wrong, nothing that has happened to the Faireborns was not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Rowan cried. "I didn't mean it! I didn't! "

Slowly, Scarlett gathered her daughter into her arms and cupped her chin, making her green-blue eyes lock to hers. "Tell us why do you think this is your fault? I promise you nothing will change between you, me and your father. We are a family and family sticks together, no matter what happens."

"I can't tell you," Rowan whimpered, slowly leaving her mother's embrace. She jumped off the bed and raced out of the bedroom.

"Rowan!" both Duke and Scarlett cried out, both getting out of bed and following the upset child. They rushed toward Rowan's bedroom, finding it empty.

"Con? Where did she go?" Scarlett asked her husband, panic rising in her chest. Where did their little girl go?

A thump came from the closet, followed by a meaooooorrr and a "Shh!"

Duke quietly walked over to the closet and opened the door and got down on his knees in front of his daughter. "Honey, I can't fix it, if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Oh Daddy, I didn't mean to do it," Rowan wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

Scarlett knelt down next to them. "Do what, darling?"

Rowan looked at her mother, then her father and then crawled into the closet, deeper, while they could only see her feet.

"Rowan?"

"I'm sorry," Rowan's petrified voice came muffled then they watched her crawl back to them, with something in her arms, something familiar, fuzzy and been missing for a long time—the infamous bear!

Duke took the bear from her offered hand and looked at it in shock. "Rowan, you've had Brutus all this time?"

Rowan slowly nodded, new tears rushing down her face. "I took him."

"Why?" Scarlett asked stunned, blinking at the bear. "Rowan what possessed you to do such a thing?"

Rowan rushed to Scarlett, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "I only wanted to make Eryn happy. I was...was...knitting Brutus a sweater with scarf and hat!

"But you should have told her instead of just taking her bear," Duke told her but did not sound as if he were scolding her.

"I—I wanted to surprise her," Rowan replied in a timid voice, holding on to Scarlett. "I didn't mean for her mother to get sick and her father to die!"

"Honey, what makes you think that this is what caused that?" Duke asked worriedly.

"Because I took Brutus away," Rowan answered, she left her mother's embrace and crawled over to her father, placing a hand over the bear's head. "Brutus keeps Aunt Allie from being sick. He makes her all better and now it's my fault she's sick cause I took Brutus away. And Uncle Dash is dead because Brutus was not with them."

Scarlett's eyebrows shot upwards and she gave her husband an. _'Okay, explain this one, Hauser!_' look.

"Pumpkin, Brutus is a very special bear. But he doesn't have that kind of power. Him being gone didn't do any of this," Duke tried to explain to her.

"But…but since I had Brutus, all these bad things happened to them, Daddy," Rowan replied, leaning her head against his arm, while patting Brutus.

"Rowan, Brutus is very special to Aunt Allie, Cayden and Eryn," Scarlett said gently. "Even Uncle Dash liked him, especially when he was locked in a closet or something." She half chuckled at the memory of the many times Flint used to chase Jaye as she used to chase any Joe who dared laid a hand on the bear. "But, Brutus, nor anyone else could make your Aunt's cancer return and Uncle Dash's..." Her voice broke and the last word was swallowed by her sob.

"Things like this just happen sometimes," Duke told her and gathered her into his arms.

Rowan slowly nodded. "I wish it didn't."

"So do we, sweetheart, but it's something none of us can control," Scarlett said soothingly.

"How about we go back to bed and in the morning we will take Brutus back to Eryn and Aunt Allie," Duke suggested.

Rowan looked from her father to her mother and back to her father. "Can I sleep with you?"

"It's all right with me, if it's all right with your Dad," Scarlett answered, kissing her on the head.

"But of course," Duke said with a smile.

"Brutus too?" Rowan asked.

"Brutus too," Scarlett said with a smile. "Now, why don't you take Nutmeg back into her cage and go grab the best spot. Your Dad and I will be there to tuck you in."

"All right." Rowan kissed both their cheeks, stood up and gently took Nutmeg off of Duke's head. She then walked to the door, but turned, staring at her father. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we take Eryn horseback riding soon? I know she'll like that. She and Uncle Dash loved to go horseback riding together." She looked at him, her green-blue eyes showing her concern for her friend.

"Of course," Duke told her as he nodded his head with approval.

"Thanks, Daddy." Rowan turned and flew out of the room, her red ponytail bobbing up and down. Both Brutus and Coco in her arms.

Scarlett looked at the doorway, her heart going in all sorts of directions. She realized that she had neglected her own family. Though she kept busy with Colleen, spending time with Sky Dancer, keeping Jaye company and try to keep her spirit high and try to control Rowan's and Eryn's arguments, it had left her with little time with her husband. Guilt dominated her chest, filling it, causing it to tighten. From dawn to dusk, every waking second had been spent either at training, work or with one of her friends or family who needed her. But, she had forgotten one thing—her marriage.

Turning in the darkness, seeing his features touched by the moon's light, she reached slowly and took his hand in his.

He gently squeezed her hand.

"I owe you an apology, Con," she said softly, reaching over with her other hand, covering him, touching his scars delicately with her fingers.

"I love you, Shana," he said softly, looking down at her hands.

She leaned closer, raising her hand and touching his cheek. "And I love you, Conrad. Nothing will ever change that."

Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight hug.

Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat. "We owe Dash so much." Her words trembled, fighting the urge to draw tears.

"We can repay him by being there for his wife and children. They need us now more than ever." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's going to be hard, Conrad. But we Joes stick together. I'm glad Aunt Brody is here." She let herself relax in his embrace, feeling his fingers working through her hair.

"Me too. Allie and Eryn need him," Duke told his wife then kissed her forehead.

Scarlett looked up at his crystal blue eyes. "And you need me, Con. I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you." She looked away, guilt in her heart. "And I'm sorry for getting carried away when you punished Rowan. It's not that you are a good father, you're a great one. Always being there for the kids, whenever they needed you. But I guess... after you left, it was I who had to take over the parental role completely. And I must admit, I got used to it. Everything fell on my hands and even now, when Colleen no longer needs me, Rowan does. It's like being in that situation again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there then. But I'm here now and you don't have to do it all yourself," Duke told her, looking down into her beautiful eyes.

"I know that you are here, Con," she murmured softly, leaning closer, bringing her face into the moon's rays, letting the light capture her features. "But sometimes, I feel like I need to have complete control, otherwise, I lose it and feel off balanced. Don't you feel that yourself sometimes? You've been in charge of this team for two years and been in second in command for several decades. You of all people know how it can feel if you lose control."

"But I know that I can't always have control. That's why I have others to help me. You need to let me help," he told her softly.

"I am, Conrad," Scarlett replied soothingly, still holding her hands over his. "You've been so wonderful to Rowan. You are there when she needs you, just like you were with the twins when they needed you."

"She's my child," Duke simply said.

Scarlett sent him a warm smile. "I can see that. Especially how you two interact together. And how close you've become. She adores you, you can see that in her eyes." She looked down at the closet's floor, spotting the half knitted sweater for Brutus and picked it up in her hands. "I've been thinking, if—if anything happens to us, I don't want Rowan to leave this family. I want Colleen to raise our Rowan, if we can't."

He pulled her to him again. "I know. Me too. Allie told me before the ceremony that she wants Cayden to have Eryn. I told her I'd take care of the arrangements for her." He sounded a little choked up.

"I still can't believe this happened, Con. I know being a soldier—anything can happen, but when it does and you lose someone whose been on your team, and a friend, it hurts!"

He hugged her tighter. "I know. I've known him for thirty years and I still can't believe he's gone." A tear slid down his cheek.

She let go of his hand, wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. "We will always remember him, and always make sure Eryn does not forget her father." She reached and kissed his forehead, pressing her lips against his skin. Then she looked into his eyes. "After Reena's baby is born and the holidays are through, you and I should take some off time, Hauser."

"Yeah, we should," Duke agreed.

"How about going to the farm and seeing your sisters, nieces and nephews?" She watched his face brighten from her suggestion. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, a long while." He smiled at her.

"Well, then it's perfect timing." She returned his smile, then leaned over, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "It's been a while for something like that too, huh?"

"But well worth the wait," he said with a grin then kissed her again.

"Are you two making out on _my _floor?" Rowan's surprised comment came from over their heads.

"Where on Earth did you hear something like that?" Duke asked in shock.

Rowan gulped and took a step backwards, holding Brutus in her arms.

Scarlett blinked. "Rowan, your father asked you a question. Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Do—do I have to?" Rowan said in a small voice, almost afraid.

"I wouldn't have asked it if I didn't want you to answer it," Duke told her.

Rowan nodded. "Well, I sort of heard it from Uncle Dash, when he found Colleen and Cayden kissing on his living room floor."

"Oh," Duke said and ran a hand over his face.

Rowan knelt down to her father, touching his shoulder gently. "Did I say something bad?"

Scarlett swallowed a giggle. "Go on Con, answer your daughter."

"Well honey, it's not something a nine-year-old should say," Duke told her, pulling her down onto his lap.

"All right, Daddy, I'll won't say it again," Rowan said, smiling and kissing his cheek.

"You should be sleeping, young lady," Scarlett gently scolded. She started trailing her fingers over the sweater that her daughter had halfway knitted for the bear.

Rowan huddled closer to her father. "Can't. I keep having a bad dream."

"Want to tell me about it?" Duke asked her as he cuddled her to him.

"Well, there is this snake man and he is hissing a lot and spitting." Rowan made a disgusted looking face. She looked to her mother. "He keeps laughing at me and Eryn, calling us Joe brats and that we deserve to be alone." She looked to her father. "Then he becomes a snake and he... he eats both of you."

Scarlett's stomach turned, listening to the story. "Rowan, it's nothing for you to be scared. It's only a dream and no one will ever eat me or your father." She stroked her daughter's hair. "Besides, if the snake did eat your father, he'd probably spit him out from indigestion."

"Yeah. You want to know why?" Duke asked the child.

Rowan took his hand in hers, holding it tight. "Why, Dad?"

"Because I'm rotten!" Duke exclaimed and immediately started tickling the child's stomach.

Scarlett burst out laughing, watching the pair interact with one another.

Rowan shrieked in delight, laughing hard, her head rolling backwards from her giggles. "Oh...Daddy! Stop!" Her eyes turning teary from the laughter that erupted from her throat. She accidentally let go of Brutus, letting him fall to the floor.

"Oh oh, Bear abuse," Scarlett claimed, picking up the bear in her hand and then lifted the sweater. "You did a good job on the sweater, Rosey."

Rowan stopped giggling, her smile vanishing from her features. "No, it's awful! I can't remember how to knit! My mum showed me how and I forgot... look at all those mistakes. I forgot how to do it." Tears raced down her cheeks, falling on her blue nightgown.

"Hey, no spilling tears, all right?" Scarlett smiled at her daughter. "We can fix this. Though you know I can't knit even if my life depended on it, I know someone who is wonderful at knitting."

"Who?" Rowan's interest piqued, looking mystically at her mother.

"Your father."

Rowan turned to Duke. "You know how to knit?"

"Oh yes, he does. And he's quite good at it."

"It's been a very long time." He gave his wife a even look.

"Can we finish his sweater now?" Rowan pleaded, her green-blue eyes turning soft and sad. "Please!"

Scarlett rose from the floor and flicked on the lights. "How about I make some hot cocoa while you two try and finish knitting Brutus's sweater?" She left the room, faster than lightning, before the general could reply.

Rowan tilted her head. "I really want to finish it, Brutus is cold."

"All right, all right," Duke told his excited daughter.

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly and kissed his cheek.

For the next few hours, after several mugs of hot cocoa and several curses uttered by the general who kept pricking his fingers from the knitting needles. Who also had to place a call to his sister Fallon at the dead of night, which made the woman almost fall off her bed while talking to her brother about knitting and the instructions for the design that Rowan and he had started, Duke actually was having fun enjoying the moment with his daughter and wife, who had also started knitting a somewhat crooked looking scarf for the bear.

"Dad! It looks terrific!" Rowan commended, holding up the ivory sweater for Brutus. "Just like my mum's!"

Scarlett giggled. "Well, I'm finished with the red and white scarf, how does it look?" She held out in her hand a most atrocious looking scarf any of them had ever seen. "Okay, forget how it looks, it comes from the heart."

Brutus sat in between them, even he looked surprised from the sweater and the scarf.

"I think he looks happy!" Rowan stated, putting on the bear's new clothes.

"He sure does and I know one little girl that will love having her bear back," Duke said with a bright smile in his face.

Rowan's face lit. "Can we take him now? Can we, can we?"

Scarlett shook her head slowly. "But honey, it's nearly 0100 hours, they are probably asleep by now."

"But Eryn is not sleeping, she will be awake!" Rowan claimed, still looking at her parents with hope in her eyes.

"What makes you think she'll be awake?" Duke asked the small girl.

Rowan looked down at the floor. "Because I've seen her walk around the base during the night."

"You _what!?_" Scarlett blinked in surprise. She crossed her arms around in front of her chest.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!" Duke exclaimed. "She could've gotten hurt!"

Rowan cringed from their tone of their voices. "She only kept going to the kennels and back. I could see her from my window."

"You still should have told us," Duke told her. "Next time wake one of us up, okay?"

"I'm sorry, she kept sneaking out, but you told me not to tattle, so I didn't. And I made sure she did not get hurt as I watched her," Rowan explained, leaning against his shoulder.

Scarlett shook her head. "_Well, at least she is listening to Duke's lectures,_" she thought.

"When someone is in danger or is doing something that could cause them to get hurt, it's not tattling to tell," Duke explained to the little girl.

"She would have gotten mad at me Daddy, but I guess you are right. I should had told you or mum." Rowan lowered her chin, looking down at the famous bear. "I know she is going to be angry with me now, because I said something about it and for Brutus. I won't blame her."

"Maybe, but you did the right thing to tell. You'll have to try to explain it to her about why you had Brutus, but I'm not sure she'll understand," Duke told her, wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned against him.

"All right, Daddy," Rowan said softly, being glad that he was there for her.

"Well if Eryn's up, let's go take her Brutus," Duke said. "Go put your shoes on." He waited for the little girl to leave the room then looked at his wife. "Eryn not sleeping isn't good."

"No, it's not," Scarlett agreed, rising up from the floor and offering her hand to him. "Come on, old timer, upsy daisy."

Duke acted like he had a hard time at first, even moaning and groaning then with a smirk pulled her down swiftly onto his lap. "Who are you calling, old timer?"

"You, Hauser," Scarlett giggled, reaching over to his side and started ticking him. "Want some prune juice?"

"Nah, just give me good ol' milk of magnesia," he joked then helped her stand up as he did.

"How about soy milk?" Scarlettt grinned. "We got that." She started pulling him out of the bedroom, finding Rowan waiting for them in the hallway with her coat and shoes over her nightgown. "Wait, honey," she said, walking into the bedroom, grabbing both of their robes and handing one to her husband. "Don't want your old bones to catch a cold now, do we?"

"Shipwreck says Daddy is ancient, like when the Pyramids were built, he was still not born," Rowan said from the bedroom's doorway.

"The dinosaurs were still around when I was born," Duke said then started to chase his youngest daughter in the room.

"Ahh, he's goning to eat me!" Rowan shrieked, running toward her mother for help.

"He better not, or I'll eat him," Scarlett playfully said, winking at her daughter.

"Oh no!" Duke said dramatically. "The big bad Mommysaur is gonna eat me!" He then shrieked.

Rowan giggled and started racing after her father. "Roar!"

"Run Conrad, you got a redhead on your tail!" Scarlett laughed, heading for her husband. "Make it two!"

Duke shrieked like a school girl and took off running around the furniture in the living room.

"Get back here!" both Rowan and Scarlett cried out, chasing after the general.

"No way!"

Scarlett rushed forward, jumped and tackled him, sending them both down to the ground with a, "Humph.."

Rowan giggled, kneeling down next to her parents. "Joe women rock!" She held on to Brutus with all her might.

"Oh no, you've got me. Do you know what I'm going to do about it?" Duke asked.

"What is the big bad general going to do?" Scarlett asked with a cunning smile on her face, leaning closer at his face.

"Become the kissy monster!" He exclaimed then quickly pulled her to him and kissed her all over her face.

Scarlett burst laughing feeling his lips quickly moving about her face.

Rowan covered her eyes with one hand. "Parents!" she muttered to Brutus.

Duke quit kissing his wife's face then hugged her. "We better get going."

Scarlett nodded, getting off from him. "Come on, old timer, up and at 'em!" She once again extended her hand, letting him take hold of it and she helped him up.

Rowan rushed at them, hugging them both. "Brutus says he wants to go home!"

"Did he tell you that?" Duke asked her.

"Of course, Dad!" Rowan answered, looking at him like he had grown an extra head. She took his hand in hers. "Eryn misses him."

"All right, let's go."

They headed out of the suite, slippers and all, and walked toward the Faireborn suite passing various Joes who were giving them awkward looks. At the familiar looking door, with the familiar looking wreath, Scarlett knocked, waiting for an answer. She sent her husband another look when the door slowly opened and a puffy eyed Colleen peeked out of the suite.

Colleen looked from her parents to her sister to Brutus and then directly at Scarlett, tears escaping, trailing down her cheeks. "Oh Mom!" She rushed to her mother's awaiting arms, wrapping around, holding her close, letting her feel like a child again.

"Hey, it's all right," Scarlett murmured, stroking her daughter's hair.

"No, it's not! Cayden's stomach is hurting and I don't know why, Aunt Allie keeps staring at Uncle Dash's picture and I can't find Eryn!" Colleen released in one breath.

"Have you told Allie?" Duke asked as he ushered his daughter inside.

Colleen looked at her father. "No, Dad. Cayden is looking in the bedrooms again, you know how much the munchkin hides. I—I can't tell her, she may get overwhelmed."

Rowan huddled closer to her father. "Maybe she went to the kennels?" she whispered.

Scarlett wrapped her arm around Colleen's shoulders and guided her back to the suite. She glanced around, finding the living room empty. "Where's—"

"She's in her bedroom," Colleen replied, spotting her husband coming out of the second bedroom, his face showing his failure in finding his sister. "And Aunt Brody has the twins in our suite."

Duke looked to Scarlett. "Can you go to the kennels. I'll go look at the Wolverine."

Scarlett went to reply to Duke when Rowan's voice cut her off.

"I think I know where she is," Rowan said in a timid voice. She looked at her father. "Daddy, may I go find her?"

"Where?"

Rowan let go of her father's hand, she looked at the adults then Brutus in her arms, she headed toward the bedroom. She knocked on the door, waited, knocked a second time, waited again, and received no answer. She turned her head, gave her parents, Colleen and Cayden a weary smile then grabbed the knob, twisting it, turning it and walked inside the dark room.

She caught sight of Lady Jaye by the window, sitting in a comfortable chair, looking at a framed picture. "Hi, Aunt Allie," she greeted in a soft, tender voice. She watched Jaye look up, spotting the bear.

"B...Brutus..." Jaye said softly.

Rowan walked over, glancing quickly at Jaye's closet then stopped in front of the chair. "I'm very sorry. I had him." She lifted the bear in her hands, showing the knitted sweater and scarf. "I wanted to make Eryn happy. May I give him to her?"

All Jaye could do was nod.

"Thank you, Aunt Allie." Rowan rose to her toes, kissing her on the cheek. Turning, she walked toward the closet, opened the door, knelt to the floor and crawled inside the dark space. Her eyes glanced around, letting her hand feel the ground feeling pairs of shoes. Edging at the corner, she found what she was searching for, her missing friend. She looked at Eryn who clutched tightly one of Flint's Joe uniform shirts. Just like Rowan had done when her own father and mother died, hiding in the closet, holding their clothes made her feel like they had never left her all alone.

"Eryn, it—its Rosey," she announced gently, "And Brutus." She showed the bear with his new sweater who grinned at his owner.

Eryn refused to look at her. "Give him to me."

"Here," Rowan replied, handing over Brutus. She took a deep breath, held it and then let go. "I had him the entire time. I wanted to surprise you with the sweater, but I kept making mistakes and then you were so upset, that I was scared to give him back."

Eryn pulled the well-loved bear to her. "You took him from me! Go way!"

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to make you happy. You've been angry with me a lot lately and I thought I would make Brutus a sweater," Rowan said, her words getting choked up.

"He no bewong to you," Eryn cried, with tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I know Brutus does not belong to me," Rowan stated. "I wanted to make him a sweater to keep him warm as a gift for you and Brutus."

Eryn pulled herself into a tight ball, crushing the bear and her father's shirt to her.

Rowan sighed, leaning her head against the wall, keeping her friend company, knowing that even if they did not have to talk, she would be supportive that way. She knew exactly how Eryn felt, she had been through it herself. Looking downwards, not daring to catch Eryn's eyes, she said, "I bet you that he's talking all about you right now to my mum and dad."

"How? Brutus is right here?" she asked, her tears heavy in her voice.

"Yes. But your daddy is talking to my daddy." Rowan explained, hoping she could make Eryn understand what she was referring about.

"You still hab yer daddy!" Eryn cried out.

Rowan looked to Eryn. "My real daddy is heaven, but, yes, I have my new daddy."

"I no want a new daddy! I want my daddy back!" Eryn cried out and the tears began to come harder and faster.

"That is how I felt Eryn, when my daddy died," Rowan said in a gentle tone. "I wish both he and my mum were here, but they're not and I love my new mum and dad, but I know they can never replace my parents. Reenie told me that. You always have those who you love in your heart."

"Leave me 'lone. Go away!" Eryn screamed at her.

"Eryn..." Jaye's worried voice could be heard.

Rowan slowly nodded. "All right, I won't bother you." She slowly crawled out of the closet, cast one glance back at the darkness and at Jaye before she left the room, walking into the living room and right into her father's arms.

Duke held her knowing it didn't go well by the look on her face.

Back in the bedroom, Jaye called Eryn out of the closet. Once the little girl came out holding her beloved bear, Jaye motioned for her to come to her. "Come sit on Mommy's lap." Eryn walked over and crawled onto her mother's loving lap and curled up against her. Jaye started to rock soothingly in the rocking chair. She kissed her daughter's head. "I love you."

"I wuv you, Mommy," Eryn said in a soft tiny voice.

After a few minutes of rocking, Jaye hugged the girl to her. "I want you to go talk to Rowan, baby."

"But she was mean and took my Brutus!" Eryn said, looking up at her mother.

"I know and she should not have done that, but she did bring him back." Jaye started to stroke her head. "Please do it for me. Do it for Daddy."

Eryn was quiet for a good long while. "Okay." She finally said and buried her face in her mother's bosom. Then she slowly climbed off her lap and left the room and stood just outside the door hugging the bear to her as if afraid he'd disappear.

"Someone came out to see you," Duke whispered to Rowan.

Rowan turned slowly her head, looking toward the doorway to the bedroom, spotting her best friend, but she did not stir from her father's hold.

Colleen watched her sister closely while wrapping her arms around her husband, holding him close.

"Go on," Duke gently urged.

"Come here, Eryn," Cayden said softly.

Eryn just shook her head and hugged her bear closer, her face showed that she was frightened.

"Eryn." Scarlett's eyes turned soft as she rose from the couch slowly walking over to the little girl and knelt down next to her.

Eryn stuck her thumb in her mouth. A habit she didn't do most of the time.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around the little girl, holding her and kissed her forehead. "Rowan had a surprise for you, did you like it?"

Eryn nodded.

Duke sat down, pulling Rowan into his lap.

Scarlett smiled, taking Eryn in her arms and carried her to the couch, sitting down next to her husband and daughter.

For a long moment everyone just stared at one another, words trapped in their thoughts when Rowan launched herself and hugged Eryn very tightly, not letting go.

For the longest time Eryn didn't do anything. Then finally she wrapped her arm that she used to put her thumb in her mouth around Rowan and started crying uncontrollably.

"It's all right to cry, Eryn," Rowan said to her friend. "It's all right to cry for your Daddy."


	18. Septendecim

The leader of the Joe team let out a low snarl, his eyes glued to the computer's screen. Whoever the muttonhead was, he was going to kill him! No, scratch that! He was going to have Beach Head deal with him first, then Sammy, then Scarlett, then Lady Jaye, and then—he would finish him off! Or her!

The little Cobra B.A.T. computerized characters on the screen marched toward the general, smacking his rear end with a Cobra towel, followed by obscene phrases! And once in a while, a computerized vision of Scarlett dressed as the Baroness would enter, show her 'girls', giggle and smack Duke on the head before she skipped off.

Giving off another growl, he clicked on another screen, which this one held of Flint flying with his Sky Striker and crashing into Cobra Castle! Death would come to those who were responsible for these sites! They would be lucky for death itself! Clicking once again, he came to Lady Jaye's site which had her crying for her lost Bear and once in a while stopping, scratching herself in the rear, followed by a large burp and then more tears.

Red came into his eyes when on the next click, he found his wife parading in her most elegant dress, which she has worn at their daughter's wedding—only this time, she was the one kissing _all _the Joe men! He prayed the women had not seen these new additions to the sites. No yelling, no javelin throwing informed him that so far, they had no clue about them. Thank goodness!

He knew Scarlett had been constantly with Jaye since last night. His wife could not leave her best friend alone, not when she was needed. And Rowan had stayed with Eryn, comforting her all through the night. Both Cayden and Colleen had stayed at the suite, though Colleen came to and fro from hers, checking on the twins and Aunt Brody. During the night he'd gotten a call from his son, with the young man's temper running wild! Apparently, Jeff's dear wife Sky Dancer had once again drugged him! Duke had gone to their suite for the rest of the night, and managed with get a few winks on the couch, along with three Dobermans!

The phone began to ring and he answered it immediately. "What?" he barked into the line, his voice filled with authority and controlled anger.

"Dad, it's…it's me," came a female's voice from the other end, faintly and weary.

Duke's whole demeanor changed. "Colleen...what's the matter?"

"No, Dad, it's Reena," Sky Dancer answered. "Has Jeffrey returned from testing the new Strikers?"

"Not yet," Duke answered.

A moment of silence came from the other end, then Sky Dancer voice came back on, "Then…is Mom any chance near by? I—I can't seem to reach her."

His eyes widened, knowing where his wife was at that particular moment, and also knew that Sky Dancer had yet been informed about Flint. He cleared his throat, trying to think what to say to her.

"What, Dad?"

"She's just with Allie right now. Do you need something?" he asked.

Another moment of silence came from her end and once again her voice came on, this time fainter, "Cramp in my leg, I…I'm on the floor."

"WHAT?! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Duke exclaimed and slammed down the phone and ran out of his office without his coat on, out into the freezing day. He caused lots of Joes to look at him puzzled but he paid them no heed and ran to the barracks, threw open the door and ran up the stairs, down the hall and without knocking, ran into his son's suite and into the bedroom.

A series of barks came to his ears as the Dobermans raised their heads and started a warning that echoed throughout the suite.

Sky Dancer lifted her head from the floor. "Nein! Nein!" she cried out to the dogs, making them cease their barking.

Duke dropped to his knees next to her. "What happened?"

She moved her hand slowly toward the back of her right leg, but couldn't fully reach. "Cramp, whole muscle," she answered in short breaths.

Duke started to massage her leg. "What were you doing out of bed?"

She let out a short painful cry then her face began to relax, feeling the pain start to disappear. "I had to go to the bathroom," she answered, her cheeks turning rosy.

"Oh," Duke said awkwardly.

Sky Dancer giggled. "It's fine, Dad. Guess your grandson had too much to drink." She smiled at him.

Duke smiled. "I can't wait for him to come."

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I can't wait either."

He smiled then picked her up and put her back in bed.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I'm such a bother. I thought Jeff would be back by now," Sky Dancer said, letting him cover her with the blankets.

"Well, we have several new Strikers. It will take him a while." Duke sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I understand. I miss flying." She rested her hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "Were the new Strikers the ones flying over base a few days ago? I asked Jeff but he answered with a snore."

"Ummm...no," Duke answered her, glancing away from her gaze.

Sky Dancer's face turned into a puzzled expression. "Okay, guess it was the boys racing again, huh?" She watched his face closely, studying. Did he look nervous?

"Yeah," Duke said, looking back to her, then tried to change the subject. "You're not going to drug your husband tonight, are you?"

"It's Christmas Eve, Dad, I think he'll just have his eggnog and that will take care of him." She sent him a cunning smile. "Is Dash coming home tonight? He usually comes everyday to visit, but I'm assuming since he hasn't that he's still at the meetings at the Pentagon."

"I don't know," Duke said. "I'll be right back." He left the bedroom and shut the door then went over to the couch in the living room and placed a call to his wife.

On the second ring a small voice answered. "Rowan's and Eryn's Elf Village, this is Rowan, how would you like your Elf?"

"Hey sweetie, it's Daddy. Can I speak to your mother?" Duke asked.

"Sure, Daddy, hang up—I mean hang on," Rowan joked, then several noises could be heard from the background, followed by a door slamming and then a, "MUM!"

Duke pulled away from the receiver, placed a finger in his ear, rubbed it and then held the receiver back to his ear, listening to more sounds, some scolding which made him chuckle and then his wife's soft voice.

"Con? Is something wrong? Cobra activity?" Scarlett asked, her voice turning into concern.

"It's Reena. She's asking about Dash again," Duke said worriedly.

Silence came from the other end, then, "Con, try to cover for what happened to Dash. We can't get her upset, Lifeline said so. How is she doing?"

"She's having leg cramps," Duke sighed. "Shana, she can tell something's up. She's going to figure it out when he doesn't come visit her or isn't there when the baby's born."

"Con, isn't Colleen there?" Scarlett asked, her voice turning deeper in concern. "And I think that after the baby is born, when Cayden okays it, we have to tell her about Dash."

"That won't do. She needs to know beforehand because she's going to wonder why he isn't there for the birth," Duke said urgently.

Scarlett let out a long sigh. "Fine, but if anything happens, I'll run you over with the Wolverine," she half joked. "When is Jeffrey coming home?"

"As soon as he's done with the new Strikers," Duke answered her. "I'm going to go talk to Reena."

"All right, Con. I'll be over there soon," Scarlett said. "Make sure she is warm enough and also get something in her. Love you."

"Love you too." With that, Duke hung up the phone. He went into the kitchen and warmed her up some fries and a double cheeseburger then went back into the bedroom, tray in hand. "Here, let's get some food in you."

Sky Dancer looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Is something wrong? Has something happened to Jeffrey?" she inquired, panic rising to her eyes.

"No," Duke said, sitting down beside her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's about Dash..."

"What about—" Sky Dancer's question hung in mid air for the phone began to ring. She watched Duke let out a sigh, then answer the phone, which was still on the floor from her tugging at it earlier from the night table. His face changed, yelled at the other person on the other end on becoming Beach Head dandruff and hanged up. "Let me guess, the pool wanting to know if I've gone into labor again, huh?"

He nodded, placing the receiver back and picking up the phone from the floor, replacing it back on the night table.

She sat slightly upwards. "Duke, there is something you need to know."

Now his eyebrow arched. She called him Duke, not Dad, which meant business, something was up. Did she know about Flint? But how could she?

"Oh no. You called me Duke."

Sky Dancer nodded, not grinning. Her features set, business like. "This involves the Joes." She pointed to her laptop on the desk near the window. "Can you bring my laptop, please."

Duke looked around for her laptop and found it on the table. He handed it to her.

"Thanks." Placing it beside her, she switched it on, waited a few minutes and then entered into the Internet. "Colly and I found something that will interest you." She clicked on several websites and came to those of himself and Flint's.

"Why are you bringing these up? I already know about them," Duke said curiously.

"Well, Duke, if you look closely at the sites' address, you'll notice that both of these end with shipanch. com. Both Colleen and I placed that together. We also checked on Mom's and Allie's and both end the same. We did some searching and with luck, we found this." She hit a few keys and a website popped up called Shipanch Inc. Again she clicked on a series of keys and two familiar faces popped up, making the general almost choke out the names with flames.

"I'll tar and feather them!" Duke growled.

Sky Dancer turned to him. "Well, that will be the most logical thing to do, after what they did. However, I would recommend them taken care of Cayden and Jeffrey first, then Mom and Allie and then you and Dash, Dad. It will make them more not nervous if they think they won't get too much punishment until its too late and that will make them more chicken."

Duke smirked at her.

"I learned from the best," she stated, returning his smirk. The sound of a door opening caught her attention and her brown eyes widened. "Jeffrey!"

"Hey, honey," Jeffery said, walking in and then saw his father there.

"Hi, Agape, how did the flying go?" Sky Dancer asked, watching both their faces intensely, spotting a nervous exchange between them. Oh yes, something indeed was up and she was going to find out.

"It went well," Kastor answered.

Sky Dancer sent him a warm smile. "That's good. Colly and I were busy too this morning. She left early because Devon had a slight fever. We found who is responsible for those websites."

"Let me guess. Wreck and Anchors?" Kastor asked, sitting down on the bed in his flight suit.

"How did you know?" Sky Dancer asked in surprise, her eyes turning wide.

"Because it sounded like something they would do," Kastor shrugged.

"Well, why didn't you say something before?" she inquired, a bit snappy, making both of them look at her in surprise. She looked down at her stomach. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that."

"It's all right, Imzadi," Kastor said, moving a lock of hair from his wife's face.

Sky Dancer yawned, feeling more tired than usual. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Duke become more nervous, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "All right, what is going on?" she asked, glancing from father to son.

"All right, I'm just going to tell you..." Duke began.

"Dad!" Kastor exclaimed.

"No, Jeff she has to know." Duke looked at her. "Reena, sweetie, There was an attack on the Pentagon a week ago..."

"Yes, I saw that like everyone else on the news. But what does it have to do—" Her words stopped in mid-sentence, with a feeling of dread rushing over her.

"I'm sorry but Dash didn't make it," Duke released sorrowfully.

Kastor wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What do you mean, he didn't make it?" Sky Dancer asked, looking at her father-in-law. "What happened! Why wasn't I told of this?"

"Because we were worried about you," Duke answered.

"So that is why those Strikers flew across base," Sky Dancer stated softly, her body tensing from realism, starting to shake.

"Yes," they both answered.

"You should had told me!" she cried out in anger, her temper rising quickly, uncontrolled. "Don't you see I would had be fine! Sto Dialo, why didn't you tell me!"

"Because you were not to be upset." Duke defended.

"Reena..." Kastor said.

"Don't Reena _me _Jeffrey!" Sky Dancer yelled, sending him one of her unpleasant glares. "Dash was my friend! I should had known if something happened!" She tried to push him away but his grip came too strong. _  
_

"We were following Doctor's orders."

"You still should had told me! You should had told me!" she screamed, her eyes changing from anger to sorrow, tears dancing by their edge. Her whole body shook and a wave of dizziness came.

"I'm sorry," Kastor said pulling her to him.

"You should had told me," her voice broke, letting the lump of tears burst through. She slapped his chest hard, anger in her veins, but buried her face in his chest, sobbing softly, holding on to his shirt.

"I know," Kastor said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Duke said and left the room.

Sky Dancer hiccuped, her sobs filling the room and even the dogs turned alert, looking at their dog handler. She looked away from their brown eyes and into her husband's crystal blues. "He can't be gone! He can't! He promised he wouldn't!"

"Ree, you know we can't always keep our promises," he tried to soothe her.

"He promised he'd be here for our baby!" Her entire body rocked against him, shivering uncontrollably.

"He will be, in spirit," Kastor soothingly said.

"He promised, Jeff! He promised!" Sky Dancer cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Allie! Where's Allie!" She clutched on his shirt, pulling him against her, watching his eyes intensely.

"She's with my mom and the girls," Kastor told her.

She let go of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him feel her large stomach. "I want to see Allie," she choked out, tears continuing to fall down to her cheeks.

"She's not talking to anyone right now. Except for Eryn," Duke answered, peeking inside the bedroom.

"She hasn't even left the suite," Kastor added.

"Can…can I go see her?" she requested, still in her husband's arms.

"All right. I'll take you," Kastor said, standing up and helping his wife stand up.

Duke's eyes widened, his wife was surely going to kill all three of them for this!

Sky Dancer leaned against Kastor. "Help me with my robe." As he took the robe from the bed's corner, helping her, her mind drifted to her fallen friend. How could this have happened? And yet she knew. Cobra. That was the reason. Cobra had taken everything away from her. First Jeffrey, then her parents and now Flint. She vowed that someday Cobra would pay for what they'd done to her family. All of them. Including her father-in-law's torture.

They left the suite, walking slowly toward the Faireborn suite, both Hausers on each arm. Rounding the corner, they caught sight of Shipwreck and Anchors and if it weren't for Sky Dancer, both Hausers would have attacked the sailors.

"Hey Duke! I just caught the new stuff on the site," came from Gung Ho, who let out a loud guffaw with Wild Bill shaking his head.

Both Shipwreck and Anchors let out a chuckle.

"Wreck, Anchors, you and I will be having a little chat in my office later today," Duke growled at them.

"Yes—yes, sir!" The sailors gulped in fear, their faces turning ashen.

Nearing the suite, Kastor knocked on the door, sending his father a signal, they both knew that Scarlett would lose her top for Sky Dancer to be out of bed. The door opened, revealing a surprised looking Rowan. She looked from her brother, to her father and then to her sister-in-law. "Reenie! You should be in bed!"

"I will," Sky Dancer replied gently, "After I see Aunt Allie."

They entered the suite, all six eyes on red alert for any redheads around.

"You think Mom is going to tar and feather me?" Sky Dancer whispered to her husband, eyeing the closed bedroom door, getting nervous.

"I think they both are," Kastor whispered back.

Eryn walked out of the bedroom wearing one of her father's shirts and carrying Brutus as she sucked on her thumb. She stopped and looked up at the three newcomers.

"Hi, Speedy," Sky Dancer greeted the little girl with a warm smile. "I haven't seen you for a while, so I thought a visit would be nice, what do you think?"

The girl merely nodded.

"She isn't talking much either," Duke informed the pilot.

Sky Dancer leaned against Duke and kissed his cheek. She then squeezed her husband's hand before she let go of it and took two steps forward. "Eryn, want to help me to the bedroom?" she kindly requested, extending her hand toward the child.

Eryn slowly walked over, took her hand with hers and began to lead her toward the room.

Entering the bedroom, Sky Dancer glanced to the right, immediately spotting Jaye sitting in a chair, holding a picture frame in her hand and looking out the window, but also immediately spotted an surprised looking redhead, whose features foretold the lengthily lecture she was about to hear.

"Reena, what in the blue blazes are you doing out of bed!" Scarlett exclaimed, making Jaye jump from the sound of her voice. She rose from the bed, her blue eyes turning dark.

"I had to come," Sky Dancer answered gently, watching her mother-in-law carefully, hoping she wouldn't be dragged back to her suite, and to bed.

"She wanted to see Allie," Duke explained from the doorway.

Scarlett sent her husband one of her _'You are in so much trouble' _looks but then her eyes turned soft and warm toward the pilot. She walked to her side. "Bed, now."

"No, please!" Sky Dancer begged, touching her mother-in-law's arm.

"I meant this one," Scarlett explained, kissing her on the cheek, helping her toward the bed. "Con, did she eat anything?"

"I tried to get her to eat but she wouldn't," Duke said softly.

Eryn went to her mother and climbed up onto her lap.

"Can you get us all something?" Scarlett requested gently to her husband, signaling him that Sky Dancer was not the only one not eating. She helped her daughter-in-law in bed, covering her with a blanket.

"Can—I mean—May I help, Daddy?" Rowan asked, taking hold of her father's hand.

"Sure you can," Duke told her and led her out of the room.

Sky Dancer spotted her husband peeking from outside the bedroom. She nodded her head, telling him that she was fine, letting him go with his father, leaving the women alone.

"Do any of you want a drink?" Scarlett asked, looking from one to the other, then to the little girl. "Eryn?"

Eyrn only looked at her.

"How about you and I make hot cocoa for everyone with marshmallows!" Scarlett walked over to the chair, picking up Eryn. She patted Jaye on the shoulder and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving the two women alone.

Listening to the door click, Jaye returned to looking out the window.

Sky Dancer looked at the woman who had become closer during the two past years. She let out a soft sigh, resting her hand on her stomach. Slowly, she rose from the bed, knowing that if Scarlett caught her at that moment, red would be the only color she would be seeing for months. She went toward the covert operative agent, slowly wrapping her arms around from the back, and held her close.

Jaye just sat there for a few minutes, not doing anything then slowly wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

They stayed there for a long moment, no words were spoken, no words were needed. Each knew how the other was feeling, sharing their pain without spoken words. Volumes spoke for the tight embrace. Volumes spoke for the pain filled sorrowful eyes. Volumes spoke from the silent tears being released.

Sky Dancer kissed Jaye's forehead, comforting her in the way she only knew. Flint would have wanted them not to be filled with sorrow, to go on, but it was hard to do. A life without him left an empty space. Though he was not her father, they'd had grown a strong bond, like a father and daughter's. Each held an anchor for the pain they'd had gone through the past four years. She'd be there for them, always, like Flint had been for her and her family.

The ticking of the clock on the night table could be heard as the only sound in the room, like a beating heart, thumping away, alive, filled with life.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this," Sky Dancer softly stated, holding her, comforting.

"I don't know how to stop," Jaye whispered tearfully.

Hearing her voice, choked up the younger woman. Jaye was opening up! "I would never stop, not for him. He understands how much you both mean to each other. But knowing him, being with him through missions and as a team and now as part of family, I will never stop forgetting his comical personality. We could have been in the most dangerous situations or most sad ones, and yet, his humor always shined through. If he was here now, what would he do?"

"Take me into his arms."

"What else?" Sky Dancer encouraged gently.

"Try to cheer me up," Jaye's voice was so depressed

Sky Dancer sent her a warm smile. "How?" she challenged.

"Probably by telling me something stupid."

"Like what?" she probed.

She shrugged.

"He'd probably joke about the ghost coming back in a kilt, wearing white make up and spiting on Shipwreck's head!" Sky Dancer claimed with a light giggle.

Jaye tensed at the word, ghost.

"Sorry." Sky Dancer inwardly kicked herself. "But that was Flint, always making a joke out of something. Like the time he put on your mini skirt and was parading the hallways singing highland tunes!"

"I made him do that. He lost a bet," Jaye said softly.

"What was the bet about?" Sky Dancer asked, rubbing Jaye's shoulder gently.

"That he could throw a javelin further than me."

Sky Dancer arched an eyebrow. "I already see that bet lost. He knew he would lose, didn't he?"

"No, cause he was drunk," Jaye answered, sitting back in her rocking chair.

"Drunk?" Sky Dancer's mind whirled. Of course! The night of hers and Jeffrey's wedding! She recalled how happy Flint had been during that night. He and Duke had a few drinking bets of their own, to which the women had almost shot them out of the cannon. "Dash always did silly things."

"Not always."

"What else did he used to do that made you happy to be with him?" the pilot continued to probe the other Joe, making her start to open more, letting her feelings become released.

"He used too run around in his silly boxers when it was just me and him."

Sky Dancer laughed, heartily. "I can picture him doing something like that." She hugged her once again. "I've always heard stories of the both of you, but I never dared to ask. Tell me, please, what was the first thing you said to him when you first met him?"

"I called him an arrogant SOB that would never get the time of day from me," Jaye said with a sad smirk.

"Wow, that was bold! What was his response?"

"That I was a daddy's girl that didn't have any business in the military."

"I guess he didn't see through the real you. And you proved him wrong." Sky Dancer smirked.

"We proved each other wrong," Jaye said and started rocking again.

Sky Dancer held her stronger, letting a tear trail down her cheek. "Those stories of you and him—and Brutus, will be known as long as G. I. Joe exists. Flint was like a father to me." She reached with one hand taking Jaye's and guided it to her stomach. "He promised he'd be there for me when the baby was born, but I know having you here, he is here too."

"I'll be there," Jaye promised.

"Damn it, Reena! " Scarlett's vibrant voice broke their moment. "Get back in that bed or so help me!"

"Oh oh!" came the two male Hauser voices from somewhere in the living room.

Sky Dancer sent a warm smile to her mother-in-law, who was holding a tray. "Yes, Ma'am!" She kissed Jaye on the cheek and walked slowly over to the bed, laying down, covering herself with the blanket.

Scarlett shook her head, walking all the way in the bedroom. "I've brought something to eat for the both of you."

"I'm not hungry," Jaye said, looking out the window again.

Scarlett sent a glance toward Sky Dancer who was sending a smirk toward her! Jaye it seemed that opened up during the younger woman's visit. Maybe a little nudge more and she'd eat too. One could hope. "I know you aren't hungry, Allie, but with your medication, I think its wise for you to eat. But also, Eryn is getting more upset seeing you not eating."

"I get sick whenever I eat," Jaye argued.

"Try this, Aunt Brody made it this morning," Scarlett insisted, showing her a piece of Scottish meat pie. "He's going to come in a bit, Colleen fell asleep so he doesn't want the twins to wake her."

Sky Dancer yawned, her eyes slowly closing, watching the two women.

Jaye turned and looked at Scarlett with a look that told her she wasn't going to eat.

"Allie, please, try some, but I do have to warn you, Cayden said and I quote, If she doesn't eat anything let me know and I'll hook her up with an IV." Scarlett sent her a serious look.

"He can try," Jaye said evenly.

"He'll even have Aunt Brody sit on you!" Scarlett claimed, now sending her a pleading look. "Think of Eryn, Allie. She needs you right now."

Jaye growled. "Fine."

"Good." Scarlett smiled for winning the battle, handing her the plate. "Rowan is with Eryn making PB&J sandwiches and I told them they can mess the kitchen as much as they like," She turned her head toward the doorway then back at Jaye, watching her take a bite of the meat pie. "cause Conrad is going to clean it."

"Have you told him that?" Jaye asked as she slowly ate.

"What do you think?" Scarlett chuckled, crossing her arms and giving her a cunning smile.

"You are going to be in so much trouble," Jaye said, shaking her head.

"I highly doubt it," Scarlett claimed, walking over to the bed with the tray. "Reena, you need to eat something too." She placed the tray down, next to the air pilot. "Got fries and some cheeseburgers here."

Sky Dancer looked at the food and felt her stomach whirl. "Would it be all right if I eat something later?" she requested.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett turned immediately concerned, touching her forehead. "Not feeling well?"

"Tired," came the answer, followed by another yawn.

"Why don't you sleep a bit?" Scarlett suggested, stroking her daughter-in-law's hair.

"No, I came to see Allie," Sky Dancer insisted, glancing over at Jaye. "I want to keep her company."

"You just being here is keeping me company," Jaye said.

Sky Dancer smiled, then yawned. She felt drained and her eyelids once again started to lower themselves as if they were now in complete command of her. Fighting the sleep would be useless.

"ROWAN! ERYN! What in the blazes did you do to this kitchen!" Duke's loud voice echoed into the bedroom.

Scarlett gulped. "Oh oh."

"SHANA!" the cry vibrated the walls and all three women cringed.

"Well, Red, I think you've got some explaining to do," Jaye said and motioned for her to go.

"Sure Allie, just like you, send me to the frying pan. Didn't you give me one for my wedding?" Scarlett recalled, walking out of the bedroom. But instantly turned, walked up to Jaye, grabbed her wrist and made her stand up. "I'm going to need back up!"

Sky Dancer giggled, watching them leave the room and another yawn escaped, her eyelids felt heavy and soon she felt the darkness cover her like a blanket, her head whirled, images sending her left and right, some of people, people she knew and loved, people she lost, her parents, Flint. Other images came, images of her past, fighting with Cobra, then images of Jeffrey and herself in the mission that changed their lives forever. A cry echoed in the dark and her thoughts shook her to wake. Wake! Something felt wrong, something... something felt tight.

Her eyes shot open and a gasp escaped, "Mom!"

Scarlett, sitting next to Jaye by the window jumped from the chair and rushed at the bedside. "Reena?" She looked down at the young woman, finding her features had turned pale. "Is something wrong? Is it the baby?"

"I—I don't feel well," Sky Dancer admitted, feeling lightheaded and closed her eyes once again.

"Allie, stay with her, please," Scarlett requested, knowing it could be the baby or the blood pressure or both. She rushed into the living room, finding her son playing Candy Land with Rowan and Duke with Eryn on his lap, who had Brutus on hers. "Jeff."

"Yeah, Mom?" Kastor asked watching the game.

Duke looked up at his wife as Eryn stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"I think it maybe time for the baby," Scarlett let him know gently.

Rowan's mouth dropped and she scooted over to her father's side.

"Huh?" Kastor looked at her dumbfounded.

Scarlett shook her head. "Honey, I think you are about to become a father!"

Kastor's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards onto the floor unconscious.

"Wonder where he got that from," Duke mumbled deadpanned.

"Funny, Conrad, real funny," Scarlett grumbled, kneeling down next to her son and patting him gently on the cheek.

Rowan looked to her father. "Daddy, you passed out when Mum was having my sister and brother?" Her eyes round and illusive.

"Shhhh..." Duke whispered in his youngest's ears. "Don't remind her. I think she forgot."

Kastor started to come too. "Reena...baby..." He then shot bolt upright. "The baby!"

"Jeffrey, calm down," Scarlett soothed her son, trying to control her own nervousness. "Reena needs to get to the Infirmary." She didn't want to mention how pale her pregnant daughter-in-law had become, as she didn't want him more panicked than he was.

Kastor nodded. "I'll take her." He jumped up and ran toward the bedroom.

Duke looked at his wife. "I'll go take the girls to Aunt Brody."

"Why don't you have Aunt Brody come here? Devon is with fever, just in case," Scarlett suggested, standing up. She patted him playfully on the head.

Rowan looked to Eryn. "Maybe we can make Welcome Home signs for the baby!" She knew how Eryn loved to draw and it didn't involve much writing. "Brutus can draw too!"

"Honey, the twins are over with Aunt Brody," Duke reminded his wife. "It'll be better if I take them over there." He stood up. "Go get ready girls."

When Kastor ran into the bedroom Jaye was already dressed and ready to go.

"My car is right outside," Jaye told the young man, who nodded and picked his wife off the bed.

Sky Dancer leaned her head against him. "Hi, ready to become three now?"

She could tell he was terrified as he rushed her out of the bedroom.

Jaye followed slowly out of the bedroom.

In the living room, the two girls had grabbed their coats and Duke was helping Eryn with hers. Rowan held Brutus for the time being.

Scarlett spotted her son carrying his wife, rushing passed them and out the door. She grabbed Jaye's hand, leading her out of the suite. "Con, hurry!" she called behind her shoulder. Quickly, they headed toward the Infirmary, Joes giving stares all the way.

"Shana!"

She turned, spotting Falcon with his wife and daughter Kimmy, who had just returned from the Toyko Joe base. "It's Reena!" she yelled to him, watching a grin grow on his face.

"All right!" Kimmy cried out in joy, running toward them, her face flushed from being attacked by the looks of it several snowballs. She locked her arm with Jaye's, walking with them.

Jinx looked back toward the barracks spotting Duke and the girls coming out. "Hey! You found Brutus!" She went over to Eryn, picking her up and the bear. "Come on, Eryn!" She kissed her cheek and followed the others.

Entering the building, Kastor in front, his own face gone white from fear, he rushed his wife into one of the rooms, placing her gently on the bed.

"Cayden..." Sky Dancer whispered, her head resting against the pillow, her eyes slightly closing.

"I'm right here," Cayden said, walking quickly into the room. "How far apart are the contractions?"

Sky Dancer looked at him, then her gaze went to her In-laws by the door, holding the girls and too Falcon and his family before slowly answering, "I don't know," she admitted, looking at the young doctor, who now had to take charge since Doc was no longer there.

"I'll have the nurse hook you up to a fetal monitor. Are you having any pain?" Cayden asked as he started to take her vitals.

"No, just tightness," she answered, her eyes turning drowsy once again.

First Aid burst into the room, making the young Hauser jump from his over reacting nerves. "I can't find Judi anywhere!" he announced, frowning. "I called her three times on her link and still nothing." He began assisting Dr. Caveman. "How long?" he asked, looking at Sky Dancer taking note how pale the mother-to-be had become.

Dr. Caveman looked at the readout on the fetal monitor. He looked at Sky Dancer. "Reena, I have to take the baby now. You are both not going to make it if we let you labor. I have to do a c-section."

Jaye gasped softly.

"Oh no..." Kastor breathed, he gently stroked his wife's head.

"Do it," Sky Dancer ordered, the fire of control still in her eyes, drifting closed, feeling weak.

"She's out!" First Aid cried out, starting to move around the room briskly, his tall form hovering over them. He turned to the doorway, strode there with one step and whispered to Duke to get the others out of the room.

The leader of the Joe team nodded, ushering his Joe family out of there, letting the doctors do what they needed to do.

With a grim expression on his face, he walked over to Kastor, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "We are going to take her into surgery," he explained gently, knowing the young man wouldn't be able to go in with his wife.

Kastor nodded solemnly, stealing once glance at his wife, he bent down, kissed her forehead, touched his head against hers and slowly left the room. He strode into the waiting room, finding his family, their eyes round and rushed to his mother's awaiting arms. He left the embrace, walking slowly to a chair and sitting down, burying his face with his hands, his heart tight, his stomach in a knot and prayed that all will be fine. It had to be.

Time stood still, the clock on the wall ticked slowly, nearing midnight, Christmas Day, and yet it didn't feel merry, not to him, nor the others. He stood, pacing the room, spotting his mother with his father's arm around her shoulders and her arm around his little sister's. His gaze went to Jaye who held Eryn in her arms and Eryn holding Brutus. Falcon sent him a warm smile, he of all people knew his torment for he was in the same predicament seventeen years ago, when Jinx had almost lost their child in childbirth. Not many knew that Kimmy was born not breathing, her face blue, and with Doc's excellent medical skills, he had saved the child. But Doc was not there right now. But Cayden was. He trusted his best friend, but experience he still yet required to fill in Doc's shoes, experience that would be learned as a Joe throughout the years. He wouldn't have any other in that room right at that moment, but his best friend taking care of his wife and his child. His child!

Falcon stood from the sofa, walked over to his side and wrapped his arms around him. "She'll be fine, they both will," he said reassuringly. He wished with all his heart it would be true.

Kastor merely nodded a reply, his throat dry to speak any words. He gazed out the window, watching the snow drift down from the dark sky, the clock chiming twelve, feeling peace envelope his body, but his mind battled his worry. He turned his head toward the hallway, wanting to spot her wheeled out of the operating room, with his child in her hands, but that image did not come true. The hallway remained empty, no wife or baby. Would she survive? Would the child? Gripped with grief for images he never wanted to see through his eyes, he closed them and his knees fell to the ground, his head hung. He felt his mother's eyes upon him, letting him know she was sharing his pain, he heard her soft sob that flew to his heart. A hand touched his shoulder and he knew it was his father, being there, supportive, like he always did.

The sound of a door opening from far away caught his attention and his eyes flew open, his heart pulsing madly in his chest, thumping loud, hearing it in his head and he saw First Aid walk out, his face showing only his professionalism.

The doctor walked into the waiting area, glanced around the faces, then turned to Kastor. "It's over. You can see her in the room."

"The baby?" his voice squeaked out, afraid.

First Aid turned, not answering him and walked away.

Kastor thought his world would burst right there and then. The baby? No! He slowly stood, his legs trembling underneath him with his father's arm supporting him. How could he go now to her and see her? But he had her, she was his world, no matter what. Fear raced again, fear for her. Would she be fine? Where was Cayden? Why didn't he come out and tell him? WHY? Realization sunk in, he knew his friend was probably grieving for what happened. His legs felt like lead as he slowly walked, still feeling his mother's gaze and Jaye's too. He felt their hearts.

Down the hallway he continued to walk, stopping outside of the room, glancing in, and his breath froze, spotting his wife laying on the bed, her eyes closed, her dark hair wet and her face pure white. His heart almost stopped beating from the sight of her. As if sensing him, her eyelids began to flutter and a faint, "Jeff?" came from her moving lips.

He stood there, glued to the floor, unable to move, watching her. Then a powerful force shoved him inside the room and he strode to the bed, looking at her form and his hand slowly moved toward her face, his fingers lingering for a second before touching her cheek, letting her know that he was there.

"Jeff?" Sky Dancer cried out again, her eyelids slowly opening.

"Hey, Imzadi," he said and kissed her forehead and taking her hand in his. He tried to hide his pain but failed.

Her eyes fully opened, locking to his and her smile widened. "Hi Daddy, it's a boy."

"Wh...what?" He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Want... to hold your son?" she asked, her brown eyes twinkling with a sparkle. She shifted her gaze toward the doorway where Cayden stood holding a small bundle in his arms wrapped in a blue blanket.

Kastor looked at his best friend and the small present in his arms and he started to cry.

"Oh, Jeff," Sky Dancer murmured, reaching out with her hand and touching his. "Go to him."

Kastor went over and shakily took the newborn child in his arms and cuddled him to him and sobbed quietly as he snuggled the little boy. He walked back over to his wife.

"Cayden said he's got your eyes," she informed him, looking at the doctor and mouthed a, "Thank you." as Cayden smiled at them and closed the door behind him.

Kastor sat down on the chair next to her bed. He was still in shock and awe.

Sky Dancer smiled at the pair, watching the man she loved hold the precious gift they both received on a holy day, and wished more than anything to have a camera to take a picture of them, but in her head she'd already made a mental image which she will always treasure forever. "And he's got my tuffy brown hair," she pointed out.

The baby at that moment let out a short gurgle sound.

Kastor looked at his wife. "Thank you."

Sky Dancer sent him a warm smile. "I would do it again and again for you." She reached her hand over and touched his arm. "What do you think of him?" Her eyes gazed at the baby who had some saliva bubbles forming in his mouth, lips slightly moving.

"He's perfect," Kastor said with pride. "Do you want to hold him?"

She nodded, eagerly.

He gently handed the boy over.

Sky Dancer looked down at her son, watching his face, savoring every moment. She leaned her heard down, kissing his forehead. "You are so handsome," she cooed at the baby. "I love you." She held him in her arms, slowly rocking him in them and looked to a smiling Kastor.

"We made a beautiful baby," he told her.

"Want to make another?" she challenged with a smile. She held the baby, who began to fuss. "Jeff, I've been thinking about his name and I was wondering if we could name him after both of our fathers, Conrad John, or C. J. for short." Her eyes turned soft, watching his face.

"I thought maybe we could have Uncle Dash's name in there somewhere."

Sky Dancer tensed at the mention of Flint's name. "I would love that," she admitted. "But Colleen mentioned something on naming her child after Dash. I didn't know about what had happened and told her it was a wonderful idea."

"Oh." Kastor simply said.

"But... when we do have a second boy, I would love to name him Dashiell Brody, don't you think?" she sent him another smile.

"That would be nice." He sent her a warm smile, an image of two boys in his mind.

"Can you get your father? He had said he couldn't wait for to hold his grandchild, I want him to hold him before everyone comes in at once." She touched his arm gently, squeezing it.

Kastor nodded and stood up. He bent down and kissed his newborn's head then kissed his wife on her lips then left and walked back to his family, spotting his father. "Dad, Reena wants to see you." He had a nostalgic grin on his face.

Duke nodded, he glanced over the others before he turned and walked into the room.

"Hi Dad, there's someone here who wants to meet you, said something about following in your footsteps," Sky Dancer said cheerfully, her eyes half dropped.

Duke stood there for a moment before walking all the way in. He went right to her side and looked down at the little baby.

"His name is Conrad John," she said with a smile, slowly handing him the little boy.

Duke looked proud at his little namesake as he held him out to see.

Sky Dancer smiled at them both. "I wanted you to see him first." Her heart skipped a beat also having wanted for Flint to meet her child. Now, he would never meet him, but she vowed that Flint's memory would remain in the child's life.

"He's gorgeous," Duke said, gently rocking the child.

"He's got Jeff's eyes," she replied, her tone turning softer.

From outside the hallway a loud voice came, "Jeffrey Hauser! If you are not going to tell me what is going on so help me!" Scarlett's tone of fire raced to their ears.

"I think this little Joe needs to meet his family." Sky Dancer looked to her father-in-law.

"So do I. Do you want me to let them in or take him out?" Duke asked his daughter-in-law.

"Let them in!" Sky Dancer requested. She looked toward the door, knowing how they all wanted to burst in and how her husband hadn't told them about Conrad John.

Duke handed her back her son, then went to the door. "Will you all keep it down, you'll wake the baby." He motioned for everyone to come in.

"Baby!" squealed Scarlett, Jinx and Kimmy at once.

Scarlett hugged her son, letting a relief sob escape her and walked into the room, rushing over to her daughter-in-law and kissing her on the forehead. "Hi hon, how you feeling?" she soothingly asked, stroking the damped locks.

"Happy," Sky Dancer answered. She looked at her mother-in-law. "This is Conrad John or C. J. for short."

Kimmy walked closer to the bed and went, "Aww!"

Rowan holding Eryn's hand walked inside the room. She looked to Jaye and smiled, then took her hand and guided her inside too.

Scarlett kissed again Sky Dancer's forehead. "I'm happy you are both healthy." She looked down at her grandson. "May I?"

Sky Dancer nodded, gently handing her the sleeping newborn.

"Everyone, this is Conrad John!" Scarlett announced, walking around the room, starting to show the baby.

Falcon patted his nephew on the shoulder. "Now that is a Hauser!"

Jaye looked at the little baby and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Scarlett felt a tug on her pants and when she looked down she saw Eryn standing there with Brutus. "Nana, I wanna see da baby."

"Of course, munchkin," Scarlett knelt down slowly, showing her the newborn. "What do you think? Is he cute?"

Rowan smiled peeping down at him too.

"He be all wrinkly," Eryn said, scrunching up her nose.

"He looks like Aunt Brody," Kimmy commented, smiling at her cousins.

"Kimmy!" Jinx exclaimed with shock at her daughter's comment. She threw her husband an 'she gets this from you!'

Laughter erupted around the room and Scarlett kissed Eryn's cheek before she stood up and met Jaye's teary face. "Want to hold him, Aunt Allie?" she asked gently.

Sky Dancer let her own tear escape, watching the two most important women in her life with her son. She looked at her husband, knowing they shared the same thought, wanting one more person to be there during their happy moment.

Jaye nodded and gently took the baby and walked over by the window in the room. "Your Uncle Dash really wanted to be here." She stopped to regain her composure. "But he couldn't. But he loved you already. I'll tell you all about him growing up." She kissed the little baby.

"We all will," Sky Dancer added softly, looking at Jaye with an encouraged smile.

First Aid walked into the room. He cleared his throat. "Sky Dancer, Dr. Caveman will be here in a moment, he's stitching up a sailor at the moment." He sent the others a knowing look. "I think its time to let this family rest. Merry Christmas." He turned and left the room.

Rowan raced to her father. "Dad! We forgot to write to Santa!" she took hold of Eryn's hand again. "Can Eryn sleep over?" She turned to Jaye. "Please?"

Jaye slowly nodded her permission, rocking the newborn in her arms. She didn't want to ruin her daughter's Christmas how matter how sad it had turned out, her worst Christmas ever. But she didn't want for Eryn to lose hope.

Duke chuckled. "All right, all right!" he laughed as Rowan dragged him out of the room. He turned his head. "Night Conrad John!" he cried out before his head disappeared from view.

"Hey, wait for me! I forgot to write to Santa too!" Falcon called out, following them out. "I want to ask him for a new power chainsaw to scare Beach Head!"

"Falcon!" Jinx grumbled at his childish antics, grabbing her daughter's hand and rushing after him.

Kastor turned and smiled at his wife, shaking his head and sat gently next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, sending her shivers down her spine.

Jaye slowly walked back to the bed, returning the newborn to his father's arms. She kissed the baby once again then kissed Sky Dancer's forehead, who in return squeezed her hand. Turning to Scarlett, she wrapped her arms and hugged her tightly then slowly let go and walked out of the room, her emotions running wild, sadness hovered over all of them. She was happy for her best friends and their family. She knew that soon, she too would have another grandchild to fuss over, another without Flint being there. Tears started to trail down her cheeks once again and it took all her strength not to fall to the ground and cry her heart out. Passing Joes who had become mute from not being able to say anything, afraid they'd make her shatter like a porcelain doll, she walked all the way to the barracks alone.

Heading up the stairs, she walked down the hallway, passing familiar doors till she stopped to her own. With a deep breath, she twisted the knob and swung open the door, letting herself inside the room. Wiping away the tears, her eyes glued to the floor for if she caught sight of his pictures in the room with her in them, she would break like the glass upon them, she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Merry Christmas, you crazy Scottish woman."

Her eyes widened at their fullest and she felt her blood rush out of her face, raising her head and looking directly toward the sound of the voice, the familiar voice. Her heart nearly stopped as a shadow on the bed moved and a light flicked on, revealing a man lying upon bed, with a cane next to his side. There, staring at her with a smirk was her husband Flint!


	19. Duodēvīgintī

Lady Jaye stood there in shock for a moment before reaching into the dresser's drawer and pulling out her service fire arm and pointing it at him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she demanded, her aim not faulting, never wavering. She would shoot this impostor if she had too. The nerve of this man, acting like her dead husband. That thought angered her more. "You picked the wrong man to impersonate you Cobra slime!"

"Co—cobra slime!" Flint stuttered, moving one leg slowly off the bed and placing his foot to the floor, getting ready to stand up. "Allie, it's me! Put that weapon down!"

"Don't lie to me!" Jaye growled with intense anger.

"I'm not lying to you!" Flint claimed, slowly standing up from the bed and taking hold of the cane that was placed right next to it. He shifted his weight toward the left and used the cane, moving a step forward. "Alison, it's me! Dash!"

She shot just to the left of him, the bullet lodging into the wall. "LIAR! DASH...MY DASH IS DEAD!"

Flint froze still. "Allie, they told you we were dead! We're not! Doc and Spades are both fine! Though Doc may need to retire." His memory drifted back to the Pentagon and at the meeting. Everything was going smoothly, everything on Cobra was on target and once and for all, the high command would give every ounce of strength to back up G. I. Joe and destroy Cobra—permanently.

During the meeting, Doc complained about minor chest pain and then on his turn at the podium, he clutched his chest and fell to his knees. Both Flint and Spades rushed up to help their teammate. It looked like Doc was suffering from a heart attack. Flint called for help and a Greenshirt came, ready to assist. Spades and Flint both carried Doc out of the meeting room, toward the medical area in the Pentagon—when Doc fully lost consciousness.

The Greenshirt raced toward them with the medical team and they carried the G. I. Joe medic away. Flint turned to head back toward the meeting room when the explosion came from nowhere, the ceiling falling down both under him and Spades and the last thing he recalled was the world turning black, only to wake days later at a Hospital in Washington with a massive headache and his knee wrapped. He had injured his kneecap and the doctors had diagnosed that he'd need surgery—a knee replacement. Spades on the other hand, had also awoken, with two broken ribs, and a broken arm. But Doc was still under intensive care, suffering from a massive heart attack.

Hours after he'd waken, the first thing in his mind was to call the base. He had called Jaye first and foremost, but the phone was not answered! He panicked and called the main control room, only to find out Beach Head was there and not Duke. Beach Head immediately dispatched a Tomahawk for him and Spades. Sammy flew it herself, wanting to fly into her husband's arms and that's what she had done as he recalled the blond Joe jumping out of the pilot's seat and into Spades, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Glancing at the Tomahawk, he felt crestfallen that his wife had not come too, and he'd felt fear rise in his chest, knowing something was wrong. But on the ride back to base, Sammy explained that Sky Dancer had gone to labor and she was in surgery, the baby and the pilot in danger. He wanted more than anything to go to the Infirmary and see them all there, but he knew that his presence would create chaos. So, he rushed to the suite, hoping to see his wife and then they'd go together! However, entering the suite, he found it empty. So, he waited for his wife to return and he'd surprise her!

Considering she thought that he was a Cobra agent, she was surprised!

"Allie..." he tried again, more gentle.

"Don't Allie me!" It was obvious that since the incident happened she had shut down. She started to shake now and the tears that started to flow down her cheeks.

Flint looked at her, his mind reeling. "Allie, it's me!" He took another step forward toward his wife.

"I'll shoot, stay where you are!" she screamed, reaching for her cell phone.

He stopped, his eyes widened. "Listen to me! It's me! Not a synthoid!"

"Oh yeah! Prove it!"

Bravely, he took a small step forward, shifting his weight to his cane. He cringed from the pain in his knee, but shoved it aside—for now. "Brutus, I know who gave him to you."

"Every Joe knows that Duke gave him to me."

He shook his head, closing his eyes for a mere moment, then opened them his gaze on hers. "No. That was the replacement, it was—" Before he could finish his words, he watched her bolt out of the bedroom, her cell dropping to the floor with an "Allie? Allie?" coming from it. Scarlett. He took several slow steps to the doorway, leading to the living room. "Allie!"

The front door of their suite was wide open. She had bolted out of the suite.

"Damnation!" Flint cried out, limping toward the doorway. He walked outside to the hallway, glancing right and left, then spotting her racing toward the corner. "Alison Faireborn! You get back here!"

"NO WAY, SNAKE!" Jaye yelled at him.

He growled under his breath, starting to follow her. "You know this is ridiculous! For Pete's sake, it's me!"

Once he rounded the corner, she threw a small table that was outside someone's door at him. "Imposter!"

"Allie!" he cried out, maneuvering away from the table, letting it crash right next to him.

She made it into the commons area and picked up a vase and hurled it at him.

He ducked in time and the vase passed him, hitting Gung Ho on the head. "What the—" he growled, glaring at his wife. "Lady Jaye! Have you flipped?"

"This is an impostor!" Jaye yelled at Gung Ho. She picked up a remote control for the television and flung it at Flint.

"G. H.!" Flint cried out, twisting around but the remote hit him on the back and he groaned out.

Gung Ho stood agape. "He is not! That there Jaye, is your husband you are flinging stuff at!"

"My husband is dead!" Jaye screamed out almost hysterically. She grabbed another remote and threw it.

"Incoming!" Gung Ho cried out, ducking from the second remote. He looked from Flint to Jaye.

"Allie! I'm not dead, Sto Dialo!" Flint shouted, now getting angry with his wife. "Would I curse in Greek if I was?"

"If you're acting like him, you would!" she said and cursed colorfully in several different languages and headed for the barrack's door.

"Get back here, Allie!" Flint called out, starting to follow her, using his cane, he called over his shoulder. "G.H. get Duke and Cayden!"

"Right-o!" Gung Ho wasted no time, but rushed out of the room, his own cane in a fast pace.

Running outside the barracks, Jaye headed for her car.

"Allie! Don't you dare!" Flint shouted, starting to follow her as quickly as he could. He spotted Cover Girl near by. "Court! Stop Allie!"

"You're not my husband!" Jaye said fumbling with the door handle.

Cover Girl looked in shock, heading toward the covert operative. "Allie, calm down, it's Flint!"

Jaye climbed into her car and shut and locked the door. She started the engine and put it in drive.

"Jaye!" Cover Girl started pulling on the door. "What's wrong with you! Can't you see it's Flint?" she pointed to the warrant officer who was limping toward them.

From the corner of his eye, Flint caught sight of Gung Ho with Duke and Scarlett coming out of the Infirmary.

"Look for yourselves!" Gung Ho kept pointing toward the second in command.

Scarlett turned, her eyes growing wide, then began to sway and fell to the ground, limp.

"Sh—ooo—t!" Gung Ho grumbled.

"Flint, stop where you are!" Duke ordered. "Gung Ho take care of Scarlett." He then ran over to the car. "Courtney go get Dr. Caveman and then security." He watched Cover Girl leave, before he knocked on the window of the car. "Allie, come out. I'll get this sorted out."

Jaye opened the door and Duke slowly helped her out, not taking his eyes off Flint.

Gung Ho and Cover Girl both nodded toward their commanding officer with a salute then Gung Ho reached down, picking up a still unconscious Scarlett while Cover Girl raced into the Infirmary.

Flint looked toward Duke, taking a step forward. "We are not dead," he stated with a serious expression.

"Just stay where you are," Duke ordered.

Jaye stayed behind the general.

Flint had no other choice but to obey his superior. He stole a glance at his wife, then he looked toward the redhead who was starting to stir awake in the marine's arms. He then spotted Cover Girl racing out of the Infirmary, heading toward the main building, knowing who she was retrieving. Letting out a growl, his teeth clinched together, he found this whole scenario utterly ridiculous!

"Hey Scarlett, wakie wakie," Gung Ho tried to wake the sleeping beauty. "You know Duke, she keeps doing this since the day you married her." He let out a chuckle. "You broke her!"

Even Flint had to laugh at the marine, though Duke's features were nothing but stone cold at that moment toward him.

Cayden came out of the Infirmary and stopped dead in his tracks. "No way..."

Several MP's came up behind Flint.

"Dr. Caveman. I want DNA testing done on this man and if he fights he'll be thrown in the brig," Duke ordered.

"Are you all mad?" Flint exclaimed. "It's me! Flint! You know the one who married this Scot? The one who has two kids, two grandkids and those two damn dogs!"

"That's Flint all right," Gung Ho claimed. "No one else would dare say that about Jaye's precious pouches!"

Scarlett's eyes fluttered opened and she let out a gasp, still in Gung Ho's strong arms.

Jaye came around Duke and started to slowly walk to Flint.

"Jaye, get back here," Duke ordered but she didn't stop.

"What the hell is going on?" Beach Head grumbled, striding toward him, with his wife dragging him.

Flint held his ground, "You can poke me if you like, but it's me! And here is proof! One—Only I would know that my sister Nancy sold her evil plastic things and her horse to save Ace! Two—Only I would know that Brutus was given by your mother, who is a ghost at Burnett Manor and only comes out when someone is very ill or in danger! Three—Only I would know about Duke's Sex panel radar thing on his head which Scarlett's pet tarantula—which is named Nutmeg loves to sleep on!" He took a deep breath, watching her green eyes intensely. "And lastly—I would be the one who knew that when you were sixteen, you went out with a boy, behind your father's back because you had not been 'out' yet!"

Jaye looked at him intensely. She was just a few steps from him now. Unshed tears from the last week had come to surface. She started to become beyond hysterical.

"Hey, Allie," he said soothingly, not taking a step forward, letting her decide.

She fell to her knees.

Scarlett blinked, then her eyes rolled again and she fell limp once again, letting Gung Ho roar with laughter.

"Hey Duke! I think your wife might be pregnant or something!" The marine shook his head, walked over slowly to the first in command and handed him his precious treasure.

Flint shook his head, then took one step and carefully, slowly, went to his knees, inches from his wife.

She went instantly in his arms, crying incoherently.

"See, told you it was me," he murmured, kissing her forehead and hugging her close. "Flints don't lie."

Cover Girl choked up at the scene and started crying too, burying her head in her husband's chest, who rolled his eyes!

Gung Ho continued to shake his head. "Well, at least the women make this base a little bit interesting!" he commented.

Jaye clung to her husband as if she were afraid this was all a dream and he would disappear at anytime.

"Dad…" Cayden said softly, then ran back into the Infirmary and into his office and picked up Eryn and rushed her outside. "Look, Eryn!"

"Daddy!" Eryn screeched, Brutus still in her hands and still wearing Flint's shirt. She fought with Cayden until he put her down and she ran as fast as her little legs could take her toward her favorite man in the world.

"Peanut!" Flint cried out, his mouth wide with the largest smile he'd had ever seen. He let go one of his arms from his wife and scooped up his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Brutus!"

"I misseded you. Dey told me you not coming back," she cried and hugged him as tight as her little arms could.

Cayden walked over and knelt down beside then and wrapped them all in his arms.

"Naw, I'm not going anywhere," Flint said, gently to his daughter. "Not now anyway." He looked to his son. "Hey Danny, I heard you were doing miracles again."

"I'm trying," Cayden said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Jaye's face was buried into her husband's chest, not making any noise.

Flint nodded. "That's all I ask of you." He rubbed his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. "So, what did you write on my tombstone? Handsome charming bulky muscled man?" He chucked at her tear filled face, and those eyes that glared at him. "Or, Thank God I got rid of him! He let out too much gas during the night" He let out a loud guffaw, slowly starting to stand up, sharp pain rushing in his knee. He let out a groan. "Uh,.. Cay, help here... please."

Cayden helped his father up, his gaze on the knee.

"Thanks," Flint said, reaching down to his wife. "Okay, lass, it's time to dance!"

"Great!" Scarlett's voice came from her husband's arms, her eyes now opened. "At least we can celebrate!"

"Ahh, you woke, huh, Fainting Beauty!" Flint chuckled, helping his wife to her feet. He wiggled his eyebrows at her then wrapped his arms around her, looking down at his daughter with a smile.

"Daddy, Reenie's baby is winkley!" Eryn exclaimed.

"Wh—what?" Flint rattled his head, blinking in surprise. He looked to his wife. "Is something wrong with the baby?" His heart skipped a beat.

Jaye shook her head. "No, he's just perfect. Just all wrinkly like a newborn."

"So, it's a boy, huh?" Flint grinned from ear to ear. He looked at his best friend. "Congrats, Grandpa Conrad!"

"Thanks," Duke said. "Come on, let's go introduce you."

Flint's eyes lit up. "I would love to see the newest Hauser."

"Con? Are you going to carry me all the way there?" Scarlett giggled, her arms still around his neck as he held her in his arms. "I promise I won't faint."

"Oh, sorry." He grinned down at his wife as he set her down.

Eryn ran ahead of them, Flint's shirt flowing in the wind.

"Man, she is excited!" Flint commented, starting to walk, locked with his wife's arm toward the Infirmary. "Is that my old shirt she is wearing?"

"Yes," Jaye said, feeling safe in his arms. "She's been wearing it since the bombing."

Flint smiled, pulling her closer and all of them headed toward the Infirmary. "Is Colly there too?" he asked, nearing the building.

"Devon has a slight fever, so Colleen stayed with the twins and Aunt Brody stayed with Colleen," Scarlett answered, then called out, "Eryn! Be careful!" She watched the little girl race faster than she ever had before, her feet flying on the ground. "Well, she's got someone's speed."

"She's never been happier than she is right now to have her Daddy back," Jaye said with a smile.

"I remember her being like this one other time, when she got her Mommy back," Cayden reminded.

Scarlett reached out and patted her godson's arm sending him a warm smile. Entering the building, they all headed toward Sky Dancer's room. She signaled for the others to stop, allowing Flint to enter first the room.

The warrant officer smiled, nodded and then peeked inside the room, spotting his godson, holding a small bundle in a blue blanket and watched Kastor's eyes turn huge enough to explode from their surprise. He placed a finger to his lips, signaling the younger man to be quiet. Walking closer to the bed, he noticed Sky Dancer had drifted asleep. Her pale features made his heart skip a beat. Slowly, he reached with his hand, touching the pilot's face, recalling everything the both of them had been through the years together. "Reena?" he whispered.

Sky Dancer's eyes slowly drifted open and widened to their fullest, her gaze locking on his own. Her mouth dropped and nothing came out, not even a gasp. She looked from her husband to the others by the doorway and back to Flint. Her lips began to tremble and her eyes narrowed. "This is a joke!"

"Nope, Reenie," Eryn said excitedly, jumping up and down at the side of the bed.

Sky Dancer turned to look at Duke and Jaye for evidence, she arched a brow, awaiting a signal.

"Trust me, it's me," Flint said softly, brushing a lock of her hair away from her face. "And here's proof. It was you and Jeffrey who left the stuffed Cobra snake that sang, '_Cold Slither_' in Duke's office four years ago and he never knew who it was."

Kastor still holding the baby, smacked his forehead with one hand, recalling that particular practical joke which had sent his father in a rampage on who the 'brave little Joe' was! He sent his father a crooked grin, hoping bygones would be bygones.

Sky Dancer remained impassive when her shoulders started shaking and a sob escaped, starting to slowly rise toward the thought to be dead friend.

"Hey, it's all right," Flint soothed, carefully wrapping his arms around her and holding her, letting her sobbing land on his chest. Shaking his head. "Why do I always make you cry?" he muttered, looking to his godson for some help.

Kastor whispered to his wife. "Honey, care to introduce Flint to the new family member?"

"Of course!" Sky Dancer looked up, wiping her tears away. She took Flint's hand in hers, then turned toward Kastor, with a smile and her eyes went to the little bundle, sleeping peacefully in his father's arms. "Dash, we want you to meet someone very special. This is Conrad John."

Flint kissed her cheek and slowly let go of her hand, taking the newborn carefully in his arms, starting rocking the baby. "Now, you better not do a Caveman on me," he joked, giving an amused expression to his son. His eyes looked down at the little red face and closed eyes. "Well, Conrad John, welcome to this Joe world, though I will warn you that by the time you grow up, you'll be pulling your hair out from this gang, but I will tell you this. All of them, including that nutty bear are the best things that happened to me." Lowering his head, he placed his lips on the newborn's forehead.

A hand wrapped around Jaye's shoulder's and she turned to see her best friend, with a few tears in her eyes.

Jaye looked at her best friend and hugged her, tears flowing.

"Daddy, I no want you holding the baby!" Eryn exclaimed.

They all turned to the little girl in pure shock.

"Why not?" Flint asked gently, looking down at his daughter.

"Cause yer my Daddy and you habn't holded me yet," Eryn said pulling on his pant leg.

Flint chuckled. "Well, in that case, I'll give this little tomato back to his mother." With a wink and a smile, he handed over little Conrad John to Sky Dancer, then he leaned down and picked up his daughter, setting her on his left leg. "Happy now?"

Eryn cuddled in his lap, pulling Brutus to her and sticking her thumb in her mouth. She nodded to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently in his strong embrace.

Scarlett watched the pair and sent Flint a smile of reassurance. Her eyes then widened and her moth fell. Turning, she blinked at her husband. "Con? Where's Rowan?"

"Don't worry, she's in my office writing a letter to Santa," Cayden told them.

Duke let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Cayden," Scarlett replied, looking at her husband.

"Well everyone, Momma and baby need to rest. How about if everyone goes home and you can come back in the morning," Cayden said in doctor mode.

"Can I stay?" Kastor asked.

"Of course. I'll have a cot brought in for you," Cayden told him.

"Come on, everyone," Duke said. "Let's go. I know two little girls that need to get to sleep so Santa can come."

"I'll get Rowan and be right back," Scarlett said, walking over to her daughter-in-law's side, her tone turned softer, "I'm only a phone call away. All right? And we will all be here tomorrow morning to visit." Bending down, she kissed her cheek and patted her hand.

Sky Dancer nodded. "Goodnight," she said, her voice drowsy.

"Goodnight to you too, Conrad John," Scarlett whispered, kissing the newborn's forehead. "Grandma is going to see you tomorrow, bright and early." She walked over to where now Jaye was standing with Flint. "Goodnight you two."

Jaye smiled at Scarlett. "Goodnight."

"Daddy, can I sweep wif you?" Eryn asked, still in her father's arms.

"I'm going to go log off my computer and go home," Cayden said with a happy smile.

Flint smiled at his daughter. "Of course you can." He kissed her cheek. "Brutus too!" He kissed Sky Dancer on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Wrapping an arm around his wife, he led them out of the room. "Maybe a little late though!" he called over his shoulder making several groans come from the rest of them and he chuckled inside.

Scarlett turned to Duke. "Con! The new bike! You forgot to put it together!" She placed her hand to her head, shaking it. "I'll get Rowan with Cayden and will meet you back at the suite." With a kiss goodbye to her son and Sky Dancer, she headed toward the office, finding her daughter sleeping on the couch with her letter to Santa in her hands.

"Looks like someone needs to send this," she murmured to Cayden who followed her to the office. Taking the letter from the little hands, she slowly opened it, beginning to read. "Cayden, you have to read this." She watched him raise his head up from the computer. "One thing she is asking from Santa is for Eryn to be able to school with her."

"I don't think Mom will go for it. Eryn doesn't seem to want to go either. She's pretty content with the homeschool teacher she has," Cayden said as he grabbed his coat and turned off his computer.

"Are you sure about that?" Scarlett asked, slowly picking up the sleeping child. "Rosey girl, you gained a few." she kissed her daughter's cheek. She looked to Cayden. "Hasn't Eryn been not doing well lately?"

"She has a habit of getting distracted," Cayden answered. "Do you want me to carry her?"

Scarlett shook her head, declining his offer. "In a few months, I will let you carry her but for now, I think I still want to hold her." She waited for him to switch off the lights and together they headed off toward the exit. "A distracted Eryn is what makes her personality shine. But, maybe Allie should allow her to experience more than just four walls and one teacher. Don't you think?"

"I'm afraid at what will happen to her there. Her form of dwarfism is the rarest in the world. There are only about a hundred of them world wide. Children can be really cruel."

"Yes, Cayden, people can be cruel, but isolating her from other children might be cruel too," she countered walking out of the Infirmary. "Don't you think I don't want what's the best for my little Eryn? But seeing her so unhappy, rips my heart in two!"

"She wasn't unhappy with the teacher. She didn't get unhappy until the fights started with Rowan and then when we thought Dad died," Cayden said as they walked. "My mother is not cruel to Eryn."

"I didn't say your mother is cruel to Eryn, she loves her, like we all do. But have you thought what might happen if both of them can't be there for her?" Scarlett released something she had bottled inside. What would have happened if Jaye had left Eryn alone? No mother or no Father. True, they would be there for the little girl. She would even step in if she had too.

"Mom and I have already talked about that. I will take Eryn," Cayden told her. "It's all been taken care of."

Scarlett nodded as they headed toward the barracks. "Colleen would be there for her, just like you will."

"I know," Cayden said softly.

She sent a smile toward her godson. "I'm very proud of you, you know."

"Wish I was," Cayden muttered.

"Cayden, you are doing everything in your power," Scarlett stated.

"Yeah, well, it's not enough. She's not getting any better." He growled at himself.

"No, she's not," Scarlett agreed, feeling sick to her stomach herself. "Colleen tells me that you've been feeling sick too lately."

"It's just stress," Cayden said, waving it off.

"Cayden, I don't want to see you overworking yourself!" They had walked toward the Hauser suite and he knocked on the door for her.

"I won't," Cayden promised.

"Good." She kissed him on the cheek goodnight, while holding onto Rowan. "Merry Christmas, Cayden."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Aunt Shana," Cayden said and returned the kiss before heading off to his quarters.


End file.
